The Hells of High School
by Inuyashasgrl15
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome have been childhood friends and after a conflict they share after Kag moves away and Inu ends up moving there also their true feelings start to un-fold. What will happen when Naraku comes between them once again?
1. Summary

**The Hells of High School**

**AN:** Konichiwa, _Inuyashasgrl15_ here, this is my very first fanfic I have written a few others but they sucked so I never posted them this is the first one i've really liked the other two didn't have enough of...I don't know they just sucked. So I hope you like my story. Please review and tell me what you think. This page is only a summary...sort of it is in point of views. Do I have to do a disclaimer? Oh well I might as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha Co....I wish I did. He is so hott! Come on be serious whocan not think he is hott? Also with his kawaii puppy ears and pretty eyes and...ok I guess i'm getting carried away...sorry.

**Summary:  
**  
**Kagome's pov:** Wow...10th grade and its not so bad now that I have Sango and Rin, my best friends. I met them last year when i first moved to this part of Japan. We've been through alot ever since then. They even helped me out when some guy named Kouga wouldn't leave me alone, man I hope he dosen't bother me this year once school starts...wait is that who I think it is, it can't be, oh my gosh INUYASHA its you I can't beleive your here...oh Sango Rin, This is Inuyasha he was my best friend from my other school...wait why is he avoiding me and why is he acting like such a jerk? I'll find out one way or another! Hey is that Shippo with him? I guess there friends, i'll ask Shippo what his problem is later.

**Inuyasha's pov**: Urgh...why did we have to move here I was just fine at my other school oh well now that i'm here i'll forget about all the stuff that happend to me before and I can finally forget all the people there too! So Miroku what's up? Hey Shippou your still the pain in the butt that I left aren't you? Haven't seen you in a long time...huh...I guess we can catch up some...what? Your still the same as ever aren't you? So whats her name? Sango huh...hmmm maybe you should talk to her maybe she will actually go out with you if you don't grope... nevermind...wait who is that hanging out with her...wait is that...no it isn't but it looks just...it is it's KAGOME!!! Shut up Miroku she is NOT my girlfriend and Shippou if you know whats good for you, you'll shut up too, I hate her she went to my other school...we used to be friends but then...nevermind I don't want to talk about it. All I know is she better stay the hell away from me. And who is this Kikyou chick why dosen't she leave me alone what a whore!Man this year is gonna be hell.

**Sango's pov:** hmmm...Kagome past boyfriend? He's cute well if he's not yours can I have him? Ok ok, I was only playing sheesh well if you get so worked up about him why don't you ask him out? If he was your friend then why is he avoiding you or is it my imagination? Oh well maybe he'll come around....wait what is rubbing my butt? Is that...MIROKU GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!!! Your hand is cursed...CURSED MY ASS!!! No when I say that, that does NOT give you permission to touch me!!!Kagome stay away from Miroku, he's the school lecher, if you know what I mean! NO I DO NOT LIKE HIM KAGOME!!!! How could you say that I thought you were my friend!?!? At least...wait Rin you too...ugh ya'll just don't know anything! Well I'm gonna go let off some steam I guess I'll see ya'll at work.

**Miroku's pov:** Hey Inuyasha is that you? What are you doing here? Well i'm glad your here the gang hasn't been the same without you...hey where are you going? She's from your old school? Why are you watching her if you don't like her...you know Kouga's been after her since she got here, oh well can introduce me I like her friend...oh Inuyasha I almost forgot I saw your brother...ok half brother sorry, I don't think he knows your here, what do you mean, you don't want to tell him? Uh oh Shippo I think you and me better leave him alone for a while before he takes his anger out on us. Shippo I kinda feel bad for Inuyasha cause that whore, Kikyo is hanging aroud him...oh well, wait a second don't those girls Kagome, Sango & Rin work with us...I guess I never noticed...this will be good for me, oh yes!

**Shippo's pov:** What do you mean you never noticed them I'm always talking to them there real nice too...sorry stop hitting me well I guess you never noticed cause you were to busy flirting with all the customers! So what are you planning? I don't like that look in your eye, poor girls. I'm going to go back with Inuyasha I don't want to get caught in the middle. Hey Inuyasha wait for me...so have you enrolled yet? No, well you can enroll the first day of school...oh I think Miroku's planning something and it's about the usual...girls, there nice too! Oh hey do you need a job cause maybe you can get a job at where me and Miroku work then we can hang out more! GREAT i'll go talk to the boss come on you need to fill out an application!

**Rin's pov:** Man Kagome's got it bad for that guy she says he's just a friend but you can see the love for him in her eyes when she looks at him...I wonder if i'm the only one who can tell. I'll ask Sango later cause me and her need to set them up but for some reason Inuyasha has a hurt look in his eyes when shes around and he acts like a jerk towards her. Kagome did he always treat you like this? He's so cute too and...ok maybe i shouldn't be thinking about my friends boy like   
that i don't care what she says she likes him and i'm gonna get them together. I just hope there willing to work out what ever problems they have.

AN: I know it was kinda long...unless you like it long? But there you go I am not very good at summary's thats why I did it like this...I hope it was ok. The next chapter will be the first chapter to this story so I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think.  
  
Please R&R! I need to know if ya'll actually like my story. 


	2. Ch1 Last Days of Summer

**The Hells of High School**  
  
**AN:** Ok here is the first chapter I have written their status so you can know a little about them.   
Oh and this is totally a kag/inu and san/mir story but it might start out a little rough. So please read & review!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha co. but if I did the show wouldn't even be close to ending. While were on the subject does anyone know if it's true that they all die in the end? Someone told me that...the one person that gets on my last nerves so thats why I don't believe him cause he tells me Inuyasha will end up with Kikyo in the end just to get on my nerves so if anyone knows please tell me...I don't want him to die! Ok on to the story enjoy!  
  
**Status:  
**  
**Kagome Higurashi:** 15 yrs. old going to 10th grade she just moved to this area at the begining of 9th grade she looks the same as it the show (i go by the episodes i've never seen the mangas I don't know where to find them)She has brown eyes and black/brown hair that goes to her back (in my story they have free dresscode meaning they can wear what they want to wear) She is exactly the same as in the as is the rest of the characters. She is a miko but is still training she wishes to be the best at it like her deceased father.Works at a restaurant called The Warring States Restaraunt as a hostess.  
  
**Inuyasha Kappei:** 16 yrs. old also going to 10th grade he just moved to this area him and Kagome used to be best friends but something is causing Inuyasha to dislike her even though they used to tell each other every thing. He is a hanyou silver colored hair and cute puppy dog ears (just like the show) gold amber eyes. His best friends are Miroku and Shippo he has pretty much known them all his life. Not working...yet.  
  
**Sango Houko:** 16 yrs. old also going to 10th grade and is best friends with Kagome and Rin. She comes from a long line of demon exterminators and she is also training. She has long black/brown and...(same as show) She secretly thinks Miroku is cute. Works at The Warring States Restaurant as a waiter.  
  
**Miroku Kouji:** 16 yrs. old going to 10th grade looks are the same as on the show. Likes Sango and every other girl but has a thing for Sango. He seems to like her alot. He is a monk in training. His family has a long line of monks. (No wind tunnel) Works at The Warring States Restaurant as a cashier (his father owned the restaurant).  
  
**Shippo Kumiko:**15 yrs. old going to tenth grade. He is a kitsune or fox demon Looks are the same from the show. He is friends with Inuyasha and Miroku and likes to hang out with Sango, Kagome and Rin but as friends.He dosen't have any love interests...yet. Works at The Warring States Restaurant as a waiter.  
  
**Rin Mamiko:** 15 yrs. old going to the tenth grade. She acts like a child still and looks as the show but older and more like a teenage girl then a child. She is always trying to help out her friends and she wants to hook up Kagome and Inuyasha after she finds out why Inuyasha is acting the way he is. Works at The Warring States Restaurant as a busgirl.   
  
**Chapter 1: Last days of Summer**  
  
"Kagome dear, you have a phone call" someone said waking her up and handing her the phone  
  
"Urgh...thanks mom" Kagome said as her mom walked out of the room. She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" someone said on the other line then you could hear giggling on the line  
  
"Hey Sango, Rin, I didn't know you stayed at Sango's house" Kagome said while laying back down.  
  
"I'm not, it's called three way calling" Rin said in her childish voice  
  
"oh, so why exactly are ya'll calling so early it's..." Kagome said turning to look at her clock  
  
"Kagome it's eleven o' clock it's not early, we were going to see what you wanted to do since its the last few days of summer we need to do something cause school is starting in a couple of days" Sango explained to the now asleep Kagome. "KAGOME are you even listening!?!?" Sango yelled  
  
"AHHH...WHAT? No i'm sleeping...your right it's summer I need to get as much sleep as I can so call back in another three to five hours" Kagome said   
  
"Wait.." was all she heard as she hung up and got back into bed "There crazy, they want me to give up my sleeping time?"she pulled the blankets over her head  
  
RIINNNGGG  
  
"Urgh...leave me alone!" she yelled at the phone  
  
RIINNNGGG  
  
"Fine...hello?" she answered the phone  
  
"GET UP!!!" two voices were heard on the other line  
  
"FINE" Kagome yelled from her new position on the floor since the shouts had startled her and she fell off the bed. "What do you want?"  
  
"Why don't we get together and have a girls night?" Sango asked  
  
"Can I sleep?"Kagome asked slowly getting off the floor.  
  
"NO!"Sango and Rin both yelled   
  
"Ok ok, so what do ya'll plan to do?" Kagome asked in her sleepy voice again  
  
"Kagome are you going back to sleep?" Rin asked  
  
"no i'm just resting a little" Kagome answered  
  
"uh huh...so what do you want to do Kagome?" Sango asked not to convinced  
  
"Mhm that would be fun" Kagome answered half asleep  
  
"I know ooh ooh why don't we go roller blade down the seawall at the beach?" Rin said jumping around like a little kid  
  
"Ya that should be fun, maybe we'll see some 'cute guys'" Sango said   
  
"Guys?...Then what are we waiting for come on lets go...hurry!" Kagome said wide awake at the mention of seeing guys  
  
"Wow that sure woke you up...ok we'll walk to your house Kagome since it's on the way and go from there." Sango said  
  
"ok i'll see you guys in a bit, bye" Kagome said already heading towards the bathroom  
  
"Bye" Sango and Rin said in unison  
  
Kagome hurried and took a quick shower brushed her teeth and hair and got dressed in what she thought would be real cute. She wore a white shirt that strapped on the side of her shoulders that said 'Baby Girl' in pink and some short pink shorts and pink sandles and grabbed her skates she wore her hair with a white and pink sweat band with a 'K' on her head.  
  
She waited in the living room for them to arrive.  
  
"Mom i'm gonna go skating with Sango and Rin is that ok?"Kagome asked walking over to her mom by the kitchen counter  
  
"Sure dear, have fun"Ms. Higurashi said  
  
"thanks mom" kagome said and walked to the living room and sat on the couch  
  
Knock knock knock  
  
"Why do I even bother trying to get comfortable" she asked herself as she walked to the door to answer it  
  
"Hey"  
  
"hey, you ready?"Sango asked she was wearing a regular white shirt with a v shaped collar and is tight around the waist and some blue jean shorts.  
  
"Yup" Kagome answered  
  
"Ok lets go then, the guys aren't going to wait for us forever you know!" Rin said she was wearing a black jersey type shirt that said 'spoiled' in red letters that was also tight around the waist and blue jeans that flare at the bottom.   
  
"You make it sound like we actually have guys waiting for us" Sango said  
  
"ok ok, let's just go" Kagome said walking out the door with her skates in her hand "BYE MOM!"  
  
"Bye dear" Ms.Higurashi said  
  
As they were walking to the beach  
  
"So...?"Rin asked trying to start a conversation  
  
"I am dreading going to work" Kagome said  
  
"You are always dreading going to work Kagome!" Sango acknoledged (an:wow did i spell that right...lol)  
  
"I know sigh I just don't like my job it's so boring the only good part is I can help ya'll out sometimes and we can talk but I get tired of standing there waiting for someone to walk in." Kagome explained  
  
"It's ok, We'll start standing by you when we don't have anything to do so we can talk, ok?" Sango asked rubbing Kagome's back  
  
"Thanks that'll help some" Kagome said  
  
"How much further?...by time we get there i'll be too tired to skate." Rin complained  
  
"Were almost there just...uh oh" Sango said as she stopped on the sidewalk   
  
"What, whats wrong" Kagome asked  
  
"Look" Sango pointed ahead where Kouga and a few guys were  
  
"Oh hey there's Shippou...HEY SHIPPO!" Rin yelled the last part  
  
"Shut up who do you see next to Shippo?" Sango asked  
  
"Miroku and...oh...sorry, Kagome he's coming over" Rin said   
  
"Oh man...it's ok Rin, Kouga just can't get it through his thick head that I don't like him"Kagome explained  
  
"Hey Kagome long time no see" Kouga said as him and his friends walked over to her  
  
"Hi Shippo, Miroku...Kouga"Kagome greeted them but hesitated as she greeted Kouga  
  
"Hello ladies" Miroku said  
  
"Hey what's up?" Shippo said  
  
"not much what's up with you Shippo?" Kagome asked trying to avoid Kouga  
  
"Nothing i'm so bored, me and Miroku are waiting for an old friend to arrive he's moving here" Shippo told her  
  
"Oh really when is he coming?" Kagome asked  
  
"Hopefully sometime soon he's supposed to call on Miroku's cell phone when he is arriving so we can hang out" Shippo said  
  
"Maybe when he get's here i'll bring him to work so ya'll can all meet him" Miroku said entering the conversation  
  
"Sounds great...but if you don't get your hand off my butt you may not live to see your friend!" Sango said clenching her fists  
  
"Oh i'm sorry Sango you see my hand is cursed and..." Miroku tried to say  
  
"Cursed?...CURSED MY ASS!" Sango yelled  
  
"Ohhh ok" Miroku said  
  
"Miroku that does NOT give you permission to touch it!"Sango said as she slapped him on the face  
  
"ouch...so Kagome how's my woman?" Kouga asked he rested his arm on her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know when you get one i'll ask her" Kagome said as she pushed his arm off her shoulder and walked to a bench to put her skates on  
  
"oooohh...that was cold" Miroku stated  
  
"no it wasn't it was the truth" Sango said as she slapped him again and walked off to join her friend with Rin by her side  
  
"oooohh" Shippo said mocking Miroku   
  
They put there skates on and started to skate off towards the beach with a stunned wolf demon left behind.  
  
"Who does he think he is, I am not his woman" Kagome said as she skated along side of Sango and Rin  
  
"He's just a dimwitted wolf Kagome...look at the time we better get home to get ready for work it's already 6:18" Sango said as she started to turn around  
  
"Stupid Kouga making me miss my skating time and now i'll be late for work if I don't hurry" Kagome said as she and Rin also turned to go back home also  
  
"Don't sweat it Kagome, don't forget were going shopping tomorrow to buy new clothes for school" Sango said trying to cheer her up  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Rin all of a sudden yelled (that's how my brother is when he goes shopping with me he's always saying i'm taking to long...like he would know...he dosen't know the half of it...he acts like its gonna kill him, lol)  
  
"What's with you?" Kagome asked  
  
"I don't wanna go shopping with you guys, ya'll are gonna kill me!" Rin complained  
  
"Uh huh righhht" Kagome and Sango said in unison  
  
"It's true cause then we have work" Rin said  
  
"So you don't need clothes for school then?" Sango asked  
  
"Yes...but..."Rin started to protest  
  
"Then it's settled we'll go tomorrow early in the morning...OK KAGOME?" Sango suggested  
  
"Ok ok sheesh" Kagome said "There goes my sleep time" she said to herself  
  
"Fine but someones carrying me to work" Rin said  
  
"Suuure we will" Sango and Kagome said sarcastically before they burst out in giggles  
  
At work   
  
"Hey Sango you got a table of two up front on table A3" Kagome said  
  
"Ok thanks" Sango said as she walked off to take drink orders  
  
"Hey Shippo" Kagome said  
  
"Hey" He said as he took a sip of his drink  
  
"Ya'll are so lucky ya'll can hide out back here" Kagome said they were where the drinks are which wasn't in the kitchen but in the room before the kitchen  
  
"Ya I guess, thank kami I get to leave early today" Shippo said  
  
"How come?" Kagome asked  
  
"Me and Miroku are leaving to hang out with the friend we told you about he's arriving in a couple of hours were gonna go to the mall too to get school clothes." Shippo said  
  
"Hey thats not fair your so evil you get to leave" Kagome said as she playfully glared at Shippo   
  
"I know" He smiled like a little angel  
  
"you know Sango will be mad, so what is your friends name?" Kagome asked  
  
"I know tell her i'm sorry, his name is..."Shippo said as Rin interupted  
  
"Kagome there's someone at the front door"Rin informed her  
  
"K, thanks Rin, bye Shippo I hope you have fun" Kagome said  
  
"Ya me too, bye" Shippo said as she walked to the door  
  
"Hello how many people are with your party?" Kagome asked the customers  
  
"3" the customer answered  
  
"smoking or non?" Kagome asked  
  
"non" answered one of the customers  
  
"ok right this way" she led them to there table and left them menus and she walked to the back where Sango was.  
  
"Hey Sango you got a table of three at A5" she told her  
  
"Already?...shouldn't it be Shippo's turn to take a table?" Sango asked  
  
"No he left with Miroku to get there friend...oh he never told me his name" Kagome said  
  
"HE LEFT?" Sango yelled  
  
"shhhhhh...ya he left" Kagome told her again  
  
"And left me to do this by myself?" Sango asked  
  
"ya" Kagome said simply  
  
"We need to hire another waiter or waitress I can't keep having to this by myself just because he's friends with the owners son!" Sango complained  
  
"Hey whats all the racket you guys?" Rin asked entering with a tray of dishes she cleaned off tables  
  
"nothing Sango got left alone again" Kagome explained "if it helps Shippo said he was sorry"  
  
"Whatever" is all Sango said as she walked off to her table.   
  
The day continued on like this until closing.  
  
"Shippo is so lucky I got good tips cause if I didn't I would pound him to the ground" Sango said counting her tips  
  
"You wouldn't do that to sweet little Shippo maybe the lecherous Miroku but not Shippo, I think Shippo just hangs out with the wrong people" Kagome said  
  
"Ya like that lecher and the wolf!" Sango said  
  
"Good thing were here so we can watch out for him" Rin said taking off her apron.  
  
"Ya so I guess i'll talk to you guys tomorrow, I gotta get home" Kagome said  
  
"Ya and Kagome EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Sango scolded  
  
"Ok ok i'll set my alarm clock then sheesh" Kagome said in defence  
  
"Bye Kagome, Sango" Rin said as she was walking to the door  
  
"Bye Rin" Sango and Kagome said  
  
"Bye Kagome see you bright and early" Sango said glarring at her  
  
"Ok Sango bye" Kagome said as she left

**AN:** Hey I know the first two chapters probably aren't that great but it gets good by time the third chapter comes cause thats when some action and stuff gets involved so R&R! Was this chapter long? I don't know cause when I started out it was short and I was trying to make it longer but I guess I didn't notice how long it came out to be. Sorry.  
  
Please bare with me till the third chapter, ok?   
  
You can also email me at or IM me on my AIM name it's _Hanyousgrl15_  
  
_Inuyashasgrl15_


	3. Ch2 School Shopping Part I

**The Hells of High School**  
  
**AN:** Hey everyone, I'm trying to update so I can get to the third chapter. I know  
it's a little boring right now and chapter four will have a new character...hmmm  
I wonder who...lol (like it isn't obvious) This new person will make it alot better.  
  
And please review if you read I need to know if it's any good.  
Oh i'm going to include the boys a little cause i'm kinda leaving them out.  
(A little spoiler for 'King Arthur')  
  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha or his friends sniff...I wish i did sigh  
  
**Ch.2 School Shopping  
**  
**RINNGGG RINNGGG  
**  
"URGH...LEAVE ME ALONE!...OWWW!!!!" Sango yelled after struggling to get lose from  
covers but failing extreamly and falling to the floor. "Stupid phone"she muttered to herself "Hello?" Sango answered the phone sleepily  
  
"Hey Sango are you still in bed?"someone said on the other line  
  
"Kagome is that you? Your'e awake?!?!?...Wow am I dreaming?" Sango asked surprised  
  
"Ha ha ha...So it seems the tables have turned, what are still doing in bed?" Kagome asked  
  
"sleeping" Sango said dully  
  
"Oh really and I thought you were instructing a symphony" Kagome said sarcastically  
  
"Riiiigghhhht...What do you want?"Sango asked  
  
"I thought we were going shopping?" Kagome asked  
  
"Kagome it's 7:34 in the morning the mall dosen't even open till noon" Sango said matter of factly (i'm going by my mall it dosen't open till 12:00)  
  
"Ya but we can go get breakfast and then go see a movie...King Arthur is out and remember when Shippo told us about the movie and remember who he said was playing as Lancealot?" Kagome asked  
  
"Ooohh Ioan Gruffudd, he is soo hott!...ok i'll be ready in a few minutes meet me at my house in five minutes" Sango said  
  
"ok i'll call Rin" Kagome said trying to hold in the laughter from her friends reaction  
  
"ok see ya later, bye" Sango said  
  
"k, bye" Kagome hung up and started laughing she couldn't wait to tell Rin  
  
**RINNGGG RINNGGG**  
  
"Hello?" Came a sleepily voice on one side of the line  
  
"Hey Rin you ready to go to the mall were going to go get breakfast and go see a movie Sango prefers King Arthur you and I both know why" Kagome said as she started laughing  
  
"Uh-huh...Kagome how can you talk so much this early in the morning...wait and are you doing up it's 7:36 we usually have to use the jaws of life to pry you out of bed" Rin said  
  
"Ha ha funny, everyone's got jokes...so are you getting ready?" Kagome asked  
  
"NO!" Rin yelled "I DON'T WANNA GO IT'S NOT FAIR YA'LL TAKE TO LONG SHOPPING AND I JUST DON'T WANNA GO!" Rin screamed  
  
Kagome put the phone back to her ear once the sreaming stopped "first of all your going you already agreed and second of all are you done?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yes now that I got that out of my system i'll be ready in about ten minutes" Rin said with her childish voice  
  
"Ok Sango said for us to meet her at her house" Kagome told her  
  
"Ok see ya later, bye" Rin said  
  
"Bye" Kagome said as she hung up the phone  
  
"That is always annoying she's just like a little kid" Kagome said talking to herself  
  
"BYE MOM I'M GOING TO THE MALL WITH SANGO AND RIN NOW!" Kagome yelled from the front door  
  
"Ok bye dear" Ms.Higurashi said sticking her head out the kitchen door  
  
"Oh mom I was gonna ask you yesterday but I was caught up in my 'activities' but where's Souta?"  
  
"Oh he's at a friends house" her mom said "Bye have fun"  
  
Kagome started walking down the street, Sango lived a few blocks away from her and so did Rin. When she got there Rin was already out there with Sango, Rin lived on the same street as Sango.  
  
"Hey guys" Kagome said as she walked up to them  
  
"Hey Kagome!" They replied  
  
"You guys ready?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yup we sure are i've got my dads credit card too...for 'school' stuff of course" Sango said  
  
"Same here" Kagome and Rin said holding up the cards  
  
"Ok lets get going guys i'm hungry and I called and we can make the 10:45 movie of King Arthur after we eat and that should pass the time till the mall opens" Sango stated  
  
"Great let's go" Kagome said pulling Rin to start walking  
  
"Ok Kagome i'm coming you can let go" Rin said  
  
"Well after that tantrum I wasn't sure if you were gonna ditch us like that time when..." Kagome started saying  
  
"Ok ok ok i get it" Rin said defensive  
  
"Just trying to make my point" Kagome said  
  
"Do you mean when we tried dragging her to that new bathing suit shop that was having a sale?" Sango asked  
  
"You guys I get it" Rin said  
  
"Ya when we had to use every bit of strength we had to pull her in and then we ended up having to pull her out just to get her away from the bathing suit that she really wanted" Kagome said they were both pretty much ignoring Rin  
  
"You can stop, I get it" Rin said trying to stop them  
  
"Ya and we got halfway out the door when she realized she had enough money for it and ran back in pushing that woman out of the way who was just buying her daughter a bathing suit" Sango said  
  
"Ya that was hilarious but frustrating and embarrasing at the time" Kagome said  
  
"Yup good times, good times" Sango said smiling from the funny memory  
  
"You guys done?...I get it we don't have to have a review of what happend" Rin said annoyed  
  
"Uh huh well it was funny but it's to bad we got banned from that store since they said we were a safety hazard even though it was only you" Kagome said  
  
"Ya at least we got all those cool bathing suits and Rin got all eleven of hers and the one she ran back in for" Sango said  
  
"Ya Rin don't you think that was alot I mean me and Sango only got eight each" Kagome stated  
  
"Well at least i'll look good wearing them" Rin said smiling thinking of all her cute bathing suits  
  
"Uh-huh, I guess so now it's school shopping...you know what Sango i'm starting to think that we should've left Rin cause I can't afford to get banned from anymore stores i'm running out of stores to go to" Kagome said  
  
"Ya your right" Sango said  
  
"HEY, you guys i'm standing right here" Rin said but this only made Kagome and Sango burst out laughing  
  
"Wow" Kagome said as she almost ran into a yield sign  
  
"There's a sign there Kagome" Rin said now laughing at her friend  
  
"Ya I didn't see that there my eyes were watery from laughing at Rin" Kagome said defending herself but made Rin stop laughing  
  
"Heh, ya sure" Rin said  
  
"Look let's go to the diner over there so we can grab something to eat" Sango said walking off leaving the two behind, Kagome and Rin just looked and then turned to look at Sango to see she already started walking toward the diner.  
  
"Wait for us!" They yelled before running up to join Sango

**In the Diner**  
  
"What would you kids like?"the waitress asked  
  
"I would like...#6 the pancake with the fruit on top" Sango told her "Oh with bacon on the side and some orange juice"  
  
"I will have the pancake and egg combo #2 with sasuage and a hashbrown on the side and hot chocolate...oh and some toast and bacon" Kagome said  
  
"Ok" the waitress said writing all that down "and you?"  
  
"Same as her" Rin pointed to Sango "with a hashbrown and some hot chocolate"  
  
"Ok be back with your food shortly" She said smiling as she walked off looking at the order on her paper  
  
"gosh Kagome are you hungry?" Sango asked  
  
"a little" Kagome stated  
  
"if thats what you eat when your a little hungry i'd hate to be around when your starving" Rin said  
  
"Why is that alot?" Kagome asked  
  
"nooooooo" Rin and Sango said sarcastically  
  
"oh" Kagome said  
  
"Well at least you have a fast metabolism cause we don't want you to gain alot of wieght from that one meal" Sango said  
  
"Oh thanks, I always knew ya'll cared about me" Kagome said sarcastically  
  
"Always" Sango and Rin said before they started laughing  
  
"Here you go ladies your food will be out soon" the waitress said as she set there drinks on the table and walked away  
  
"thank-you" Kagome called out since she was the only one who could speak at the time  
  
"Ok guys it's not that funny" Kagome said and they burst out laughing from that statement then they slowed down a bit "sigh you done?"she asked  
  
"mhm" they gigled and took a sip of there drink to calm down  
  
"ah ah ah..." Kagome said with her mouth open waving at her tongue  
  
"What's wrong with you?"Sango asked "Hey" She said when Kagome took her orange juice  
  
"sigh I was to busy watching ya'll that I burned my tongue from the hot chocolate"Kagome said this only made Sango and Rin start laughing again  
  
"Here you go girls, your food" the waitress said  
  
"thank-you" again Kagome was the only one to talk and they ate there breakfast in silence with Kagome eating all her food and glaring at the other two when they started staring at her.  
  
**With the boys**  
  
Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha were all hanging out at the center taking turns shooting hoops since they didn't have enough people to play an actual game.  
  
"So have you enrolled yet Inuyasha?" Shippo asked  
  
"And when did I have enough time for that while I was hanging out with you guys?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"oh ya, he he" Shippo said rubbing his neck in embarassment  
  
"What is the dress code at this school?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Actually you can pretty much wear what you want" Miroku answered  
  
"Ya I already bought all my new clothes did you Miroku?" Shippo asked  
  
"Yup" Miroku answered throwing the ball in the hoop  
  
"So I guess I know what i'm doing tomorrow" Inuyasha said catching the ball  
  
"Going to school?" Shippo asked  
  
"No I need to enroll tomorrow but i'm not going till tuesday cause I need to buy some clothes for school" Inuyasha said  
  
"Hey...Inuyasha is that you?" Someone asked from the side of the court  
  
"Ya, Hey Kouga long time no see so what's up?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Nothing much man, so what are you doing here it's been a while" Kouga asked  
  
"I know...we moved here so i'll be going to this school" Inuyasha answered  
  
"cool, you guys wanna play two on two?" Kouga asked  
  
"Sure we can play shirts to skins, me and Inuyasha against you and Shippo" Miroku said as Inuyasha pulled his shirt off (Ok girls get a hold of yourself...he's mine...ok maybe he's not but I can dream) followed by Miroku also pulling his shirt off (oh and to my cousin that's for you so you can fantasize about that...lol)  
  
"So how should we score?" Shippo asked  
  
"How about first team to fifteen?" Kouga said  
  
"ok" all three said  
  
"So what's happening at this school that I need to know?" Inuyasha asked grabbing the ball from Kouga  
  
"Well alot of girls are agressive" Miroku said rubbing his face in rememberance as Inuyasha made a score  
  
"No Sango is only agressive and that's only because you can't stop groping her" Shippo stated picking up the ball and taking off to the other hoop  
  
"Who is this Sango?" Inuyasha asked cutting Shippo off and taking the ball and shooting it from where he was standing  
  
"She is a girl that we work with and should be having the same classes with her thanks to Miroku over here all except athletics class" Shippo said glaring at Inuyasha as Inuyasha glared back while Kouga made a score and Inuyasha growled at Shippo knowing what he just did.  
  
"Ya Shippo gets more enteraction with them then I do" Miroku said  
  
"oh really?...wait, them?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Ya her and her friends" Shippo said "There really nice especially..."  
  
"Wait how are you getting all enteraction with all these girls Shippo?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Cause they like me more than Miroku" Shippo said  
  
"No actually..."Miroku started  
  
"No Miroku they like me better...except to Kouga..." Shippo started  
  
"Ya my woman likes ME the best!" Kouga stated shooting another hoop  
  
"Your woman?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"It's all in his head this chick dosen't even like him very much cause he keeps claiming her as his woman" Miroku said stopping the game and holding the ball  
  
"Yo Miroku what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Sorry but I need a breather" Miroku replied  
  
"Let's get some food i'm starving" Inuyasha said as he walked away  
  
"Ok but you can pay for your own meal I don't think any of us have that kind of cash on us" Miroku said which made Shippo and Kouga laugh  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Well Inuyasha, you know that we have known you for a long time, we all know how you can eat" Miroku said which made them all laugh except for Inuyasha  
  
**Back with the girls**  
  
**At the movies**  
  
"so are we watching King Arth..."Kagome asked  
  
"YES" Sango said  
  
"ok ok sheesh" Kagome said in defence  
  
"three tickets to King Arthur please" Kagome said to the ticket booth guy  
  
"That will be six dollars" He said (at my mall it's $2 for anyone at any age if you go before 6pm)  
  
"thank you" Kagome said as he handed her the tickets after she gave him the money  
  
**After the movie**  
  
"Oh my gosh that did NOT just happen first of all it was sad enough when that guy died who was taking care of the boy but how could they kill off Lancelot?...poor Ioan" she said madly  
  
"It's ok we know" Rin said  
  
"Yeah I know Lancelot was the hottest guy in the movie I mean Arthur was cute but not as cute as Lancelot" Kagome said "Oh and how come Arthur ended up with that chick I mean no offence to the movie but Arthur acted wierd around that girl and I thought she died when they got her but i guess she fainted on Arthur's chest..."  
  
"I know, that bitch, Lancelot is SO much better" Sango said  
  
"It's ok Sango" Rin said trying to calm her down  
  
"Hey Kagome Sango that movie wasn't that sad" Rin said  
  
"YES IT WAS!" they both screamed "You mean it wasn't sad to you Rin?" Kagome asked  
  
"it was sad but not sad that it would make me cry like you two" Rin said  
  
"Gosh girl you can handle anything" Sango said calming down  
  
"I guess i'm not a girly kind of girl" Rin said  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!?!?!?" Sango and Kagome yelled in unison  
  
"I'm not as emotional as most girls" Rin explained  
  
"ya right you do know being shy is an emotion right?" Sango asked  
  
"Ok let me rephrase that I don't cry over anything that makes me happy or sad and I don't get scared easily either" Rin said  
  
"Well that's cause..." Kagome said  
  
"Cause what?" Rin asked  
  
"Cause your just tough" Kagome said not wanting to open any bad memories  
  
"Oh thanks" Rin said smiling  
  
"Hey you guys lets get our shopping done" Sango said "oh by the way I hope you liked the popcorn, since you ate it all!"  
  
"Hey ya'll weren't eating any" Kagome defended herself  
  
"ok let's go shop you two" Rin said trying to stop them before they broke out into a fight  
  
"ok" they both said in unison  
  
"Let's go here" Kagome said pointing at a store(In my mall the theatre is in the mall)  
  
"That store?" Rin asked  
  
"Why Kagome?" Sango asked  
  
"What's wrong with it...I like some of the pants in there" Kagome defended herself  
  
"ok fine let's go to Hot Topic" Sango said  
  
"You know you confuse me Kagome" Rin said  
  
"How is that?" Kagome asked with a questioning gaze  
  
"Well one minute you are wearing skirts and the next you are wearing baggy pants" Rin said  
  
"Well I guess I like alot of different clothes" Kagome said  
  
"Oh" Rin said  
  
"I'm gonna try these on be right back" Kagome said heading to the dressing room  
  
"ok" They both said in unison and a few minutes later she came out with some black hip hugger baggy pants  
  
"How do they look?" Kagome asked  
  
"Actually those are pretty cute" Sango said  
  
"Ya not something I would wear but they are cute and they do look good on you too" Rin said  
  
"Ok I wanna get these and then lets go to another store" Kagome said  
  
"ok" Her friends said in unison she paid for her pants and they moved on to the next store but got stopped by Sango who stopped in front of a store  
  
"Hey guys look didn't this store used to be a Radio Shack?" Sango asked  
  
"Ya this store must be new" Rin said  
  
"Let's check it out" Sango said entering the store it had swords and other weapons along with decoration type stuff  
  
"Wow this place is cool" Kagome said looking around  
  
"Only you and Sango would find a place like this enteresting...what would you guys actually do with swords and stuff?" Rin asked  
  
"Well there cool for one and we have them if needed but I want to hang them in my room on my wall" Kagome said  
  
"Ya and we could practice with them too" Sango said  
  
"Ya" Kagome said as she grabbed a short sword that had a dragon drawn along the blade and a red jewel in the hilt of the sword that had love written on it in japanese "I want this one" Kagome said holding the sword up  
  
"For protection?" Rin asked  
  
"I guess I could carry it around for protection but mostly cause it looks cool" Kagome said  
  
"Hey look Kagome they even have bow and arrows" Sango said with a short sword also in hand it had a celtic design along the blade which also had a jewel on the hilt that said courage written on it in japanese  
  
"Cool, I know i'm coming back to this store...nice blade Sango" Kagome said  
  
"Thanks I like yours too...Rin, you gonna get one?" Sango asked  
  
"Ya sure I've always wanted a sword at my side for protection from the vicious squirels" Rin said sarcastically  
  
"Ok sheesh just asking" Sango said they started walking to the cashier but was stopped by Kagome who was now admiring a sword in a display case  
  
"What's up Kagome why'd you stop?" Sango asked  
  
"That's why" she said pointing to the sword  
  
"That sword looks like a piece of junk look at the ridges on the side like it's worn out" Sango said  
  
"Ya but it's cool cause look how old it is you can tell it's been used by the so called ridges and it looks so real" Kagome said  
  
"There all real Kagome" Rin said  
  
"That's not what I mean it looks like an old fashioned sword and it's probably real old and it must be good to have lasted this long" Kagome explained  
  
"Ah I see you are interested in this sword here" a man who aparently works here said as Sango and Rin walked to the cash register they didn't see what was so great about that rusted sword  
  
"Yes I love that sword it's so cool" Kagome said "Just out of curiosity what is the price for a sword like that?"  
  
"Well a sword 'like' this is around $500 dollars if your lucky and you find a good deal since it so old" he said  
  
"I noticed how you said "'like' this" in a way...may I ask how much this sword is?" Kagome asked  
  
"Well this is an ancient sword I assume especially the name sounds old so this sword 'would' have a high price range" he said  
  
"...but?" Kagome asked  
  
"It's not for sale it is here for polishing and sharpening" he said  
  
"Oh that's to bad may I ask what the name is of this sword?" Kagome asked  
  
"Well of course, the boy who brought it in yesterday said it's name was Tetsusaiga he said it was very important so it is here in this display case so we can fix it up but we have other swords to also sharpen and all that before this sword that's why it's here" he explained  
  
"Wow thank you for telling me that boy is lucky to have a sword like that" Kagome said  
  
"Of course and if you need any more help you can just ask" he smiled and walked away  
  
"You done Kagome?" Rin asked  
  
"Ya sorry let me just pay for this then we'll go buy clothes" Kagome walked to the cash register to pay for her sword 'hmm...Tetsusaiga why does that sound familiar?' Kagome thought to herselfWhy does that name sound familiar? hmm I guess you will see although it's kinda obvious if you read the summary! Remember when I said it would have more people by ch.3? he he(laughs nervously) well since this chapter is so long I had to make it 2 parts or this chapter would go on forever... sorry Please Read and Review I havn't gotten any reviews yet so please review  
  
Inuyashasgrl 


	4. Ch3 School Shopping Part II

**The Hells of High School**

**AN: **I am in a very good mood so I thought I would start the next chapter since I found out that there actually are people out there reading my story I found out by a very nice person who took the time to IM me so thank you Woven Bamboo, she is the first person who reviewed my story so **_THANK YOU!!!_**

I hope you other people like my story and I hope you please review!!!

Ok like I said this will be a part II cause I got so into the other chapter that it came out real long and if I kept going it would go on forever so here's part II sorry for the other chapter being so long I'll try not to make this one too long but I can't promise anything cause I write this stuff as I go so I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha but I do own alot of Inuyasha merchandise and I cherish them dearly and I will work my way up to one day owning Inuyasha...maybe not but I will always try!...Now on to the story!

**Ch.3 School Shopping Part II**

Rin was so bored of being in a sword shop and wouldn't stop complaining

"Kagome are you coming it's so boring in here and we need to buy clothes and it's boring in here" Rin said

"I heard you the first time you don't have to repeat yourself I know your bored" Kagome said as she paid for the sword with a credit card and started walking out of the store

"I was just thinking" Kagome said

"Really? What about?" Rin asked now curious

"Well I'm not sure but for some reason the name of that sword sounds familiar" Kagome said

"Really what was the name of the sword Kagome?" Sango said getting a little cuious herself

"Well that guy said it was called the Tetsusaiga and for some reason I feel like i've heard of that name somewhere" Kagome answered walking toward a different store

"That's wierd maybe you heard of it online or something since it's old that could be what happend" Sango said

"Ya maybe, that might be it" Kagome said

"Hey you guys we have been to two stores and you both have gotten something so I think we should go in my kind of store now so I can get something I'm kinda getting bored and if I don't get something then i'm leaving" Rin said

"Temper temper, ok Rin where do you wanna go?" Kagome asked

"Let's go there" she pointed to Rave

"Fine let's go Sango before Rin throws a tantrum" Kagome said

"Ya really" Sango said looking at Rin eyeing the two of them

"ha ha very funny" Rin said

"Rin we weren't trying to be funny we were being serious" Kagome said and Rin just glared at her

"Let's go before I say I wanna go home" Rin said

"ok" Sango said

"fine" Kagome said. They started searching through the clothes for something they wanna buy so no more fighting would take place.

**With the boys**

"So any girlfriends from your other school Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while they were walking towards the movies which Shippo had suggested and wouldn't drop till everyone agreed to go.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing it's just an innocent question" Miroku said

"No not really...no time" Inuyasha stated

"Aww poor Inuyasha has no girls that like him" Shippo teased

"Shut it and Kouga say one thing i'll have to hurt you" Inuyasha said right when he was opening his mouth

"I wasn't going to say anything" Kouga defended himself

"Uh-huh" Inuyasha knew better

"So Inuyasha who replaced us there?" Shippo asked

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked

"I think he's trying to ask who were your friends" Miroku clarified

"Oh...no one important" Inuyasha said

"No one important? Are you saying your friends aren't important to you? So now I know where we stand with you and to think I was..." Shippo said being cut off

"Shippo shut up thats not what I meant you know you guys are my friends she's the one thats not important" Inuyasha explained

"She?" the three asked in unison

"yes is that ok with you guys it was a girl" Inuyasha said

"Wow since when did Inuyasha Kappei start befriending girls instead of going out with them?" Miroku asked

"Aww so you did have a girl friend" Shippo said

"Why didn't you tell us Yashie?" Kouga said teasing

"She was NOT my girlfriend and it's EX-friend and don't call me Yashie" Inuyasha made clear

"I see we hit a sore spot care to explain why?" Miroku asked

"NO" Inuyasha yelled

"You would feel better" Shippo threw in

"Why should I tell you it's none of your business" Inuyasha said

"Cause we're your best friends that you can always count on and you can trust us" Miroku said

"fine...she's a bitch" Inuyasha said everyone eyed him "What?"

"Care to elaborate?" Miroku spoke up first

"no I want to go see this movie" Inuyasha said as they approached the signs that showed which movies were showing

"We got so close too" Shippo said

"He'll come around don't worry" Miroku said

"Wow Inuyasha and a girl what did they do share there feelings?" Kouga thought out loud "Oww" Kouga said rubbing the spot where Inuyasha hit him on the head

"I heard that baka" Inuyasha glarring at him

"Well i'll see you guys later I don't wanna see this movie and I don't feel like getting hit anymore" Kouga said rubbing his head again

"Ok see ya later" Shippo said

"Bye" Miroku and Inuyasha said

"I heard this movie was stupid" Miroku said

"Well to bad i'm seeing this one" Inuyasha said

"What's so good about 'The Village'?" Shippo asked

"It's supposed to be scary" Inuyasha answered

"Ok i'll go see it" Shippo said

"Fine" Miroku said seeing he was out numbered as they walked into the mall

**Back with the girls**

"Ohhh I love my new clothes there so cute" Rin said

"Coming from the person who didn't want to come in the first place" Kagome said

"Hey let's go to Palais Royal it's been a while since i've been there" Rin said

"Ya that's cause it dosen't have much good clothes" Sango whispered to Kagome

"What was that?" Rin asked eyeing Sango

"Nothing" Sango told her "Mam she heard that what is she a hound dog?" She whispered to Kagome once more

and Rin started walking forward and saw something that would help her and she turned around to say something

"Oh ya well at least I don't get groped by a lecherous someone" Rin said as Sango glarred at her "Oh speak of the lecher...HEY MIROKU!!!" Rin waved to him he waved back and started walking over with two friends she turned to face Sango but saw her running to the girls bathroom dragging Kagome with her

"Hey Rin what's up?" Shippo said

"Not much just shopping" Rin said

"By yourself?" Shippo asked

"No I was here with Sango and..." Rin said being cut off

"Oh Sango's here...where is she?" Miroku asked

"Oh she's in the ladies room" Rin said trying not to hurt the poor boy's feeling by telling him she's running away from him "Is this the friend you guys took off work for to meet up with?" Rin asked

"Yes...how did Sango take that?" Shippo asked

"Oh she was mad but she understood they just think you hang out with the wrong people coughMirokucough

...excuse me" Rin said patting her chest trying to make it look like she was coughing

"Very funny and what's wrong with me?" Miroku asked

"You have to ask?" Inuyasha entered the conversation "By the way were going to miss the movie"

"Oh what movie are you going to see?" Rin asked

"The Village" Inuyasha said

"Oh really me and my friend want to see that but Sango says that she heard it was stupid" Rin said

"Told ya" Miroku said

"I don't care" Inuyasha said

"Why would she want to watch The Village?" Miroku asked referring to Kagome

"Cause it's supposed to be scary" Rin said and Miroku and Shippo started laughing

"What's so funny?" Rin asked

"Umm no offence but she gets scared to easily and she _wants_ to see a scary movie?" Miroku asked while Inuyasha looked at them confused

"She dosen't get scared easily she just..." Rin was interupted once again

"Exactly" Miroku said

"Hey don't talk about her like that she's nice" Shippo said

"Ya to you" Miroku said

"She's not nice to you cause you used to grope her she's glad you like Sango cause you don't touch her as much anymore" Shippo said

"So what's your name?" Rin asked Inuyasha

"Oh sorry my names In.."Inuyasha started

"Rin come on we need to talk to you" Sango said coming by and dragging her to the bathroom

"Ok...excuse me i'll talk to you guys later bye" Rin said waving

"Bye" Inuyasha said and started walking to the ticket booth

"Oh Sango how are you?" Miroku asked walking toward her

"Fine but sorry Miroku I can't talk cause...hey is that your friend you left me for Shippo?" Sango asked watching him walk away

"Ya and I better go with him before he gets mad, see you guys later since we don't have work tonight" Shippo said

"I know that the gods for Sunday" Rin said "Bye Shippo"

"Bye Miroku" The girls said as Shippo dragged him away and turned to wink at them and pull Miroku to the ticket booth. Sango dragged Rin towrd the bathroom where Kagome was waiting for them

"Kouga wasn't there was he?" Kagome asked

"No so you hid for nothing and you missed out on meeting there friend they ditched us for at work" Sango said

"Oh well as long as I didn't run into Kouga" Kagome said

"No trust me Kagome you missed out he was yummy" Sango said

"Yummy?" Rin asked

"Cute Rin, she means he was hot, like delicious looking" Kagome explained

"Ohhh" Rin said "Ya he was yummy" and Sango grinned

"Oh he must be cute if we got Sango drooling over him" Kagome said "Man I did miss out"

"HEY what's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked

"Well you never think of guys much your to busy with everything like with your 'exterminating' "Kagome explained

"Hold up you guys let's not start fighting let's go shopping" Rin said "Or i'll scream" Rin said with an angelic smile

"And get us kicked out of the whole mall? no way, let's go shop" Sango said

One hour later they started walking to the front of the mall to leave

"Wow it's a record i've never been in a mall for less than three hours" Kagome said looking at her watch

"Ya I know but I think we should call a cab unless we want to carry all this ALL the way home" Rin said

"I'm with Rin" Sango said

"Me too, next time let's take a car" Kagome said

"Are you offering for us to use your car? The car you bought and don't bring it out unless your washing it?" Sango asked surprised

"Well i've been thinking...well schools starting soon and I don't want to ride the bus and since I live farther then you guys i'll drive my car" Kagome explained

"Can I drive it?" Sango and Rin asked at the same time

"No" Kagome said "Only I can drive it...for now"

"Fine" the two said in unison

"Hey by the way Rin did you catch that guys name?" Sango asked as Kagome was having trouble calling a cab

"Oh his name was...ugh no I didn't cause you had came over there and told me you wanted to talk to me right when he was telling me his name" Rin said glarring at Sango

"Way to go Sango" Kagome said "Will one you grab a cab I have to many bags in my hand"

"Hey it's ok we'll probably see him at school" Sango said defending herself and calling the cab

"Ya Miroku will probably drag him into the same classes as him and Shippo" Rin said

"Uh-huh and since Miroku just coincidentally has the same classes as us then we will be seeing alot of him" Kagome said as they entered the cab

"Why does Miroku have all our classes?" Rin asked and Kagome just eyed her as Sango looked out the window trying to ignore the subject "What?"

"You can't be serious Rin" Kagome stated

"I'm just asking it's not my fault I don't know what Miroku's thinking" Rin said

"How can you NOT know what that lecher is thinking" Sango entered the subject

"Rin you can't put two and two together?" Kagome asked which earned glares from Rin "He entered all the classes as us cause Sango's in our classes and how does he feel about Sango?"

"Ohhhhh" Rin said "Man Sango the boy has it bad for you"

"Urgh" The other two said in unison

"What is it something I said?" Rin asked

"No Rin we were just wondering how slow you can be at times" Kagome said

"WHAT!?!? HEY that's not nice...I'm NOT slow" Rin said "umm...you guys?"

"Ya?" they both asked in unison

"Umm what were we talking about? he he he" Rin asked scratching the back of her head

"Ugh" Sango and Kagome slapped there hands on there foreheads

"Sorry?" Rin said

"Ok girls were here that will be $15.43" the taxi driver said

"Ok...Kagome pay the man" Sango said

"What why me?" Kagome asked

"Because it was your idea to go shopping" Rin said

"No it wasn't it was Sango's" Kagome stated

"Ladies?" the taxi driver said holding his hand out

"Oh fine here you go sir $16.00" Kagome said handing him the cash

"Thank you" he said and faced foward waiting for them to get out

"Excuse me sir not to be rude or anything but what about my change?" Kagome asked

"Sorry I have no change" he said"

"Shouldn't you carry change?"Kagome asked

"No cause by this time i'm out of change" he said rudely

"Excuse me then don't you think you should carry extra change since you already know that you run out by this time?" Kagome said through clenched teeth

"No cause it's to much trouble for me and it's to heavy now either get out or I will turn the meter on" he said

"NO you should give me my change" Kagome said glarring at him

"Sorry sir were on Kagome" Sango said

"no" she said "I want my change"

"Kagome it's less then a dollar of change" Rin explained

"That's not the point" Kagome said with her arms crossed

"Sorry were leaving" Sango said and pulled her out of the car and she fell to the ground

"HEY!" Kagome yelled as Rin got there stuff "What was that for?" she said as the taxi drove away

"What are you doing i've never seen you get that mad especially for change" Sango said as she got up and dusted herself off

"I don't know it's just he was rude and knew better" Kagome said walking to her house after she got her stuff from Rin

"Hey i'll give you a ride Kagome" Sango said and they walked to the driveway of her house

"Ok i'll see you guys tomorrow at school" Rin said "Bye"

"Bye" Sango and Kagome waved

"come on Kagome" Sango said

"ok" Kagome said as she got into the car

They drove in total silence until they got to Kagome's house

"I'll see you tomorrow Sango, ok?" Kagome said

"Ok bye" she said

"Bye" Kagome waved and entered her house and walked to her room "This was a wierd day" she said to herself and put her stuff away and went downstairs to help with dinner

If you read this please review and tell me what you think PLEASE?!?!?

AN: So how was that? I kept getting writers block while I was writing and then would think of something and then change the whole section so it would make since URGH!!! Oh well I hope you like it! I will try to update soon but school is starting Monday and I don't get to use the computer as much as I do now so it may take longer to update but I will try hard not to take long ! Ok tty guys later!

Inuyashasgrl


	5. Ch4 Reunited & The First Day of School

**The Hells of High School**

**AN:** Hello everyone...sorry it might have been a while since I updated but I just started school...it may take a while till I update again cause since school started I don't get to get on the computer much. Sorry guys...OH and thank you for the reviews I have a total of 5 reviews, I know it may not sound like alot but it's good for a beginner...but I am expecting more ok so don't stop reviewing !!! Now i'm probably boring you guys OH I forgot i found screenshots of the new Inuyasha game thats coming out November 8-9 at so you can check them out here just copy and paste to your search bar !!!! Now on to the story!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha but a girl can dream oh and boy do I dream (::Drools::) Oh and I will own the game soon and the movies that are coming out the first one (Inuyasha: Love That Trecends Over Time) is coming out September 7 for all who don't know!!!

Ok and know what we've all been waiting for...the Story!!!

**Ch.4 First Day of School and Old Friends Reunited**

"Kagome dear" Ms.Higurashi yelled "Wake up you'll be late for school!"

"Ok five more minutes" Kagome yelled muffled since her face was on her pillow trying to block the sunlight

"Then you would be later then you are now" her mom yelled from the kitchen

"I'm late?!?!?" Kagome jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed "wow thats the fastest shower i've ever tooken...urgh and I don't have time to blow dry can this day get any worse?" She ran to the kitchen and ran towards the door.

"Aren't you hungry dear?" Her mom asked

"Sorry mom but i don't have any time i'm gonna be late" She yelled to her mom

"Ok have a good day at school dear" Her mom said

"ya sure" she said under her breath "Bye mom!" she yelled out to her as she ran out the door and started running to school "man my first day of school and i'm gonna be late" she got to the school and no one was in the halls "oh man how embarrassing" she walked into her class to see Sango and Rin sitting talking to Miroku and Shippo untill they noticed her

"and you are?" the teacher asked

"Higurashi" she looked toward the teacher "Kagome Higurashi"

"Thanks for joining us Ms.Higurashi please know that we have a tardy policy here, take a seat next to Mr.Kumiko" she said marking that she was here on the attendence

"Yes sir" she said and walked to a seat next to Shippo. The seating was with them all in the back row with the order like this (**V**=vacant) there are six seats in the back it goes like this **Rin, Shippo, Kagome, V, Miroku, Sango**

"Where have you been Kagome?" Sango asked leaning on her desk to look at Kagome

"Sorry guys I slept in" Kagome said defending herself, Sango just glarred at her. Kagome whispered to Rin and Shippo "Hey what's wrong with Sango?"

"She's mad cause since you weren't here she had to sit next to Miroku" Rin said

"Ya and you know how he gets around Sango" Shippo said

"oh, my bad..." she looked at Sango who looked back "sorry Sango" she whispered to her, Sango just nodded

"Hey Kagome where were you at the mall yesterday?" Shippo asked

"Oh sorry about that when I saw the guy coming from that distance I was afraid it was Kouga so I hid in the bathroom with Sango who was hiding from Miroku" Kagome explained

"Oh, well you didn't meet our friend did you?" Shippo asked

"No she didn't and boy did you miss out Kagome if I didn't wanna date I would ask him out he was so cute and those ears I just wanted to touch them" Rin said making movements with her hands

"his ears?" Kagome asked confused

"Ya his ears were cute" Rin said

"ummm...ok?" Kagome said still confused

"just to clue you in...this may help you...he's a demon...or should I say half demon" Shippo said

"Oh really? That's cool...wait I hope he's not like Kouga" Kagome said

"He's not...well at least he dosen't claim women like Kouga...but he is a little bit of a jerk" Shippo said

"oh great...just what we need...when's he getting here by the way?" Kagome asked

"I don't know hold on let me find out" Shippo said he got up and walked towards Miroku and whispered to him "Hey when's Inuyasha coming?"

"He's registering right now" Miroku said

"Wait, I thought he said he wasn't coming to school till tuesday?" Shippo asked

"Ya but I talked to him this morning, he said he didn't want to stay at home all day with nothing to do" Miroku answered and turned his attention to Sango who just glarred at him giving him touch-me-and-die looks

"Oh ok" Shippo said as he walked back to his desk

"What did he say?" Kagome asked as he sat down

"He's registering right now he should be here soon" Shippo said

"But class is almost over" Rin said

"Well I think we have all our classes together thanks to ::cough::Miroku::cough::...so you can meet him later" Shippo said

"But we have gym next and your not in that class with us" Kagome said

"Ya but lunch is after that so you can meet him then we can all sit together" Shippo said

"Ok" both girls said

"So what is his name?" Rin asked "I never caught it"

"Oh his name is..." Shippo said but got caught off

"Hey Shippo you want to go see if he needs help after class?" Miroku asked

"Sure i guess so" Shippo said as the bell rang

"Hey whats his name" Kagome asked

"You'll have to find out" Shippo remarked with a smirk

"That's not fair!" Rin said as Shippo and Miroku both walked away

They walked to the gym and they got passed out papers and stuff to know for the class.

"So how do you think that boy is like?"Sango asked

"Well Shippo said he was a jerk so I know not to get on his bad side" Kagome said

"I bet you would get more on his good side once you see him Kagome" Sango said elbowing her

"Why not you Sango? I know why Rin wouldn't" Kagome asked

"Uhh...cause I don't want to go out with him" Sango said

"I think she already has someone else in mind" Rin said

"Ya could it be Miroku?" Kagome asked

"EWWW No way that pervert do you see the way he looks at all those girls he's such a perverted bastard and..." Sango stopped when she saw the other two looking at her "what?"

"Somebody's jealous" Rin said

"WHAT?!?!?" Sango yelled "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!? I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!!"

"OK YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL WERE RIGHT HERE!!!" Kagome yelled back

"You guys..." Rin said

"WELL YOU..." Sango continued

"YOU GUYS" Rin yelled "STOP YELLING"

"LADIES maybe you should leave maybe tomorrow you will be a little more respectful" the coach said

"Yes ma'am" the girls said as they grabbed there stuff and left the gym

"I guess we can go to the cafeteria since you guys got us kicked out of class"Rin said glaring at them

"Hey you yelled too" Kagome said

"Ya'll lets just go to the cafeteria, ok?" Sango said

"ok" they both sighed as they talked.

"Where should we sit to wait for them?" Sango asked

"Ummm....let's sit over there" Rin said as she pointed over to a table in the corner

"ok let's go" Sango said they walked over and sat at the table

"Rin, any reason why you chose to sit way over here?" Kagome asked

"Cause if Miroku has to get pounded to the ground for unsaid reasons or you guys start fighting no one will probably...hopefully won't look over here" Rin explained and Sango and Kagome just glared at her

"thanks your always looking out for us" Kagome said and Sango just kept glaring

"Hey you don't want people staring do you?" Rin asked Sango just relaxed

"I guess not" Sango said

"ya...I guess your right" Kagome said slouched in her seat crossing her arms

"Hey look people are starting to come into the cafeteria...so they'll be here soon" Rin said

"Ok well i'm gonna go get some food i'm starving I didn't eat breakfast this morning" Kagome said and stood up

"don't you want to meet the cute guy?" Rin asked

"I'll meet him when I come back i'm starving" Kagome said and walked to the line

"Hi girls" Miroku said "What's new?"

"Miroku you sound like Bosley from Charlie's Angels talking to them like that" Inuyasha said and Miroku laughed

"uh huh riiiight!" Rin said "Nothing's new, now that your here we can eat...I thought you were bringing your friend?" Rin asked looking around them

"We did, this is him" Miroku said pointing at Inuyasha

"No the friend I met had silver hair and puppy..." Miroku put his hand on her mouth

"This is him he has a spell of some kind to make him look human" Miroku explained as Rin pulled his hand off her mouth

"Why?" Rin asked

"I don't know just thought I should" Inuyasha said

"Ok well hopefully without any interuptions what is your name?" Rin asked looking at Inuyasha

"Oh mine?...I thought I told you?" Inuyasha asked

"No we got interupted every time, so what is your name?" Sango jumped into the conversation

"It's Inuyasha and you are Rin right?" Inuyasha asked looking at Rin

"Uh huh...nice to know your name...it's a cool name" Rin said

"Thanks...and you are?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sango

"Hi, i'm Sango" She said and Inuyasha looked at Miroku and he nodded "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing" Miroku said

"Oh Inuyasha you want to eat with us?" Rin asked

"Sure I guess" he said

"Oh here she comes Rin...Inuyasha meet our friend Kagome" Sango said and he looked at her

"Did you say Kagome?" Inuyasha asked wide eyed

"Uh...ya...she's right behind you" he looked behind him and saw her walking toward them and she got to the table and put her food on the table then looked up

"Hi, i'm Kagome...and you are?" Kagome asked

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Ya...and your name is?" Kagome asked again

"What can't speak Inuyasha?" Miroku asked "His name is..."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and went wide eyed

"You ok Kagome?" Sango asked

"Ya it's just that his name reminded me of..." Kagome was interupted

"Inuyasha Kappei?" Inuyasha asked a little shoked of seeing her

"Uhh...oh my gosh is that you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"He has a human spell thing on" Rin said confused of what was going on and Kagome's eyes went wide again, she just stared at him

"Uh...do you guys know each other?" Miroku asked they both just nodded then Kagome went to hug him

"Inuyasha it's been so long, i've missed you so much" Kagome said while holding him then Inuyasha woke from his daze and pushed her off him "What's wrong?" Kagome asked

"YOUR WHAT'S WRONG!...I can't belive you Kagome." Inuyasha said then walked away and Miroku followed so he could talk to him

"You know him?" Sango asked "What was that all about?" she asked as she looked at the direction he walked off to then looked at Kagome

"Ya...I knew him, he was my best friend at my other school" Kagome said

"If he was your best friend then why was he acting like that?" Rin asked

"I DON'T KNOW...what is his problem I didn't do anything to him" Kagome yelled as she started to cry and ran to the girls bathroom

"KAGOME" Sango called after her and ran after her and Rin and Shippo just watched

"Let's let them talk it out" Shippo said

"Ya it would be better" Rin nodded

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Wait...Inuyasha" Miroku caught up to him

"What?" Inuyasha asked annoyed

"What was that all about...I think you hurt Kagome's feelings" Miroku said after he said that he saw a bit of sorrow in his eyes from saying that but dimmed down but didn't totally go away

"Oh well..." Inuyasha said "I don't want anything to do with her"

"Why?...How do you guys know each other?" Miroku asked "Was she your friend at your other school?"

"EX- Best friend!" Inuyasha said

"Ohhh...so she's the one you were talking about at the basketball court?" Miroku asked

"Ya, What of it?" Inuyasha lashed out

"Chill man...Why the sudden hatred of her if you used to be best friends?...to me she's a nice person" Miroku said

"To you she's a nice person?...Well you don't even know her then, she's only been here for a year i've known her a LOT longer I know what she's about so don't be telling me how you think she is" Inuyasha said

"Well if she's that bad then why were you friends with her for so long?" Miroku asked

"uhhh...well..." Inuyasha started

"Well what?...You were friends cause you believe the same thing I do about her why are ya'll ex- best friends now? And till when were you guys friends?" Miroku asked

"Why should I tell you it's none of your business" Inuyasha said

"Because i'm your best friend thats known you a long time also" Miroku said

"::sigh:: we were friends till she left" Inuyasha mumbled since he knew Miroku was right

"So you hate her cause she left?" Miroku asked

"NO because...because...do we have to talk about this right now?" Inuyasha asked

"I guess not but don't think I won't ask later" Miroku said and he walked to a table to eat lunch with Inuyasha both eating in silence

**With Kagome and Sango**

"KAGOME!" Sango ran into the bathroom and found Kagome crouched on the floor crying "Kagome daijouka?" (are you ok?)

"mhm...i..i'm fine" she said between sobs

"no your not..." she bent down to give her friend a hug

"Why is he acting like that...what did I do?" Kagome asked to herself

"Kagome he's a guy he's an obnoxious jerk...maybe he dosen't know he hurt you" Sango said

"Yes he does i've known him for a long time we used to tell each other everything....just like you and me...we even gave each other tips for our dates and stuff" she smiled a little at the memory but started crying again

"So you don't know why he's acting that way?" Sango asked

"No" Kagome said

"Want me to talk to him for you?" Sango asked

"No...I think i'll try talking to him" Kagome said and got up and washed her face and dried off

"You sure?" Sango asked

"Ya I need to find out or i'll just treat him the way he treats me" Kagome said and walked out of the bathroom and spotted Inuyasha and Miroku eating and walked to the table

"Hey Kagome's coming i'll let you guys talk" Miroku said and got up

"No, wait..." Inuyasha tryed to stop him but he just walked over to where Rin, Shippo, and Sango were who just got to them also.

"Inuyasha what is your problem?...I didn't do anything to you, why are you being such a jerk...it's been a while since i've seen you and i've missed you but all you do is push me away...What is your problem Inuyasha...What did I do?" Kagome asked

"What?!?! Ya right bitch you know damn well what you did" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth

"What do you mean I know, how am I supposed to know if you won't tell me?" Kagome asked "and don't call me a bitch"

"How do you not know I told you everything you should know not to...wait i'll call you what I want, you can't tell me what to do you slut!" Inuyasha yelled

"What?!?!" Kagome asked suprised "Why are you calling me names Inuyasha and I am not a bitch and i'm defenately NOT a slut" Kagome yelled her eyes tearing up again she couldn't believe what was coming out of her long time friend's mouth

"Keep saying that, believe what you want but you are nothing but a nasty little whore!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome slapped him hard across the face and ran out of the cafeteria and Sango ran over to him after she saw the scene "What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his cheek hoping to stop the stinging

"What did you do to her you bastard?!?!" Sango yelled

"I didn't do nothing to her it's not my fault that whore can't take the truth!" Inuyasha yelled at her

"WHAT?!?!" She kicked him in the shin making him sit in a chair holding his leg then he started rubbing his shin

"What the hell was that for bitch?" Inuyasha asked glaring at her

"Don't ever call Kagome a name like that again she is anything but that you asshole, go to hell!" Sango yelled and she walked off and came near Miroku who was walking over after witnessing what happend "What a friend Miroku he's great i'm glad I met him...i'm sure Kagome will thank you later" Sango said as she left the cafeteria to look for Kagome

"What was that about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with Rin and Shippo right behind him

"Ya you don't have to treat Kagome like that" Shippo said

"Don't treat that bitch like that? You guys do not know her very well then" Inuyasha said and Rin slapped him after hearing him say that "WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE'S PROBLEM?"

"YOU ARE! Say one more thing about Kagome that puts her down then me and Sango will both beat your ass to the ground, got it?" Rin said and Miroku looked at her wide eyed

"Rin i've never heard you talk like that" Miroku said

"I don't like my friends being treated like that...I'm going to go help find Kagome" Rin said and started walking away

"Wait up i'll come and help" Shippo said he walked backwards shaking his head at Inuyasha with a displeased look then turned around to catch up with Rin

"YOU TRY THAT BITCH AND SEE WHAT I DO TO YOU!" Inuyasha yelled out to her but she just kept walking and Miroku also had a displeased look on his face shaking his head "What? You want to say something?" he yelled

"No I was just thinking how low you've gotten since I last seen you, wow never thought you would insult girls or at the least pick fights with them" Miroku said and just left for his class since the bell would ring soon

**With Kagome**

"Sango wait for us!" Rin yelled since she saw her at the end of the hallway

"Do you know where Kagome is?" Shippo asked when they caught up to her

"No i'm looking for her right now" Sango said then saw Kagome come down the hall and walk right passed them heading for class "Kagome?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Kagome said as she was walking

"Ok" she answered they saw her enter the class

"I can't believe Inuyasha i've known for a long time and never thought of him to act that way I mean sure he can be a jerk but never like that have I seen him" Shippo said

"Ya well that jerks going to pay even if I have to beat the crap out of him, and boy will he pay" Sango said slaming her fist into her hand

"Maybe you should find out what happend before you...'beat the crap out of him' " Rin said quoting her

"I'll think about it but i'm mad enough that if he does one wrong thing i'll kill him" Sango said and walked into class and Rin and Shippo looked at each other with frightened looks

"I think you and me will have to keep everyone in check Shippo" Rin said

"Ya I think so too, I just hope Kagome will be ok" Shippo said and Rin nodded and they walked into class they sat there in a bunch trying to comfort Kagome even though she said she was fine

"You guys i'm fine." Kagome said "And you guys can sit back in your seats and stop hovering me" she told them

it was (**X**= taken and **V**=vacant) **Sa, M, S **( i'm not going to give a picture of the whole **R, K, V **class just section that there sitting in) **X, X, X (just to help you understand)**

"Sorry Kagome" Rin said

"Ya were just worried about you" Sango said

"I know and i'm sorry for snapping at you" Kagome said

"It's ok, I think we should make Inuyasha explain what his problem is" Rin said

"If you want i'll beat him up till he talks" Sango said and this made Kagome laugh

"No it's ok Sango I just hope he knows paybacks are hell, if he's going to be a jackass towards me then he better realize that it works both ways" Kagome explained

"Ya and don't forget that cause here he comes" Rin said

"Kuso, this is the only vacant seat next to me...someone switch me spots before the teacher comes in...hurry" Kagome said as she stood up

"Konichiwa " the teacher walked in and Inuyasha slowly made his way to the back of the class where the only vacant seat was, right next to Kagome

"Kuso" Kagome said as she sat back down 'this is not happening...why me?'

" I am Ashiyu-san, now will you please take your seats as I explain the rules" she said and she heard alot of moans of no and ah man "Don't worry they'll be short cause I wanna get to know you all better we will do a project to help me remember your names and then we'll do something fun" she said to hopefully cheer them up but heard sighs of fine "You guys this class isn't that bad, history can be very fun and we'll be going to museums and parks and all that great stuff for field trips"

"Great what fun" Sango said to Kagome and Rin

"I know museums are so much fun" Kagome said sarcastically ignoring the fact that Inuyasha is right next to her

"I know I just love them there so cool and theres alot of neat stuff to look at" Rin said and Sango and Kagome both looked at her like she was crazy "What?"

"Nothing" they both said and faced forward

"Ok so you know all the basic rules in my class, now to the project, I would like you guys to pair off into groups of two and fill out this form that asks questions about you, please answer honestly, oh and for the fun part we will go outside and you guys can visit with each other till the bell rings or shoot some hoops, ok?" Ashiyu-san asked "ok, great" she said when she didn't get a response and started passing out the papers

"Sango i'll be your partner" Rin whispered and Sango just nodded

"What about me?" Kagome asked whispering

"I'll be your partner Kagome" Shippo said

"Thanks Shippo" Kagome said

"No problem" He said smiling

"I don't see why we need partners though" Kagome said

"Me niether...maybe it's just to keep us interested" Shippo said

"Maybe" Kagome responded

"Well we need to switch seats so this will work out" Rin said

"Ok, Miroku switch seats with me" Kagome said

"Ok but I liked sitting next to Sango" he mumbled to himself as they exchanged seats and Rin just turned her desk around so it was faceing Sango

"This is only for one day Miroku" Kagome said being one out of two people who heard him and getting a shoked look from Miroku

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Sango asked

"I was saying..." She said as she got interupted

"That this will be the only day I have to move around cause I hate having to get up" Miroku said with a fake smile

"Oh...ok then, I guess let's get to work then" Sango said

"Ya ok" Kagome said looking at Miroku with a questioning gaze and he just shook his head and thats when she got it and started smiling knowing why he told that lie and Miroku just slamed his hand to his forehead since she knew

"Oh well it's not like they don't know already" Inuyasha said to Miroku

"Well will you look at that he speaks" Sango said earning a glare from Inuyasha and she just started doing her work like the others

"Hey Shippo what are you gonna do when you get outside?" Kagome asked him

"I don't know yet...maybe shoot some hoops or just rest" He replied "What about you?" he asked

"I don't know either" She said and he just nodded, they continued there work in silence since they kept getting looks from people wanting them to keep quiet and then came the time for them to go outside

"Man it feels good out here" Kagome said sitting under a tree as the wind blew

"Ya I know" Sango said sitting across from her with Rin sitting next to her

"So what now?" Rin asked

"Uhh...what do you guys want to do after school?" Kagome asked

"I don't know...its the first day of school and we shouldn't have any homework so why don't we...I don't know let's just go and grab something to eat after...wait we got to work today" Sango said

"Oh kuso, I forgot" Kagome said "I don't want to go to work" Kagome complained

"You sound like Rin when you whine" Sango said

"Hey" Rin snapped

"I'm not whining i'm stating my thoughts" Kagome said defending herself

"Ya, well we can always get together at one of our houses and hang out" Sango said

"Ya thats a good idea so whose house is it gonna be?" Rin asked

"Well if we go to my house we can take my car to get to work" Kagome said

"You mean we can drive it?" Rin asked

"Let me rephrase that...If we go to my house I can take my car so we can get to work" Kagome said smiling as she saw Rin frown

"Your so evil" Rin said

"I know" Kagome said smiling

"Ya so it's settled we'll go to Kag's house" Sango said as Shippo sat down next to Kagome

"What happend?" he asked

"Nothing were just going to Kagome's house and hang out till it's time to go to work" Sango said

"Ya and then Kagome's gonna drive us...since she won't let us drive" Rin said the last part under her breath

"Oh i've heard you had a tight car Kagome" Shippo said "Why don't you drive it to school?" Shippo asked

"Oh...well...uhh...I kinda got up late and forgot" Kagome said

"You forgot about your car?" Sango asked

"Well I was in a rush give me a break...I never drive it so how am I supposed to remember it" Kagome said

"Well then maybe you should get up earlier so you won't be late AND so you remember your car" Rin said

"Wait, why don't you ever drive your car?" Shippo asked

"Cause she's to afraid it might scratch or something terrible will happen to her baby" Sango said

"You better believe it...and besides I am gonna start driving it more often" Kagome said

"Hey Shippo, where are the other two?" Rin asked noticing he wasn't with Inuyasha nor Miroku

"Oh...uhh...I think there still shooting some hoops" He answered

"Why aren't you with those bakas?" Sango asked

"There crazy, they want me to play basketball wearing baggy pants I mean shooting hips is no big but playing ball?...there probably hoping I fall so they can get some points" Shippo said "I wouldn't doubt it either"

"Shippo, you know you hang out with the wrong people" Kagome said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well your hanging out with a pervert and a jerk, now you can do better" Sango said

"I did, i'm hanging out with you guys" Shippo said and got an 'awww' from the girls

"Thats so sweet" Rin said

"Ya it is" Sango said

"Thanks Shippo" Kagome said as she hugged him

"Hey it's true, I swear those guys are trying to get me killed or something" Shippo said after he hugged Kagome back

"Well you'll always have us Shippo" Kagome said smiling at him

"Thanks" Shippo said smiling back

"No problem" Sango said

"Ya we like hanging out with you, your cool" Rin said as the bell rang

"Man this sucks, I wanted to stay out here a little longer" Kagome said

"Shippo you can check out Kagome's baby when we get to work" Sango said

"Her baby? Kagome your having a baby?" Miroku said when he reached them with Inuyasha behind him

"What?!?!....your having a baby?" Inuyasha asked

"What's it to you?" Kagome asked

"Kagome i've asked you to bare my child and you said no and now your baring someone else's child, I didn't know you were like that" Miroku said

"You guys were talking about her car" Shippo said as he saw Kagome getting real mad

"Ohhh" Miroku said "you should have said something"

"What? when? when you were rambling on about me not having your child?" Kagome asked, she just pushed him out of the way as she headed inside "I'll see you guys in class"

"Wait up" Sango said as Rin followed her

"Man you guys are stupid, you really think Kagome would do that...say one word Inuyasha and you will wish you never had" Shippo threatened as Inuyasha was about to say something

"Now YOUR sticking up for her...I thought you were on my side, your MY friend" Inuyasha said

"Since when did you become my only friend? Kagome and the girls are my friends too" Shippo said "And i'm sticking up for her cause she's my friend and I think your wrong in what your doing...she has no idea why you have a grudge on her, I'm your friend but being your friend dosen't mean I always have to think your right...cause I don't think you are at all right now" Shippo explained as he ran to catch up with the girls

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked kinda shoked Shippo said that

"You know what Inuyasha, I hate to say this but he's kinda right" Miroku said

"WHAT?!?! You agree with him?" Inuyasha snapped

"Well you still haven't given a good reason why you suddenly hate Kagome...i think you should talk to her, probably when you come to work tonight" Miroku said

"Work? What do you mean work?" Inuyasha asked

"Well don't you want a job?...I can get you one where I work, my parents own it...unless you don't want to make your own money, it's up to you" Miroku said knowing he got him interested

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to work, I wouldn't have to ask for money anymore...sure i'll try it out" Inuyasha said

"Great and while your trying it out you can talk to Kagome about all this crap you're putting her through" Miroku said as he walked away

"Some how I feel like I was set up" Inuyasha said to himself under his breath and started walking to his last class

**AN:** Dang Inuyasha's being a jerk...why does he have to act like that...wait, oh ya i made it that way...oh i forgot i already know why . You'll find out soon enough... srry it took so long, i've had writers block and plus i'm not to happy with this chapter and Kag is a lil' TOO emotional it this chapter...hmm...oh well i already redid it alot (does that make since? ::shrugs:: oh well) ok agaun srry it took so long...i'll try to update faster but with school started up and me not being able to be on the computer as much it will be hard but i'll try as hard as i can...ok?

If you have any questions you can e-mail me at

or IM me at Hanyousgrl15 (thats my aim name) k? I'll try to update soon

Well i hope you liked it plz READ & REVIEW....if you don't mind...I love to know what all you guys think of my story

Inuyashasgrl15


	6. Ch5 The Crash

**The Hells of High School**

**AN:** Hey everyone...sorry again i know i've been taking a long time but you see i have writers block still...and school is getting in the way, espeacially since my mom dosn't let me use the computer much...she won't even let me touch the keyboard, thats what she said exactly...weird...oh well. I'm working hard on making this chapter good...better then chapter 4. So i can't wait to start writing it...and if your wondering where I got my car idea...it's my dream car...yup yup yup, I want that car. Ok thats enough talking because if I don't start writing soon i'll end up getting interupted...so on with the story... oh and thank you thank you thank you for the good reviews...for you who do review, at least I know people like my story...I hope to get more people to review...thank you...to the story!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, sadly but no...but I do finally have the first Inuyasha movie YAY!!! I can't wait till the second movie comes out...I wanna see them kiss...three months till it comes out, urgh, oh well I guess i'll wait

**Ch.5 The Crash**

Kagome, Sango and Rin were all sitting in front of Kagome's computer. The first day of school had been over for a couple of hours now. They were just wondering the internet till they recieved an IM from PIMP'nHoushi on AIM asking if she would like to recieve the message

"Who's that Kagome?" Rin asked

"I don't know" Kagome said

"Click yes Click yes!!!" Sango said

"Ok ok sheesh" Kagome said as she excepted the IM

AIM Conversation

PIMP'nHoushi: Hey Kagome

SacredAngel: uhh...hi

PIMP'nHoushi: Wassup?

SacredAngel: nm...who is this?

PIMP'nHoushi: lol...this is Miroku, Shippo gave me your IM

SacredAngel: ohhh...hey Miroku...PIMP'nHoushi?...LMAO

Kagome, Sango and Rin all burst out laughing in front of the computer, Kagome got her control back to write him

PIMP'nHoushi: -- whats wrong with that?

SacredAngel: nuthin...it just describes u well

PIMP'nHoushi: uhh...oookaaay...so what r u doing?

SacredAngel: nuthin just tryn' to kill time

PIMP'nHoushi: oh really?...till work?

SacredAngel: yup...u?

PIMP'nHoushi: ditto...Shippo's online and a couple of friends of mine, wanna go to a chatroom?

SacredAngel: sure

a box appeared on her screen saying 'you are invited to PIMP Master's chatroom' except yes or no? She clicked yes and her, Sango and Rin burst out laughing again

PIMP'nHoushi: Hey room

FoxMan888: Hey

WolfPride537: yo

InuPlaya045: ::waves::

SacredAngel: wow...ya a couple of friends thats more than a couple

PIMP'nHoushi: ya well...it happens but no one use names cuz this is a chatroom

SacredAngel: oookaaay? sure

InuPlaya045: riiight

SacredAngel: so...asl?

PIMP'nAngel: 16/m/japan

InuPlaya045: 16/m/japan

WolfPride537: 16/m/japan

FoxMan888: 15/m/japan

SacredAngel: good i was starting to think i was the youngest in here

InuPlaya045: asl SacredAngel?

SacredAngel: oh whoops...15/f/japan...so i'm the only grl here...don't i feel special

PIMP'nHoushi: u should...all these guys to choose from

SacredAngel: riiight

"I wonder who those guys are" Sango said

"Maybe from our school" Rin said

"Bet they are too" Kagome said

"Maybe all hotties too" Sango said

"You do know Miroku is one of these guys right?" Rin asked

"mhm...uh i mean...oh ya i forgot" Sango said covering up not realizing what she did

"someone has a crush on a certain boy in this room" Rin said

"Ya and his name is PIMP'nHoushi...how romantic" Kagome said dully

"Shut up and just type...I do not have a crush on any of these guys...oh i bet Shippo is FoxMan888" Sango said changing the subject

"No shit sherlock" Kagome said

"wow...we barely ever here are SacredAngel curse...it's wierd" Rin said

"shut up and let me type" Kagome said and tuned back to the screen

FoxMan888: so SacredAngel...u member me right?

SacredAngel: yup

WolfPride537: how come i dont know u angel?

SacredAngel: hmm...let me think about that...maybe cuz i dunno who u are

InuPlaya045: lol...good one

PIMP'nHoushi: definetly

FoxMan888: Wolf u just wanna know her cuz shes the only grl here

WolfPride537: no i'm not...i was just wondern' how u knew her and not me

FoxMan888: u guys r just grl crazy...plain and simple

WolPride537: NO WAY!!!

PIMP'nHoushi: and ur point is?

InuPlaya045: sheesh...Houshi ur not afraid to speak the truth

PIMP'nHoushi: nope...sumthn u should try

FoxMan888: seriously

WolfPride537: oh now who got told?

SacredAngel: ok i'm lost

InuPlaya045: don't worry bout it

SacredAngel: .......

PIMP'nHoushi: gosh Inu....u could be a lil' nicer

SacredAngel: dosnt bug me...im startn to get used to it

PIMP'nHoushi: .....

FoxMan888: ......

WolfPride537: ok why the hell is evry1 speechless? cat got ur tongue...or should i say dog?

InuPlaya045: SHUT UP!!!

SacredAngel: well boys i g2get going...maybe i'll tty guys some other time

"Why are you leaving?" Sango asked

"Cause we got to go to work soon, plus there kind of boring...every one is speechless like wolfboy said" Kagome said

FoxMan888: ok ttyl

PIMP'nHoushi: ditto

InuPlaya045: riiight...whatever, bye

WolfPride537: see ya sweetie

SacredAngel: uhh...suuure...bye

she got out of the chatroom but then recieved an instant message by WolfPride537.

WolfPride537: leaving so soon?

SacredAngel: ya srry but i g2g

WolfPride537: will you bb soon?

SacredAngel: no srry, g2g to work

WolfPride537: ok well see ya sweetie

SacredAngel: ok bye

WolfPride537: bye, ttyl

"What is this guy's problem?" Kagome asked no one really

"girl crazy, seems all those guys are...did you see all of there names?...sheesh all of them are girl crazy except Shippo" Sango said

"Ya are Shippo is good, but I hope those jerks he hangs out with don't change him" Rin said

"Really" Kagome said "Well i'm getting off before this guy says anything else" she signed off the computer and turned to Sango and Rin "What now?" she askes

"let's get dressed for work" Rin said

"yipee" Kagome said in mono-tone "lets"

"ya we know you don't wanna go...to bad, were getting ready for work" Sango said

They got dressed wearing there working clothes assigned to them. Kagome wore a tight cut-off cap sleeved red shirt and a black mini skirt and knee length high heeled boots. Sango wore a long sleeved tight light blue shirt and white capris and white tennis shoes which were sure to cause trouble since she wasn't wearing what she was supposed to and for Rin, she didn't mind what she wore since the guys kept coming in the restarant to talk to her. She wore a tight pink shirt and a white mini skirt and some white heeled shoes. She would not wear high heels since she was so sure that she would fall.

"Sango your just starting another argument between you and Miroku by wearing that" Kagome said

"Oh well, if he don't like it, tough. He can fire me if he wants to" Sango said

"You know he wont, he likes you" Kagome said

"Ya to bad you can't show those feelings toward him...poor Miroku" Rin said, bad idea for her though.

"Why do you guys keep saying that?!?!" Sango asked "I do NOT like Miroku like that" Sango told them trying to keep her temperature under control.

"Ok ok, sure if you say so" Kagome said

"I DO say so" Sango said as she crossed her arms and Kagome couldn't help but start laughing

"uhh, Kagome?" Rin asked

"Whats so funny?" Sango asked

"You....you look..." she tried to say between laughs

"Spit it out already" Sango said

"you look like...Rin when you did that" she answered trying to stop laughing

"What do you mean?" Sango asked and Kagome took a deep breath

"Look in the mirror and think of how you just said that" Kagome said now calm

"uhh" she looked in the mirror "Oh my gosh, your right...I must be out of it" Sango said which made Kagome start laughing all over again

"HEY" Rin said "What do you mean by that?!" Rin snapped and got both Kagome and Sango quiet

"Nothing" they both responded, They walked out of the house and to the garage with Rin following and stopped in front of the car

"Ok, again why exactly am I taking my car?" Kagome asked standing next to her car. The first day of school had been over for a couple of hours now.

"Because you said you were gonna start driving it" Sango answered and Kagome just stood there looking at her car re-thinking about her decision, her car was a black 2000 Porche Boxster with decal paint job of a silver drogon along both sides and red flames in the background of it, when the car is started there is a red light that lites up under the car and has those spiner rims. (AN: my dream car...yup yup yup )

"I know but...ok I guess it should leave the garage once in a while" Kagome said

"How long HAVE you had this car Kagome?" Rin asked as she got in the back seat while Kagome got in the driver's seat and Sango in the passenger's seat

"Uhh...almost 1 year now" Kagome answered "So should we get to work early or go get a snack?" Kagome asked

"Let's go grab something from Sonic" Sango said "You know what...i've never seen you drive before Kagome"

"Well I never drive my car, sometimes I drive my moms to the store, but that's it" she answered

"Oh...enough with the talking, let's go" Rin said from the back seat

"Alright already, sheesh" Kagome said as she pulled out of the driveway nice and slowly and turned on the radio

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless,but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

Kagome sang along to the song as she sped off down the street

"AGHHH KAGOME ARE YOU INSANE, YOUR GONNA KILL US!" Rin yelled

"KUSO WERE GONNA DIE!" Sango yelled

Yeah... Ha Ha!

Finally someone let me out of my cage

Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age

Now I couldn't be there

Now you shouldn't be scared

I'm good at repairs

And I'm under each snare

Intangible

Bet you didn't think so I command you to

Panoramic view

Look I'll make it all manageable

"KAGOME SLOW DOWN" Sango yelled holding onto her seat for dear life's sake

"Why, i'm not even going that fast...wait till we get to the highway i'll show you what this baby can really do" Kagome said, Sango just held on tighter

Pick and choose

Sit and lose

All you different crews

Chicks and dudes

Who you think is really kickin' tunes?

Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube

Like you lit the fuse

You think it's fictional

Mystical? Maybe

Spiritual

Hearable

"It's ok Kagome we don't have to see what it can do...we know already" Rin said now curled up tightly against the seat

"No you don't...hold on girls" Kagome said as she sped faster

What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy

Lifeless

To know the definition for what life is

Priceless

For you because I put you on the hype shit

You like it?

Gunsmokin' righteous with one token

Psychic among those

Possess you with one go

"KAGOME SLOW DOWN!" Sango yelled but Kagome just turned the radio volume up "KAGOME!!!! OH MY GOD WERE GOING TO CRASH!!" Sango yelled

"LOOK OUT WERE GONNA HIT THAT CAR!!!" Rin yelled from behind and Kagome jerked to the side

"No were not" Kagome said calmly

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless,but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

"Oh god please have mercy on us...please if there's a god somewhere out there pleae" Sango said in a pray-like manner

The essence the basics

Without it you make it

Allow me to make this

Child, like in nature

Rhythm

You have it or you don't that's a fallacy

I'm in them

Every sprouting tree

Every child apiece

Every cloud you see

You see with your eyes

I see destruction and demise

"Were not even going that fast" Kagome says as she speeds up some more making the girls hold on...as tight as they could

Corruption in disguise

From this fuckin' enterprise

Now I'm sucking to your lies

Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides

with me as a guide

But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye

You perceive with your mind

That's the inner

So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor

With a few rhymes so mother fuckers

Remember where the thought is

I brought all this

So you can survive when law is lawless

Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead

No squealing, remember

(that it's all in your head)

"WERE GOING TO DIE, ARN'T WE?!?!" Rin yelled

"YA I THINK SO" Sango yelled back

"You guys are over-reacting...look were almost there" Kagome said

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future

The song finished as they pulled into Sonic.

"Ok guys what do you want?" Kagome asked as she turned the radio off

"Out of here" they both said as they jumped out of the car and took deep breaths

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked

"You drive to...whats the word?"Rin asked

"CRAZY?!?!" Sango filled in

"I was just testing it" Kagome said

"Ya and nearly got us killed in the process!" Sango snapped

"Ok i'm sorry, i'll drive more carefully, sheesh" Kagome said

"fine" Sango said as she got in the car

"Whatever" Rin said as she did the same "I'll have a cherry limeade"

"Ditto" Sango said

"Ok" Kagome pressed the call button and asked for three cherry limeades and paid for them. "I have to go slow I don't want you spilling your drinks all over my car" she said as a matter of factly.

"Kagome how come you never drive this car?"Rin asked

"Oh well..." Kagome started "I always used to drive it...actually you couldn't get me out of this car the first couple of months I got it" Kagome said

"What happend then?" Rin asked

"Well actually it was when i lived in Ageo and Inuyasha and me were friends" she explained

"Really?...what happend to make you want to stop driving it?" Sango asked

"Well one time when Inuyasha, Ayumi, Hiten, and me were going to a party...Hiten was a new student but Ayumi was crushing on him badly so we convinced him to come but we had a hard time..he seemed nervous" Kagome started to explain the terrible incident

**Flashback **

"What's wrong with you, Hiten?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh nothing" He answered really fast

"Come on don't start fighting now guys were going to a party to have fun not for you guys can go to each other's throats" Kagome said, she was driving with Inuyasha in the passenger's seat and Hiten and Ayumi in the back seat

"Do you think alot of people will be there Kagome?" Ayumi asked

"Of course, it's a party" Kagome answered "I just hope we don't all kill each other by time we get there" Kagome said as she sped up a little

"Calm down Kagome, your gonna kill us if you keep speeding the way you do" Inuyasha said

"It calms me down...sorry" Kagome said "So Inuyasha, you meeting up with Tenshi when we get there?" Kagome asked

"No we broke up" he answered

"How come she was so nice, what did you do to her to make her want to break up with you?" Kagome asked

"For your information I broke up with her!" Inuyasha said sternly

"Oh really? How come?" Kagome asked

"I like this other girl, but I don't think she knows I like her so i'm gonna have to get her to notice" Inuyasha said while looking straight at her

"Really?...Whats her name? Do I know her?" Kagome asked 'come on Kagome you can't be that dense...and here I thought I was the dense one...wait i'm not dense...urgh' Inuyasha thought

"You _should_ know her it'd be hard for you not to" Inuyasha said

"Your not going to tell me are you?" Kagome asked

"Kagome...don't tell me you don't know" Inuyasha said

"Know what?" she asked as the other two were in the back with there own conversations then Kagome came to a red light and tried to slow down but as she pushed on the brake nothing happend the car just kept driving and she started to panick

"What the fuck are you doing Kagome? That light was RED!" Inuyasha yelled the last part

"INUYASHA the brake...the brake..."was all she could say and the other two in the back noticed her panicking and Ayumi started to panick also

"Oh my gosh what's happening?" Ayumi asked

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kagome yelled and started crying and Inuyasha started to feel guilty and worry took over him

"What do you mean the brake Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"The brake Inuyasha, it wont work...it wont stop!" Kagome yelled trying to stay calm

"What do you mean it wont stop?" Inuyasha asked with more worry in his voice as he spoke each word

"The car won't stop!" Kagome yelled as she was coming near another light

"OH MY GOD!" Ayumi screamed "THE LIGHTS TURNING RED!!!" Ayumi screamed

"OH KUSO..." Inuyasha said and started to pull the wheel so they could turn at the intersection but there were alot of cars and they knew they were going to crash, "Kagome..." Inuyasha said and pulled Kagome so she was ducked under his body and Kagome and Ayumi were screaming as they slid into another car's side and crashed

**End Flashback **

"The next thing we knew we were in the hospital...we must have all been knocked unconcious the only wierd thing is, we don't know what happend to Hiten" Kagome finished as her eyes watered from the terrible memory

"Oh my gosh" Rin said stunned as well as Sango

"Wait, if you guys crashed then how are we in it now and it dosn't have any scratches?" Sango asked

"Well Inuyasha knew how much I love this car and for my 15th birthday he had it fixed as new, but we did get in trouble for me driving without a liscense" Kagome said as she tears rolled down her cheeks

"You have a liscense now don't you?" Rin asked

"Of course" Kagome said as they just sat there still stunned looking at the floor as if trying to think of something to say

"Ya lucky for Kagome, Inuyasha was there or she wouldn't have been so lucky"someone spoke and all three girls whipped there heads to see who was speaking, they were so wrapped into the story they didn't even notice the person leaning against the car door "Didn't Inuyasha have a broken arm and he hurt his head badly too didn't he?...lucky he's a half demon" the person said

"What are you doing here?"Kagome asked as she wiped away her tears

Author's Note

Well that's all for now...i think i know where i'm going with this story now...well i always knew where i was going with it but i mean i know better now. I know it's a cliffie...well on guys it's not that hard to figure! Well there ya go...that's what you get Stacy for making me wanna strangle you when you left that cliffie...i hope you guys liked it, You guys should read 'Abuse, Violence, and Love', 'The Silent One', and 'Living Life on Wheels' they are really good stories under the same name (Inuyasha-520) but different authors (abuse, violence, and love: by- Baby G....and the rest including 'Times of Chaos: by Tony) 'Times of Chaos' is good too...UPDATE SOON TONY!!! Well there really good friends of mine and there stories are GOOD trust me!!! So check them out...'Living Life on Wheels' is new but it sounds good! (there's where all my time goes reading those stories and others) ok so thanx for reading...OH alot of writers have a section have a section before the story starts where they respond to the reviewers, let me know if you want me to do that...k?...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.........Inuyashasgrl : always and forever....better believe it...lol

R&R bye for now


	7. Ch6 Babysitting

**The Hells of High School**

**AN:** hey i'm back...i'm tryn to be better at updating you guys who DO review deserve it! I know i've been bad at updating but i didn't really know what i wanted to happen but i've been think'n bout it even at work and i've decided how it's gonna go! YAY! So you guys don't murder me i'll get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or anything, Takahashi-sama does ::bows down to her:: ALL HAIL RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!! THE GREATEST ANIME WRITER OF ALL TIME!!!

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

**Ch.6 Babysitting**

****

"What are you doing here?"Kagome asked as she wiped away her tears

"Well mom went out of town for a while and told me to hang with you" the person said

"Souta you can't stick with me, I have work" Kagome said

"Call mom then, it's not like I want to hang out at a restraunt all day long" Souta said

"Fine, get in" Kagome said not wanting to have to argue with her mom knowing she would loose the battle and Souta hopped in. "You know you could use the door" Kagome snapped

"I could, but it wouldn't be as fun...sheesh it's been a looong time since i've been in this car" Souta said acknowledging it's been a while

"Here you go kids, 3 cherry limeades that'll be $3.50" the waitress said (i guess she would be called a waitress ::shrugs::)

"Thank you" Kagome said as she handed the lady the money and saw her skate away

"So...work now?" Sango asked wanting to help Kagome forget about her past experience

"Ya, to work" Kagome said as she pulled out and started driving

"So, you keep in touch with Inuyasha?" Souta asked

"No, you miss him don't you?" Kagome asked leaving the two in the back confused

"Nah, i'm good" Souta said not wanting to look like a weakling

"Why would he miss that jerk?" Sango asked

"Don't call him a jerk you don't even know him" Souta snapped

"Uh, ya she does...we met him the other day, he's jerk" Rin said and Souta looked at Kagome

"You mean he was here and you never told me?" Souta asked hurt

"Damnit Rin!" Kagome said as she looked through the rear view mirror "You see Souta...Inuyasha...he moved here" Kagome said

"He did? ALRIGHT!!!....wait why didn't you tell me?" Souta asked with that hurt look again

"Cause he is upset with me right now...i think, and your never home either" Kagome said glarring into the rear view mirror every once in a while, while driving.

"You had a fight?" Souta asked confused

"Hey guys why don't we drop this before Kagome decides to murder me...can you ask her later Souta, maybe when i'm not there?" Rin asked

"Ok, i guess" Souta said and it was quiet the rest of the way till they got to work, They walked inside and got dragged back out so Miroku and Shippo could see the 'best car ever'

"Kagome this car is awesome" Shippo exclaimed

"Ya i think Miroku's about to cry" Sango said trying to hold in a laugh as Miroku snatched the keys from Kagome and got inside the car

"I think I am too...Kagome...can I have your car?" Miroku asked as he started the car to hear the ingine "oh i love this car" he started messing with the buttons closing the canvas in the process

"Hmm...let me think about that...how about NO WAY!!!" Kagome said and couldn't help but laugh at the look of dissapointment on his face as did Sango and Rin as another car pulled up and parked right next to them and out stepped Inuyasha

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo said as he was also admiring the car

"Hey" he said looking at the car amazed to see it again

"INUYASHA!" Souta yelled and ran up to his lifetime hero

"Hey kid, long time no see" He said right before he got tackled down by Souta's death hug

"Your here, your really here" Souta said

"Yes i'm here, now do you mind getting off so we don't turn into roadkill" Inuyasha said as Souta got off

"Sorry, what are you doing here?" Souta asked

"I moved here and..." Inuyasha started to say as he got cut off

"I know that i just NOW got told that, i mean what are you doing here at nee-chan's work?" Souta asked

"Oh, Miroku's gonna give me a job here" he answered

"COOL, now I have someone cool to hang out with" Souta said

"Umm...Miroku you can get out of my car now" Kagome said ignoring the fact Inuyasha is there

"Sure in a second, after I test drive it" Miroku said

"NO!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in the front seat where Miroku happend to be and turned the car off and took the keys

"Kagome you know you could just ask if you could sit in my lap, I wouldn't mind" he said as he was rubbing her thigh

"Miroku i'll give you to the count of ten to get your hand back" Kagome said as he started pulling his hand away but couldn't go any further

"Kagome I would love to cause I don't feel like dying, but my ring is stuck to your skirt" Miroku said

"Ya right" Kagome said and started to get up but realized he was serious "Oh kuso"

"I told you" He said and started grinning at where his hand was

"Good going Miroku" Rin said sarcastically

"MIROKU just cause your hand is there dosn't mean you can grabe it!" Kagome snapped while Inuyasha, Souta, Shippo and Sango were off talking with each other when they heard Kagome yell and they all walked over to her and Miroku as Rin was trying very hard to not fall over from laughing so much

"Someone want to help out?" Kagome asked in mono tone

"Uhh, Kagome I didn't know you liked Miroku like that" Shippo said

"Ya, let me tell you about it" Kagome said

"Sheesh Kagome I knew you started acting like that, but I thought it was only behind my back" Inuyasha said

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and the others started heading inside not wanting to get in the middle of the fight leaving Inuyasha, Kagome and poor Miroku

"What friends they are" Miroku said under his breath as he watched the others walk away

"I'm talking about the reason we never talked to each other after you left" Inuyasha said

"I couldn't...I...I just couldn't but I never got a phone call from you either!" Kagome yelled back

"That's because I was to discusted with you!" Inuyasha yelled

"Why? I didn't do anything, there's no reason for you to be unless your just upset that I never called you" Kagome said

"What?!?! NO WAY! You wish!" Inuyasha snapped

"Uhh...guys not that I mind this position or anything but do you think I can leave before I go deaf from Kagome yelling in my ear?" Miroku asked

"Will you shut up!" Inuyasha yelled

"Hey just cause your mad at what ever reason dosn't mean you need to take it out on Miroku" Kagome said "And I wish I knew why you are actually mad at me" Kagome yelled

"Yes thank you Kagome you are very kind" Miroku said as he stroked her thigh and she slapped him

"PERVERT...I let you go the first time but that did it" Kagome yelled "Ok Inuyasha I know we have our differences right now, which i'd love to know what they are, but can you just cut me loose from him...he keeps stroking my leg" Kagome said

"You want me to help you?" Inuyasha asked in a disgusted way

"Yes, please?" Kagome asked

"Whatever" Inuyasha walked over and grabbed her hand and pulled her up ripping her skirt down the back of it

"YOU IDIOT...I could have done that myself but I asked so my skirt would'nt rip" Kagome said pulling Miroku out of her car and getting in

"Oh, nice Kagome" Miroku said as he watched her get in from behind

"STOP IT MIROKU!" Kagome yelled as she shut the door "Oh and i'm taking the day off, you don't mind taking Rin and Sango home do you? Oh ya Souta too! Thanks I knew you'd understand" Kagome said as she rolled up her window and pulled out and sped off barely missing there feet

"Nice job Inuyasha" Miroku said watching the car dissapear from sight

"Shut up, I didn't mean to do that" Inuyasha said

"Well, it's ok, I didn't mind" Miroku said "Well I don't mind taking the girls home but your taking Souta home" he said as he walked inside with Inuyasha following behind him

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked

"She went home cause Inuyasha ripped her skirt open from the back" Miroku said

"Inuyasha...well, and all this time I thought you hated her" Shippo said

"It was an accident!" Inuyasha snapped

"Maybe you should go to the back office and let off some steam" Sango said

"Sure go do that just don't break anything" Miroku said "Just chill out a little, it's down the hall behind the kitchen" he said as Inuyasha stormed off to the room with Souta following behind

"Would he have admited it was an accident?" Rin asked

"I don't know" Sango said as they got back to work

**With Inuyasha and Souta**

****

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Souta looking at him

"You hate Kagome don't you?" he asked dissapointed

"....I don't hate her" Inuyasha said trying to cheer Souta up

"Yes you do" Souta said as he looked dissapointedly at the floor, mission failed

"Well, i'm just upset with her that's all" Inuyasha said

"Why?" he asked

"It's not something I want to get you involved with, your still to young" Inuyasha said in a brotherly manner

"Urgh, I'm to young to know anything" Souta pouted making Inuyasha chuckle cause of what he said

"Don't worry, your not missing out on much." Inuyasha said "You should be glad your still a kid cause you don't have to go through half the stuff I do" he assured

"So...are you going to stay mad at nee-chan?" Souta asked

"I don't know" Inuyasha said honestly

"Well have you talked to her about what ever she did to make you mad?" he asked

"Actually, I think I was to mad to talk to her" Inuyasha said, he was always able to trust Souta

"Were friends right?" Souta asked

"ya...best buds" Inuyasha said grabbing him and ruffling up his hair

"HEY!!!....no fair" Souta pouted trying to get free but couldn't match up to his strength and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh

"Inuyaaaashaaaa" Souta whined

"Ok ok" Inuyasha said laughing as he let go

"So were buds...so will you do me a favor?" Souta asked as he fixed his hair

"Sure i'd do anything for you" Inuyasha you just talk to her?" he asked with hope in his voice

"Uhh...I don't know" Inuyasha said a little if'y

"But you said you would do anything for me" Souta said

"But...I...fine...do you really want me to?" Inuyasha asked

"Ya I do...I want you guys to stop fighting" Souta said

"It means that much to you dosn't it?" Inuyasha asked

"Ya I want you guys to stop and be friends again" he said

"ok fine...if it means that much to you" Inuyasha said

"GREAT...you can talk to her when you take me home" Souta said

"I think we should give each other some space first" Inuyasha said

"Ok...but soon right?" Souta asked

"Ya soon" he said "I guess I better go apply for that job" he sighed as he got up and left the room with Souta following behind him 'What am I getting myself into?' Inuyasha asked himself in his head

**With Kagome:**

****

"Kagome what are you doing home?" Higurashi-sama asked as she entered her house seeing Kagome on the couch watching t.v. in her pajamas

"I took a day off, they didn't mind they understood that i needed one" 'at least they better have understood' Kagome said thought

"Ok, what about Souta?" her mom asked

"Oh I think Miroku or one of them are gonna drop him off later...they didn't mind doing it, he wanted to stick around" Kagome said while watching t.v.

"Wow thats a first, any idea why?" she asked

"Ya, he wanted to hang out with Inuyasha, no clue why though" Kagome answered

"Inuyasha?...wait, is he..."her mom wasnt able to finish before she was interuppted

"Yup, he moved here" Kagome said with discust in her voice

"Inuyasha is here? And when were you planning on telling me? I can't believe he has entered back into our lives" Higurashi-sama said excitedly

"lord have mercy on us" Kagome said to no one since her mom went into the kitchen

"Kagome, make sure you invite him over for dinner...I want to catch up...get his phone number so I can talk to his mother" Higurashi-sama said

"Ugh, do I have to?" Kagome asked in a whiny voice

"Kagome what is wrong with you? Your best friend has entered back in your life and you act like this?" her mom asked looking her over

"Well alot has changed, I guess were not the best friends we used to be" Kagome said not wanting to go into detail

"Well it's been a while since you guys have seen each other...you two should do some catching up, i'll tell you what, invite him to dinner this weekend then we can all catch up" she said

"Uhh...wait...I think...oh, I can't sorry mom, I promised Sango we would hang out this weekend" Kagome said the first thing that came to her mind

"Oh, ok then you can invite Sango too, we can all chat and catch up...it's been a while since Sango has came over you always go over there, well i'm sure it's cause you don't want to risk Sango to any more of Souta's pranks" she said

"Ya, that would be great" Kagome said with the phoniest smile 'kuso, this isn't happening' she thought

"Ok, great" her mom said as she walked into the kitchen

"Just great....just what I need" Kagome said to herself

"What's that dear?" her mom shouted from the kitchen

"Nothing" she shouted back 'man and I thought Inuyasha had K-9 power...what a blood-hound, she heard me from the kitchen, sheesh'

"So do you like working here Miroku?" Souta asked as he sat with Miroku behind the cash register as he was told since he had already caused two accidents, he was following Inuyasha when he ran into an old lady who bumped into Rin as she was taking food to a table and the food fell all over the table and the people sitting there and the second accident he caused was when he was trying to get some coke and the tap jammed and it kept coming out. After the promises of some customers of never returning and some major cleaning they made Souta sit with Miroku as he worked.

"Ya it's wonderful" Miroku said in mono-tone as he filled out some paper work to get the carpet cleaned from the food spilled on it

"You should feel good about where you work" Sango said

"Riiight, what do you need Sango?" Miroku asked

"Just came to check on Souta, oh and to tell you that Inuyasha dosn't like his job...he says wait-staff is a job for girls" Sango said with irritation in her voice cause of what Inuyasha said

"Well tell him that's just tough" Miroku said as he got back to work

"I don't think he'll take it very well" Sango said as she turned to leave

"Oh well that's his job if he wants to get paid he has to do his job" Miroku said

"Hey Miroku are you ok?" Souta asked

"Ugh...ya i'm fine, just frustrated, Inuyasha is way to much trouble" Miroku said "But you probably already know that cause you've known him a while too"

"Well Inuyasha is different now...I think he hates my sister, but he says he dosn't...do you know why?" Souta asked

"No idea...I told him to talk to her about it tonight but she left after he tore her skirt...to me he wouldn't have been sorry if he was all that mad" Miroku said

"Well he agreed to talk to her after they had some time, since it meant so much to me" Souta said

"Inuyasha said that? I've known him longer, no offence, and he didn't listen to me when I told him to talk to her" Miroku fussed

"Maybe cause she left like you said...he lost his chance when he left" Souta assured

"Maybe, so you as bored as me?" Miroku asked

"It depends how bored you are" Souta said druming his fingers on the desk

"Hmm...we have three more hours till ten o'clock...you want to battle on the mortal kombat arcade game in the gameroom?" Miroku asked

"Sure!" Souta said and jumped up and started draging Miroku to the gameroom, it was a room full of games it had arcade games, two pool tables, an air hockey table and a ballpit for kids but was pretty big

"Ok i'll be Scorpion" Miroku said as he selected his character

"Fine i'll be Subzero" Souta selected his character, no one was in the gameroom cause most people didn't let their kids play back there this late

"Hey you can't do that" Miroku said when Souta froze his character

"Sure I can, it's part of the game" Souta said

"Fine, then take this" Miroku said as he sent the snake out of his character's hand and it hit him and pulled him to him you would here the character yell 'Get over here'

"No fair I didn't pull you to me" Souta whined

"But you kicked me after you froze me so i couldn't move" Miroku said as he tried to attack subzero but couldn't stop getting freezed by his power

"Ya but that's what your supposed to do, it's part of the game" Souta said

"Ya and so is what i'm doing" Miroku replied back

"Fine!" Souta said as he started doing combo attacks on his opponent

"You know I was going easy on you since your just a kid but if your going to fight like that then forget it...take this" Miroku started attacking and pulled him over and you heard the phrase 'get over here' over and over and then he would get frozen and kicked in all different ways

30 minutes later they were still playing while Rin ran back and forth trying to wait tables and work the cash register since no one knew where Miroku got to

"I WIN AGAIN!" you could hear Souta's voice in the room where the cokes were (not exactly sure what that rooms called)

"NO WAY YOU CHEATER!" then you heard Miroku yell back

"That was Miroku!" Sango said

"Where is he?" Inuyasha asked "That bastard leaving us to work double and on my first day!" Inuyasha said

"Let's go find him!" Sango says as she goes towards the sound which is coming from the gameroom with Inuyasha following behind

"I BEAT YOU 18 TIMES...OH YA!" Souta shouted in his face as he did a little dance

"That's cause you cheated" Miroku said in a knowing fashion

"You just mad cause you lost you sore loser" Souta said as he turned to leave "Oh hey Sango, hey Inuyasha" and he walked out

"Miroku!" Sango yelled before he started running

"Wait let me explain!" he yelled back

"Explain what? That you laeft us to do all the work and even on my first day?!?!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Miroku and threw him into the ball pit

"I can't believe you left us to play with Souta" Sango said as she started throwing pucks from the air hockey game at Miroku

"HEY! ouch...ow...ow stop Sango! I'm sorry we were just bored! I'm sorry, please forgive me dear Sango" Miroku said as he tried to get closer without getting hit

"Sango, Inuyasha I need help!" Rin stuck her head in the room to say and left

"Come on Inuyasha we got jobs to do...see were actually comited to our jobs" Sango said

"How can Inuyasha be comited he just started" Miroku said

"Well he hasn't bailed on us yet" She said as her and Inuyasha left and Miroku cleaned up the gameroom and walked back to his spot by the cash register

The next two hours and thirty went on quietly with occasional smacks to the back of Miroku's head as they walked by and Souta stayed by the hostess (greeter) stand to help sit people since he has seen his sister do it many times and people were more obligated to visit with the 'sweet little boy' that sat them, he was asked many questions like why he was helping out and his age and about his family, he never thought he'd get tired of talking but today had proved him wrong

"Oh my gosh those people were crazy and nosey too" Souta said as he collapsed on the floor once the last of the customers left

"Try working here six days out of the week, you have no idea what Kagome goes through...always chatting with those people" Sango said

"So who's taking you home again, Souta?" Rin asked

"Inuyasha is...at least that's what he said" Saouta answered

"Ok well goodnight guys i'm going home and heading straight for bed" Sango said

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Miroku asked

"You have some nerve asking that after all the stuff you put us through today" Sango snapped

"Ok maybe another time" Miroku said as he backed away from her

"Hey wait up Sango, bye guys" Rin said as she followed her out "Wait, Kagome brought us to work"

"Oh man, Miroku is supposed to drive us" Sango said "Hurry up Miroku!" she yelled

"So your taking Souta home Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Ya, I guess so" Inuyasha said "Well i'll see you at school, on Souta" Inuyasha said as he walked to his car, it was actually his mom's car so it wasn't nothing real special, it was a red 2005 XLR Cadillac. They pulled out of the parking lot just as Miroku was sent to the ground none other then Sango since he just 'had' to touch her...again!

"So...Inuyasha, why didn't you call?" Souta asked trying to make conversation

"I didn't know the number, but I don't see what was stopping Kagome to pick up the damn phone" Inuyasha said forgetting who he was talking to

"You know nee-chan really missed you...she tried to call but said it was to hard" Souta said sad for his sister

'nee-chan? oh kuso what am i doing?' "Souta listen I didn't mean to...wait did you just say she actually missed me?" Inuyasha asked a bit surprised

"What do you think? She hated when we had to move cause you and her wouldn't see each other anymore" Souta said, he remembered seeing his sister depressed when they found out they were going to move

"But she..." Inuyasha tried to ask another question but cut himself off still very confused "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as Souta started rummuging through the glove compartment and pulled out a note pad and pen

"I knew I would find paper and stuff in here...mom's always have everything they think they would need" Souta said "What's your number...I know once my mom finds out you moved here she'll want to talk to your mom, did you know they kept in touch all this time?" Souta asked

"Really? Wow, that's news to me" Inuyasha said

"Ya I didn't know either until a couple of months ago when she couldn't get ahold of anyone at ya'lls house" Souta explained

"Oh that's a long story" Inuyasha said sadly as memories and flashbacks went through his head "Kuso, I don't even know where you live" Inuyasha said in realization

"Oh ya...uhh..." Souta looked out the window

"You don't know how to get there do you?" Inuyasha asked

"Well I don't drive yet, I don't pay attention to the roads" Souta said trying to figure out how to get there "Maybe you go that way" Souta said pointing down a road

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked looking down the road a little skeptical

"Well it looks familiar" Souta said "I think we've gone down that road before" he tried to remember

"Uhh, Souta you could have gone down any of these streets to go anywhere" Inuyasha explained

"Oh...well...your the one driving where were you heading?" Souta asked

"I don't know I guess I was going home" Inuyasha said "Oh ya...here" Inuyasha handed him his cell phone "Call your house and ask for directions"

"Ok" he dialed and waited for someone to answer "Hello?"

Kagome- "Hello? Souta is that you?"

"Ya...uhh...what are the directions to the house?" he asked a little nervously

Kagome- "What?! You don't know how to get to the house?" she asked and burst out laughing

"It's not my fault! I don't look at that stuff!" Souta defended himself

Kagome- "Ok ok, why are you calling Miroku knows how to get here" Kagome said calming down she had to understand he was only 9 years old

"Well that may be true but i'm not with Miroku" Souta said

Kagome- "What?!?! Who are you with?!?!" Kagome started panicking cause she knew Sango nor Rin had cars

"I'm with Inuyasha, relax sheesh" Souta said

Kagome- "Why are you with him?" Kagome asked

"Well Miroku's unconcious i'm pretty sure and I wanted to go with Inuyasha anyways" he explained

"Come on Souta, just get the directions" Inuyasha said impatiently

"Ok ok, Kagome can you give me directions" Souta asked

Kagome- "Ok, Where are you now?" she asked him

"Uhh...I don't know" Souta said "Inuyasha where are we?" he asked

"Let me ask her" Inuyasha said and Souta handed him the phone "Ok were on 646 street where do we go from here?" Inuyasha asked annoyed (i don't know if highways and streets are the same in Japan as it is here, srry)

Kagome- "Ok, just take a left down the next light and go straight till you see a gas station, take another left and keep going till you see a shrine, Souta will tell you where to stop" Kagome said 'wow he's actually talking to me without yelling'

"Ok, you want to talk to Souta?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome- "Actually, since I have you on the phone my mom told me to get your number so she can call your mom" she said

"Ok i'll give it to Souta" he said

"Who's on the phone dear?" Higurashi-sama asked

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back

"Oh let me talk to him!" she shouted and ran into the room, she took the phone and brought it to her ear "Inuyasha?" Higurashi-sama asked

"Yes...Higurashi-sama?" Inuyasha asked

"Here we go" Kagome and Souta both said

Higurashi-sama- "Oh it is so good to hear your voice, you sound so different then before but that was a few years ago so I guess that would happen, How are you Inuyasha? It seems like ages" she went on

"I'm fine, just moved here to Tokyo with my mom...I'm trying to get to your house to drop off Souta" Inuyasha said

Higurashi-sama- "Oh, well Kagome gave you the directions right?" she asked

"Yes Higurashi-sama, she did" he said droning on

Higurashi-sama- "Well when you come to drop off Souta come inside for a while so I can see you, ok?" she said

"Yes ma'am" he said "Talk to you later bye"

Higurashi-sama- "Ok bye dear" she hung up

"Your lucky, my mom would have kept talking if you hadn't have hung up" Souta told him

"Your mom told me to stop by your house when we got there" Inuyasha sighed

"Oh, well at least I can show you all my games, you want to play some when we get there?" Souta asked getting excited

"I don't think we'll have time maybe another time" Inuyasha said

"Ok" he said a little dissapointed "So that means you are going to be coming over again?" he asked

"I guess so" he said he passed the gas station and turned left as told and kept driving "Ok are we almost there she said you would know how to get there from here"

"Ya I recognize this street...i'll tell you when to stop" he said as he watched out the window, they drove down the street and came to the shrine "ok you can stop now" Souta said as they came to the front

"Ok" Inuyasha looked out the window to see there house it was a two-story pinkish colored house

"Come on Inuyasha" Souta yelled as he got out of the car

"Ya, right behind you" he got out and started walking toward the house

"INUYASHA!" Higurashi-sama shouted and ran to him and hugged him as him and Souta walked in the door "Wow you've gotten tall" she said and just had to rub his ears, he got a little discomforted, he didn't like people touching his ears, they usually hurt his ears.

"Hi...how are you?" he asked politely

"I'm fine, what about you?" she asked as she seperated from him and pulled him inside she dragged him to the couch where Kagome was sitting, she started to get up but her mom stopped her

"I'm great, Kagome where are you going?" she asked

"Oh nowhere, just to get some tea...want some?" Kagome asked 'so close'

"Sure, what about you Inuyasha? Of course you do" Higurashi-sama said and looked toward her daughter

"Ok, be right back" she said with a plastered smile 'kuso'

"So, how is your mother it's been a while since i've talked to her" Higurashi-sama said with a big smile

"She's fine" he felt out of place talking to her like this alone, when he used to talk to her Kagome would always be there, she is there now but it was different back then, when they were best friends

"So, how was your first day of school here? Did you and Kagome get a chance to catch up?" she asked starting to notice his discomfort

"Not really, to much school work" he said simply

"Well it was nice talking to you, it's getting late and I need to get Souta to bed, bye Inuyasha" she said as she sat up and hugged him "You can go to the kitchen and talk to Kagome, she really missed you" she whispered the last part to him

"Y-Yes ma'am" he stuttered, it was still wierd to here that she actually missed him 'after all the crap she did to me and now I hear she missed me?' he questioned in his head

"Oyasumi nasai" she said as she broke the hug

"Oyasumi" he replied as Kagome entered the room with three teas

"You leaving Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she lowered the tray of tea in frustration 'someone could have told me BEFORE I brought the teas' ::sigh::

"No, i'm going to bed...I told him he could visit with you in the kitchen" Higurashi-sama said "Oyasumi, Kagome"

"Oyasumi" she replied and headed back to the kitchen and her mom singaled Inuyasha to go ahead and follow her to the kitchen...she practically pushed him in

He just stood there and started to say something but got cut off by Higurashi-sama running back in

"Inuyasha I forgot to get your number, and to ask you if you'll be able to come have dinner with us this weekend"

she asked

"Uhh...sure" he said as she handed him a pad and pen and he wrote his number down

"Ok great, i'll be looking foward to your next visit" she said and left again

"Well, mind telling me NOW why you all of a sudden hate me after we've been friends for I don't know how long" Kagome said irritated

"What?!? It was your fault to begin with!" Inuyasha yelled in a whisper-like voice

"I didn't do anything....unless your mad that I moved!" Kagome did the same

"You know what, whatever I got to go!" Inuyasha said as he stormed out of the house

"Fine leave, I guess you can't face your problems very well" She said to no one since he already left the house

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

**AN: **Wow I can't tell how it is for you this second but on my word pad that looks like a long chapter...srry I had to

cut it off cause it was getting to long....I'm getting into the story...I like writing it now so hopefully you can expect updates faster....i said hopefully...i can't promise anything though...my mom decided to cut muy computer time short -- it's not fair...RIGHT WHEN I GET INTO MY STORY!!! ::sigh::

well tell me what you think...oh and i'm glad i got this chapter up before i go to the anime convention i'm going to...that was my goal! YAY! I did it!!! I go to it next Saturday or Sunday 10/22-23/04...my bro's b-day is 10/21/04 so my weekend will be full plus i'm going to a halloween party ::sigh:: so now u know why it was my goal

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	8. Ch7 Affects of My Betrayal

**The Hells of High School**

**AN: **Well guys i'm back...I know 'IT'S ABOUT TIME!' sorry but i'm here and i decided to make up i'll let ya'll know what Inuyasha's problem with Kagome is....but i had so much fun at the anime convention even though i had to leave early cuz my sis -- i got a few Inuyasha things like another wall scroll and a bag...I LOVE THEM!!! lol oooh Inuyasha is so HOTT!!! Srry for the wait...well since I have no plans really going on...i don't think...i can type now

**Disclaimer: **ok ok i know i don't own Inuyasha...yet...lol

Oh ya many ppl are asking why he's being a jerk well that comes up in the nxt or two chapters later

**Inuyasha-DeathDealer- **thanx for caring enough to give criticism but don't worry that's not the main plot or whatever you call it, she finds out soon...but thanx again!!!

just wanted to thank you....i'm still dunno if you guys want me to do that and say sumthn to you all...no one said anything in the reviews yet

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

**Ch.7 Affects of My Betrayal**

**Status:**

**Kikyo Noriko: **16 yrs. old, 10th grade, has been the school prep/slut for three years running now. She dosn't have a job. She has long straight black/brownish hair and a pale skin tone and brown eyes with an emotionless look in them. She also has miko powers.

The next day at school had been a slow day, the classes were busy since the second day of school always is. It always seems that teachers turn on you the second day of school. There were glares shared throughout the little group, everyone was afraid to speak, no one wanted to start another fight. They all knew Inuyasha and Kagome were not talking to each other but that didn't stop Sango and Rin's plan from forming. Kikyo walked over to the little group when the teacher had stepped out.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome griped glarring at the girl

"Oh don't worry Higurashi it's nothing that concerns you" She said and turned and faced Inuyasha, he was surprised when she turned toward him and just looked at her as she knealed leaning against his desk. His ears twitched as she moved the desk a little with her body. He had decided that using the human spell took to much time and effort to keep up so he just decided there were other demons at the school so no one would care. He got his composure back once she settled.

"May I help you?" he asked a little annoyed

"Well, Inuyasha right? I noticed you were new to this school and wondered if you needed anyone to show you around" She said as sweetly as she could

"Actually i'm alright, I think i'll manage" Inuyasha said and kind of moved his desk scaring her a little as she backed off it

"Well i'll let you think about it because it would help to know where everything is. Bye" she walked away and blew him a kiss. Kagome looked disgusted.

"Wow, What the hell just happend?" Miroku asked

"How the hell should I know, who was that girl?" Inuyasha asked

"That was Kikyo...the biggest prep in the school she is a slut, alot of guys want her that have no brain just because they say she is easy...i don't know if it's true though" Miroku told him

"I don't like her, she's to much of a tramp" Shippo said entering the little conversation

"Ya, she's like that" Miroku said

"You are stupid if you go out with her" Sango said "She is a slut, seriously"

"Ya, but no one asked you to be honest" Inuyasha said to her and looked to her but ended up looking past her to Kagome. She looked a little relieved and sad at once, she was just looking at her desktop. All else grew quiet as he just looked at Kagome it was like everyone else dissapeared and him and Kagome were the only one's there. 'Damnit to hell, why do I care what's wrong with her?' he asked himself

"Inuyasha i'm talking to you, leave Kagome alone she dosn't need to be in your problems right now" Sango said. Kagome looked up when she heard her name mentioned

"I didn't do anything to her so just back off bitch" Inuyasha snapped.

"Bite me! I don't listen to ignorant little boys!" Sango snapped back. Inuyasha was about to yell back when the bell rang

Lunch had finally came, they ate in silence till Kagome decided to break it.

"Hey you guys want to come over for dinner this weekend?" she asked playing with her food. Her, Sango and Rin all sat on a table outside since it was a nice day out.

"uhh...sure" Rin said "Why don't we have a girls night? We need one, it's been a while" Rin said jolting up at the idea

"Ya that sounds like a great idea, how bout it Kagome?" Sango asked

"Ok...but it will have to wait, you see...my mom invited Inuyasha for dinner" Kagome said trying not to make eye contact

"Ohhhh, so that's what this is about." Rin crossed her arms

"Well you see, when my mom asked me to invite him over for dinner this weekend I kinda told her I had plans with Sango and she told me to bring her along...so do you guys want to come over?" she asked huriedly

"I guess so...i'll bring movies for when the 'reunion' is over with" Sango said thinking of what movies would be best

"Shut up! It's not a reunion" Kagome said

"And i'll bring some games" Rin said ignoring Kagome

"Ok thanks guys" Kagome thanked them

"No problem, but you guys DO remember whats coming up right?" Rin asked

"Hmm...nope nothing" Sango said looking as serious as possible

"Uhh...nothing I can think of" Kagome said holding back a smile

"Ya it must not be important enough to remember...oh well" Sango said trying very hard not to laugh at Rin's reaction

"Hmm...that's funny I could've SWORN it was my BIRTHDAY!" Rin clarified "Oh well if you can't remember my birthday then I suppose you don't need me at your house this weekend" as she got up to walk away

"No no no, were only kidding Rin, of course we remember your birthday! Even though it's in 4 months!" Kagome said puilling her to sit back down

"Ya come on we've been friends for a long time how can we forget your birthday?" Sango asked

"Fine, I guess i'll be there" Rin said in a serious depressed kind of tone before she started laughing

"You little brat, you knew the whole time didn't you?!" Sango asked

"Well your right about one thing we've been friends for a long time, so I know when you guys are lying" Rin said trying to calm down

"Ya whatever" Sango said

"So what are you planning for it?" Kagome asked "A party?"

"Ya I get to do whatever I want my parents said, i'm going to have a co-ed dance...I think, but i'm still planning" Rin told them

"Cool, so...when do you want us at your house Kagome?" Sango asked

"Whenever...probably around 12:30 so we can start fixing up for 'girl's night' " Kagome said as she stood up when the bell rang "I dont know when Inuyasha is supposed to come over"

"Ok, we'll be there" Rin said as she stood as well followed by Sango and they walked to their next class, Kagome was walking down the hall with Sango and Rin on both sides of her. They were discussing more on what they were planning on doing that weekend. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Inuyasha talking to Kikyo. Kagome and Kikyo were nothing near friends, they always had to top the other to show who was best. Kagome had a feeling of hurt and jealousy wash over her. 'What am I doing? Where did that come from? I'm not really jealous am I? Of Kikyo? No way!' Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome standing looking that way till she turned her head and looked toward Sango who was trying to get her attention.

'She looks shocked...good' and then Kagome turned back around to see Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. She couldn't figure out why she had major jealousy hit her. She stood there staring as she couldn't believe her eyes. She started to walk away after realizing she was just staring with Sango and Rin following in just as much shock, things were not going as planned. He pulled away and looked at Kagome's retreating back. 'Kuso, why am I feeling bad all of a sudden...maybe from kissing Kikyo, ugh you'd think Kikyo could kiss, she does enough of it. It felt wrong as soon as I did it, and seeing Kagome's face made it even worse. Was it worth it to go through all of this to get her jealous? Wait why am I trying to make her jealous? How come when I saw her look it felt like I was the one that betrayed her?'

'What the hell is wrong with me?' she kept walking to her next class and just passed up Koga who was trying to get her attention. She sat down in her desk and Koga walked up next to her, as Sango and Rin tried to get him away but gave up and took their seats.

"Hey Kagome, why the long face?" Koga asked lifting her chin with his finger knocking her out of her trance, she backed away surprised

"Oh it's you, nothing i'm fine" she answered

"You sure? You look kind of down" he said crouching down next to her desk

"Just a rough week, it hasn't exactly gone very good" Kagome said resting her head on her arms on the desk not very worried that she was actually having a conversation with Koga

"Well they never do actually go our way" he chuckled

"Ya, I guess your right" she giggled

"There's that smile, thats better" Koga smirked and she just smiled back

"Thanks, I needed that Koga" she said to him

"So Kagome how would you like to go grab something to eat after school?" Koga asked

"Well..." she looked up as she saw Inuyasha walk into the classroom "sure, I've blown you off enough"

Inuyasha saw Koga talking to Kagome and held in a growl as he took his seat 'Why do I care if her and that wolf go out?'

"Ok great meet you at the diner at four o' clock" he said and she nodded as he took his seat

"Ok everyone take your seats" the teacher said as the bell rang "Pop-quiz everyone" she said as the students all groaned "Come on if you studied you'll do good, it's just a matter of paying attention in class" she said and the groaning continued. She passed out the quizzes and they everyone became quiet. When they were done the quiz was put upside down on the desks. It was very quiet and the teacher was behind her desk on her computer, she looked like a zombie as she stared at the screen. (AN: i actually had a teacher like that..lol)

Suddenly a note hit Kagome in the back of the head and she turned around to see Sango behind her pointing to the note on the floor, she signaled for her to read it. (_Sango **Kagome) **_(T thrown the paper was thrown back)

_Hey,_

_WTH was that with Koga? _(T)

**_What do u mean? _**(T)

_What happend? Did you actually agree to go out with him? The JERK!? _(T)

**_Why not i always say no, maybe i should give him a chance. U nvr know he could have a good side._** (T)

_What has gotten into u? This is Koga were talkn bout! the one that claims u like property! _(T)

**_Well...i dunno, to tell u the truth i have no clue why i agreed _**(T) 'ya right i know exactly why i agreed, to get back at Inuyasha'

_Well i hope u..._

The bell rang as she was writing so she threw it away and walked up to her.

"Well I hope you know what your doing then" Sango said to her as she picked up her stuff and they headed to their last class

"I hope so too" Rin said

"Ya, me too" Kagome said as she looked toward the floor as she walked down the hall 'what AM i doing?'

There was a long silence that was getting real annoying to Kagome.

"So are you going to keep practicing with you dad Sango?" she asked

"Ya, we're going to start practicing Friday, we were supposed to start yesterday but I forgot" she said "What about you? Are you going to practice with Kaede?" she asked her

"Ya, i'm going over there after school today" Kagome answered

"Man, both of you have stuff to do and all I can do is sit around my house being bored all day long" Rin said entering the conversation

"It's ok...you can take up a sport, i'm going to be in archery and skateboard. I want to skateboard I never learned I was supposed to learn but then I moved here" Kagome told them

"Oh, well in that case i'm going to be in soccer. I like soccer" Rin said

"Well, i'll just be in skateboarding with you Kagome...soccer isn't my thing, unless want to see me fall flat on my ass" Sango said

"But as violent as you are you'd think that was the best sport for you" Rin teased

"Shut up Rin, anyways I can hit and punch but I suck at kicking...I learned that the hard way" Sango said rubbing her butt from the memory. Rin and Kagome laughed as they saw her do this

"Cool, now we wont have to hang out at the mall everyday" Rin said happily

"Ya, we'll miss it. Oh well" Sango said sad manner "So anyways, let's get to class before were late...oh and if you want to be in soccer try-outs are tomorrow, they announced it this morning" Sango said

"Oh really? I didn't even hear it, I guess I wasn't paying attention" Rin said

"Uh huh, do you ever? Oh and along with Skateboard Kagome" Sango informed

"Ok cool...do you think it's to...guyish?" Kagome asked a little iffy (AN: real word? dunno)

"Since when have you cared?" Rin asked

"Well just a thought" she said

"It's not 'guyish' " Sango told her "Why would it be?" she asked turning to look at her

"Well all the flyers have guys on them and plus only guys are talking about joining that club" Kagome stated

"Does it matter? It's something we both want to do and also, the more guys the better" Sango said the last part and sighed dreamily imagining all the guys. Kagome laughed at her look

"Uhh...Kagome can I ask you something?" Rin asked as they stood under the stairwell talking

"Sure, anything Rin" Kagome said calmed down now

"Why DID you decide to go out with Koga?" Rin asked her curiously as Sango listened also

"Well, I think I blew him off enough to finally give him a chance" Kagome answered

"Ok how many times are we going to go over this...We know your lying Kagome!" Sango said

"Ya, why did you really decide to go out with Koga?" Rin asked again Kagome opened her mouth to speak "Seriously Kagome" Rin clarified. Kagome sighed before she spoke

"Ok, truthfully...I have no clue, I just felt like I needed to" Kagome said leaning against the wall behind her and the bell rang and Rin and Sango held her back as she was about to walk to class "What are you doing? Were late as it is" Kagome said

"Kagome...again truthfully...hold on" Sango dragged her as Rin followed into the girls bathroom "Now truthfully, this wouldn't have anything to do with seeing Inuyasha kissing Kikyo would it?" she asked her letting go of her arm once they were at the far side of the bathroom

"What?! No way! I don't care what he does!" Kagome snapped and calmed and looked down for a few minutes then spoke up "Actually I don't know, but when he asked me out the image kept replaying in my mind of Inuyasha and Kagome" she admitted. "I think I was trying to get back at him...but I don't know why" She finished

"Thought so, seeing Inuyasha kiss Kikyo hurt you didn't it?" Rin asked

"I don't know...I hate him, but still miss him as my friend I think" she lied to her friends

"Oh, well...why don't we get to class?" Sango asked trying to change the subject...for now

"Ya, were late" Rin said

"Thanks to ya'll we are" Kagome said as she walked past them two

They walked to class together and entered

"Excuse me girls but class has started about five minutes ago, where were you three?" the teacher asked getting out her role sheet

"We had some stuff to take care of...girl stuff" Sango said

"Sango!..." Kagome said earning a glare then realized "....Don't tell everyone our business!" she said stopping herself from what she was going to say

"Ladies please take your seats" the teacher sighed. They walked in and took there seats. Kagome leaned over to whisper to Sango "Why is Kikyo in this class now?" she asked

"I think she had to change her schedule to take gym because she doesn't have it" Sango told her

"Oh" she answered. The class went by and the end of the day finally came. The three of them all walked outside the classroom "I need to go buy a skateboard, I could borrow my brothers for now thought so we don't have to go to the mall right away" Kagome said

"Ya same here, i'll just borrow Kohaku's skateboard" Sango said "Oh ya, Kohaku has been wanting to know when he can come to your house for Souta, Kagome" Sango said

"I thought Souta was just at your house last week" Kagome said and Sango shrugged

"I know it's like they have to see each other 24/7" Sango said

"I'm glad i'm an only child" Rin said

"You should be!" Kagome and Sango both said

"Ok well I have training before work so i'll see you guys later" Kagome said as she walked outside after stopping at her locker

"Ok, see ya" Sango said

"Bye" Rin yelled out, They also went their seperate ways to their houses

**Kagome's House 2 hours later**

"HYAA!" Kagome screamed as she punched the dummy and sent a surge of miko power at the dummy she stopped and bent over to catch her breath

"Good" her trainer said

"Thank you Kaede, but what does this have to do with training?" Kagome asked breathing deeply

"Well, you must learn to control your power in any way and it is also good defence...but always remember to try to use your power as little as possible" Kaede said

"Ok, I will" she told

"Well that's all for today, i'll see you next training on Thursday" Kaede said as she walked away

"Ok bye!" Kagome called out

"Bye" she said back

Kagome ran upstairs and took a quick shower and got in her work uniform ready for work. She jumped in her car and drove to work.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo said getting out of Miroku's car followed by Miroku

"Hey" Miroku said also

"Hey guys" Kagome said back getting out of her car after she arrived to work

"So i'm hoping your still not mad about...yesterday?" Miroku asked a little afraid

"It's ok, i'm not that mad...your paying for this skirt I bought though" Kagome said back

"Deal" he told her as the three of them walked inside and clocked into the computer

"Thank goodness it's Tuesday, it's a school night so it won't be so busy" Kagome said and the day workers clocked out and left

"Miroku" Miroku's father called before he left the night shift to Miroku "Let me have a word with you for a minute" he said. Miroku shrugged and followed his dad into the back

"I wonder what's going on" Sango said walking to the front when she saw Kagome followed by Rin

"His dad is probably leaving out of town again" Kagome said

"Probably not, they just came back from a trip, remember?" Sango asked

"Psh, like that matters to them...I bet you five dollars that they are leaving" Kagome said holding out her hand

"Deal" Sango shook her hand and they waited for Miroku to come back

"Are you sure you should be betting?" Rin asked and Inuyasha entered the restaraunt

"Why? I'm going to win anyways" Kagome said not paying attention to Inuyasha

"Sure you will" Sango said and Inuyasha walked to the computer to clock in. He wasn't paying attention he didn't even hear the conversation he had to much stuff on his mind. He looked like a zombie as he walked by.

"Hey, what's with Inuyasha?" Rin whispered to Sango as she saw him walk by

"Don't know, don't care" Sango said

"Seriously, he didn't look like himself he looked..." Rin stopped when he walked back over. Sango looked at him and noticed his look and he sat on the bench at the front, he looked at Kagome as he walked by with a sorrowful look and then looked down but she didn't notice as she was straightening the menu's

"Ok see you kids later, don't tear up the place to much" Miroku's father said

"Yes sir, bye" Kagome said finishing what she was doing

"Bye" the others said

"What happend Miroku?" Sango asked as her and Kagome crowded him

"What did he say?" Kagome asked

"Ladies, calm down. Him and my mom are going out of town on another trip" Miroku sighed and Kagome jumped up and down in excitment

"Pay up Sango! I was right! I knew it!" Kagome said excitedly holding her hand out

"Ya ya ya" Sango pulled out five dollars from her pocket "Here!" she shoved it in her hand, Miroku just stood there watching

"Don't worry about it Sango, It will be ok" Miroku said putting his hand on her mid back

"Shut up Miroku" she said "Remove your hand from me right now if you know what's good for you" Sango threatened, he pulled away real fast rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh...Hi Inuyasha" Miroku said nervously and walked over to him and Kagome pat Sango on the back and Sango swated her hand away so she walked to her stand since people would be coming soon...this was the night shift time since that was when there was a gap of time where no one came in since it was still in between lunch and dinner still. Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge Miroku as he looked to the floor

"Uhh...Inuyasha?" Miroku asked waving his hand in front of his face and someone entered the restaraunt

"Ah, Kagome...what happend to you?" the guy who entered asked

"Oh! Koga, I'm sorry I forgot, I had training after school and then work" Kagome explained and he walked over to her. Inuyasha had awoken from his state when Koga entered and started growling without noticing then caught himself when he stood and went to the back to get ready for work. Followed by Sango and Rin as Miroku took his place behind the cash register seeing all that happend between Kagome and Koga.

"Well, I guess I can let you slide. It wasn't all your fault" Koga said

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked. Miroku was looking over at Koga as if he had either lost it or he was just plain stupid "I know it wasn't my fault you don't have to clarify that for me" Kagome snapped

"I didn't mean it like that Kagome" he lied to get her to stop yelling

"Ok fine, well what time did you get there?" she asked sweetly

"I can't remember sorry" He said to her, she was not in the greatest mood ever since he acted like she had to make sure it was ok with him for her to miss the date, at least it seemed that way.

"Well, I got to work and I don't think you can be here bothering me all night" she told him and people stated to walk in she asked them what she needed to ask them like how many people and smoking or non.

She walked them to their table and handed them their menus and went to tell Sango she had a table and found Koga trying to talk to Sango but she wasn't sure about what.

"Hey, Sango you have a table at B2" she said about to walk out when Koga grabbed her arm

"Ok, Thanks" Sango said anxious to get out of there and hurried to her table

"What are you doing? I need to get to work!" Kagome told him

"I know, so i'll see you later" he said and kissed her but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek

"Ok bye" she said and walked out after he loosened his grip on her

"Ya, bye...what was that about" he said to mainly himself since no one else was in the room and walked to the front to leave but got pulled to the back

"You better watch your back, I don't know what your trying to pull but we'll make sure Kagome will not get hurt by you" Sango told him

"What do you mean trying to pull?" he asked innocently

"You were late to the date and you've been wanting to be with Kagome for a long time, there has to be a reason and when I find out you'll be sorry" she told him and walked away and he glarred at her retreating back

"Stupid bitch" he muttered under his breath and went to the front to leave and stomped out of there with an annoyed expression.

"Why is he acting so different? I thought he liked her" Rin said to Sango when she returned to the kitchen

"He does but something is up, I just have a feeling" she said as she looked out the window and saw him ride away with a couple of other guys and Rin looked over her shoulder

"Who were those guys?" Rin asked

"I don't know but they looked like they were from some gang or something...and I guess Koga joined them or he's been in it" Sango told her and walked over to Miroku

"Hey what's up Sango?" he asked seriously when he saw her come over to him with a serious lookon her face

"What's with Koga?" Sango asked

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting down in his chair

"Well first off you can tell he missed the date cause he says he 'can't remember' what time he got there and who were those guys he rode off with? It looked like a gang to me." Sango said

"What is he doing? What if Kagome gets caught in the middle of it?" Rin asked

"Well..." Miroku started

"Hey, anyone see where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked walking over to them

"No, why?" Miroku asked

"Well I need to tell him he has a table" Kagome said "Will one of you watch the front while I look for him?" she asked

"Sure" Miroku said as she walked away and dissapeared from sight. Sango and Rin turned to him

"Well what?" Rin asked

"Well, i've noticed a difference in him too...he dosn't really hang out with us like he used to" he told them

"We should check it out" Sango said

"What?!?!" Miroku asked "If it is a gang then you shouldn't go near them!" Miroku told them

"This is Kagome were talking about if it goes to far and something happens to her she wont say anything...she's just that kind of person, she isn't going to tell us her problems" Rin said "So I agree with Sango...and I have an idea too" Rin told them

**WITH KAGOME**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked by the rooms

She walked into a room and found him sitting on a couch looking at the floor. She told him he had a table but he didn't respond and she grew worried she walked over to him.

"Inuyasha? Daijouka? Whats wrong?" She asked neeling in front of him (AN: Daijounka? are you ok?)

He looked up when he felt her shaking his shoulders when he didn't look at her.

"Kagome...I have one question, did you really blow me off to go screw that asshole Naraku?" He asked "When we went to the other school"

"What the hell? No way! I'm not a slut! Where the hell is this coming from?" she asked a little offended

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Ya, I think I would know what I do, besides there was nothing that would ever make me blow you off. You were my best friend" she said

"You can't be serious, but that's what everyone was saying and then I never saw you again...you had said you would meet me at the cafe because you had to talk to me about something very important...I waited at that cafe for a long time" he told her angrily since it didn't fit all together

Kagome looked at him confused then she remembered and looked to the ground and held back some tears

"Inuy-yasha" her voice cracked "I was going to meet you to tell you I was moving but I couldn't do it, I would miss you to much...Naraku IS an asshole your right, how could you believe him? First of all I hated him when he wouldn't leave me alone and second I wasn't going to even talk to him just because you didn't like him" Kagome explained "I would never give him even a glance" she said and Inuyasha looked to the ground once again and did a low laugh

"You can't be serious" Inuyasha said once again and it looked like he was smirking but a sad smirk

"Are you telling me this is why you hate me?" she asked "Because of something you heard?" a little annoyed

"I can't believe you Inuyasha, how could you think that low of me?" she asked

"I honestly don't know, I can't believe I did think you would do that but when you never met up with me and then I never saw you again...I guess he just made all the pieces fit" Inuyasha told her

"Who? Naraku? What were you doing talking to him anyways?" she asked

"I went to go see if you were there after a week you were gone since rumor was going that you were his mate" he told her "And he told me...those lies" he said sadly

"And you believed him?" she asked "You were the one who hated him and told me I shouldn't be around him and you believed him" Kagome said

"I didn't like him because the way he looked at you and the things he did to you" he told her "And when I heard you were his mate I couldn't believe it and went to see if it was true" he said

"Well now you know that you were a fool for believeing that asshole and stupid for not finding out the truth when you first saw me" she said crossing her arms

"I know" he agreed which surprised Kagome very much, she took a step back

"So...what happens now?" Kagome asked

"I don't know but Kagome..." Inuyasha started but cut himself off

"Ya?" she asked

"Kagome...i'm sorry" he told her, she thought she was surprised before...that was nothing compared to this, Inuyasha has never apologized to anyone not even to her. She has never heard him apologize in his whole life

"Why?" she asked

"Why am I sorry?" he asked

"No, why all of a sudden you want to find out the truth?" she asked him seriously

"I don't know, just today...when I saw your face when I kissed Kikyo, I couldn't get you out of my head." He told her "Ever since you left a piece of me went with you, I needed to find the truth. At first I wanted you to be sorry for what you did and didn't care how it affected you but I didn't know that what affected you would affect me too, your face...it looked hurt...and betrayed when I kissed her. Then I got mad when you agreed to go out with Koga. I know it was stupid...I was stupid, then I needed to find out, something triggered me to find out I HAD to find out." he said

Kagome looked down, she was hurt and felt very much like he betrayed her.

"So Kagome...you said what happens now...you also said that I _was_ your best friend, I will let you decide what happens now. I don't deserve for you to forgive me but..." he was cut off when Kagome covered his mouth with her hand to stop him from talking

"Inuyasha, you realized you did wrong and you will have to make it up to me...but...I forgive you" she said then felt herself pulled into a hug by Inuyasha when her shock wore over she hugged him back

"I promised I would always protect you...this also has something to do with me having to find out...so i'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I broke my promise but I want to protect you" he told her

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" she asked

"Kagome...he's here" Inuyasha told her

"Who is?" she asked

"Naraku...he's in town" he said and she froze in place wide-eyed

"H-he is?" she asked

"Ya, but i'm here for you now and i'm going to protect you if I have to, I don't know what he's planning but don't forget i'm here" he said and she hugged him tighter

"Thank you Inuyasha" she said

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**AN:** so here ya go...i know it took a while plz don't flame me for it...ok plz read and review!

and i'm gonna start typn my nxt chapter after i take a day of reading some fics and then i update my other fic then this...i wanna change my ways of updating now so i dont take like a whole month for it...i always say i cant read a fic till i finish typing...so there...i'm tryn harder now...hopefully it works

bye for now

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

Inuyashasgrl forever


	9. Ch8 Making Up

**The Hells of High School**

**AN: **YAY! Another chapter! So happy! Ok well, here ya go. I'll stop all my talking so you can read.

Ok sorry for not updating during the thanksgiving break but we had company and i'm not allowed on the computer when we do. But i'm back now!

**Disclaimer: **I...I don't own...Inuyasha -- There I said it

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Ch.8 Making Up**

"So Miroku...what DID your dad say?" Sango asked

"Well he's going on a trip and he says he's getting someone to run the day shift for the cash register, he says he already has someone but I don't know who. And he also said that he already hired another bus-girl that one wasn't enough" Miroku told them

"Great, now I don't have to do that all by myself" Rin said as she finished writing her plot out on a piece of paper for Koga that they discussed

"When is this person coming?...and has anyone seen Shippo?" Sango asked

"Well the new bus-girl starts tomorrow and I have no clue where Shippo is...maybe we should call him" Miroku said picking up the phone and Rin snatched it

"I'll do it" she said and dialed the number

"Where is Kagome and Inuyasha? They've both been gone a while. People have been coming in left and right" Sango said "Miroku can you sit people while I look for them?" she asked and he nodded as she walked away

**KAGOME.AND.INUYASHA**

"Why is he here?" Kagome asked

"I don't know, but...I don't know why or what he wants" Inuyasha told her

"But what?" Kagome asked looking up at himas he loosened his tight embrace so he could look down on her face

"I'm not sure" he told her

"So..." Kagome didn't know what to say

"So...will you let me keep my promise?" he asked her

"Only if you promise you'll never do that again, and we can go back to how we used to be before I moved away" she said

"Deal" he said "Come on we better get to work"

"Oh shit! I forgot!" she leapt up

"Kagome! I've never heard you talk like that." Inuyasha said

"Ya, well you were a bad influence" she said and smiled before walking out with him following behind and they met up with Sango in the kitchen

"There you are, where have you been?" Sango asked

"Well, I forgot about work...OH! Inuyasha I forgot you had a table!" Kagome said surprising the two

"It's ok, it's taken care of" Sango told her

"Better get back to work" Kagome said walking to the front to greet on-coming customers

"So...what were you guys doing Inuyasha?" Sango asked but he just walked to the front and she sighed when she got no answer she also walked to the front towards Rin and held out a high five and Rin knew at that moment what it meant when Sango smiled and looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey! Sorry i'm late" Shippo said walking through the door

"Shippo! What happend to you?" Kagome asked walking over to him

"I over slept on accident" he clocked in on the computer and walked to the back to get ready for work

"You took a nap?" Kagome asked following him as did Sango and Rin.

"Ya, I was tired. I stayed after school to try out for basketball" Shippo told her putting on him apron (you know those ones they tie around there waists)

"Oh really? How'd you do?" Rin asked

"I don't know, i'll find out tomorrow" he said putting his notepad in the pocket of his apron and grabbing a pen and also throwing that in his pocket

"Well tell us how you did when you find out" Sango said walking out followed by Rin

"So what's up?" Shippo asked seeing as she was the only one in the room with him

"Nothing really, bored to death" she said sitting on the counter swinging her legs back and forth

"Shouldn't you be up front watching the door?" Shippo asked teasingly

"Maybe, but they can take care of it" she said

"Oh, so trying out for anything this year?" Shippo asked her

"Ya, I was thinking about archery and skateboard just because i've always wanted to do it and archery because I like to do it, i'm also dragging Sango into taking skateboard with me. Sadly we'll probably fall flat on our asses the first day since we can't skateboard" she said

"Is skateboard actually a school activity?" he asked her getting a pepsi to drink

"Sorta, I think it's more like an afterschool class but it's also good for your transcript" she told him

"Cool" he leaned against the wall drinking his soda

"So...anything new?" she asked him

"Not really...am I your excuse so you don't have to work?" Shippo asked teasing again

"You might be, want to make something of it?" she asked teasing back getting up in his face playfully

"Maybe I do, but your lucky I won't hit girls" Shippo said stepping up to her smirking trying to hold in a laugh

"Oh really? Are you afraid that if you do it'll back fire on you?" She asked playfully while she also held in a laugh

"No, there's nothing to be scared of around here...except Miroku because I have no clue what he's capable of" Shippo said with his hand on his chin in a wondering kind of look and Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing from that statement and made Shippo start laughing too.

"Ya...your...your probably right" Kagome said between laughs

"That...would be scary" he said calming himself

"Very" she said taking deep breaths to calm herself from laughing so much

"Well, we better get back to work i'm sure i'll be getting a table soon too" Shippo said walking to the doorway to the diner area that she was standing next to and pushed her a little

"Hey!" she said walking past him after she pushed him back and took her stand by the podium

"So..." Sango tried starting a conversation

"Huh?" Kagome faced her

"So, what were you and Inuyasha talking about...all alone in the back room...where the door was closed?" she asked

"Nothing really" Kagome teased her

"Come on Kagome, I know you way better then that" Sango told her and Rin walked over wanting to know

"Ya Kagome, were not stupid" Rin said

"Seriously nothing much, except were cool now. We settled everything" She told her honestly

"That fast? But...Inuyasha dosn't seem like the kind to do that" Sango said in disbelief

"Wow" Rin simply said

"Ya well, I guess are friendship meant more to him then he's willing to tell" Kagome said getting ready as a big group of people started coming in for a big party going on in the back

"Wow, did they call in?" Sango asked as Rin saw the people come in and ran to the back. There had to be about 45 people there.

"I don't know but you better go ask Miroku" Kagome said giving Miroku a threatening look as he look amazed and guilty all of a sudden as the people poured inside

She went to the back with Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha to push together tables for the party and Kagome returned to sit them. After she sat them she walked over to Miroku as did Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Miroku? Did those people call in ahead?" Sango asked

"Uhh...yes?" he said carefully

"And when were you planning on telling us?" Shippo asked crossing his arms

"Well...alot WAS going on, and...I forgot?" Miroku covered his face with his hands "Sorry guys, I really meant to tell you" Miroku told them

"Wait, so what happens?" Inuyasha asked "What exactly is the problem?" he asked a little confused

"We all may have to wait on this one group of people...sometimes Kagome ends up having to help too" Shippo told him

"All those people?" He asked looking to the back

"Yup" Sango said

"But those arn't any small people they look like they'll be there for a long time for just the first course" Inuyasha looked back to them

"Inuyasha!" Kagome elbowed him "Don't be rude"

"Ow! Well it's true" he defended himself

"Better get to work, i'll get the cups someone put ice in them" Sango said "Come on Shippo you can help me and Kagome you help Inuyasha take the drink orders" she told them

"Ok, Come on Inuyasha" she said as she walked to the back and held her hand out to Inuyasha

"What?" he asked

"Give me one of your notepads" she told him

"Can't you ask nicely?" he asked reaching into his pocket of his apron but didn't pull it out "Come on be polite" he told her

"Oh ya, your one to talk. Just give it to me!" Kagome said

"I don't think I will" he said sticking his tongue out

"Your so immature" she said sticking her hand in his apron pocket and pulling out a notepad and pen and walking to one side of the table and smiled for the customers and started taking drink orders

The two got all the orders and walked to the back

"Those people couldn't make up there minds, I think I used five pages for just one small group of people" Inuyasha complained

"Ya well it happens" Kagome told him and handed the drink orders they took from the notepads to Shippo

"Wow, that's alot" Shippo said taking all eight pages

"Ya well that's what you get for having a variety of drink choises" Kagome said "Want me to get the apetizer orders?" she asked

"That would be great and we'll take it from there...unless it gets out of hand" Sango said helping Shippo fill drinks

"Ok" Kagome said turning to leave

"And what do I do?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh ya, he's never had to do this before...well were busy so will you help him Kagome?" Sango asked

"Sure, come on Inuyasha" she said as he followed her to the back again but left Inuyasha alone while more people entered the restaurant

"Kagome, Can you grab the tray stand for us?" Sango asked

"Sure" she said bringing a couple of stands so they could put the trays of food down and setting near the tables

"Hey Kagome, do you mind getting the salads for me?" Shippo asked

"Ok, wow I don't how many times I will be entering the kitchen in this one night" Kagome said

The rest of the night continued like this the whole night long, that table ended up staying an hour past there closing time eating desert and talking. They finally left and Kagome helped clean the tables and put trays away. They finally got done so they could go home but waited a bit to just get a quick rest and they walked to the office in the back and everyone took off there aprons and threw them on a chair as Kagome lied on one of the couches in the room and Rin picked her legs up to sit and let them drop in her lap.

"I am so tired" Kagome said sleepily "I don't think i've ever had to rush around that much in my whole time working here" she said

"Ya, thanks so much Kagome" Sango said

"No problem" she replied

"Here" Sango said trying to hand her some money

"What's that?" Kagome asked and Sango put it in her hand

"For helping" she said and Kagome got up and tried giving it back to Sango

"It's ok I liked helping" she told her but Sango wouldn't take it "Sango take the money, I don't want it!" Kagome told her and Sango got up backing out of the room the rest staying quiet watching all this happen

"No!" Sango said turning around to run but Kagome grabbed her arm but she got loose and ran to the kitchen

"SANGO!" she yelled running after her and then you heard a big crash and the others in the room moaned and got up slowly to go clean whatever mess they made but when they got there the only thing wrong was Kagome on top of Sango sticking the money in her pocket and jumping up to run away and she ran behind Rin to hide.

"Urgh! Fine, but you'll get it later on" Sango said "Come on Rin, Miroku, Shippo I want to go home!" she said as she was walking out the door "Bye Kagome, Bye Inuyasha!"she yelled back as the others followed and Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the building so Miroku could lock up

"Bye you guys...g'night!" Kagome yelled out walking to her car and unlocking it but didn't open it as she just leaned against it and Inuyasha walked to his car which was parked next to hers

"G'night" Inuyasha said as he turned to un-lock his car door

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you" Kagome said

"Kagooomeee, it's late and i'm tired. Does it have to be now?" he asked turning to her with a pleaful look

"Yes, actually it does" she said

"Ok, fine. What?" he asked

"Ok first of all I wanted to make sure of something" she said

"And that would be?" he asked leaning against his car to let her finish and saw her shiver from the cold "Why don't we sit in the car and talk before you freeze to death" he told her

"Good idea" she said "My car?" she asked and he just nodded and walked over to the passengers seat

"Ok so what did you have to make sure of that has to keep me from going home and going to sleep?" he asked

"Ok well...were the same as before right?" she asked stopping to turn the car on and put the heater on

"What?" he asked not following what she meant

"Are we the same as before Inuyasha? From before I moved, are we still as good as friends?" she asked

"Sure, I would love if we could forget the whole incident but I have a feeling that's not happening but I want to go back how it used to be" Inuyasha told her

"Really?" she asked, she felt like crying from what he said and knowing he meant every word he just said to her

"Of course" he said "Is that all, because I would really love to go to sleep right now" he said

"Ok, but...what do you think of Koga?" she asked "Wait here me out before you say anything" she said when he opened his mouth to say something "Do you think I should give him a chance because you see...well this is how it is, he has liked me ever since I moved here and that was when...well you know and he's been calling me his woman ever since which was kind of creeping me out, but the only reason I accepted to go out with him was because...well he was being real nice when I was down and mad...at you after I saw you...kiss Kikyo...after the way you saw the way she treated me and he was being sweet but became a jerk earlier" Kagome explained

"Wait, ok hold up. YOUR the one he calls his woman?" she nodded to him and he got a little mad at what he remembered when they were talking about it on the basketball court "How did he treat you earlier?" he asked her

"He was an ABSOLUTE jerk! He was worse then you!" she said

"Hey now! Were talking about Koga here not me" Inuyasha said and Kagome giggled a bit

"Ok, well he came into the restaurant wondering why I didn't show up for our date because I had training and I forgot, there was just to much going on. When HE ended up being late but still expected me to be on time" she said

"How do you know he was late?" he asked her

"He said he didn't know what time he got there! How can you not know? Normal people know what time they are getting there on a date!" Kagome said getting riled up

"Wow wow wow, calm down Kagome" he told her "Well personally I think...no, he's one of my 'friends' and he's just...well he dosn't do what he needs to do, he's always running off for some reason no one knows about. So I don't think you should go out with him...unless you really like him" he said the last part being a little hard for him to say

"Honestly?" he nodded "That boy kinda creeps me out and he's just always around me so...I just needed a second opinion" she said "And I will back you up if you decide to date Kikyo..she just batter stay the hell away from me!" she tried to say without letting her voice crack but changed when she got angry about Kikyo being near her

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha yelled disgusted "Just the thought of that...ugh!...that's gross! I don't want to date that slut! She's just...ugh!" he told her

"But I saw you kiss her" Kagome said

"Ya...I kissed her to hurt you for what I 'thought' you did" he told her

"Oh, i'm sorry you did that...that's some nasty shit right there, that was a bad choice" she said with her hand over her mouth

"I know, it was gross! Ugh, that bitch can't kiss to save her life!" Inuyasha said and Kagome started laughing

"Wow, and she say's she has kissed every hot guy in school...she must have paid them to keep quiet" she laughed

"Are you serious? Poor guys" Inuyasha started to laugh a bit at the thought

"Wow, I forgot how nice this car was" Inuyasha said looking around

"Ya...thanks" Kagome said looking at him and he faced her and looked her in the eyes

"For what?" he asked

"It's you that got it fixed up" Kagome said

"Oh, it's no problem. The car needed it after that total it got" he said he smirked

"Ya...well I guess i'll let you go now so you can go to sleep" Kagome told him

"Ok, unless you would like to come? You know I wouldn't mind the company" he said teasingly

"Eww! Get out of my car you perve!" she said teasing back "Your becoming to be like Miroku" she told him

"Ugh! No way! I don't think anyone can get as bad as him" Inuyasha told her opening the door to leave

"Maybe your right" she said

"I know i'm right" he told her "See you later Kagome" he waved and closed the door

"Ya see ya" she said to the closed door and he looked inside and knocked on the window "What?" she yelled past the closed window

"Open the door! I forgot my keys in there!" he yelled back and she looked at his seat and sure enough his keys were sitting there

"Oh these?" she yelled picking them up and he nodded

"No!" she yelled messing with him

"Come on Kagome, i'm tired!" he yelled

"Your the one who left your keys in here" she told him

"Please Kagome, i'll love you forever" He said begging

"You already do!" she told him playing around

"Kagome!" he said "Ok fine I do now let me have my keys!" he said and she un-locked the door and she held them out but when he went to grab it she snatched it away

"Aww, poor Koinu can't get the keys?" she asked

"Fine, i'll just stay here till you give it to me" he said sitting down closing the door and crossing his arms

"Ok...hungry? I sure am, i'm going to stop at a diner or something so I guess your going" she said as she pulled out and started driving

"Wait! But that's my moms car!" he told her

"It'll be there when we get back, whats wrong with your car?" she asked curiously

"Nothing" he said simply and she turned on the radio when she pulled out of the parking lot

-I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul like some familiar melody a hidden chapter from a story left untold I gotta feeling, I could believe in -

"OH! I LOVE this song!" Kagome said turning up the radio and Inuyasha just sat there

-there is an angel in my heart feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark its taken all this time to finally find out what I could never see an angel in my heart You were there 4 me now there is no doubt that there will always be an angel in my heart -

"Bad enough I have to go with you so you can stuff your face, but must I be torchered to listen to this crap?" he asked

"It's not crap!" she said and continued listening

-You were the friend, You were the one I could confide in You gave me strength that I could never find deep emotions that's I've always been denying I believe in, its so close now, its You that I'm feeling -

"It's crap" Inuyasha said

"Ya, well I like it because I think of us so ne" she said sticking her tongue out at him she was driving calmly since it was dark out

-there is an angel in my heart feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark its taken all this time to finally find out what I could never see an angel in my heart You were there 4 me now there is no doubt that there will always be an angel in my heart-

"Us?" Inuyasha mainly asked himself as he listened to the song and smiled

-finally found what I been searching for (all my life) it was right before my eyes oh u are my angel i know You'll always be there You are my one and only angel to finally found find what I could never see (You were there for me) now there is no doubt that there will always be an angel in my heart- The song slowly ended and Inuyasha turned it off to talk

"Us huh?" he asked

"Yup" she said keeping her eyes on the road

"This song has been around a while" he said

"Yup" she replied

"How long have..." he started but she interuppted

"Were here" she told him as she got out of the car after turning the engine off

"Ya, well" he sighed getting out of the car

"Now what were you asking?" Kagome asked

"I was saying how long have you thought of that song like that?" he asked

"A looong time" she said "Long story" she told him simply

"Ya well you dragged me here might as well give me a reason to stay" he told her as they entered the diner

"Ok, if you really want to know...let's order first though" she told him and ordered a bowl of ramen and some pocky for herself and a pepsi (AN: there ya go i know! it's not coke Stacy) and then Inuyasha asked for the same and the waitress walked away

"Ok you can tell me now" Inuyasha said

"Ok, well you remember when we were kids and we had told each other the first time that we would be best friends forever?" she asked

"Ya" Inuyasha laughed a little "We were so stupid, we just decided we would be friends forever" Inuyasha said

"It's not stupid, we actually lived up to that promise" Kagome said

"Ya, until you moved, then we became enemies" Inuyasha clarified

"No, you hated me and then when you wouldn't tell me what was with you I treated you the way you treated me" Kagome told him "Are you going to let me tell the story?" she asked him

"Ok, go on with the 'story'" he told her

"Ok you know what your the one who wanted to know, I don't have to tell you" she said and the waitress came by and dropped off there food

"Ok I didn't mean to finish telling me" he said

"Ok, well when we decided to be best friends forever at the park. I remember we were sitting on the park bench and I asked if we would be friends forever, we were in third grade and had been friends for three years at that time and we were always together and you said sure that we'd be best friends forever. Well that night when I went home, when your mom dropped me off and I got to my room I turned the radio on and that song was on and I just lied on my bed listening to it thinking about our conversation we had about being friends forever...best friends forever and I thought that song fit us. We are always there for each other and every time I heard that song after that I thought of us and how we would always be best friends forever" she told him and he was fiddling with his chopsticks and he looked up at her

"Ya, when you think of the stuff you did when your little you can't help to think 'whoa I really acted like that?' " he laughed "Wow...so it's been what...wow eleven years to this point" he said

"Yup, since...kindergarten right?" she asked and he nodded and started to fiddle with his chopsticks again

"So...you think we will be friends forever?" he asked slowly

"No..." she said and he looked at her shocked "We'll be best friends forever" she told him and he smirked

"Think your sly huh?" he asked

"Well we'll always be friends...well that is if we can trust each other" she gave him a knowing look

"Ya, I know. I learned my lesson" he told her eating his ramen

"I sure hope so" she said

"Promise?" he asked

"Promise what?" she asked

"Promise we'll be best friends forever?" he asked

"Yup, always and forever" she said smiling at him and she picked up her chopsticks to finish eating and he looked at her for a few seconds then started eating too. They ate in silence for a while.

"We sure did move fast, this morning were clearing the air and now were already talking as if nothing ever happend...well nothing bad ever happend seeing as how you keep bringing it up" he said as he finished his ramen

"Ya, wierd how that worked" she said as she came close to finishing also and he drank his pepsi

"Damn, you ate fast" he said as she slurped up the rest of her ramen and gulped her pepsi down

"Well, I guess from always having to finish fast when your around since you eat so fast" she said

"Wow, I was a bad influence. You never cussed or ate so much or anything before me...don't tell your mom, she'll beat me alive" he told her and she laughed

"She won't, I think this weekend when you come over she'll be to busy saying 'we've missed you Inuyasha! You've grown so much! Why havn't you called me or Kagome? We've missed you!' " Kagome immitated her mom and Inuyasha smirked

"So is that your mom talking or did you really miss me?" Inuyasha asked

"My mom talking" she said and his ears drooped and she giggled "Of course I missed you Inuyasha, how can you ask that?" she told him

"So...why didn't you call?" he asked looking at her

"I couldn't" she told him looking away

"Why not?" he asked her and she looked him in the eyes

"Because...it hurt to much...I moved away and I thought we would never be able to hang out the way we used to" Kagome told him

"Ya, well...I missed you too Kagome" he told her and she smiled at him

"Ya, but the wierd thing is our parents kept in touch the whole time without us knowing" she told him

"Ya I know, I didn't know till we decided to move here" he told her

"Can I ask you something?" she asked

"Why don't we pay for the food first so we can leave" he told her standing and pulling out his wallet

"No, I dragged you here so I pay" she told him

"Ya but I ate too" he told her laying some money on the table and Kagome picked it up and took money out of her pocket to pay the tip

"Hey!" Inuyasha complained

"Hey what?" she asked and walked to the counter to pay the bill and walked back and grabbed her pocky and pulled Inuyasha to her car and sticking his money in his hand and went into the drivers seat she started the car "Are you getting in or what?" She asked him when he just stood there holding the money then got in the car

"Ok, what did you want to ask me?" he asked her settling in his seat and buckling his seat belt

"Oh ya...so, why did you move here anyways?" she asked him as she pulled out of the parking lot

"Long story, i'll tell you later because were almost there" he told her

"Fine...this weekend when you come over" Kagome said

"Ok, when we have time alone again...it really is a long story" he said looking down looking kind of sad and she noticed this

"Hey Inuyasha are you ok?" she asked him

"Ya, i'm fine" he said and lifted his head as if nothing was wrong

"Are you sure?" she asked

"I said i'm fine ok?" he said

"Ok, i'm sorry. Just wanted to make sure" she told him

"Ya, well i'll see you tomorrow at school. Good night" he told her and got out of the car after they had pulled up next to his car

"Uhh...Inuyasha?" she asked holding out his keys

"Oh, thanks. Bye" he told her and got out and got into his car and drove home and Kagome pulled out driving home herself

"I hope he's ok" she said to herself

**AUTHORS.NOTE**

**AN: **Here ya go everyone, I hope you like it! People wanted to know when they would actually figure out what was wrong well there ya go, they did and now there doing ok...i hope.

**Important Message!!!**

I'm leaving this message for those of you who read the fics by **Inuyasha-520** the fics by **BabyG** won't be there anymore. You won't find her fics at Inuyasha-520 anymore only Tony's fics will be there. She has **moved, **she has her own penname now it is **Inuyashaschic612, **her fics **'Abuse, Violence and Love' **and **'Finding True Love' **were moved there but wont show up till **12/9/04**. And if you don't read her fics then I would highly suggest them because they are really good! You can also check out her brothers fics at Inuyasha-520.

Bye for now, Inuyashasgrl15


	10. Ch9 The Get Together

**The Hells of Highschool**

**bob( )- **hey Bob what did you mean in your review? I asked my friend too and we couldn't figure out what you were trying to tell me.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Inuyasha. --

Oh, i was told to start using periods, sorry bout that guys. lol. ok here we go.

**INUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINUKAGINUKAG**

**Ch.9 The Get Together**

"Higurashi! Late again?" the teacher asked shaking his head slowly as he marked her tardy.

"Sorry sir." Kagome said taking her seat between Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Ok today's assignment is to write an essay on your summer break." the teacher told them writing the assignment on the board.

"Sleep in again Kagome?" Rin asked her leaning over her desk to see her.

She yawned and nodded her head before she lied it on the desk.

"Your going to end up getting in-school-suspension if you have to many tardies." Rin told her.

"Uh huh" Kagome responded.

"Why are you so tired?" Sango asked.

"mhm" Kagome just said not paying attention to what they had to say just focusing on sleep.

"What did you do last night?" Shippo asked.

"Be quiiieeeet." Kagome moaned with her head laying on her arms.

"Fine, i'll ask later." Sango said with a smirk writing a note to Rin to keep from writing the essay.

They sat quietly some writing the essay some not. Kikyo was watching Inuyasha as he talked with Miroku and then looked next to him at Kagome.

"It seems little Ms. Higurashi dosn't like me around her little doggy friend. Well, she'll have to deal with it. Seems the little puppy can't keep his eyes off her...even when he kissed me." Kikyo said to herself looking over at Inuyasha. "To bad he's a hanyou though, totally wrong for my tastes, oh well...it just had to be that stupid half-breed, huh?" she sighed "Kagome you've never had good taste in choosing friends."

**LUNCH.TIME.**

It had taken Sango and Rin a while to get the whole story of what happend last night from Kagome.

"So you had to clean your room last night once you got home?" Sango asked.

"Ya my mom made me, for this weekend since we'll be having company." Kagome told them.

"And you were tired from just that?" Rin asked her.

"Well it took a while for me to get home after I went and got food with Inuyasha, so it was pretty late." Kagome explained as she walked into the lunchroom and sat with Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha, leaving Sango and Rin behind.

"Uhh...Rin? Did she say Inuyasha?" Sango asked stunned.

"...ya...I think she did." Rin said and they looked at each other and ran into the lunchroom and looked at Kagome.

"What do you mean after you got food with that...that jerk!?" Sango snapped pointing at Inuyasha.

"Well I was hungry, and it was late, and me and Inuyasha were talking so we got something to eat." Kagome told them a little confused. "Is that ok?" she asked and Inuyasha just glarred at Sango as she continued to point at him.

"NO! He's been a jerk since the day he got here...and he was being a jerk to YOU!" Sango yelled.

"Ya, why are you going to go up and forgive him like that Kagome?" Rin asked glarring at Inuyasha. "He dosn't deserve it." she said darkly then turned to her friend.

"Yes he does." Kagome said simply, surprising everyone at the table.

"How can you say that Kagome?" Rin asked surprised.

"Well, it's just like us. I would forgive you guys...unless your saying I shouldn't." Kagome said crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair.

"Can you get your finger out of my face now?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh ya, sorry." Sango said confused.

"No were not saying you shouldn't forgive us...but...he was being a jerk. And you said you guys were best friends before, but he still acted like that." Rin said also confused.

"That's why I forgave him, we talked it over." she said standing. "I'm going to get some food, you guys can sit if you would like." Kagome told them as she walked to the long line for food.

"Uhh...that was..." Shippo started

"Wierd?" Miroku asked

"Ya, that'll work...so you and Kagome are cool now?" Shippo asked Inuyasha and the two girls looked at him.

"Yes we are, is that ok with you?" he asked looking back at the girls.

"Well..." Sango started but got cut off when Rin elbowed her.

"Of course it is, we are just looking out for Kagome." Rin told him sitting down next to Shippo.

"But?" Inuyasha asked looking over to Sango as he addressed the question to her.

"But you have to promise you wont treat her like that again." Sango threatened him.

"Why shouldn't I, I can do whatever I choose to do." Inuyasha said crossing his arms

Sango leaned over the table and grabbed Inuyasha's colar and pulled him so they were face to face.

"Sango!" Rin jumped up a little surprised.

"We could be friends you know, but if you choose to treat Kagome like shit then I can easily become your enemy and you do not want that." Sango said threateningly. The others watched wide-eyed.

"First off, I don't plan on treating Kagome in any way that would hurt her or that she wouldn't like." Inuyasha told Sango as she loosened her grip on his colar but not all the way. "And second of all, your right. We can become good friends, your Kagome's friend so I wouldn't mind being your friend too. Kagome dosn't have bad judgement so you can't be all bad, you may think your protecting her from me but you don't have to. I've always been there for her and even though we had some misunderstandings I still plan on being there for her." Inuyasha told her trying very hard to stay calm. "One more thing, do you mind letting go?" he asked removing her hand from him manually.

"Fine...shit here come's Kikyo." Sango said as she took her seat. "Where's Kagome?" She asked.

"I'll go get her." Rin said getting up to search for her friend.

"Damn." Inuyasha turned to see Kikyo really was walking toward them.

"Hey Inuyashie, when do you want me to show you around?" Kikyo asked as she sat in his lap and stroked his face with her fingers.

"What am I your chair? Get off me!" Inuyasha said as he tried to stand up.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to _show _you around?" Kikyo asked leaning toward him.

"Ugh! Hell no!" He stood straight up and she fell to the floor. The other three burst into laughter as she got pushed to the floor.

"What is wrong with you? What happend to our agreement yesterday?" She asked him standing.

"What agreement?" he asked. She moved closer to him.

"This agreement." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He went wide-eyed and after he got over the shock he pushed her away.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha backed away and wiped his mouth with his sleeve in disgust.

"No wait, Kagome!" Rin tried to stop her from walking over to thier table.

"Hey." Kagome said to Kikyo trying to be nice, without smiling.

"Hey yourself Higurashi." Kikyo said back. "What happend?" She asked her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well...Look at you, hanging around all these guys. You little slut, what would Naraku say?" She asked her and Kagome went wide-eyed and froze.

"What do you know about Naraku?" Inuyasha growled at her.

"Just that he's looking for Kagome, and I don't think he expects to see you cheating on him Higurashi." Kikyo walked to her and leaned to whisper in her ear. "I can take you to him if you'd like, he misses you so much. He'll do anything to get you back...but the hanyou is his main problem." Kikyo whispered to her and walked away and blew a kiss to Inuyasha. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and froze once again.

"Kagome?" Sango asked trying to get her attention.

"Hey, what did she say?" Rin asked.

"Is she going to be ok?" Shippo asked Miroku.

"I don't know." he answered him.

Kagome shook her head and walked out of the lunchroom. 'Oh no, what am I going to do? She said he'll do anything to get me but Inuyasha is in the way...what if he kills him?' She started crying. 'I can't let nothing happen...this is my fight.'

"Kagome!" Sango called after her as the others watched her leave.

Inuyasha winced when he smelled her tears. 'What did that bitch say to her?' he wondered. He walked off to follow Kikyo, and found her standing by a wall.

"Ah, I was expecting you." She told him. Inuyasha just kept walking toward her and grabbed her colar in the same way Sango did to him and lifted her up.

"What the hell did you tell her, Bitch?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing really, just that Naraku is coming." Kikyo told him truthfully.

"That's not it! TELL ME!" he threatened as he lifted her more.

"And he's looking for her...but your going to be a problem. Now put me down!" She said struggling. He just dropped her and went back to the others.

"What happend?" Rin asked.

"Did you talk to Kikyo?" Shippo asked as they all started asking questions.

"I'll talk to Kagome, this is between us." he simply said and walked off to find her.

He walked outside and found her sitting under a tree.

"It's funny, all these years you were my knight who always came to save me." Kagome said startling Inuyasha, he didn't think she knew he was there since she was facing the other way.

"Ya, well I promised I would be there for you. And i'm not quitting now, no matter what." Inuyasha told her sitting next to her under the tree.

"You talked to Kikyo didn't you?" Kagome asked him.

"Yup, but you wanna tell me exactly what she said?" He asked her, looking up as if this were a normal conversation.

"Nothing really, but you can't help this time Inuyasha." She told him starting to stand.

"What do you mean I can't?" He asked grabbing her wrist.

"No one can, don't you get it?" She asked starting to hold back on coming tears.

"No I don't, why can't I help?" He asked her standing in front of her.

"Because...he will do whatever it takes. You and me know how he is and you know it..." She said sadly to him looking down. "...we both know what 'whatever it takes' truly means."

"Yes we do, but that dosn't mean shit to me." He told her softly lifting her chin to face him. "He won't hurt you Kagome...not even touch you." Inuyasha growled at the thought when he told her wiping her tears away that started to fall.

"Thanks Inuyasha...but your not going to do anything." She told him and grabbed his hand with both of hers. "You can't...I won't let you." She said as more tears fell. "I don't want you hurt Inuyasha...you just can't."

"I can and I will...he can't have you. Your right you and me do know how he is, so you should know that you can't get away from him by yourself." Inuyasha told her grabbing her hands with his other hand. "I told you that i'm going to protect you and you can't do anything to change my mind." he told her tenderly. "Now if you don't let me help you, then i'll have to do something about it by myself."

She looked at him surprised but then calmed. "So...whatever I do..." She started but he answered her unsaid question.

"Nope, you can't do anything to get rid of me." Inuyasha said and smiled down at her.

"Inuyasha...your to stubborn for your own good." Kagome told him as she rested her head on his chest.

"Ya, that trait always seems to come and kick me in the ass somehow." He told her and she laughed at his comment.

"Why do you always do this to me?" She asked him.

"Because, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't keep scaring you with my riskful stunts?" He joked but she didn't find it humorous. She started to cry once again. "Kagome, I was only kidding" He said looking down at her and lifting her chin to look up at him.

"I know, i'm sorry. Just...what am I going to do when one of your 'riskful stunts' kill you?" She asked, just by the thought more tears fell.

He wiped her tears with his thumb. "Kagome, nothing will happen to me." He told her.

"You promise?" she asked him.

"I promise, I will be here for you forever." He told her holding her arms as he looked at her.

"And if you ever break your promise, then I promise to kill you myself." Kagome told him a little more cheerful then before.

"Oh you will, will you?" He asked smirking at her.

"Ya, Someone has to look out for you." She told him smiling back.

"And your the one that has to look out for me why exactly?" He asked her.

"Because, I said so." She said simply.

"What a great answer...let's get inside before we get in trouble." Inuyasha told her pulling away and started dragging her inside the school.

"Ok sheesh, I can walk myself." She told him pulling her arm back as they went to class seeing as lunch was over.

**SATURDAY.MORNING.-THE.GET.TOGETHER.**

"So Inuyasha and his mom are coming over?" Sango asked as she lied on her stomach stealing one of Kagome's pillows on her bed.

"Yup, my mom and his mom are best friends. It's wierd how they are friends and we are friends." Kagome said as she looked for clothes to change into.

"Why ARE you changing? What's wrong with what your wearing?" Sango asked her as she watched her friend raid her closet.

"My mom said I HAVE to look nice because Mrs. Kappei is her best friend." Kagome told her.

"Wow that sucks." Rin said from her spot on the floor.

"What are you doing Rin?" Kagome asked her as she tried to get to her dresser but Rin was sitting in front of it.

"Reading your journal." Rin said simply.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Kagome yelled jumping over to Rin but missed as Rin dodged her.

"Wow Kagome, there is alot I didn't know about you." Rin said fliping pages.

"What does it say Rin?" Sango asked her getting excited as she sat up.

"SANGO!" Kagome screamed.

"Wow you've been training with Kaede since you were four? Wow." Rin said.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Kagome whinned.

"What's going on up here?" Ms. Higurashi asked opening the door.

"Nothing." All three said.

"Well Kagome, I found with me." She told her daughter and turned to leave. Kagome followed grabbing her journal before she left the two in the room.

Her mom led her to the basement in the corner. "What were you doing down here anyways?" Kagome asked looking at all the stuff everywhere.

"I was looking for my tablecloth when I found this, your dad was planning on giving it to you. He was supposed to explain what the reason for it was, but never got the chance." Her mom told her as she placed the object in her hand.

"What is it?...a neckalace?" She asked looking at it closely.

"It's known as the Shikon No Tama...or Shikon Jewel. Your dad, as we know was a priest and he always watched over this...I don't know why though. All I know is he always had it with him, it was supposed to be passed on to you when you became powerful with you miko powers....Well I have no idea about that but Kaede does say you are strong-willed and that you are very powerful so i'll leave it for you to watch." She told her daughter.

"Thanks mom, but all I do is watch it?" She asked her as she put it around her neck.

"Ya, pretty much. To protect it." She said standing.

"From what?" She asked also standing.

"Everything, you must keep it in your possesion though." Her mom said as she went upstairs.

"What am I supposed to do with this dad?" Kagome asked looking at it then deciding to walk up to her room.

"What did your mom want?" Rin asked her advancing on the journal in her hand.

"Nothing, just to give me this." She said holding it out.

"Is that...the Shikon jewel?" Sango asked her amazed.

"Ya, how do you know what it is?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Well my dad showed me pictures and told me about it." Sango told her as she looked at it. "But I thought it didn't exist the way he spoke of it."

"Maybe not, she said my dad had it." Kagome told her.

"Wow." Rin said getting a closer look at it.

"KAGOME! COMPANY!" Her mom yelled up.

"Oh shit, I have to change!" Kagome jumped to her closet and came out wearing a short skirt and a 'Babygirl' shirt.

"Uhh...Kagome, that's probably not what your mom had in mind." Rin told her.

"Ugh!" She stripped out of the clothes then grabbed her robe. "Can you guys get out?" She asked opening the door and pushing them out.

"We were just helping." Sango told her.

"Ya but you were making me change again." Kagome said closing the door on them. They walked downstairs and saw Inuyasha with a woman sitting at the table.

"Inuyasha, sweetheart. Could you go up and get Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked and he nodded and walked to the stairs to find Sango and Rin standing there.

"Hey...is Kagome upstairs?" He asked as he tried to pass them.

"Hey Inuyasha, ya she's up there but don't go up." Rin told him.

"And why is that?" He asked the two.

"Because she's changing." Sango told him.

"Well then can you two get her? I was told to get her." He told them.

"Don't worry bout it i'm coming." Kagome said as she walked down the stairs.

"Is this ok Sango?" She asked spinning. She wore khaki pants and a black tank top with a dark green polo type net shirt with one button buttoned.

"Ya that's ok" She told her.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked down the stairs to them.

"Hey, what's the deal with the clothes? Why do you need to check with someone?" He asked her.

"Because my mom said to look nice for when you and your mom came over." She told him as the other two started walking downstairs and she followed behind as he followed her. "Where is your mom anyways?" She asked.

"Downstairs, with your mom talking like usual." He told her as they walked down.

"KAGOME! Is that you sweetie?!?! Come here and give me a hug!" Mrs. Kappei yelled as she ran to Kagome. "It's been so long! You are so grown up, look how big you've gotten! Wow you've gotten to be such a pretty girl...whoops excuse me young woman I mean." She said to Kagome making her smile and blush from the compliments.

"Thank you, I missed you too." Kagome told her hugging her.

"Yes it's been way to long. Don't let your mom move away ever again, you hear me?" She asked her pulling away just to look at her face. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"I promise, I don't want to move anymore either." Kagome told her. "Oh these are my friends Sango and Rin." Kagome said as she introduced them and pulled away from her. "This is Mrs. Kappei."

"Nice to meet you girls, I'm Inuyasha's mother Izayoi." She told them.

"Nice to meet you too." Sango said bowing a little.

"Yes, you have a beautiful name." Rin said also bowing a bit.

"Thank you girls." She said. "You don't have to bow, I'm not that important." Mrs. Kappei told them laughing a bit.

"Why don't you kids go upstairs while me and Mrs. Kappei catch up on things." Ms. Higurashi told them.

"Ok, come on guys. Let's go to my room. Mom where's Sota this time?" Kagome asked her mom.

"He's at his friends house once again, they're playing video games. But he's coming home soon." She told her daughter as she led her friends upstairs.

"Oh ok!" She yelled down.

They went into Kagome's room and sat down.

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked on the bed once again but sitting up on it 'indian-style' holding a pillow to herself.

"No clue, this is going to be fun." Kagome said sitting in her computer chair.

"Ya...I thought we were going to eat?" Rin asked lying on the bed now.

"That's later." Kagome told them.

"You've been quiet Inuyasha, what do you want to do?" Sango asked him looking over at him, he was sitting on the windowsill.

"I don't know, i've never been here before." He told them looking at Kagome's room.

"Oh ya!" Kagome jumped up from her spot. "Let's give Inuyasha a tour of the house." Kagome suggested.

"Ok!" Sango and Rin got up and went out the door.

"Come on Inuyasha, now you can see my new house." Kagome grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out the room.

"Fine, I guess it will give me something to do." He groaned and followed behind.

"Ok this is the hall way." Rin said acting like a showgirl. Everyone just stopped and looked at her.

"Uhh...Rin, I don't really think he needs clarification where the hall way is." Kagome told her.

"Uhh...ya, what she said." Inuyasha said as he was dragged down the hall to a room.

"This is my mom's room." Kagome said as she opened the door and then closed it.

"This is pontless...why don't we just go back to your room." Inuyasha suggested.

"Ya I guess, why don't we go get chips and stuff for tonight?" Kagome asked. "You can come Inuyasha."

"Ok, let's go!" Rin ran to the room and grabbed her purse.

"I guess so, nothing else to do...what's happening tonight?" He asked as they walked downstairs.

"Oh were going to have a girls night." Kagome told him.

"Inuyasha!" Ms. Higurashi said sadly as she walked over to him and hugged him. "Your mom told me, but you'll always have a home here if you need to leave for a while again." She told him. He just looked at her then looked down.

"Thanks Ms. Higurashi...where's my mom?" He asked her.

"She went to get a cake she forgot, she didn't listen when I said we have enough." She told him as she pulled away from him.

"Uhh...mom?...Were going to go to the store for tonight. We'll be back." Kagome told her a little confused and surprised.

"Ok, need money?" She asked as she pulled out her purse.

"Nah, I got it. Thanks though, we'll be back. I'm taking my car so don't worry." Kagome said as she opened the door.

"Ok, bye." She called out.

They walked to the car and stopped as Kagome unlocked the doors.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked looking over to him.

"Oh...nothing...it was nothing." He told her looking down.

"Are you sure?" She asked him opening the door.

"Ya, i'm positive." He told her getting agitated.

"We'll sit...in the back." Sango said pulling Rin with her knowing all to well what would happen.

"Uhh....ok?" Inuyasha said very confused as he slowly sat in the front seat. Once inside both Sango and Rin pulled on there seatbelts at the same time then locking them. Inuyasha looked at them like they were crazy. "Are you guys ok?" He asked them and they just nodded.

"Their just a little scared." Kagome told him. "They think I drive fast." She said simply, turning the engine on and pulling out.

"Why would they say that?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Probably I do." She smiled back as she revved the car some.

"Oh, well what do ya know." He simply said as she began to pull out of the drive-way.

"WAIT! Can I drive and get the food to let you and Inuyasha catch up?" Sango asked.

"Ya, let them Kagome. We need to talk anyways." Inuyasha told her. She looked down.

"Uhh..." She had to think about it.

"Please Kagome?" Rin asked. "We'll be careful!" She said.

"....Fine, BE CAREFUL THOUGH!" She got out of the car and gave them the car keys and went inside.

"Don't worry they can handle it." Inuyasha told her and rubbed her shoulders. They heard a squeal from the girls and Sango started to pull out and stopped real fast and made Kagome real nervous.

"Oh my gosh, no!" She wanted to stop them but Inuyasha held them back.

"It's ok, they got it. They can't be worse then you." He told her smirking. She glared at him and they walked to her room when they dissapeared from sight.

"So, what now?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. They were both sitting on the bed relaxed.

"Well you never answered my question...why did you move here?" Kagome asked him.

"Oh that...well..." Inuyasha started.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AUTHORS.NOTE.**

**AN:** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Well here ya go, i accomplished what i said to update for christmas, now i'm going outside in the SNOW (in texas can u believe it?) and wait for my dad so i have a reason to be outside.

Bye for now,

Inuyasha's Koishii Taezu!!!


	11. Ch10 An Order's Consequences

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha but I just got back from the mall and got some Inuyasha stuff that i love! Well here you go (i know i should type hidden love but 1 i havnt gotten many reviews and 2 i've fallen for writing this one!)

Sorry bout the title couldn't think of anything better.

**LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP**

**Ch.10 A Order's Consequences**

"Well what?" Kagome asked him as he looked down.

"Uhh...well..." Inuyasha started and sat up and Kagome saw him do this and did the same.

"Inuyasha? It's ok...if your not ready to talk about it I understand." Kagome said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can talk about it, I just don't know how to explain it right." Inuyasha told her and he looked down at her.

"Oh...well just tell me what happend." Kagome told him looking up at him.

"My dad died about a month ago and..." He stopped when he heard her gasp.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Inuyasha. You should have said something if you didn't want to talk about it." Kagome said sadly.

"No it's ok, i'm ok now. Just my mom wanted to move away once we were able to after the funeral." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said once again.

"It's ok. And that's why your mom hugged me, my mom must have told her." Inuyasha explained.

"Why did she say that? If you had to leave for a while again? What did she mean by 'again'?" Kagome asked him looking up at him.

"Well...after he died I got mad...and..." Inuyasha started but stopped and looked to the side.

"You don't have to tell me Inuyasha, it's ok." Kagome assured him.

"No...Your probably the only person I could confide in about everything, It's just...once I think about it, it sounds stupid." He told her now looking at her.

"You don't have to tell me anything Inuyasha, but if you choose to you can always trust me." Kagome told him.

"I know...well...I got mad and ran away but then I had to come back because my mom called the cops when I didn't return and I felt like it was everyone else's fault so I had a grudge on everyone and I started spending my mom's money on stuff I wanted which was VERY expensive. That's when my mom thought it was best for a move, she thought it would help alot." He told her looking to the side again.

"Did it?" Kagome asked turning his face to look at her.

"At first? No, but now it's much better." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome smiled up at him.

"Oh really?" She asked. "And why is that?" She asked looking at him.

"Do you even have to ask? Why do you think?" Inuyasha asked in wonderment.

"I don't know, could be Miroku or the school, or even Koga." She listed off.

"Hell no! No way is it Koga, that damn wolf and it's definitely not that pervert, he's my friend and all but...no, hmm, and the school? It could be better." He told her. She giggled at his reaction.

"Well...it could also be the nieghborhood." Kagome suggested.

"It could be, only if the nieghborhood was any good." Inuyasha told her and smirked at the look of her face as she tried to think of a reason.

"Hmm...I got nothing then." Kagome told him. "You are very difficult, I can't think of a reason. You already said no to all my other suggestions."

"Well then that's your loss." He told her as he got up and she fell back since she was leaning against him.

"Hey! Where are you going? Your not going to tell me?" Kagome asked as she got up to follow him.

"I could but I just remembered I have an appointment to pick something up at the mall." Inuyasha told her as he walked downstairs.

"But you could at least give me a hint though." She whinned.

"I could but the thought of the sheer torture you would go through trying to think of the reason sounds so much more appealing." He chuckled.

"Your mean." She said and hit him in the back.

"Ow, wench do you want to go or not?" He asked.

"Ya I guess so." She sighed.

"Keh, and i'm not mean." He argued.

"Yes you are." She asked him.

"Am not." He tried to say quietly so she wouldn't hear but she did.

"Whatever." She said as she walked in front of him.

They walked into the kitchen and found Ms. Higurashi and Mrs. Kappei sitting there at the table.

"Mother, were going to go to the mall real fast. Is that ok?" Inuyasha asked his mom.

"Ya just come right back." She told him.

"Yes, because we'll be having dinner soon." Ms. Higurashi told them.

"Ok bye mom." Kagome told her as they walked out of the kitchen. "Wait a sec, Inuyasha. Sango has my car." She stopped as she told him. "You just had to agree for them to take it, didn't you?"

"Well we can walk to my house and pick my car up." He told her as they walked to the door.

"Fine." She agreed. They started walking to his house. "Wait I forgot my jacket." Kagome said when they reached the end of the street.

"You can't be serious, you can use mine if you get cold." He told her and she sighed.

"Fine...you know this is all your fault." Kagome told him.

"Oh ya and why is that?" He asked her.

"Because you talked me into letting Sango take my car which should have been back by now." Kagome argued.

"Your full of it." Inuyasha told her as he walked ahead.

"No i'm not it's true, and then you start to talk to me but wont even answer me back." Kagome told him.

"Keh, not my fault you can't figure it out." Inuyasha said as he walked not even looking at her.

"You could at least give me a hint." Kagome told him.

"I have already...many hints. But you just can't figure it out." He told her.

"Whatever...maybe your hints arn't good enough" She mumbled, they just kept walking until Inuyasha heard Kagome shivering. He took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders.

"Kag, all you had to do was ask." He told her and he kept walking and she stopped.

"What did you just call me?" She asked him.

"I called you Kag...I always used to call you that." He told her as he walked back to her. "Why is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, just been a while since someone called me that...sorry." Kagome said and blushed as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Keh." He just followed behind.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as she looked down.

"Ya?" He asked speeding up so he was walking next to her.

"Why do you think it took so little to break our trust to get mad at each other?" She asked him as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Well when I found out you left without telling me I thought it was all a joke, that you never truly wanted to be my friend but I thought about it and realized that you and me had been together as friends way to long to throw away a friendship so I figured you would call...you never did. I was never mad at you Kagome, I want you to know that. I was mad at myself for not knowing and for letting Naraku get the best of me. I knew deep down that you would never do any of that...but I let my guard down and he got to me and I took it out on you and I'm so sorry for that." He told her as he stopped and stood in front of her as he apologized.

"That's so good to hear...I was never mad...actually I couldn't be, cause I had no clue why you were mad at me, I never distrusted you. I thought you lost your trust in me, and when you seemed to be mad at me I figured I would treat you the same way you treated me." She told him.

"Well thank goodness your stubborn enough to do that because we probably would have never realized we were wrong if you weren't. I never lost trust in you, I couldn't. I knew I couldn't for different reasons." He told her grinning down at her. She smiled back and leaned in to hug him.

"Ya, I think I can't loose trust in you for the same reasons." She told him.

_'That can't be it Kag, because my reason is totally different then yours because...the truth is I love you, but I don't want to loose my best friend so...but you mean so much to me so maybe I will chance it.' _"Come on let's go." Inuyasha pulled away with a grin and they walked the rest of the way to his house quietly. They got to the house and Inuyasha opened the garage.

"Wow nice house." Kagome said from the side as she looked around at it.

"Sure it is, of course it comes no where near a shrine." He told her.

"Ya well I would take this over a shrine any day...to much work." She said as she walked to the garage. "Oh my gosh! This is your car?!" She asked running to the silver 2000 Ferrari sitting there in the garage.

"Yup, like it?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Wow I think your car tops my car." she said playfully.

"Well I try." He chuckled. "Even without all your decorations on yours." He laughed at the memory of what they went through trying to get all that on her car.

"Hardy har har, laugh it up." She told him as she checked out his car. "I'm guessing this is one of those very expensive things you bought after your dad passed away?" she asked sadly but out of curiosity.

"No, actually I bought this when I lost you." He told her getting in the car. "Get in." He told her as she got in and turned to look at him.

"You didn't loose me, you can never get rid of me...ever." She told him looking him in the eyes and then started rummaging through his car.

"Find anything interesting?" He chuckled as he asked driving out of the drive-way and down to the highway.

"Nah, nothing special. Just all this boring crap." She said as she looked through the glove compartment. Then she froze. She pulled back surprised and then grabbed the object and pulled it out. "Inuyasha." She said very quietly and scared.

"Ya?" He asked without looking.

"Why do you have a gun?" She asked as she lifted it to her lap and he suddenly stepped on the brakes and turned to see the gun in her hands. Cars started honking behind them so he pulled to the side of the road.

"Give me that Kagome." He said sticking his hand out.

"No, why do you have this?" She asked him as she held on to it tighter. "Please tell me you have a good reason."

"Kagome I...I don't have to explain nothing to you!" He told her as he reached for the gun.

"Inuyasha please..." Kagome started crying. "Just tell me why you have this." She told him pulling it away from him.

"Kag I...I can't." He said looking at the gun. "I didn't know it was in there, now give it to me. I don't want it to go off and hurt you." Inuyasha told her. She handed him the gun slowly and he took it from her grasp.

"What happend to you saying you wouldn't use a gun if you didn't have to?" She asked him covering her face with her hands as she cried. She was shoked he had something like that.

"People change Kagome. I changed alot, you can't stop what I do but this..." He looked down at the gun waving it as he mentioned it. "This was a mistake." He told her.

"What was the reason you bought it then?" She asked him now looking at him.

"Kagome please stop crying." He said as he leaned toward her and wiped her tears once he put the gun down.

"Why Inuyasha!?" She demanded.

"I was upset ok?! Happy?! I was upset! Everything was happening all at once, I couldn't stop all the crap that kept happening!" He yelled at her but felt bad once he saw her face. She looked scared a bit but still very shoked. "Kagome I didn't mean to yell at you." He told her as he stroked her face with his hand.

"What were you going to do with it? Were you going to end someone's life for your problems!?" She demanded again.

"Kag, please." He asked of her as he looked down.

"Answer me!" She yelled, new tears now falling.

"No..." He told her, she thought he was saying no he wasn't going to answer and looked down. "I wouldn't end someone else's life! I was going to end...I was going to end mine, ok?!" He told her and looked at her when he heard her gasp. "Kagome please stop crying, I didn't ok? As you can see i'm still here, I was to scared to do it. I'm an idiot I know, ok? Now please stop crying." He begged.

"Inuyasha..." She started but cut herself off as she leaned over and hugged him tightly.

"Kagome." He said quietly and sighed as he hugged back. She cried into his chest.

"You got that right, you are an idiot. But thank kami your ok." She said through sobs.

"Kagome, please." He begged her. She looked up at him.

"Please what? You were going to kill yourself! You can't get me to calm down over something so important as that! What if you went along with it? Huh? What would have happend then?" She asked him shakily.

"Kagome I didn't so can we stop talking about it?" He asked her. He grabbed her hand and started stroking it. "Please stop crying."

"Inuyasha how could you do such a thing?" She asked him. She was so overwhelmed with shock and fright.

"Ok first off I didn't get it only for me, I got it to kill that bastard Naraku! He kept talking about you like you were some kind of slut! I didn't believe...I couldn't believe you were actually with him like that, and when he threatened me and told me I shouldn't worry since you would be his soon enough I snapped. I figured when you never showed up to school he was bluffing but when you never said anything before you left was what got me to buy his reasons! Ok?!" He told her half way to yelling. Now Kagome was crying for all different reasons, she was hearing things she didn't want to know. _'What the hell is wrong with you Inuyasha? You can't keep doing this to yourself! I care about you, can't you understand that? Your my best friend!...but I feel like...no your my friend! Then what is this feeling that is just so overwhelming that I feel? Dammit Inuyasha, why do I find out about all this stuff that happend after I left...it's all my fault. Everything that's happend has something to do with me. Shit shit shit, i'm so sorry.' _Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha i'm so sorry." She cried into his chest taking him by surprise.

"Your sorry?...For what?" He asked her confused. He lifted her chin to face him.

"Everything is my fault." She sobbed. "If it wasn't for me none of this would have happend."

"Don't you dare say that, it wasn't your fault." He told her, trying to make her understand.

"But it was, it's true. Everything happend because of me Inuyasha! Naraku made you believe this shit because of me, you believed him because you had no other source of what happend because of me, and you bought that...that gun because of me." She choked out. "Inuyasha...i'm so so sorry."

He made her look at him as he spoke to her but she wouldn't dare look him in the eyes. "Kag, look at me." He told her as she shook her head. "Kagome, please look at me." He said again softly as he lifted her chin to face him. "None of this was your fault, Kagome please listen to me." She nodded and looked down, she grabbed the gun and put it back in the glove compartment. He watched her with a guilty feeling. "Would it make you feel better if I got rid of it?" He asked her.

"You would do that?" She asked as she looked up at him with a bit of hope.

"If you want me to I will...just for you." He told her and she smiled and nodded wiping away her tears.

"Ok, I promise I will. But for now let's hurry before our mom's think we had a car accident or something." He chuckled as he pulled out and sped down the highway.

"I'm guessing your mom dosn't like your driving?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject from the gun.

"Not one bit." He said as she giggled. "And your telling me your mom let's you drive without argument?" He asked her.

"Of course not...I just don't drive normally around her." She grinned. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sly one Kag." He told her.

"Why of course." She smirked.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Riiiinnnng Riiiinnnng

"This better be good." A voice on the other side of the cell phone said.

"It is, the two have stopped to talk but they seem to be going toward Shikon Mall. What do we do from here?" The man asked.

"Where is Koga?" He asked.

"I havn't seen him." He told the man.

"Well Hiten, go ahead and do what you please then." He told him.

"Yes Naraku, but what about the girl?" Hiten asked.

"Bring her to me." Naraku said as he hung up.

"You've been in the way for way to long Inuyasha." Hiten said as he followed them in his car.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I knew I recognized that name somewhere, it was like at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't remember." Kagome went on as they walked back to the parking lot from picking up his sword.

"Ya, so you said." Inuyasha said as he continued to listen.

"Oh so your tired of hearing me talk now?" She asked playfully as she crossed her arms.

"No that's not it, I just loooove to hear you talk. You never stop how can I not, but you don't have to keep talking about how you couldn't remember where you knew the name tetsusaiga." He chuckled. She stuck her tongue out and hit him playfully. "Oi, wench." He said and turned and grabbed her at the waist. "Hold on....There's something I need to tell you Kag." He said softly.

"What's that?" She asked nervously from their closeness.

"Well well well, long time no see. How's it going Inuyasha?" A voice asked.

Inuyasha spun around toward the voice but only saw a shadow. "Who's there?" He asked growling as he threw Kagome behind him.

"You don't remember me?" He asked as he stepped forward. "I'm hurt you don't remember." Kagome was trying to see over Inuyasha's shoulder and gasped.

"It's....it's Hiten." She said as she stepped back.

"Hey there Kagome, havn't seen you in a long time." He said as he walked closer to the two.

"What do you want Hiten?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm here for her. I have orders to retrieve her." He told him.

"Oh ya? By who?" He asked as he stood on guard.

"By Naraku of course. You know he has really missed you Kagome, you should have seen him when you left." He told them.

"He looked fine to me." Inuyasha said.

"Now Inuyasha, are you going to make this hard? You don't still have a grudge from our last encounter do you?" He asked advancing on him.

"Shut the hell up Hiten!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Inuyasha what is he talking about?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Nothing! Just stay back!" Inuyasha told her. "Hiten you better keep your fucking hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well I guess were going to have to do this the hard way then." Hiten said now in front of Inuyasha as he made an attempted punch, but luckily Inuyasha blocked it and punched back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out as she backed up away from the two fighting.

"Get away Hiten, you don't want me to get violent do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's see what you got." Hiten said as he punched back.

"Go to hell Hiten." Inuyasha growled when he swiped at him with his claws and then sent another punch his way.

"Urgh! No way i'm going without you!" Hiten ground out through gritted teeth.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched him in the face.

"Stupid hanyou! You have no idea what your getting yourself into." He said as he got up from his spot on the ground.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing, now are you going to get up or are you going to die on me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You wish." He said back.

"Where's Manten you two are usually inseperable during fights." Inuyasha pressed on.

"Ya wouldn't you like to know, but he's not involved in this." He told him as he pushed him to the ground almost hitting a car.

Inuyasha jumped up and threw more punches as he growled out at him.

"You hanyou's are all alike, so pathetic." Hiten said once he pulled out a gun and held it to Inuyasha's chest.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out horrified.

"Damn you." Inuyasha said to him as he just stood there.

"I'll kill you then i'll get the girl, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Hiten told him.

"You wish bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he punched him in the jaw and he fell to the ground as the gun fell out of his reach.

"Your pathetic, you can't win against me. This will be the last day you see that bitch because today is your last day to live." Hiten threatened as he got up and popped his jaw, then attacked him making his way to the gun.

"Your nothing but and over confident cocky bastard." Inuyasha said once he got him to the ground again after he sent a right hook his way.

"Ya and yet your still the one that's going to die after this is over. How ironic." He said as he got to the gun and grabbed it but Inuyasha grabbed his arm and punched him in the gut before throwing him to the ground. "You want to play rough, then let's play rough." Hiten said as he got up and ran over to Kagome. She saw him coming and turned to run but he grabbed her wrist and held the gun to her head.

"Let her go! Your fights with me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ya but what if I just feel like seeing you suffer? All I have to do is pull this trigger and this bitch will be gone." Hiten said as he cocked the hammer of the handgun. Kagome gasped and stood still with her eyes tightly shut.

"Don't you dare pull that trigger! Get away from her asshole!" Inuyasha yelled. He got closer but stopped because the closer he got the closer Hiten brought the gun to Kagome's head.

"Keep coming closer and see what happens to your pretty bitch." Hiten said and chuckled.

"You fucking bastard." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Kagome gulped. _'Ok if I punch him at least i'll prevent myself from being killed right?...I guess it's worth a try.'_ She thought to herself and jabbed her elbow into his stomach and the gun moved and shot her in the arm as she got away with a scream as she stumbled from the blow of the shot.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and punched Hiten pushing him to the ground and ran to Kagome.

"You idiot, what were you thinking? Are you ok?" He asked her kneeling in front of her and grimaced from the wound he saw on her arm. "Stay here so I can get rid of..." He started but his eyes widened after a cock and two shot sounds were made.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked slowly. He was having trouble breathing and grabbed her shoulders for support. He looked down as he weakened.

"Run...Kagome." Inuyasha struggled to say as he looked up at her but fell to the ground on top of her. Kagome looked at him, he had been shot twice in the back.

"NO! INUYASHA!" She screamed then started stroking the side of his face while she cried.

"Get...away n-now!" Inuyasha tried to yell but came out shakily in a raspy whisper.

"I can't! Inuyasha, I can't leave you!" Kagome told him. "Please be ok, please please be ok." She said sadly pushing his bangs out of his face.

"He can't help you, now come with me." Hiten said as he came closer to her.

"Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I have my orders, either come with me or I come and get you before I finish him off." He told her cocking his gun.

"NO!" She screamed and looked him in the eyes before speaking again. "Sorry Inuyasha, I'll be right back. He can't hurt you anymore." She cried out as she pulled out from under him and ran. _'What do I do? Inuyasha!...I know!'_ She ran to the car and threw the door open and got his gun out of the glove compatment.

"You bastard! You shot him!" She yelled spinning toward Hiten as tears fell and then shot him in the arm.

"UGH!" His left side was pushed back from the shot. "Bitch!" He growled holding his arm.

"Your lucky! I was aming for your heart!" She yelled and shot again shooting him in the side and he fell unconscious after getting pushed back into a car. She dropped the gun realizing what she just did and she started shaking, she finally ran to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She yelled as she sat by him. He was pushing himself over so he was lying on his back and she helped him.

"First time using a gun huh?" He asked weakly and out of breath when he grabbed her shaking hand. She just nodded as tears fell.

"Inuyasha, your going to be ok right?" She asked him as she lied his head in her lap.

"Of course...nothing can defeat me, i'm with you always." He said softly between coughs, she started to cry more when he started coughing blood.

"You better be telling the truth." She cried out letting her tears fall.

"Please stop crying Kag...for me?" He asked her.

"Inuyasha, i'm sorry I was being mean earlier." She sobbed. "I was just surprised." He nodded to her.

"Kagome it's ok I-..." He started.

"What is it?" She asked tightening her grip on his hand.

"...I need to tell you something...that has been on my mind a while." He said as his vision started to get fuzzy.

"What's that?" She chocked out.

"Kag...I lo- I..." He started but couldn't finish as his hand dropped from hers.

"NO! INUYASHA!" She yelled and grabbed his shirt and lied her face on his chest for a few minutes. Then she got up and got his cell phone from his pocket. "I'm need to get help...please just hang on Inuyasha." She cried and called an ambulance with a shaky voice holding her arm where she got shot and dropped the phone afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh...where am I?" Kagome wondered as she woke up looking around as her memory came back. "Inuyasha!" She looked next to her and saw Inuyasha lying on the bed next to her's with alot of machines surrounding him. "Oh Inuyasha." She said sadly yet softly. She looked down and saw her arm was bandaged up. She got up and walked to the chair next to his bed and sat down. "Inuyasha please wake up." She said looking at his face.

"Great your awake, are you the one who called?" A doctor asked as he walked into the room, he was medium size in height and pretty skinny with brown eyes and light brown hair. Kagome nodded and looked back down at Inuyasha. "May I ask you what your name is? I'm Dr. Kiron." He told her.

"Hi-Higurashi...it's Kagome Hisgurashi." She said shakily.

"Well would you like to call some family maybe?" He asked walking toward her. She nodded. "Come with me." He said and led her to the front desk.

"Thank you." She said as she picked up the phone. She dialed and heard it ringing.

"Hello?" Ms. Higurashi answered the phone.

"Mom?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome where are you two? You guys sure are taking a long time, Sango and Rin are already back. Where are you?" She asked her.

"W-were at the hospital." She said and tried to keep the tears back from what happend but failed.

"The hospital? Why? Is everything ok? Kagome are you crying? Did something happen?" Ms. Higurashi panicked.

"Oh mom." Kagome cried out. "I-it's Inuyasha, he hasn't woken up yet. I don't know if he's ok or not, I havn't asked the doctor's yet. I just woke up." She told her.

"Just woke up? Kagome what happend?" Her mom asked worriedly.

"Inuyasha is in the room...he hasn't woken up, I don't know what to do mom." Kagome cried into the phone.

"Kagome, were coming right now." Her mom said as she told everyone.

"Th-thanks mom." She said and hung up the phone. She went back to the room and sat next to the bed.

"Are they coming?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, what about him? Is he ok?" Kagome asked.

"I'll let you know so I can tell you all together." He told her. "Would you care to explain what happend?" He asked, she looked at him and the looked back at Inuyasha and thought back and kept picturing him getting shot, she cried from the terrible memory. "It's ok." He said as he walked out.

"Inuyasha, i'm so sorry. Just please wake up." Kagome begged as she held his hand in her's. "You said nothing can defeat you, you better have been telling the truth." She said softly as she cried. "I'll do anything if you just open your eyes Inuyasha." She said stroking his hand. "Come on, I need to see those amber eyes. Please Inuyasha, just open your eyes...for me." She choked. She rested her chin on the side bar of the bed as she held his hand. She stayed there quietly for about five minutes until her mom came into the room slowly and quietly.

"Kagome!" Her mom said once she saw her and she ran to her daughter as she stood hugging her.

"Mom, where's everyone else?" She asked right before they came into the room but in a more urgent way then her mother.

"What happend to you guys?" Sango asked and looked over at Inuyasha. "Oh my gosh...is he going to be ok?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." She said taking her seat again as Ms. Higurashi took out a hankerchief wiping blood from her face.

"Oh my gosh." Mrs. Kappei said seeing her son from her spot right next to Kagome. "Are you ok sweetheart?" She asked turning to Kagome trying to hold back her tears.

"Mhm." She said but started crying from the sad look his mom's eyes held.

"Don't cry sweetie." She told her as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Kagome what happend?" Her mom asked her.

"Some guy had a gun at the mall." Kagome told them not wanting to go into detail.

"Should we tell Miroku? He is his friend." Rin asked Sango.

"Ya your probably right." Sango said sadly as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Miroku answered his phone. "SHIPPO THAT'S CHEATING!" He yelled on the other line.

"Miroku...it's Sango." She told him slowly.

"Sango? What's wrong you sound upset." He said.

"It's Inuyasha...you might want to come to the hospital." Sango told him sadly.

"Inuyasha? What happend? Is he ok?" Miroku asked.

"Well we don't know yet." Sango told him.

"Ok were coming, are you gonna be ok?" He asked.

"Ya, i'll be fine. I'm just worried about Kagome." She told him.

"Don't worry Sango, Inuyasha dosn't let anything keep him down. See you in a bit, bye." He told her and hung up.

"Are you ok Sango?" Rin asked.

"Ya...just, that was harder then I thought. Just thinking about Inuyasha's condition...you know, this past week we've pretty much all became friends. He even helped me and Kagome with skateboarding since he's in it too...him and Miroku. I just feel really bad now. It didn't really hit me of what kind of state he was in until I had to tell Miroku."

"Oh Sango it's ok...I didn't think about it either. Dammit your going to make me cry." Rin told her as they walked back to where everyone was.

"You guys maybe we should leave his mom alone for a bit." Ms. Higurashi said patting her daughters back.

"Ok...Mrs. Kappei i'm sure he'll be ok." Sango told her and gave her a quick hug.

"Ya, he's pretty strong." Rin told her doing the same thing.

"Thanks girls." She told them as they walked out.

"Come on Kagome." Ms. Higurashi said. Kagome tightened her grip on his hand then got up and walked to the door but took one more look at him and went to the waiting room with the others.

Kagome sat between Sango and Rin. "It was my fault this happend." Kagome said quietly.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Rin asked.

"He was protecting me, and he was making sure I was ok when he got shot." Kagome said as tears started to fall once again.

"Well Inuyasha is quite fond of you, why wouldn't he protect you?" Sango asked her and hugged her friend.

"That's because we've been friends a long time. But he should have known he couldn't turn his back on him. I was just trying to get out of Hiten's grasp when I got shot and Inuyasha came to me after he punched him a couple of times." She said crying on Sango's shoulder.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as him and Shippo ran down the hallway. She got up and Rin hugged Kagome next.

"Hey, your here." Sango said as they rushed over.

"Ya, how is he?" Shippo asked.

"We don't know yet, but he's unconcious right now." Rin told them.

"Kagome what happend to you?" Shippo asked her.

"Nothing, long story." She said and got up. "I'm going to get the doctor." She told them as she walked down the hall and came back with the doctor.

"Oh so everyone is here? Ok come with me." He told them as he led them into the room where Inuyasha was.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Kappei asked as they all walked into the room.

"Nothing he's just going to tell us how Inuyasha is doing." Ms. Higurashi told her leading her to a chair at the side of the room.

"Yes, well he's been shot twice in the back and we've been succesful in removing the bullets but he's been out since he arrived, he has lost alot of blood and he's gone into a coma." He told them.

"He has? When will he wake up?" Mrs. Kappei asked.

"We've estimated that he'd be in it at the least just for a couple of days." He said.

"And the most?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Well at the most he will probably be in it for about two months, i'm sorry." He said sadly.

"Oh no, two months? Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, i'm very sorry. And with you miss, we got the bullet out but it seemed to damage some tissue and burned through the muscle in your arm. We've already treated it, but you will have to treat it regularly so it can heal in about four to six weeks." He told her. She wasn't really listening as she kept looking at Inuyasha. The doctor walked out after giving her mom a perscription.

"What about his car?" Kagome asked not looking away from him.

"I'll get it after we leave. I can't stay as much as I really want to, I've missed way to many work days as it is with the move and all." Mrs. Kappei said.

"Izayoi, couldn't you say it's an emergency?" Ms. Higurashi asked her.

"No, because after my job moved us they said we only had a week to move and all and we ended up spending a month. I can't afford to miss more work. Plus I now have to pay the doctor bill." She told her.

"We could help you." Ms. Higurashi told her.

"Thanks but I still have to go." She said. "I can pay for it. But do you think you can take me to the mall to pick his car up?" She asked her. Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"Of course I can." She told her. Kagome reached into her pocket and got the keys that had fallen out of Inuyasha's pocket when she pulled his cell phone out earlier.

"Here's his keys." Kagome said and handed them to Mrs. Kappei.

"Thank you dear, I trust you will watch over my son." She said to Kagome and she just nodded.

"I take it your staying Kagome? There's nothing I can do to stop you anyways huh?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Ya, i'm staying." She told her.

"So am I." Sango said as she took a seat by the wall.

"Me too." Rin said sitting next to her.

"So are we." Shippo said leaning against the wall referring to him and Miroku.

"Wow Inuyasha has alot of good friends. Thank you guys. He is so lucky to have all of you." Mrs. Kappei said holding back tears.

"Thanks, cheer up Mrs. Kappei, Inuyasha will be fine. He's been through worse before, he pulls through everytime." Miroku told her.

"Thanks Miroku, I needed to hear that." She said hugging him before her and Ms. Higurashi left.

"I can't believe of all people it happend to Inuyasha." Rin said as she sat on the bed that was next to Inuyasha's.

"I know, the one that's cocky and stubborn as hell." Miroku said looking down.

"Oh shit what about work?" Sango asked looking over at Miroku.

"Oh ya, i'll go by there to leave a note." Miroku said walking to the door.

"I'll go too." Rin said following behind.

"What about Katsuki?" Shippo asked.

"That's why i'm leaving the note...and for the guy my dad hired...if he actually shows up for once that is." He said walking out with Rin.

"Kagome, are you going to be ok?" Shippo asked her. She was holding Inuyasha's hand and resting her chin on the side bed bar again.

"Ya, it dosn't hurt that much." She answered.

"No I mean you look upset, he's going to be ok you know." Shippo told her.

"Ya he's right." Sango said.

"I sure hope so. It's just...he looks like he's sleeping like any regular night...but the problem is I can't wake him up and all these machines that are connected to him and around him...I don't know." Kagome told them.

"Ya I get what you mean." Sango said sadly.

"What happend exactly, I heard he got shot twice in the back...but what happend?" Shippo asked.

"It was a fight. Inuyasha was trying to help me when the guy shot him." She said shakily. "I couldn't believe it was happening to him. He was facing me when he was telling me to stay...but didn't finish since he had gotten shot and he fell forward on me and then told me to run...then the guy came after me and I shot him in the arm and again in the stomach and I ran to Inuyasha, he grabbed my hand and...and asked if it was my first time to use a gun since I was shaking so much. Then he started coughing blood and he promised he couldn't be defeated." She said between sobs. "He tries to be all heroic but look at him." Kagome said as tears started to fall uncontrolably.

"Kagome Kagome calm down." Sango said running to her and hugging her. "Shhh...it's ok." She tried to comfort her.

"Ya Kagome, he'll be ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Shippo said rubbing her back.

"But what if something bad happens?" She chocked out from all her crying.

"Nothing bad will happen. He'll be ok. I don't think he's ready to give up. I'm sure he wants to see you again as much as you do." Sango told her hugging her tightly holding back her tears that threatened to fall. She had never seen her friend so frightened and sad.

"Inuyasha can pull through, he's to stubborn...like Miroku said he's as stubborn as hell. He won't give up that easily." Shippo told her.

"Thanks guys." She said through her sobs. "You guys are the best." She said.

"Were always here for you Kagome." Sango told her.

"Ya." Shippo agreed.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Sango said as she walked out. When she walked out and shut the door she leaned against it tilting her head back as tears fell from her eyes. "Inuyasha you better make it through this and fast. I don't think Kagome will last if you don't, I know you love her so hurry up and wake up so you can tell her." Sango said quietly and wiped her tears away as she walked to the cafeteria.

"I'm starving, want some food or something Kagome?" Shippo asked her.

"No thanks, i'm going to stay here." She told him from the same spot she was before.

"Ok, i'll be back in a bit." He told her as he left the room.

"Inuyasha, why do you make me go through this? If something happens to you I don't know what i'll do. You better wake up soon." She said as she lowered the side bar and lied her head on the bed still holding his hand. "Can you hear me Inuyasha? If you can I need you to wake up. I can't handle this. I need you here." She mumbled the last part as she drifted off to sleep.

KXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

"Do you think Kagome will make it through all this?" Shippo asked Sango as they sat at a table drinking coffee while Shippo ate too.

"I hope so, she's so upset right now....it's funny, earlier they were playing around messing with me and Rin since we were buckling our seatbelts because Kagome was driving. I saw Inuyasha smirk when he asked why we should be scared of her driving. He knows Kagome better then we do. And she smilied back." Sango told him.

"Ya it's wierd how that can happen, someone up there has a messed up sense of humor." Shippo said pointing up.

"Ya, ain't that the truth. But why Kagome? She's so nice and caring." Sango said just stirring her coffee and looking at it.

"Ya, it sucks." Shippo said starring at his food.

"Sango...how's Kagome?" Rin asked running inside through the front door.

"Oh hey, I don't know. She couldn't stop crying." Sango told her. "I guess we should head back up." She told them as Miroku walked in too.

"Ya...I think Kagome could really use support right now." Miroku said. _'Inuyasha you better be ok, you need to wake up and tell Kagome how you feel about her. I know you love her, just tell her. She loves you just as much. I think your the only one who dosn't see it, just look at her dumbass. Look at the love in her eyes when she looks at you. Just be ok Inuyasha.'_ Miroku thought as they walked upstairs.

They walked through the door and saw Kagome's head lying on the side of the bed...she was asleep.

"I guess she wore herself out from crying so much." Rin said.

"Looks that way. Well we better get some sleep too." Miroku told them.

"Ya, let's just pray Inuyasha wakes up soon...for Kagome's sake." Sango said as she tried to get comfortable in a chair.

"Ya and hope Inuyasha and Kagome admit there true feelings for each other." Shippo said but saw everyone look at him. "What? You guys know as well as I do that they like each other." He told them sitting in another chair.

"Ya your right but I didn't know you guys saw it too." Sango said.

"Ya, I thought only me and Sango thought so." Rin told them getting on the other bed.

"You have to be stupid not to notice." Shippo said back.

"Inuyasha hasn't noticed guys." Miroku stated.

"Wow...he really is dense." Rin said simply.

"I think he dosn't notice because he dosn't believe she likes him." Miroku told them looking at Sango.

"Well maybe he should tell her and let her tell him how she really feels." Sango said looking down blushing a bit.

"Uhh...riiight, well i'm going to sleep." Shippo said looking at the two.

"Ya same here, good night." Rin said as she lied down on the bed.

"Night." Sango said closing her eyes.

**ITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITIT**

**Final thought from Miroku:**

"So...just tell her how he feels and see how she feels huh? Thanks for the advice Sango."

**AN:** Here you go guys. I got so into this fic so I decided to continue it! And I need more reviews guys! Remember every review counts! Thanks guys! So I wouldn't have another cliffie this chapter ended up really long. Sorry if you don't like long chapters. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! Now for those who like 'Hidden Love' i'm gonna start that once my headache passes. Ugh! lol.

Bye for now,

Inuyasha's Koishii (Koi) Taezu!!!


	12. Ch11 Complications

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But these fics of mine where Inuyasha has lead part in. He is so kawaii!

**SagasouYumeNoKakeraHiroiatsumeSetsunakuteMoImaNaraSagaseruDarouMekurumeku...**

**Ch.11 Complications **

Kagome awoke and looked at Inuyasha's face. Then she realized why she was awoken. A few doctors were around her working with the machines around Inuyasha. Sango was trying to wake her up.

"Whats wrong?" She asked as Sango pulled her to the side.

"Nothing...just when Miroku woke up Inuyasha seemed to be having trouble breathing." Sango told her as she held her back.

"Oh no. What are they doing?" She asked holding Sango's hand for comfort.

"I don't know...let's let them work and come back when they're done, the others are in the hall." Sango told her as she led her to the door.

"He's sweating alot doctor and breathing real hard." The nurse told him. The two girls walked out of the room waiting in the hallway.

"Yes, Something must be wrong." The doctor told them. "Get Dr. Kiron in here."

"Yes Doctor." The nurse said and ran out. The door flapped open a few times as the heart monitor started to make a continuous sound not like the normal beeps it made.

The doctor rolled over the heart shocking machine. (**AN:**That thing they use to shock you and try to bring you back to life. If anyone knows what is called can u plz tell me so i can fix it?) He turned it on and rubbed the two handles together. One of the nurses came by and cut his shirt off to use the machine on him.

"Clear" He said as he shocked Inuyasha making him jump up from the electric shock flowing through him. Inuyasha still lie there not breathing as the nurse and Dr. Kiron came running down the hallway.

He and the nurse ran inside to help Dr. Kiechi. "What's happening? What's his status?" Dr. Kiron asked quickly as he grabbed the chart looking at it walking in a fast pace to the doctor's side.

"One of his visitors told us he was having trouble breathing and when we came sure enough he was, only problem is now he stopped breathing completely." Dr. Kiechi explained in a hurry as he rubbed the two handles again as he shocked Inuyasha sending him once again to jump up.

"Why is he having trouble breathing?" Dr. Kiron asked him.

"Were not sure at the moment doctor, were just trying to revive him before we try to find out why." He told him sending shock after shock.

"Well why hasn't he revived by now?" Dr. Kiron asked.

"I don't know but if he dosn't revive soon then i'm going to stop because it wont be of any use to just keep shocking him." Dr. Kiechi told him.

"I'll take over, you tell the visitors." He said as he took the machine and rubbed it together before sending another shock to Inuyasha's chest. Dr. Kiechi walked outside to the hallway where the others were waiting.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Sango asked.

"Well he was having trouble breathing when we were called in the room but now he has stopped breathing completely and we have tried to revive him for quite a while now and he hasnt revived yet. So there is probably a slim chance he will make it though. I'm very sorry." He said and then Kagome grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down to face her.

"THEN GET YOUR ASS IN THERE AND TRY HARDER!" Kagome yelled and let go as tears started to fall from her face.

"Ma'am were trying but it's just not looking to good." He told her.

"Ok thank you sir. Were just glad your doing your best." Sango told him as she held Kagome in a hug.

"Dr. Kiechi!" Dr. Kiron called. "He's ok now. We got him stabilized." He called out as Dr. Kiechi walked into the room and they rolled the bed out of the room with Inuyasha in it to the x-ray room.

Kagome saw them go by with wide eyes afraid something bad was going to happen.

"Sango what's happening?" Kagome asked as she saw them go by over Sango's shoulder.

"I don't know but he's ok now so don't worry." She told them as the others came over from the waiting room.

"So what's happening?" Miroku asked as he walked over and patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"Not sure yet, he stopped breathing for a while but then they got him stabilized but I don't know from there." Sango told him letting Kagome go.

"I'm going to go get some water." She said looking down as she walked away from them.

"I'll go with you to show you where it is." Miroku said as he followed her. Sango glarred at him and he just nodded to assure her he was only going to talk.

He walked along side her to show her to the cafeteria.

"What did you need to talk about?" Kagome asked him as she got her drink.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Come on, how can I not know where the cafeteria is? There are signs everywhere." Kagome told him and he sighed and pointed to a table so they could sit. She hesitated at first.

"It's ok we wont be long. Inuyasha isn't going anywhere." He told her as she sat at the table with him. "Kagome you know he's going to be ok." He told her.

"Oh really? Then how come he almost died in there?" Kagome asked sadly.

"He's ok now. He'll pull through. Don't worry, and you and I both know he hates to see people cry." He told her.

"I know, but I can't help it. It was my fault it happend and don't try to tell me it wasn't because you weren't there, you don't know what exactly happend." She told him.

"Ok, your right. I wasn't there." He defended. "But you shouldn't cry. He'll be ok, don't worry." He said rubbing her arm to calm her.

"I know but I just can't help to think that something bad is going to happen. What do I do if something bad does happen?" She asked quietly.

"Have you thought about what you were going to do if he was ok?" He asked her. She looked at him for a sceond then shook her head.

"No...actually I havn't at all." She told him looking down at the table.

"And why is that?" He asked her.

"Because I was to busy thinking what would happen if he died." She told him truthfully.

"Well they said he would wake up. Remember? We just have to wait, that's all." He told her and she nodded. He stood up to walk back and Kagome did the same but she went to hug him which surprised him.

"Thanks Miroku." She told him tightening her grip and he sighed and rubbed her back.

"No problem." He smiled at her.

"Hey Miroku?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from him.

"Yes?" He asked looking down at her.

"Just tell Sango you love her already." Kagome said before he hit her over the head playfully. He was like a big brother to her now.

"What are you talking about?" He asked smirking.

"You know what i'm talking about." She told him.

"Ya but now is not really the best time." He said as they walked back upstairs together. Kagome stopped at the snack machine real fast.

"Ya but soon will be. Once Inuyasha is out of the hospital. Sorry i've been the reason everyone is down cause I keep crying. I didn't mean to be in ya'lls way." She told him as she got her chips.

"It's not your fault. We all feel bad for Inuyasha." He told her. "But I promise to tell Sango but you got to promise to tell Inuyasha." He smirked she went wide eyed as she opened her chip bag but then looked at him normaly.

"What are you talking about? What am I supposed to tell Inuyasha?" She asked him.

"Kagome don't hide. Inuyasha has been my friend a long time just like he's been yours and we all know you like him." He told her.

"Miroku, your brain is loose is what it is." She told him pointing to his head as she walked ahead of him.

"Kagome, now your just running away." He called out. She turned so she was walking backwards and shrugged as she stuck a chip in her mouth. He ran to catch up with her.

"So you think he'll be ok?" She asked looking down again not eating her chips anymore.

"Ya he'll be fine. What about you?" He asked her.

"Ya, i'll be fine. As long as he lives i'll be fine." She told him as they got to the hallway the room was on.

"So your going to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't think I have a choice do I?" She asked looking at him.

"Nope." He smiled at her. "You just need to get away for a little while but you can come back after school if you want." He told her.

"Ya, thanks Miroku." She told him again right before they walked back to there spots outside Inuyasha's room.

"Let's go to the waiting room so we can sit." Shippo told them.

"Ya good idea." Sango told him as they walked to the waiting room. Kagome stood outside the room for a few minutes just watching all the doctors go by as the others took their seats inside.

Kagome sighed as she saw all the patients through the windows. _'You better be ok Inuyasha. You don't know how scared I am right now. I need you...Inuyasha.'_ She sighed again before walking into the room. They sat in the room for three hours waiting for a report on Inuyasha. Kagome would cry silently now and then but tried very hard not to because Miroku was right, if Inuyasha found out she cried for him he would get sad and also mad that he made her cry. She knew him all to well.

"God what's taking so long?" Kagome asked quietly sitting in a chair across from the door watching it intently.

"Maybe they just have to wait for results or something." Rin told her from her spot by Sango who was across the room.

"Ya she could be right." Shippo said sitting by another wall. Kagome sighed as she stood up.

"What are you going to do Kagome?" Miroku asked. He was sitting next to Kagome.

"Nothing just tired of sitting...and of waiting." She said.

"Does your arm still hurt?" Rin asked her.

"No not really." She told her rubbing the bandage around her arm.

Dr. Kiron walked into the room wiping his forehead with his sleeve. He seemed to be sweating. Kagome ran up to him. "What happend? Is he ok?" She asked him very anxiously.

"He is just fine. We can't figure out why he stopped breathing so we'll be keeping an eye on him. And I advise someone to be with him at all times after he wakes up and leaves here." He told them.

"Yes sir." Miroku said and the doctor walked out.

"WAIT!" Kagome yelled to him and she ran to the hallway. "Can we see him?" She asked him. He looked down before answering.

"Only for half an hour. We need to keep him under observation for at least a day. After that you can stay as long as nothing goes wrong." He smiled at her. She just nodded and told the others they could visit for a bit. Kagome sat in her usual spot right next to Inuyasha holding his hand. It shocked her when she saw more machines surrounding him and an oxygen mask on his face. They had moved him back into his original room. He didn't look like he was just sleeping anymore, now when she looked at his face and saw him with the oxygen mask on she felt scared because of why he was wearing that mask. She sat there looking at him while she thought about him...and herself. There was one thought that kept plaging her mind. She never realized till she woke up. She had a dream of the incident with the gun. It was like a memory or nightmare as she thought of it. Only thing was the dream was different then the real event.

_**DREAM.**_

She saw the bullet fly through the air right toward Inuyasha as if it was going in slow motion and the she couldn't move to help him. She looked down and saw she was tied to the ground. _'What's happening?'_ She wondered. She began to cry as the bullet got closer to Inuyasha and saw each bullet hit him one by one. Once the first one hit him he was pushed back by the strength of the bullet. Then the second one hit him. He was running to her when they hit him. He suddenly fell to the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. She yelled out his name and a bright aura came from her discentegrating the viens she was tied with.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to him as he fell to the ground after getting shot twice in the back.

"K-Kagome." He said having trouble speaking. All of a sudden his shooter turned into dust. She knew the shooter was Hiten but in her dream it was a man but it looked like he didn't have a face but when she got a second glance it looked like someone she knew that she wished she never met.

"Inuyasha i'm so sorry." Kagome cried over him holding his shirt in a tight fist.

"Kagome...I need to tell you something...very important." He said with difficulty.

"I'm listening." She choked out. He reached up and stroked her face. She brought her face toward his hand making it easier for him.

"Kags...I lo-...I l-"

_**END.DREAM.**_

That was when Sango awoke her. _'That's right. He was trying to tell me something. But what? All he said was "Kag...I lo-I."_ _Then he fell unconcious. What was he trying to tell me?'_ She wondered to herself. She looked at his face once again. _'What were you trying to tell me Inuyasha? Actually...was it the same thing you were trying to tell me the whole day that you said was important?'_ She wondered. _'I should have listened. I'm so sorry Inuyasha.' _She thought but got pulled out of her thoughts by Sango.

"Hey Kagome it's been about forty-five minutes. We should probably get going." She told her.

"Ok." Kagome said standing after giving his hand one more tight squeeze. _'I'll be back soon Inuyasha. I promise.' _She said looking at him as she walked out and then they all walked down the stairs to the main floor. They were about to pass the front desk when Dr. Kiron called to them. They all turned to see him running to them, he was holding a clipboard and a pen.

"Wait! Here if you give me your number I can have the hospital call you to let you know when you can visit again." He told them looking down at his paper on the clipboard.

"I thought you said we could come back tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, well just in case there are more complications it would be best this way." He told her. She sighed before giving her number to him. Miroku gave him his number too. They walked out of the hospital to their cars. Kagome drove Sango and Rin home since they had her car and Miroku drove Shippo home before heading home themselves.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

School had been so different without Inuyasha being there. They all realized they had become pretty close in that short time period they had to get to know each other. They all ended up missing Inuyasha. Kagome ended up skiping all her practices just so she could get home in case the hospital called. She even missed her miko trainings with Kaede, but Kaede understood her reasoning. When Kagome came home from the hospital she told her mom about everything that happend not being able to stop crying as she told her and then Ms. Higurashi called Inuyasha's mom to tell her.

The only thing that made her day's worse was Kikyo's obsessive patronizing. Monday hadn't been to bad because Kikyo didn't bother her until Wednesday when she came and started her constant nagging. Ever since Inuyasha started to hang out with her more Kikyo came to believe she stole Inuyasha from her. She began to spread rumors yet no one continued them because they didn't believe them. Kikyo started telling people that Kagome was a slut who was only with Inuyasha for sex. That was just the begining too. No one believed her though. How could they? You can't believe a whore who is trying to spread rumors about another girl who is said to be stealing her man because everyone but Kikyo could see that Inuyasha didn't like her. Plus Kagome wasn't like that. She wasn't a slut. People knew she was good and made good grades most of the time.

Everyday after school on her way home, Kagome stopped by a gift shop trying to look for something to get Inuyasha. She finally settled for a teddy bear that held a balloon saying 'Get Well Soon' on it. And she planned on getting flowers once she got the phone call so they wouldn't die by time they did decide to call. It was now Thursday the week afterward the day they got the phone call.

**LUNCH.**

"I can't believe it took a week and four days for them to call." Kagome said picking at her food.

"Ya, I wonder what they were doing this whole time." Shippo said as he ate.

"Maybe they were just watching him." Rin told them.

"Probably." Miroku said drinking his pepsi.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Sango said aslo picking at her food.

"Are ya'll going after school today?" Kagome asked them.

"I can't go tomorrow or today, I have practice with my dad to make up for the days I missed with him." Sango told her.

"I promised I would help her next practices." Miroku said smirking and winking at Kagome.

"Oh did you know were losing business by closing the restraunt early everyday?" Rin asked.

"And did you know we all know your going out with Sesshomaru tomorrow?" Shippo asked her teasing.

"Shut up. Your going out with Katsuki!" Rin said outloud.

"By the way where is Katsuki?" Kagome asked looking around.

"She had to go to the library to study, which reminds me I have to meet her. See you guys later." Shippo said getting up with his tray of food.

"Aww...our little Shippo is growing up." Sango said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Shut up!" He called back.

"Wow I didn't picture you and Sesshy hitting it off." Kagome said.

"Same here...actually I didn't picture Sesshomaru hitting it off with any girl with a personality." Miroku told them and Kagome laughed.

"Shut up! Sesshy isn't bad. He's real sweet, just because he's not nice to you dosn't mean you can talk bad about him." Rin told them.

"Uh, Rin. I think they were being serious." Sango told her.

"...Oh, well he's different now." She told them.

"Riiiighhhtt." They both said.

"Wow this is the first day since Inuyasha has been gone that there was actually some talking and laughing done." Sango said looking at everyone.

"Wow I guess your right." Miroku said smiling.

"Yes little Kagome finally has a happy face on." Rin said.

"Shut up Rin." She told her giving her a playful narrowed look.

"Sorry I was just messing." Rin told her holding her hands in front of her in a defenscive way.

The bell had rang as they got up and went to their last few classes before going home. Kagome had gotten home and pressed the answer machine just to hear them say she could go to the hospital again. She was so excited she would finally get to visit him. She ran upstairs to get the bear she had gotten him and grabbed one of Inuyasha's old shirts to leave there and some money to run to the gift shop real fast before she got there. When she opened the door someone was standing in front of her. She looked at her wide-eyed.

"Hello Higurashi, I think we have business to take care of." Kikyo said glarring at her.

"Kikyo I don't have time for you right now." Kagome told her trying to walk around her.

"Of course you do. Now let's talk about this whole Inuyasha thing now." Kikyo said as she punched Kagome in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Kagome bent forward holding her stomach.

"That's for stealing Inuyasha from me bitch. I don't care if he was your friend. When he came here he hated you and he was with me bitch, then you have to come and ruin everything you little whore!" Kikyo said punching her in the jaw.

"Kikyo! Why don't you stop while your ahead, I don't want to fight you. Inuyasha never liked you from the start, why can't you see that? The whole school can see it." Kagome told her holding her stomach. Blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth where Kikyo punched her.

"YOU BITCH! It was all your fault!" Kikyo yelled and punched her again.

"KIKYO THAT'S ENOUGH! If you don't leave right now you'll wish you never messed with me." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"Sounding more and more like Inuyasha everyday huh?" Kikyo asked with crossed arms.

"Kikyo leave now!" Kagome told her.

"I'm not leaving until you say your going to back off my Inuyasha." Kikyo said calmly.

"I don't want you near my house ever again. LEAVE!" Kagome yelled.

"No, come on Higurashi show me what you got." Kikyo said flipping her hair back.

"God you have no clue what your getting yourself into you prep." Kagome said punching her in the stomach. Kikyo went to the ground with that one strike. "That's all you have Kikyo?" Kagome asked then walked away toward the garage.

Kikyo got up then followed her. "Higurashi you better watch it." Kikyo told her. "You know Naraku isn't going to give up on you, why don't you stay away from Inuyasha so he dosn't get killed? Wouldn't that be better? You've already sent him to the hospital what else are you going to do to the poor boy?" Kikyo asked.

"Why do you care Kikyo? Wait, why do you even want Inuyasha? You hate half demons." Kagome said looking at her with crossed arms.

"Your right, I do hate half demons. They disgust me. They don't even deserve to be around here." Kikyo told her with a smirk.

"Then why don't YOU stay the hell away from Inuyasha?" Kagome asked pointing to her.

"Because...I want to be with him, you don't deserve to be with any guy anyways." She told her.

"Oh so that's what this is about." Kagome said cleverly.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked looking at Kagome suspiciously.

"Your still mad because the year I got here you were with Onigumo but he liked me more, your trying to get back at me arn't you? Trying to get all the guys you can from me? Well let me tell you something Kikyo, I NEVER liked Onigumo! It's not my fault he liked me. Why don't you just drop it?" Kagome told her.

"That's not it! Onigumo was with me! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Kikyo yelled.

"I DID NOT! I HATED ONIGUMO! Besides I don't try to ruin other peoples lives if I barely know them." Kagome said looking straight at Kikyo.

"Why would he talk about you then break up with me for you then?" Kikyo asked her.

"I don't know I guess he just has issues or something. I don't know Kikyo but I never liked him so drop this childish grudge you have over me." Kagome told her as she turned and walked away leaving Kikyo glarring at her leaving form.

Kagome got in her car and drove off not even taking a last minute glance toward Kikyo. She stopped at the gift shop to buy some flowers.

She sat next to Inuyasha in her same position the whole day long until night came, she was supposed to head home but ended up falling asleep in the chair. Apparently there was no change in his condition since he had trouble breathing that day almost two weeks ago. That morning when she woke up on Friday she didn't even realize it until she looked at the clock and saw it was 10:15 a.m.

"Oh no!" Kagome jumped up and ran to the door but then stopped. "I already missed half the day, might as well forget about it." She said and went to the bathroom to clean up a little.

She washed some blood off that seemed to have dripped from her mouth during the night. She walked back into the room and sat next to him.

"Inuyasha can't you just wake up for me?" She asked him looking at his sleeping form, he still had on the oxygen mask just in case. They had removed one or two machines that they put in here after he had trouble breathing.

She looked at him sadly. "What can I do to make you wake up? I know." She said and got settled grabbing his hand in hers and rubbing it.

_"Look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me. _

_Search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there, you'll search no more. _

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._

_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you." _

She looked at him, she knew he wouldn't wake up from just the song but she wished he would. She looked down at his hand and cried as she sang the song.

_"Look into your heart, you will find there's nothing there to hide._

_Take me as I am, take my life._

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for."_

She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face.

_"I can't help it, there's nothing I want more._

_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you."_

Inuyasha lied there as his ears began to flinch as he heard a song being sang right next to him.

_"There's no love like your love, and no other could give more love._

_There's no where unless you're there, all the time, all the way, yeah."_

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened but he had to wait a few minutes for them to adjust to the forgotten light that surrounded him.

_"You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more._

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you."_

Inuyasha finally saw he was in a hospital room and the melody he heard was coming from the crying girl sitting next to him. It took him a second to realize it was Kagome who was singing to him.

_"You know it's true, everything I do, oh, I do it for you, ooh."_

She sang and he lifted his other hand to remove the oxygen mask then brought his hand up to wipe a tear from her face.

"Nakanaide kudasai." Inuyasha said softly trying to gather his voice back. Kagome opened her eyes suddenly and looked at Inuyasha as he looked straight back at her.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled and began to cry as she got up and hugged him.

"...What happend?" He asked not exactly sure what was going on. Kagome pulled away and looked at him with a tear streaked face then he noticed some blood on the corner of her mouth that must have trickled down. "What happend to you?" Then he looked at her arm and that's when his memory returned to him. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Fucking bastard!" He said referring to Hiten. "Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded still crying.

"Thank god your ok." Kagome said giving him another hug. "How do you feel?" Kagome asked him looking at his face pushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"I feel fine Kagome, calm down." Inuyasha told her and she shook her head closing her eyes tightly trying to hold in more tears that threatened to fall.

"Nakanaide kudasai." He told her holding her head up from under her chin. She couldn't help but start crying right then. He pulled her into him for a hug. "Please Kag." He said holding her tight.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She chocked but couldn't stop crying. He rubbed her back slowly. He forgot how good it felt to hold her in his arms. He turned his head and sniffed her hair. He had always loved the way she smelt.

"Come on Kagome, it's ok. I'm fine." He told her and just realized the beeping that was above his head. He was slowly getting his senses back. It was the heart monitor that was creating the annoying contiuous beeping.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." She cried out, she was so glad he was awake but couldn't get over this overwhelming feeling she had all of a sudden.

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault...listen Kagome...Kag listen to me." He said trying to make her face him. "It wasn't your fault, you understand?" He asked and she looked down. "No look at me Kagome, I said it wasn't your fault. Do you understand me? It was not your fault." He told her. He sat up and pulled her legs up so she was lying next to him. He held in the pain it caused him to move. He pulled her up so she was face to face with him.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She said hugging him again.

"Shhh....it's ok." He said softly rubbing her back. He looked around again, he didn't think he had ever seen so many machines for one patient before as he did for himself in that one moment.

"I'm so glad you finally woke up." She told him between sobs.

"What do you mean?" He asked her making her look at him again.

"You've been in a coma for almost two weeks now." She told him. His eyes widened.

"Two weeks?" He asked. She nodded. "Holy shit." He said and looked around again.

She began to cry again. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Kagome, what else happend?" He asked her. She just shook her head. "Kag please tell me." He told her and she looked up at him for a few minutes. She lied her head on his chest.

"I got scared you were going to die." She told him griping the sheet that covered him.

"Why, what happend?" He asked her. She closed her eyes tight not wanting to continue but she knew he had a right to know.

"You were having difficulty breathing and then you stopped breathing completely...they were going to give up when they couldn't revive you." She told the shocked hanyou. He got so scared for that one moment. "But Dr. Kiron finally got you breathing again and then they kept you under watch and told us to go home until they called and told us it was ok to come back...they finally called yesterday." She told him. He hugged ger tightly, he couldn't help but hug her. He couldn't believe that he could have almost died.

"What's today?" He asked her as he held her.

"Today is Friday, it's a week after the day we got here." She told him. He was surprised it's been so long.

"Wait, why arn't you in school?" He asked after looking at the clock.

"I fell asleep last night and didn't wake up till school had already been half-way over so I decided to go ahead and stay." She told him.

"Kagome you shouldn't be missing school." He told her finally letting go.

"It's just one day, not like it's that important. I would have rather been here anyways." She said not looking at him. "They said after you left you had to have someone watch you just for caution." She told him. "Which reminds me I need to tell them your awake." She said about to get up but he held her down.

"They can wait. So you mean I need a babysitter?" He asked.

"Not really a babysitter...just in case nothing bad happens. We told the doctor we would keep an eye on you." She told him.

"We?" He asked looking at her.

"Me, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin. We were all worried about you." She told him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He told her wiping her existing tears away.

"I don't care, i'm just glad your ok." She told him.

"So...can we get out of here?" He asked her.

"Are you sure you want to?" She asked him looking up at him.

"Zettai!" He said and she smiled and got up to go get the doctor. She returned a few minutes later with Dr. Kiron.

"Ah, Mr. Kappei nice to see you finally decided to wake up." Dr. Kiron said writing on his clipboard.

"Ya, So can I leave?" He asked him.

"Well I think we'll just give you and her a quick check-up before you two leave." He told him.

"Why do I need a check-up?" Kagome asked.

"Just to check how your arm is healing, that's all." He said. "Please follow me and i'll send someone to check you out Mr. Kappei." He said as he led Kagome out of the room.

They had gotten their check-ups and Inuyasha was now up from the bed as they went to the check-out counter. Kagome led him to her car and helped him in the passenger's seat.

"So, want to go home?" She asked him.

"Actually i'm kind of hungry." He told her. She smiled.

"I know where we can go." She told him. It was now 6:47 p.m. by time they left the hospital and got done with their check-ups. In the back of Kagome's car was all Inuyasha's stuff that people brought to him. He was now wearing the shirt she brought him. He looked at the back and saw everything back there with his name signed on it.

"Wow seems I have some admirers." He said looking at all the stuff and picked up a stuffed bear that caught his attention and showed it to her.

"Oh ya that's for you." She blushed. They pulled up to 'The Warring States Restaraunt' and Inuyasha groaned, and Kagome giggled at his reaction. They got out of the car and walked up to the front and walked inside. Everyone was running back and forth. Inuyasha walked to the cash register where Miroku seemed to be actually working as he looked at all these papers that lied on his desk. No one person even noticed their arrival. He leaned on the desk with Kagome right behind him.

"Well well well, Miroku your working. No cute girls or something?" Inuyasha asked smirking. Miroku froze with wide eyes as he dropped the papers on his desk and looked up to see Inuyasha.

"Wow, dude. Your awake!" He said getting up and doing their little hand shake they always do.

"No seriously? I thought I was sleep walking." Inuyasha said and Miroku patted his arm.

"Bout time, we were wondering when you would come back. We needed someone to clean the bathrooms, now that your here you can do it." Miroku told him.

"Oi! I just get back and your putting me to work?"He asked pulling away from him. Miroku chuckled.

"I'm just kidding, but it's good seeing you out of that hospital." Miroku said seriously.

"You know what Miroku, it's good being out of there." Inuyasha said also seriously.

"Come on, Let's show the others your awake." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha to the back with Miroku following behind. They were all collecting their trays when they walked back there.

"What happend is there a new no talking no fun rule I don't know about?" Inuyasha asked. They all looked at him.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked and put her tray down and walked over to him.

"In the flesh." He said as he presented himself with his hands.

"Your ok!" Rin said following her.

"It's about time man." Shippo said also doing a little handshake as the girls gave him a little hug. Kagome smiled as she watched everyone. Katsuki went to stand in front of Inuyasha.

"It's nice seeing you again Inuyasha." Katsuki told him.

"Nice seeing you too." He said back with a tilt of his head.

"Ah, Inuyasha heard you were in a coma." Someone said as he walked out of the back office.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked and turned around to see his brother standing there.

"Glad your ok little brother." He said which shoked Inuyasha a little.

"Uhh...thanks." He said and Kagome pulled Inuyasha to a table so he could eat.

"What do you want?" She asked him smiling. He loved it when she smiled especially when the smile was for him.

"It's ok, we can wait till we leave so they don't have to make anything." Inuyasha told her.

"Ya but they want to, their all happy your ok." Kagome told him. "So what will it be?" She asked him.

"Uhh...you choose for me." He told her.

"Ramen?" She smirked.

"You know it." He said as she walked to the kitchen and ordered some ramen for him.

"So, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he sat in the seat across from Inuyasha.

"Honestly Miroku, were they really all worried?" Inuyasha asked him.

"What do you think? Of course they were. Kagome the most. I don't think she ever had a day where she didn't cry once." He told her. Inuyasha looked off toward the kitchen. He sighed.

"She was crying when I woke up too." He told him now looking down at the table.

"Ya, I didn't think she would make it through the time it took for you to wake up. She told the doctor off when he said they were going to stop trying to revive you when you wouldn't start breathing again." Miroku told him truthfully.

"Oh...wow." He said simply, playing with the silverware.

"She cares for you alot Inuyasha, I've never seen a girl so worried about you." Miroku told him.

"Thanks Miroku, I come out of the hospital and you tell me no one cares for me." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Inuyasha you know what I meant." Miroku said. "You just don't want to admit you really do have feelings for her." Miroku told him.

"What are you rambling on about?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I'm 'rambling' the truth. Come on how long have we been friends? And you expect me not to notice?" Miroku asked.

"You don't know what your talking about." Inuyasha said calmer then usual.

"Inuyasha just tell her." Miroku told him. Inuyasha looked up at him and saw that Miroku was being serious. Miroku could really tell he liked her and he knew it.

"It's not that easy Miroku, the truth is I already have tried telling her. That was the day I got shot." He told him. "Maybe it's not meant to be." He said looking down again.

"Of course it is. I think Kagome likes you just as much too." Miroku told him. "You just need to tell her at the right time." He told him. "Tell Kagome she can have the day off." He told him.

Miroku got up and went to the front as people walked in to sit them to their tables. Kagome walked back with his bowl of ramen and set it in front of him.

"There ya go." She said smiling.

"Thanks." He said and she turned to leave. "Your not going to keep me company?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to work, I was going to help out a little." Kagome told him.

"Miroku said to tell you that you could have the day off." He told her. "Sit down and keep me company." He told her. She sat across from him.

"How is it?" She asked him as he ate.

"It's mmm mmm good." He told her and chuckled and she giggled. "No really, it's good. I missed this." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome smiled at him.

"Is this going to be a once everytime you almost get killed kind of treatment?" Inuyasha asked her as he ate his ramen.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Well I don't know how many times you've smiled at me today now, and I don't think you've ever done this much for me before." He told her.

"Well I thought you hated to get special treatment. You always gripe when people try to help you." She told him.

"Ya but that's because no one knows how to do anything right." He told her. "Besides I like it when you smile."

"Oh...uhh...thanks." She told him a little confused and nervous for some reason.

"So, are you making me stay here all night or do we get to go somewhere else?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you can come to my house because your mom is working and my mom offered for you to come to our house after I told her the doctor said we need to keep and eye on you." Kagome told him.

"Better then here." He said. "Do I go to my house afterwards?" He asked.

"No I think you are supposed to stay the night. Because your mom works and she's afraid something might happen if she were to leave you so she talked to my mom." Kagome explained to him.

"Oh...so even my mother can't trust me to be home alone." Inuyasha said.

"It's not that Inuyasha, she's just worried." Kagome told him.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep then?" He asked her.

"I don't know. You can either sleep with my brother or..." She started but he cut in.

"Ok last time I slept with your brother I didn't get one wink of sleep...not one. Please don't make me sleep in there with him." Inuyasha begged. Kagome smirked at the way he looked as he begged.

"Like I was saying...or you can sleep on the couch or in my room I guess. My mom said you should sleep somewhere were someone is around to watch you. So I guess you options are my room or Sota's but you don't want to sleep with Sota so I guess it's my room." She told him.

"Great." He said as he finished his ramen.

"Ya, we'll leave in a little while then." She told him. He just nodded.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Final thought from Inuyasha: **So everyone was worried? Wow, didn't know they actually cared.

**AN: **Here ya go everyone! Well i g2g. My mom is warning me not to let my dad get mad at me for being online to long. So Syl.

**Inuyashasgrl15's short dictionary:**

**Nakanaide kudasai-** Please don't cry

**Zettai-**Absolutely! / Definitely!


	13. Ch12 Set Up Failed

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha...i'm grounded so I don't own much of anything right now. sigh

**I Am-****SagasouYumeNoKakeraHiroiatsumeSetsunakuteMoImaNaraSagaseruDarouMekurumekuMainichiNo..**

**Ch.12 Set Up Failed**

**RECAP.**

"Well where am I supposed to sleep then?" He asked her.

"I don't know. You can either sleep with my brother or..." She started but he cut in.

"Ok last time I slept with your brother I didn't get one wink of sleep...not one. Please don't make me sleep in there with him." Inuyasha begged. Kagome smirked at the way he looked as he begged.

"Like I was saying...or you can sleep on the couch or in my room I guess. My mom said you should sleep somewhere were someone is around to watch you. So I guess you options are my room or Sota's but you don't want to sleep with Sota so I guess it's my room." She told him.

"Great." He said as he finished his ramen.

"Ya, we'll leave in a little while then." She told him. He just nodded.

**END.RECAP.**

"Hey Sango, I wanted to ask you something that's been on my mind for a while." Miroku said as Rin, Katsuki and Shippo walked out of the kitchen when he gave them a look to leave. Kagome and Inuyasha had left about three minutes ago.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she turned to look at him while putting away food trays.

"Here sit down with me for a second." Miroku said grabbing her hand and leading her to the back office. Sesshomaru had walked out as they walked in.

"Ok? Were sitting. What did you want to ask me?" She asked him again.

"Well first...uhh...sorry I don't know how to say this." Miroku said as he shifted on the couch they were sitting on.

"Just say what ever you have to say." Sango told him.

"Ok well the thing is...Sango will you go out with me?" He said real fast as he looked up at her. She was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Mi-Miroku, what do you mean?" She asked as she blushed.

"I mean what I said, I want to go out with you. I have liked you for a long while now and well...I was hoping to see if you would give me a chance to be your boyfriend." He told her afraid of what she would say. "So...will you go...out with me?"

"I-I don't know." She said hesitantly. "Can I trust that your going to stop groping other girls?" She asked him.

"Yes, I swear I won't grope other girls. I havn't groped girls that much for a long time, because I want to be with you." He told her as he held her hands in his. She couldn't stop the reddish tinge that stayed on her face.

"What am I supposed to do if you do grope another girl...Miroku?" She asked him.

"I swear I wouldn't do that to you. But if it just so happens to happen then you can...you can dump me." He told her hesitantly. "But I swear it wont happen. I couldn't do that to you."

"Ok...then...i'll go out with you Miroku." She said smiling a bit. "Truth is...I've liked you too Miroku." She told him smiling at him. He gave her an are-you-serious kind of look. She laughed at the look he gave her.

"So you mean I could have asked you out a long time ago and you would have said...yes?" Miroku asked her. She giggled as she stood up.

"Maybe." She said with a laugh to her voice as she walked out and Miroku slapped his forehead as he fell back onto the couch.

**INUYASHA.AND.KAGOME.**

"What do you want to do now?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they walked up to her room. They had stopped by his house to pick up some of his clothes and other essentials. His mom was at work still so he didn't have a chance to see her.

"I think i'm going to take a shower." Inuyasha said as he grabbed some clothes.

"Ok well you know where it is. I'll be in the living room if you need anything." She told him as she walked out of the room again to go back downstairs.

"Maybe I should just sleep in Sota's room." Inuyasha said once he closed the door to the bathroom. "I'm going to go crazy being in the same room as her. Gods why does she have to smell so good." He said to himself as he slowly went to the shower. _'She was actually telling a doctor off to save me.' _He thought to himself. _'I'm starting to wish she still hated me. It wouldn't be so hard to talk to her then.'_ "All I have to say is...Kagome, I love you." He said to himself. "Ah screw it, I almost died last time I tried telling her. Maybe the gods are giving me a sign that I can't be with her." He figured. _'Screw the gods i'll tell her...one day.' _He decided to himself as he finally stripped of his clothes and got into the shower.

**KAGOME.**

She sighed as she leaned back onto the back of the couch with her arm over her forehead. She sighed as she finally heard the water turn on.

"I'm going to have a heart attack if something happens to that boy." Kagome said with her other arm over her heart. "At least if I stay by him I can make sure he's safe." She said to herself with another sigh then jumped up and went to the phone. "I can't do this by myself. Hopefully Sango can stay for at least one night." Kagome said as she dialed the restaraunt number. "Please still be there, please still be there." Kagome repeated until someone answered the phone.

"Sorry were closed." A voice said on the other line.

"No! Miroku it's me!" Kagome said trying to stop him from hanging up.

"Kagome?" He asked with a questioning voice. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I need to talk to Sango. Is she still there?" She asked hopeful.

"Yup, I was going to take her home. Oh ya...Kagome." He started to whisper. "She said she would go out with me." He told her quietly.

"That's great!" She exclaimed happily. "I told you she liked you."

"Ya, so you want to talk to her?" He asked her.

"Yes please." She told him as she heard him call Sango's name in the background when he pulled the phone away from him.

"Hello?" Sango asked as she took the phone.

"Hey Sango, It's Kagome. Congratulations by the way." She said.

"Hi Kagome, Thanks." Sango said with a blush.

"Mhm, but I wanted to know if you would mind spending the night. Sango, I can't take this what if something happens?" She asked in a whisper.

"Nothing will happen Kagome. Inuyasha is fine. The doctor said that you needed to keep an eye on him just in case. Unless he does something strainful then he'll be ok." She told her.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, It'll all be ok." Sango told her. "Well I gotta go, Miroku is waiting."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Kagome said.

"Bye." Sango said as she hung up. Kagome sighed as she also hung her phone up also.

She turned the tv on as she waited for Inuyasha to get done. She flipped through channels until she finally decided on one.

Inuyasha had finally came out of the shower about eight minutes later. He got dressed into his boxers and a t-shirt, since he wasn't home he couldn't wear what he usually wore to bed. He walked down stairs to find Kagome passed out on the couch. He laughed to himself. "She couldn't stay up for a few minutes longer?" Inuyasha asked to himself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked unconsciously.

"Yup, I guess i'll take you to your bed." He told her as he walked over to her and lifted him up.

"Hmm...Your so sweet." She said half asleep. She didn't really know what she was saying as she spoke.

"Keh, you need to go back to sleep." He told her as he got to the last step of the stairs and entered her room before lying her down on her bed.

"Good night." She said as she turned away from him facing her wall now.

"Good night Kagome." He said as he pulled her cover over her as he tucked her in before walking to the closet and pulling a blanket out and lied on the floor. "I guess Sota and Ms. Higurashi are already alseep." He said with a sigh as he turned to look up at Kagome. "So you really were worried weren't you?" He asked even though he knew she was asleep. He sighed once more before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**MORNING.**

"Hm?" Kagome woke up when she heard what sounded like an IM. She looked to where her computer was and saw Inuyasha on it. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"Morning, sorry didn't mean to wake you. Your mom said I could get on, is that ok with you?" He asked her as she sat up in her bed.

"Morning, ya it's ok." She said as she slowly got off her bed and trudged to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked over to Inuyasha and pulled up another chair and sat on it with the back of the chair to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her when she didn't say anything. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing, just tired." She said as she crossed her arms on the top of the chair and rested her chin on her arms.

"Want to get online?" He asked her.

"Nah, it's ok you go ahead." She told him as she looked at what he was doing. He looked like he was in a chatroom. "Who are you talking to?" She asked him.

"Oh no one, just Miroku, Shippo and Koga." He told her. "Wanna say hi?" He asked.

"Sure." She said as she pulled up next to him in front of the keyboard and typed.

You have just entered 'Playas Room':

InuPlaya045: ::Kagome:: Hey guys

FoxMan888: Hey Kagome.

PIMP'nHoushi: sup?

InuPlaya045: ::Kagome:: nm, tired. u?

WolfPride537: Hey babe

FoxMan888: then go to sleep.

PIMP'nHoushi: all good here

InuPlaya045: ::Kagome:: I just woke up, here's Inuyasha again.

PIMP'nHoushi: k, ttyl.

InuPlaya045: back

WolfPride537: thats nice

PIMP'nHoushi: I still say Angelina Jolie is HOTT!

InuPlaya045: no no no, dude it's all JLo

FoxMan888: i'm with Inu on this one.

WolfPride537: Angelina is so much better

FoxMan888: whats so great bout her?

PIMP'nHoushi: you even have to ask? anywayz whats so great bout Jennifer Lopez?

"Uhh...I think i'll leave you alone so you can finish talking." Kagome said as she looked at the screen a little uncomfortable.

"No, stay. Were almost done, i'm gonna win this one." Inuyasha told her.

"I don't really want to see you guys talking about other chicks." Kagome told him as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Why what's wrong with it?" He asked her as he looked over at her.

"I don't know...just wierd." She told him.

"Ok, you can go." He told her as he looked back at the screen.

"Ok, i'm gonna get something to eat want something?" She asked him as she got up to leave.

"Nah, I already ate." He told her and she turned to leave as he watched her go.

PIMP'nHoushi: ....Inu?

InuPlaya045: srry, Kagome just left the room. Ok dude, it's the ass. Havnt you seen her videos?

PIMP'nHoushi: hmm...I dunno.

WolfPride537: damn hes right on that one

InuPlaya045: HA! WE WIN!

PIMP'nHoushi: -- damn you Koga.

FoxMan888: ...why did Kagome leave?

InuPlaya045: said it was uncomfortable or sumthn ::shrugs::

WolfPride537: stupid mutt, you said sumthn to her didnt you?

InuPlaya045: WTH? I didn't tell her shit Koga!!!

PIMP'nHoushi: guys calm down.

FoxMan888: seriously, besides she probly left cuz we were talkn bout chicks.

InuPlaya045: that IS why she left!

WolfPride537: ...wait why is she even over there?!?!

FoxMan888: She's not anywhere, Inuyasha's at her house.

WolfPride537: WHAT?!?! WHY?!?! You better keep your hands off her dog-shit!

PIMP'nHoushi: sum1 needed to be near him and Kagome volunteered

InuPlaya045: I can do whatever the hell I feel like!

WolfPride537: LMFAO! Inuyasha needs a babysitter! ROFLMFAO!

WolfPride537: STAY AWAY FROM HER!

InuPlaya045: Why the hell should I listen to you?!

WolfPride537: because if you touch her i'll kick your ass! She's mine!

PIMP'nHoushi has left the room.

FoxMan888: ::sigh:: see ya guys.

FoxMan888 has left the room.

InuPlaya045: SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMAN GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD!

WolfPride537: SHUT THE HELL UP! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!?!

InuPlaya045: Because I know Kagome! She dosn't like stupid assholes!

WolfPride537: Then that probly marked you off her list right there.

InuPlaya045: Fuck you! Go to hell Koga!

WolfPride537: Are you mad cuz you know it's true?

InuPlaya045: Koga shut the fuck up! She dosn't like you so fuck off!

InuPlaya045 has left the room.

"Fucking asshole." Inuyasha said as he got off the computer.

"Who's an asshole?" Kagome asked as she entered the room with a plate of bacon, eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice in her other hand.

"Oh, no one." He told her as she came over and sat on the chair again but turning it around so she could eat with her plate on the computer desk.

"Oookaaay." She said as she started eating.

"....Do you like Koga?" He asked hesitantly. She almost chocked when he asked and had to take a sip of orange juice and patted her chest as she coughed a bit. Inuyasha patted her back.

"Are you nuts? That boy is kinda...I don't know. He calls me his woman, and I think we've had this conversation already but as far as liking him, I think if I ever like him it will be as a friend and thats all." She told him once she was able to speak. "Why do you ask?" She asked curiously.

"I was just wondering, he was calling you his woman." He told her.

"Oh...ya I hate it when he does that." She told him as she continued to eat.

"Do you think i'm a stupid asshole?" He asked her but waited till she swallowed this time.

"No, why would I think that?" She asked him.

"Just wondering." He told her and stole one of her strips of bacon.

"Hey! You said you already ate you pig! Get you own food!" Kagome told him playfully.

"I thought you wuved me though?" Inuyasha asked as he gave her a puppy dog face.

"What ever gave you that impression?" Kagome asked him playfully.

"Fine, i'll just leave then." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Sit down! I was kidding." She told him as he sat back down. "Fine you can have some bacon."

"Gee thanks." He said as he took another strip and stuck it in his mouth.

"Your most certainly welcome." She said in a droaning mono-tone.

"Want to go out and do something? I don't think I want to stay inside all day." He said as he got up and lied on her bed as he looked up at the cieling.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" She asked him as she looked over at him.

"I don't know. Is there anything you want to do?" He asked her.

"Hmm..." She grinned inwardly. "Would you care?" She asked him as she looked away.

"Nope, as long as we can get out of the house." He told her and looked over at her as he sat up. "You have something in mind?" He asked her as she finished her breakfast.

"Yup, get dressed." She said as she picked her plate up and walked to the door with it and turned back to him as he stayed on the bed. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed!" She said as she left the room.

"Why do I feel like I just screwed myself over?" He asked himself as he grabbed his camping bag full of clothes.

Kagome ran to the phone after she put her dishes into the sink and turned to her mom who was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Sota.

"Good morning." She told them. "Is it ok if me and Inuyasha meet Sango at the mall?" She asked her mom as she came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure sweetie, what are you planning to do there?" Her mother asked her.

"Just buy some clothes probably." She told her as she grabbed an apple.

"Ok here's some money." Ms. Higurashi said as she handed her money.

"Thanks mom." She said.

"Can I go?" Sota asked. "I want to get a new game." He said as Kagome sighed.

"Sure, Kagome be nice and let your brother go." Her mom told her.

"But I don't want to be nice." She told her as her mom handed him money too.

"Kagome!" Her mom gave her a stern look.

"Fine." She said with a sigh as Sota stuck his tongue out at his sister and walked out the kitchen door with Kagome behind him. "Little brat." She said as she hit him on the head.

"Hey!" He said and covered his head with his arms as he ran upstairs. Kagome walked over to the phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?"

"Miroku?" Kagome asked as someone answered the phone.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" He asked her.

"Uhh...not much...where's Sango?" She asked him.

"Right here." He said as he handed the phone to Sango.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said as she hit Miroku playfully. Kagome heard a 'Hey!' in the background.

"What is Miroku doing there?" She asked her.

"Oh, nothing just bored so we got breakfast." She told her.

"So how was he online earlier?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"Used mine." She told her. "What did you call for?"

"Oh I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall with me and Inuyasha and Sota." She sighed as she said her brother's name. "You can bring Miroku if you want."

"Ok, meet you where?" Sango asked as she looked at her clock. "It's 11:47 right now."

"Hmm...ok we'll meet at the entrance bench I guess. We're leaving as soon as we get ready." Kagome told her.

"Ok see you there. Bye." Sango said mouthing the word 'mall' to Miroku and he slapped his forehead and fell back acting like he was dead.

"Bye." Kagome said and hung up the phone. She got up and walked upstairs. She knocked on her bedroom door before entering.

"Ya?" Inuyasha asked and she walked into the room seeing Inuyasha without a shirt on walking around the room with his baggy blue jeans hanging so it showed the top of his boxers.

"What are you doing?" She asked him blushing a bit.

"Looking for my shirt. I think I took it out of my bag last night when I was digging for my t-shirt." He told her and turned to her as he walked over to her and walked by her to the door but stopped in front of her. "Kagome can I get to the bathroom?" He asked her when she didn't move.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed more as she moved out of the way. He walked by and went to the bathroom. She walked to her closet looking for clothes to wear.

"Damn where did I put it?" Inuyasha asked to himself as he came back into the room.

"Maybe my mom put it somewhere." She told him. "Go ask her."

"Ok, be right back." He said as he walked out. She walked to the closet door and closed it leaving it cracked open after turning the closet light on. She pulled out her hip-hugger denim jeans and a white v-neck shirt with mid-arm length sleeves.

"Mrow." Buyo complained as he clawed the door open.

"Aww, hey Buyo. Ok go downstairs, I have to go soon." She said as she took her outside her room and closed her room door and went back to the closet where she left her clothes and closed it leaving a crack open again.

Inuyasha walked back into the room and opened the closet door and his eyes widened as he closed the door real fast with a blush. He had opened the door as she was lifting her shirt over her head luckily she didn't see him since her shirt was covering her face. Kagome turned to the door when she heard it click shut. Inuyasha left the room and closed the door again and sighed as he leaned against it.

Kagome finished changing and opened the closet door. "Inuyasha?" She asked and a few seconds later Inuyasha walked back into the room now a little recovered.

"Ya?" He asked and walked into the closet and grabbed his shirt. He held it up to her. "She hung it in the closet." He said as he tried not to make eye contact.

"Ah, told ya." She said sticking her tongue at him. She walked over to him and touched his stomach. "So when did you get all of these?" She asked teasingly.

"What are you talking about." He tried to lean away from her touch trying to stop his blush from coming.

"You never had this much muscle before." She said and pushed on the six pack that was now there. She giggled when he squirmed.

"What the hell?" He asked as he backed away and fell back on the bed as he ran into the side of it and his foot swung up tripping her and she landed forward on him.

"Sorry." She said took her wieght off him by holding herself up with her hands blushing.

"It's ok." He said and tried to get up but she was still over him. She got up and sat on the bed. He got up once she was off and slipped his under shirt on before pulling on his white button down short sleeved shirt with black dragons on it.

"What did you do? Decide to start working out?" She asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Yup." He said simply. "Ready to go?" He asked her as he turned to her.

"...Sure." She said dissapointed she didn't get more out of him.

"So...where are we going?" He asked her.

"You'll see." She smirked "You'll see." She lightly patting his cheek and walked to the doorway. "Oh ya Sango and Miroku are meeting us there...i'll give you a hint though." She told him.

"Ok...what is it?" He asked her as he started to follow her.

"You might want to bring money and some comfortable shoes." She told him.

"We're going walking?" He asked to himself then his eyes widened when he realized. "Kagome!" He whined and walked downstairs to where she was. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I knew you would act this way." She told him.

"Bout time." Sota said as he stood up from the couch. "Took you guys long enough." He told them as he walked to the door.

"Shut up Sota." Kagome said and crossed her arms as she turned to Inuyasha. "Are you coming or not?" She asked him. He glarred at her then started walking toward the door.

"Fine." He said and walked out the door.

"Bye mom we're leaving." Kagome said as she stuck her head in the opening of the kitchen door.

"Bye, and be nice to your brother." Her mom told her.

"I know I know." She said as she walked out and went to the garage. "Ok let's go." She said as she unlocked the door. Inuyasha sat in the passenger seat with a huff crossing his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes and waiting till everyone closed their door's before she brought her car into reverse and slowly left the driveway and slowly drove down their street until they got to the stop sign. "Better put your seat belt on." She told them and Sota hurried and put his on and double checked making sure it locked.

"Keh." Inuyasha slowly put his seatbelt on and Kagome sped off turning into the highway.

"Maybe I should have stayed home." Sota said as he held onto his seat belt.

"Well your the one who wanted to come and i'm not turning back now." She told him.

"Then can Inuyasha drive?" He asked.

"Psh, like he would want to." She told him.

"Excuse me, i'm right here! I'll drive." He said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Whatever." She said as she pulled over to the side of the road pulling the keys out. She walked around the car as did he and she handed him the keys and walked to the passenger seat.

"Here we go. Wow it's been a while since i've driven this car." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he revved the engine on and shifted the car into drive.

"Better not wreck it or your ass is grass." Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"Baby, there is no telling what will happen." He said as he sped off. Sota looked at the two wierdly until he had to hold on for dear life.

"What are you doing? I think your going faster then Kagome was!" Sota yelled.

"Just test driving it." He said as he pulled up to the parking lot of the mall. Sota looked wide eyed.

"Were already here?!" He asked unbelievably.

"Yup." Inuyasha said as he sped up and down looking for a parking spot and pulled into the nearest one he could find.

"Thank god." Sota said and swung the door open breathing deeply and griping a small tree.

"Bout time." Kagome said as she got out.

"Oh stop pouting." Inuyasha said and got out and put the keys in his pocket.

"Shut up, i'm not pouting." She told him and walked to the front enterance of the mall.

"So now all we have to do is get Inuyasha and Kagome together. They would be such a cute couple." Sango told Miroku as he held her hand while they sat on the bench.

"Ya...he says he likes her. He's just afraid to tell her. He thinks they're not meant to be together because he tried telling her the day he got shot." Miroku told her.

"Wow, no wonder he's scared. Well we just have to work really hard and make him not be able to resist her so he tells her." Sango said grinning.

"Why? What do you have planned?" He asked her when he saw her mischivous grin.

"You'll see...oh look there she is." She said as she stood up. Kagome walked in through the door with Inuyasha and Sota a foot behind her.

"Hey Sango, Hey Miroku." She said as she walked over to them.

"Hey." Sango said and Miroku walked over to Inuyasha.

"Hey you guys." He said.

"Hi." Inuyasha said and sat on the bench slumped back.

"Don't sit, we have alot of walking to do." Sango told him.

"Fuck." Inuyasha said as he stood up as they started to walk away down the mall.

"Tell me about it." Miroku said as he followed the girls with Inuyasha walking with him.

"Can we go buy my game before we leave?" Sota asked Kagome.

"Ya, we will. Just remind me." She told him and he nodded and went to walk with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey Sota." Miroku said as he held his hand out and they did their own high five they made up. They did a low five grabbed each other's fingers then let go and pointed at each other. Inuyasha looked at them like they were nuts.

"Nice." Inuyasha said since Sota was there. "Hey where are we going?" Inuyasha asked the girls.

"We're going to 4 Ever Young first. I need to get a dress for the next dance. I decided I should go ahead and buy it since the dance is coming up in about three weeks." Sango told them.

"It is? I forgot about that." Kagome said as she slapped her forehead.

"Yup. And your trying on dresses with me." She said as they entered the store.

"So ya'll don't need us right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes we do. You guys are coming over here." Sango said as she grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku's arm pulling them over. "Come on Sota you need to make sure they stay here or you get to try a dress on too." Sango told him and he looked at her wide eyed and followed.

"What why do they need to be here?" Kagome asked her.

"Because they need to see how the dresses look." Sango told her.

"Why? You can't tell yourself?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha just sit. Don't make it worse then it is." Miroku told him.

"Ok you choose a dress for me and I choose a dress for you Kagome." Sango told her.

"Fine and we have to show the guys?" She asked.

"Yup." Sango said as she looked through the dresses.

"Fine then you'll get what's coming to you." Kagome said and they both walked to the dressing rooms handing each other the dresses.

"Oh you too don't worry." Sango said as she entered her stall.

"Oh no! I can't wear this!" Kagome yelled from the dressing stall she was in.

"To bad, your making me wear this." Sango told her as she came out with a white dress that cut right below her butt. "And I don't think this is even a dress, more like a long shirt. If I bend over my whole ass will be showing." She said as she entered Kagome's stall and pulled Kagome out and they walked out of the room and went out where the guys were.

"Wow...Sango...that dress is..." Miroku started as he stared.

"Is not a good dress." Sango finished for him as she glarred at him.

"Ya...and Kagome you look beautiful." He told her.

"Uhh...right." She said as she blushed as Inuyasha kept looking at her unbelievably. She was wearing a red two piece dress. The top part was more like a sash that wrapped around her breast and tied in the back and a skirt that has a slit that went down from mid section of her thighs.

"Inuyasha, don't you think this would actually be cute for her to wear if she got a date for the dance." Sango asked him.

"Uhh...ya...n-nice." He stuttered and they turned to leave into the dressing room after grabbing more dresses as he hit his forehead and kept his head there.

"Ok, can I go? It's wierd seeing my sister like that." Sota said.

"Ya you can go to the Electronic Boutique and we'll come get you." Miroku told him and he left and then miroku turned to Inuyasha. "Dude, you really lost it for a second huh?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha nodded not looking up as he kept his hand over his eyes with his elbow resting on the arm rest of the chair. The girls walked back out with different dresses on.

"Wow Sango. That dress looks beautiful on you." Miroku said and elbowed Inuyasha when Kagome came out. Inuyasha shook his head not wanting to look up. Sango was wearing a long fuscia strapless dress with jewels going down it and the back of the dress was just straps crossing her back.

"Ya but I think Kagome looks better. Don't you think Inuyasha?" Sango asked him.

Miroku elbowed Inuyasha and Kagome turned to walk back but Sango stopped her and Inuyasha looked up at her. She was wearing another two piece dress. It was black the top was like a tube top that stopped a few inches above her belly button and the skirt part went to her feet with a slit on the side and it had a black see through shaw on her arms.

"Y-ya you both look good...I'll be right back." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the store and Sango signaled for Miroku to follow him.

Miroku walked out and saw Inuyasha leaning against a wall with his arms crossed as he looked up.

"I can't do it Miroku." Inuyasha told him openly.

"You can't do what?" He asked him.

"I can't sit there and look at Kagome without just wanting to hold her. She looks so beautiful in anything she wears this is making it more difficult." He told him.

"Why don't you go and tell her that not me." Miroku told him.

"It's not that easy. What if she turns me down because we've been friends a long time and this could even ruin our friendship if something bad happens." Inuyasha told him honestly.

"Well i'm your friend and I want to help, so I will tell you this but first. Do you really want to be with her?" He asked him seriously.

"What the hell do you think?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha...tell me the truth." Miroku told him. Inuyasha sighed and looked at Miroku.

"Yes...I really want to be with her." He told him and he looked down at the floor.

"Ok well let me tell you this. I think Kagome likes you. Me, Sango, Rin, Shippo and even Sesshomaru think so." Miroku told him.

"What the hell? So now ya'll are all talking about me behind my back?" Inuyasha asked.

"No we were just talking but did you even hear what I just said?" Miroku asked him.

"Yes but what you think dosn't mean anything. You could easily be wrong." Inuyasha told him.

"I think you and Miroku make a cute couple." Kagome told Sango as they looked at more dresses.

"Thanks, and you know who would be perfect for you?" Sango asked her.

"Don't say Koga please, i'm begging you." Kagome told her in a whinning voice.

"God no! I was going to say Inuyasha." She told her. "Eww! Why would I say Koga?" She asked her.

"Why would you say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her surprised.

"Because I know you like him and he is perfect for you plus he is really cute." Sango told her.

"Sango! Don't forget you have Miroku! Besides, me and Inuyasha are just friends." Kagome said blushing a bit.

"Oh ya? Then why are you blushing Kagome?" She asked her with a smirk. "Just admit you like him and i'll leave you alone." Sango told her.

"I don't though." She told her.

"Kagome! Admit it and then i'll shut up." Sango told her but Kagome didn't say anything. "Kagome Higurashi! Admit it! You know you like him!" Sango told her....still nothing. "Admit it Kagome! How can you not? He is cute and strong and has the cutest ears." Sango told her.

"Sango, you need help. I hope Miroku over hears you talking about Inuyasha like that." She told her.

"Well Miroku is mine so he knows I think more of him then any other guy....well he should. Just admit it Kagome! Admit it Kagome! Or should I say admit it Kag?" Sango asked with a smirk. Kagome looked at her.

"How did you know he called me that?" Kagome asked her suspiciously.

"Oh I was just playing with his cell phone when I found your number to the name Kag." Sango told her. "It was an accident." She said as Kagome glarred at her. "Oh Kagome just tell me you like him." Sango told her.

"FINE! I-I like him! Are you happy?" Kagome asked as she blushed and walked toward the store enterance.

"Very happy." Sango said smiling mishchievously. Kagome walked out of the store right past the boys and went straight to a bench and sat down. Sango walked out to and nodded to Miroku and he winked back at her. "Oh come on Kagome you know you need to buy a dress." Sango said as she pulled her back into the store.

"Why? Who said I was even going?" Kagome asked as she got pulled to a rack of dresses.

"I said you were going. You'll be my date. If Miroku wants to go he can go with Shippo or someone else." Sango told her smiling at her friend.

"Your crazy." Kagome told her as she smiled back.

Inuyasha was sitting on the bench now and Miroku was still standing by the wall. They were both staying quiet until Miroku walked over and sat at the other end of the bench.

"Fine, what if I said I know for a fact that Kagome does like you?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha looked over at him with a narrowed look.

"And how exactly do you know this? And why didn't you tell me this before if it is even true?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Because I just found out myself. You see...Inuyasha...." Miroku started.

"This was all a set-up wasn't it?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded at him and got ready for the pounding he was going to get.

"But if it helps, it's true. She does care for you." Miroku told him.

"Oh ya? And what did you hear them say this because I have a feeling I would have heard too seeing as I hear better then you." Inuyasha told him.

"No...I just know it." He told him afraid to tell him the truth. "You can't tell me you don't see it." Miroku said to him as he gave him a questioning look.

"I know she's my friend...but...just stop interferring Miroku. It's my life not yours! So don't screw with it!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked off leaving Miroku there.

"Inuyasha! I'm helping you! I know you love that girl that is in that store right over there and she more than likely feels the same for you but your too fucking chicken to do anything about it! If anyone is screwing your life up it's you! Don't go blaming me for something you are pretty much doing to yourself!" Miroku yelled back through gritted teeth as he became agitated. Inuyasha turned to face him as he glarred at him.

"You have no right to fucking tell me that." Inuyasha said as he walked up to him. "Why don't you just fuck off Miroku." He told him through gritted teeth.

"Inuyasha stop being an idiot and just listen to yourself. I'm trying to help out. I'm your friend." Miroku told him.

"Ya, that's what I thought too. I must have been wrong." Inuyasha said as turned to walk away.

"So your just going to give up? That's just like you isn't it? Giving up is your specialty." Miroku said and Inuyasha just kept walking. He didn't want to loose control and end up hurting Miroku. "Dammit Inuyasha! I guess you can't see the love that girl has for you!" He said pointing to the store where she was in as Inuyasha turned into the Electronic Boutique. Miroku sighed and went back into 4 Ever Young.

"Hey Miroku what happend?" Sango asked as Kagome was changing back into her clothes.

"I think...I just lost my friend." Miroku said as he sat in the chair and slumped back with his elbow on the arm rest and his hand on his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked a little surprised.

"I was talking to him and then he got mad and I told him I was trying to help him and that I was his friend because he wanted me to stop interferring and he said that he thought I was his friend too the he went to Electronic Boutique." Miroku told her. He would have guessed Inuyasha being pissed but never thought of him reacting like that. Sango and Miroku turned their heads to where they heard people screaming down the hall of the mall. Kagome was dressed as she came running out as she was struggling to put her shoes on as she came over to Sango and Miroku.

"What was that?" Kagome asked the two.

"Sounded like people screaming." Sango said.

"Is that Sota?" Miroku asked as he came running over to the store from Electronic Boutique.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked them. Sango and Miroku looked at each other with wide eyes and then Kagome caught on. "Oh no." Kagome said as her and Miroku and Sango ran to the store to find Inuyasha crouched on the floor as if he was in pain. He was holding his chest with one hand and his head with the other. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to his side.

**KatachiKaeteSetsunakuteMoTashikaNaImaOKanjiyouMikakeYoriMoTanjunDeDakedoTsutaekirenakute..**

**Final thought from Sango:**

Why won't you just fucking tell Kagome how you feel Inuyasha?! It's not that hard! Buck up and tell her! And Miroku your not as helpful as I thought you would be, you were supposed to

get him to want her not lose a friend!

**AN:** Sorry I know cliffie sorta. But this paragraph is 14 2/3 pages long!!! That's longer then usual. That's like 2 extra pages. lol ya i know thats alot more. ::sarcastically:: lol. Ok well here ya go. Sorry they tend to get longer when your grounded from the computer and have nothing to do.

_**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

_**Inuyasha's Koishii Taezu!!! (Maria)**_

_**Bye for now!!!**_


	14. Ch13 Realizing True Feelings

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer- **YAY I FINALLY OWN INUYASHA! (Well it's not really Inuyasha; it's actually an Inuyasha plushie.

but i'm happy!)

**.IitaiKotoWaItsumoPokettoNiShimatteruNeKodomojimitaKotoNanteImaSaraIenaiTokiGaKaiketsuSuru..**

**Ch.13 Realizing True Feelings**

**RECAP.**

"Hey Miroku what happend" Sango asked as Kagome was changing back into her clothes.

"I think...I just lost my friend." Miroku said as he sat in the chair and slumped back with his elbow on the arm rest and his hand holding his forehead.

"What do you mean" Sango asked a little surprised.

"I was talking to him and then he got mad and I told him I was trying to help him and that I was his friend because he wanted me to stop interferring, then he said that he thought I was his friend too then he went to Electronic Boutique." Miroku told her. He would have guessed Inuyasha being pissed but never thought of him reacting like that. Sango and Miroku turned their heads to where they heard people screaming down the hall of the mall. Kagome was dressed as she came running out as she was struggling to put her shoes on as she came over to Sango and Miroku.

"What was that" Kagome asked the two.

"Sounded like people screaming." Sango said.

"Is that Sota" Miroku asked as a boy came running over to the store from Electronic Boutique.

"Where's Inuyasha" Kagome asked them. Sango and Miroku looked at each other with wide eyes as Kagome caught on to what had happend. "Oh no." Kagome said as her, Miroku and Sango ran to the store to find Inuyasha crouched on the floor as if he was in pain. He was holding his chest with one hand and his head with the other. "Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as she ran over to his side.

**END.RECAP.**

"Inuyasha! Are you ok" Kagome asked as she leaned down next to him, he was crouched by a game shelf.

Inuyasha saw Kagome talking to him but didn't hear the words that were coming out of her mouth. His head was pounding and his chest was throbing with pain. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Sota! What happend" Sango asked him as Kagome tended to Inuyasha.

"I don't know he came into the store while I was playing a game and he looked mad and then all of a sudden he held his chest and started going to the ground and moaned in pain so I ran to come get you guys. And when he went down people started screaming and then he held his head like he is now." Sota explained. "Is he going to be ok" He asked them. Sango nodded to him.

"Ya I think he will be, just to much stress." She told him. Miroku felt guilty all of a sudden after listening to Sota explain and what Sango had told him. He knew it was him who caused Inuyasha the stress.

"Help me get him to the car! We need to get him to the hospital" Kagome told them and Miroku came over and let Inuyasha lean on him as he walked out of the store. "Come on Sota, we'll get your game another day." Kagome told him and he nodded as him and Sango followed.

Inuyasha looked to see Miroku with a worried look on his face. They had walked out of the mall with people watching them go.

"Miroku" Inuyasha asked and went unconcious.

"Someone come over here he just went unconcious! The pain must have been to much." Miroku told them as Kagome went over to Inuyasha's other side.

"Kagome let me go with you and Miroku can take Sota." Sango told her.

"No let me go. I can help take him into the hospital." Miroku told them. Sango thought about it and agreed.

"Ok and i'll take Sota in Miroku's car." She said as she opened the back door of Kagome's car.

"Kagome you want me to drive and you sit in back with him" Miroku asked her as they got Inuyasha in the back seat.

"Ok." She said and reached into Inuyasha's pocket to pull out her keys and threw them to Miroku. "Just drive fast" Kagome told him.

"I will." Miroku said as he got in the front and Sango pulled Sota to Miroku's car when he gave her the key. Miroku sped off toward the hospital.

"What do you think happend" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Well...I think I caused him to stress out because I was trying to help him with something and he got pissed." Miroku told her.

"Oh...but...he'll be ok right" She asked him as she stroked Inuyasha's cheek.

"Ya I think so. He just probably needs some sort of medication. I don't see why they didn't give him any before though." He told her as he sped down the highway and passed a red light.

"MIROKU! DON'T GET A TICKET" Kagome yelled at him.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! It had just turned red and I couldn't stop." Miroku told her as he was messing with the shift bar making the car go as fast as he could.

"SLOW DOWN OR WE'LL BE SENT TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM ALSO" Kagome yelled at him.

"How am I supposed to know how to drive this thing" Miroku asked as he tried to slow the car down and saw a button that was on the side of the steering wheel."What's this" He asked as he pushed it.

"NO" Kagome yelled as the car sped faster. "THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE PRESSED" Kagome told him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BUTTON" Miroku asked.

"That was a prank Inuyasha pulled by putting nitro in the car but I never bothered to take it out" Kagome told him as she held onto the seat. "It was for when I used to do street races so it was more useful to use then." She told him.

"WELL IS IT GOING TO STOP OR WHAT" Miroku asked as they came closer to the hospital.

"Ya they're little ones so it should go out soon." Kagome told him as it started to slow down but not fast enough as they passed the hospital up and Miroku spun around into the other lane and drove straight to the hospital and pulled in through the emergency drive-in.

"Come on." Miroku told her as he rushed to the door and opened it and pulled Inuyasha out of the car having his body leaned on him. "Go get a doctor and a wheelchair." Miroku told her and she nodded and went straight inside. Miroku started to walk toward the hospital door when Kagome came back with a wheelchair and the closest doctor she could find.

"What's the emergency" The doctor asked as he rolled Inuyasha in quickly.

"Well a couple of weeks ago he was shot in the back twice and we were just at the mall when he collapsed because the week he got shot he had trouble breathing so we don't know if the problem relates to that or not." Kagome explained to the doctor.

"Who is his doctor" He asked.

"Dr. Kiron." Miroku told him as he ran along side the doctor.

"Ok wait here and i'll get the doctor." The doctor told them. And they stopped running as the doctor left them in the room. Kagome leaned next to Inuyasha and patted his cheek.

"Inuyasha? Can you hear me" She asked keeping in the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want to make Miroku feel worse then he already did. She knew he thought it was his fault already. Miroku watched her and knew by the crack in her voice that she wanted to cry. He knew why she wouldn't cry also.

"Shot twice? Oh must be Mr. Kappei." Dr. Kiron said to the other doctor as he entered the room. Once he walked in he had the nurse take the two out of the room and he started his examining once he got Inuyasha onto the bed. Kagome looked at the door as it closed once she got pushed out.

"Uhh...i'm going to the bathroom real fast." Kagome said as she looked away from Miroku but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's ok Kagome." He told her and she shook her head not being able to hold it in any longer.

"It's not ok." She told him. "First off it wasn't your fault. Inuyasha just gets mad easily. But why do these things keep happening to him" She asked him as she cried into his chest.

"Maybe, someone up there is trying to get through his thick skull. I guess this is the gods idea of getting his attention." Miroku told her trying to get her to stop crying as he rubbed her back.

"Ya, well if that's true the gods sure have a bad sense of humor to enjoy putting Inuyasha through this." Kagome said as she pulled away from him a little to look up at him. He looked like he was just as worried as her. "Miroku"

"Ya? What is it" He asked her as he looked down at her. She leaned her cheek against his chest.

"Thanks for always being there for me." She told him.

"No problem." He answered and rubbed her back. The nurse came out to the two and told them to wait in the waiting room. Sango and Sota ended up getting caught in traffic, the car they were in didn't go fast enough to beat the mid-day traffic. They arrived forty-five minutes later and ran through the waiting room door right before the doctor entered the room.

"Ok he was up and about way to soon and didn't give his body enough time to rest to heal a little bit. We have some antibiotics that he should take that will help him rest and heal faster." Dr. Kiron said and handed Sango the bottle of pills. "He should take one in the morning and one at night." He told them.

"But is he ok now" Kagome asked the doctor.

"Yes he is, he is just resting in the room. He should be fine now that he has those antibiotics, just be sure that he takes them." The doctor urged.

"Yes sir." Sango said and the doctor walked out and the others went to the room Inuyasha was in. Kagome was the first one at his side. She looked at him worriedly yet very thankful.

"What are you trying to do give me a heart attack" Kagome asked him with a few tears falling.

"You think I like visiting this place? Ya, didn't you know? This is my little home away from home." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. She couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Hey..." Miroku started until Inuyasha interrupted.

"You! I should kill you for making me come back to this place, but your lucky your my best friend." Inuyasha told him. Miroku smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand tight once he held it up to him and leaned into hug him. "Wow dude, ok your a nice guy and all your just not really my type. Besides I think your more her's." Inuyasha said pointing to Sango. Miroku shook his head and smirked.

"Still making jokes out of something like this." He said and laughed a bit. Sango was next to hug him.

"Inuyasha you gave us quite a scare, yet again! Your going to make us all die at a young age at this rate." Sango told him and pulled away from him.

"And i'm not ready to die yet so stop doing this to me." Kagome told him as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Man and to think I would get more hugs and kisses and stuff if I were to live but for me all that awaits me is threats. I sure feel loved by you people." Inuyasha joked. Kagome laughed.

"Well you should." She told him smiling.

"Ok we've accomplised the hugs, but if your expecting the kisses you can count me out. Your not really my type either." Miroku told him. Inuyasha laughed a bit holding in the pain it caused in his chest.

"Aww poor Inuyasha wants kisses." Sango said and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thanks, now I feel like a baby." He told her. "Some treatment."

"Man you should be glad. I havn't even gotten not even a kiss on the cheek." Miroku told him. Sango went in front of him.

"Fine then." She said and leaned in to kiss him wrapping her arms around his neck leaving Miroku a bit surprised before he responded.

"Awww." Kagome said as she watched.

"Ugh! I think i'm going to puke." Inuyasha said as they continued. "Ok your grossing out the patient here." He told them and Sango pulled away blushing a little.

"Man you always have to ruin the moment." Kagome told him as she hit him lightly.

"Now your abusing the patient. When is this nightmare going to end" Inuyasha asked dramatically. Kagome put her finger to his forehead and pushed him.

"I think all of this is going to your head." She told him.

"Ya well you people need to learn how to treat a patient respectfully." He told her.

"Oh ya" Kagome asked him and pulled a pillow from under him.

"Hey! That was mine" Inuyasha whined.

"Awww, poor koinu want's attention huh" Kagome asked and Miroku and Sango laughed.

"Not from you." He told her and crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Ya right, she's probably the only person you want attention from." Sango told him and Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed a bit.

"Wait where did Sota go" Kagome asked them as she looked around.

"He said he was going to the cafeteria." Sango told her.

"Ok that's nice and all but I don't want to stay in this bed forever. Can someone please check me out of this god forsaken place" Inuyasha asked as he sat up with the help of Miroku pulling him up by his arm.

"I'm on it." Sango said as she left the room.

"I'll go with her." Miroku said as he followed her. When Inuyasha had sat up Kagome lied on the bed.

"Oh yes go ahead and make yourself comfortable on my bed. Would you like a mint or refreshment too" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sure, a pepsi would be nice." Kagome smirked.

"Whatever would make you happy." He told her.

"Thank you, I wouldn't mind a foot massage while your at it." Kagome said lifting her leg.

"Oh you wouldn't would you" He asked and leaned over her and started tickling her sides.

"NO! Inuyasha this is not what I call a massage." Kagome said as she laughed.

"It's the best I can do, sorry my princess." He told her and continued to attack her with the tickling.

"Fine!...Your...fired my slave. Now you may...stop...before you...get on my royal...nerves." Kagome said between laughs as it got harder for her to talk as she laughed. "Out...you...peasant"

"No way i'm a slave." Inuyasha told her as he let her take a few breaths before tickling again.

"Hmm...Prince then" She asked him.

"Sounds good to me." He said as he stopped. He never even noticed how close he was to her. They didn't even notice what they were doing as they leaned into each other but pulled away once the door began to open.

"Ok all checked out." Miroku said as he walked in.

"That's great." Kagome said. _'Oh my gosh, was I going to kiss him! I can't believe I almost did that! What was I thinking?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"So we can go" Inuyasha asked. _'Fuck! I wasn't even thinking! How could I have almost kissed her! I'm going to lose it.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Yup let's go." Sango said as she entered with Sota next to her. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and turned away in that moment blushing.

"Inuyasha your ok" Sota exclaimed as he went to hug him.

"Ya kid, nothing can keep me down for long." He told him as he hugged back and walked to the door. "You coming Kagome" He asked her. She looked up and followed with a tinge of pink still on her cheeks.

"Ya, right behind you." She said as she followed them out of the room.

"Are you feeling ok to be leaving already" Sango asked Inuyasha as they walked down the hall to the exit.

"Ya, I feel alot better now. After I rested a bit I felt much better." He told her. Kagome was walking not saying anything as she thought to herself.

"So...your ok now" Sota asked him.

"Yup." He told the boy.

"Then can you play soccer with me" Sota asked Inuyasha.

"Uhh...I don't think he's that better yet." Miroku told him.

"Tell ya what Sota. Why don't you come to my house and you can play with Kohaku." Sango told him. "That way you won't be bored at home all day. That ok with you" She asked him.

"Yup, can I sis" Sota turned to ask her. He tugged on her shirt when she didn't respond. "Kagome can I go with Sango to hang out with Kohaku" Sota asked her again.

"Oh ya sure." She told him as Sango grabbed Kohaku's hand and walked to Inuyasha.

"Hey feel better, and don't get so mad all the time." Sango said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya I know." He told her and she pulled Sota with her to her car.

"Come on Miroku." She called back.

"OK! See you guys later." He said as he ran off to catch up with Sango.

"So...where now" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Where ever you want to go." She told him as she walked to the drivers side of her car. "Oh ya I would like to thank you for the nitro that almost killed us." Kagome said sarcastically breaking the ice. Inuyasha started laughing.

"Oh ya, I forgot about that." He said as he got into the passengers seat. "Well your alive." He told her still laughing a bit. Kagome started to laugh too now.

"Ya, no thanks to you. Miroku was freaking out when he couldn't stop the car." Kagome told him leaning on the steering wheel from laughing at the memory of what happend.

"Oh wow I can actually see that happening." Inuyasha said holding his side. "Man to bad I missed it."

"Ya you almost gave me another freaking heart attack! I'm surprised we didn't get a ticket." She told him. She laughed when she remembered the look on Miroku's face.

"The police probably couldn't keep up." Inuyasha told her. "Hey do you think we can go by my house" He asked her now calming down some.

"Sure, what do you need to get" She asked him.

"I wanted to get my car. Plus I probably should say hi to my mother." He told her as he buckled his seat belt.

"Ok." She said now calmed herself as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot and drove down the highway. There was a long silence until someone decided to speak.

"I didn't mean to scare you...you know." Inuyasha said breaking the silence first. She smiled at him as she gave him a quick look.

"I know. It's ok." She told him as she drove.

"No it's not, I know you were crying Kagome." He told her.

"Inuyasha, i'm fine. Can we drop this? I'm driving." She told him not taking her eyes off the road. Inuyasha looked at her then turned to face the window as she drove him to his house. Twenty-five minutes of silence went by until they arrived to his house. He got out and opened the passenger side door. He looked inside at Kagome as she stopped the car.

"You can come in if you want." He told her when she didn't move. She looked at him and got out of the car.

"Sorry I thought you would want to talk to your mom alone." She told him as she followed him to the front door.

"Like you havn't been around when I've talked to my mom before." Inuyasha said as he opened the door.

"Ok ok, sheesh." She said as she followed him inside.

"Oh Inuyasha, I got a call at work from the hospital and they told me what happend. Are you ok" Mrs. Kappei asked as she came over to him and hugged him.

"I'll go to your room and let ya'll talk...where is your room" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he pointed to the upstairs and held up the number two and pointed right.

"I'm fine. Nothing bad happend." He told his mother as Kagome walked upstairs. She looked around as she tried doing the same hand movements he saw her give her to try and find his room. After she went through two rooms she found his. It was two rooms down to the right. She felt bad for Mrs. Kappei having to worry so much. _'This is all my fault. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for me. Mrs. Kappei looks so heartbroken. What should I do? Mom already promised her we would keep an eye on him and I can't even do THAT much. He's had to go to the hospital twice already because of me. Some friend I am.'_ Kagome thought. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Inuyasha walk in and sit beside her or the silent tears that began to roll down her face. She was sitting on the edge of his bed looking out the window. She jumped back when she felt him wipe her tears from her face.

"Inuyasha" She said with her hand over her chest and then realized she had been crying and wiped the tears away as fast as she could. "You scared me." She said.

"Kagome, what's wrong" He asked as he turned her to face him.

"Nothing." She told him as if everything was fine. "What makes you ask" She asked him.

"Kagome, your crying. Now tell me, why are you crying" He asked her.

"Sorry I just thought of this really sad sto..." She stopped when she saw him giving her an unbelieving look. She sighed and looked down. "You don't believe me do you" She asked him.

"Nope, now how about you tell me the truth." He told her and she just flopped back so she was lying back on the bed. She sighed as she looked at the cieling.

"Your mom is worried and she trusted us to help you and you've already had to go back to the hospital." Kagome said as more tears began to fall. It was like it hurt alot more having to say it out loud. She put her hands on her face as she cried as if it would prevent him from seeing her.

"Kagome stop blaming yourself for that. It was me. You weren't even there when it happend the second time." He told her.

"Yes but I should have been! That's the point! Instead I was talking to Sango about...well I was talking to Sango and looking at dresses instead" She said catching herself before she told him what they were talking about.

"You can't be with me 24/7 Kagome. It was my fault I ended up going to the hospital. I fought with Miroku and you already know how bad my temper can get" He tried to get her to listen.

She shook her head and sniffled every once and a while.

"Kagome, it was me. Do you understand? Kagome please listen to me." He begged her as he leaned on his side and rubbed her arm.

"I am listening. But if that's the case then how come everytime you went to the hospital it had something to do with me" She asked him.

"It didn't. The second was me. Just stop blaming yourself Kagome. Ok? Will you do that for me" He asked her.

She sighed as she felt guilt creep up when he asked her that. She nodded and sat up.

"Come on. Let me get my keys and we can go." He said as he got up. She nodded and stood up after he fished into his dresser for his car keys.

"I'll drive in my car, but are we going to my house or do you have any where else in mind" She asked him.

"No where I can think of. Let's just go back to your place I guess." He said and walked to the door with her following behind. They walked out of the house when he grabbed her hand and looked at her with sweet soft eyes. She smiled as he gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go and walking to his car. She blushed when he pulled away but he didn't see as he walked away. She walked to her car and got in as she waited till Inuyasha honked to tell her to go. She pulled out of the driveway and started heading for her house.

"Why did he do that" She asked herself as she rubbed her hand lightly. She looked into the rear view mirror to see him behind her. She looked at her own reflection when she saw herself blushing again. _'What is wrong with me? For some reason I want to just be with him but then when I do get to be with him I get nervous or embarrased. I mean come on this is Inuyasha why do I have to be so afraid?...Gosh I just want him to hold me ri...oh my gosh...I-I...'_ "I t-think i'm f-falling in...love with him." She said with wide eyes. "But I can't be we're like best friends...oh shit what have I done" She asked herself. She couldn't believe what she was saying. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a honk from behind her and noticed he was a little ways behind her. She looked at the speed she was going and realized she must have been out of it that she let her foot get a little heavy on her. As she slowed down Inuyasha pulled up beside her with his window down. She lowered her window as he spoke to her.

"What are you doing? You passed your own house up already." He told her as he looked at her confused.

"Oh shit" She said and suddenly put her brakes on. She made a u-turn and turned back and pulled into her driveway with Inuyasha following behind.

She got out of the car and waited for him to get out also.

"What's with you? Are you ok" He asked as he looked at her skeptically.

"Ya i'm fine. Just thinking. I guess I got caught up as I was thinking." She said with a shrug and headed inside. She felt like an idiot for missing her own house. _'How could I miss my own house? Gosh i'm so stupid! He must think i'm crazy or he's going to bring up earlier thinking that's what was on my mind.'_ She thought as she walked in and saw a note on the small table in the living room as she sat on the couch. "What's this" She asked as she picked it up to read it.

_Kagome,_

_I have to go out for a bit. Your grandfather is at home though. Kagome why didn't you tell me about your school dance that was coming up? I found a flyer in your room by your backpack. Well i'm leaving you some money so you can buy a dress. It would be nice if you went just to get out. Have fun. I left your grandfather to watch you guys so behave sweetie. Bye._

_Mom_

"She's gone again." Kagome mumbled to herself as Inuyasha entered the room.

"What are you mumbling about" He asked as he sat next to her. She blushed a bit but didn't look at him hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Oh nothing, my mom left but she left money because apparently she wants me to go to the school dance." She told him.

"Oh." He said as he sat back. _'Maybe I could ask her to the dance. Then I could tell her then...but I don't know if she already has someone in mind...ask dumbass, you'll never know unless you ask.'_ He thought arguing with himself and figured how he would ask her. "So any lucky guy in mind" He asked playfully and the phone rang.

"Not sure yet." She said as she got up to answer the phone. "Hello" She asked as she picked the phone up.

"Hey Kagome. I wanted to ask ahead if you had a date for the dance yet." Koga asked.

"Uhh...Ya sorry I have a date for the dance already. But why havn't I seen you at school lately" She asked him. Inuyasha looked at her confused. She just finished telling him she didn't know if she knew who she'd go with. He got up and walked upstairs.

"Why would she lie to me" He asked himself a little confused and dissapointed.

"Ya, I was out of town. Well if you become free for the dance i'd like to take you." He told her.

"Oh, well sorry I have a date. I'll see you there though. I have to go. I need to go help my brother upstairs." She lied.

"Ok i'll see you Monday at school. Bye." He told her.

"Bye." She said and hung up. She sighed as she sat back on the couch. "I wonder where Inuyasha went." She said to herself. She sighed again when the phone rang again.

"Koga I can't talk right now i'm busy sorr..." She stopped when she was interrupted.

"Koga? Well if your busy I can call back." Sango said confused.

"Oh sorry Sango, it was an excuse because Koga called me." Kagome told her.

"Oh, what did he say" Sango asked her.

"He asked me to the dance. I told him I had a date though. Gosh now I have to get a date." She said.

"Well...you can ask Inuyasha." Sango told her.

"W-what" Kagome asked

"I said ask Inuyasha to the..." She started.

"No I heard what you said but I can't...Sango...I think..." She started but couldn't get herself to finish the sentence.

"You think what" Sango asked causing Kagome to blush.

"N-nothing." She said as she blushed more.

"Well you know you like him. Just ask him to the dance." Sango told her.

"I can't do that" Kagome told her.

"Why not" Sango asked.

"B-because...what if he has a date" She asked Sango.

"What if he dosn't" Sango asked back.

"But he might a-and..." Kagome said not knowing what to say.

"Kagome...listen to yourself. Now come on. Oh my gosh" Sango said surprised.

"W-what" Kagome asked.

"Y-you...your falling for him arn't you" Sango asked her. Kagome looked wide-eyed and Inuyasha walked back into the room and she blushed an extreme bright red.

"NO! I GOTTA GO" Kagome yelled and slammed the phone on the hook and ran out of the room before Inuyasha could see her and ran passed him.

"Uhh...Kagome? Are you ok" He asked a little confused.

"JUST FINE" She yelled back and slammed her door closed. She looked around the room for her cell phone but couldn't find it so she just picked up the phone in her room and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello" Sango asked as she answered her phone.

"I can't believe you said that" Kagome told her.

"Well it must be true or you wouldn't be acting the way you are right now." Sango told her. "Why did you hang up and scream in my ear" She asked her.

"Oh Inuyasha came into the room. Sorry didn't mean to scream." Kagome blushed.

"Ah, let me guess...are you blushing right now Kagome" Sango asked her with a smirk.

"W-what" Kagome asked as she looked into the mirror. Sure enough she was blushing.

"You are" Sango yelled happily. "I knew it" She said.

"N-no i'm not" Kagome defended herself.

"Yes you are" Sango said.

Inuyasha picked the phone up to call Miroku when he listened for the dial tone but stopped when he heard talking on the line. He was about to put the phone down when he heard his name being said.

"Just admit it! You wouldn't blush while Inuyasha was around if you weren't" Sango told her.

_'Weren't what?'_ Inuyasha wondered. He suddenly got interested to the conversation and listened in.

"Sango why do you have to push this" Kagome asked her.

"Because I care about you and I know how Inuyasha feels. I know how you feel too, but you can't do anything about it if you don't admit it to yourself first." Sango told her.

_'The way I feel?...About what?'_ He was getting more and more confused as he listened.

"Well if you care then you might want to see if what Inuyasha feels is true." Kagome told her.

"Fine I will." She had heard the click when Inuyasha picked up the phone. "Inuyasha how do you feel about it" She asked.

"Uhh...Sang..." Kagome started until she heard curses being said.

"Fuck" Inuyasha muttered with wide-eyes.

"I-Inuyasha" Kagome asked surprised as she ran downstairs with the phone still at her ear.

"Sango what the hell" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well how do you feel" She asked.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about" Inuyasha told her.

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled as she saw him on the phone downstairs.

"Uhh...hi Kagome." He said a little scared.

"How do you feel toward Kagome" Sango asked him.

"That's what you guys have been talking about" Inuyasha asked now blushing.

"NO" Kagome yelled.

"Yup." Sango told him. "Now are you going to answer me or not" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha...run." Kagome said as she chased him around the room as they both had a phone to their ear.

"Uhh...Kagome! Wait! I didn't know what you guys were talking about, I swear" He said as he ran from her. He could easily run away but he didn't want to run fast and have her get hurt trying to keep up.

"Yet you were listening in" Kagome yelled.

"Ow, a little less yelling please." Sango said pulling the phone away from her ear for a second.

"Sorry Sango." Kagome told her.

"Ok, Now...Inuyasha." Sango said.

"What do you want? Can't you tell i'm busy" He asked as he almost slipped as he ran for the stairs.

"Just tell me. Do you like Kagome or don't you? And before you turn the question around I mean more then a friend." Sango told him.

"NO" He yelled.

"Yes you do to" Miroku told him.

"Miroku" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled together.

"Oh ya Kagome. I forgot to tell you Miroku was on the line." Sango said with a nervous laugh.

"SANGO" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry...you stupid lecher you were supposed to stay quiet" Sango yelled in the background.

"I'm sorry I forgot! I just got so into the conversation." He said and Sango returned to her phone.

"I can't believe this." Kagome said as she blushed furiously. Inuyasha was at the top of the stairs when Kagome grabbed onto the back of his shirt and turned so she was in front of him. "Sit down." Kagome told him seriously. He looked at her a little scared as he sat on the floor at the edge of the top step.

"Uhh...I didn't mean to Kagome I swear." Inuyasha said trying to defend himself.

"Ok enough with that just answer my damn question" Sango yelled.

"Uhh...Sango, calm down will ya." Kagome told her.

"Sorry, ok Inuyasha. Answer my question." Sango told him.

"Yes Inuyasha likes..." Thats all Kagome heard as Inuyasha knocked the phone out of her hand.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MIROKU" Inuyasha yelled as he hung his phone up and grabbed the other phone as Kagome went to get it.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha grabbed her wrist but leaned back to far as he started sliding down the stairs with Kagome on top of him.

"Ugh." Inuyasha moaned once he hit the bottom.

"Ouch, are you ok Inuyasha" Kagome asked him.

"Ya i'm fine." He said as he brought the phone to his ear.

"What was that" Sango asked, she heard thumping of some sort on the line.

Inuyasha handed the phone to Kagome and she took it as she was resting on Inuyasha.

"Fell down the stairs. I'll call you later." She told her.

"Are you ok" Sango asked.

"Ya, i'll talk to you later." She said. "Bye Sango Bye Miroku." She told them.

"Bye." They said together. She hung up the phone and threw it to the side.

"You want to get off" Inuyasha asked her.

"I would but I don't want to move yet. I need to get the feeling back in my back." She told him.

"Why what happend" He asked her.

"Oh nothing. My back hit the wall as we went down." She told him.

"What is all the racket down there? Can't an old man get some sleep" Kagome's grandpa asked as he came out of his room.

"Sorry gramps, we'll be quiet" Kagome called up as she slowly tried to get up. She collapsed beside him on the stair case. "To tired...and I don't want to get up." Kagome said taking deep breaths. "To much running." She said.

"Your the one who was chasing me! Then you were on me as I hit every step as we went down." He told her breathing hard also.

"Ya, that was your fault not mine. You pulled me, remember" She asked him.

"Keh." He said and just rested there.

"So while were here. Have anyone in mind for the dance" Kagome asked blushing a little. Inuyasha didn't see as he stared at the cieling.

"Nope, but that's what you told me too but then someone called and you said you had a date...so which is it" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh that...ya I told Koga that because he was asking me to the dance." She told him.

"Oh so you don't have a...date for the dance" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sadly no. But if I go I better find one because I told Koga I couldn't go with him because I already had one." She told him.

"We...could always go...you know...just to go." Inuyasha said hesitantly as he blushed a bit.

"Y-ya...just as friends...so we can just...be able to go." Kagome said also hesitantly.

"Ya...want to" He asked.

"Sure, sounds fun." She said. "But I need to buy a dress still." She told him.

"You can get one next weekend right" Inuyasha asked her.

"Of course. Besides I don't think i'm going anywhere right now." She said laughing at where they were. He laughed along and slowly tried to get up but ended up falling back onto the floor at the end of the stairs. Kagome laughed more.

"Ouch." He said simply.

"Are...you...ok" Kagome asked between laughs.

"Ya, peachy." He said and rubbed the back of his head and got up off the floor.

"Glad...to hear it." Kagome said again between laughs. Inuyasha gave her a narrowed look and grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to the floor also. "HEY" Kagome said as he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder as he walked to the living room. "Put me down" Kagome told him.

"Hmm, let me think, no." He said with a smirk and walked to the couch and tossed her on it.

"Oof." She said as she landed and bounced up once before settling on the couch.

"Scoot over." Inuyasha told her.

"No. You threw me." She told him.

"I did not throw you. I tossed you." He smirked.

"Same thing." She told him.

"Fine." He said and picked her legs up and sat down on the couch. He dropped her legs and they fell on his lap.

"Comfortable" Kagome asked giving him a narrowed look.

"Actually now that you mention it I could use a back massage." He told her as he rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry" She said as she looked at him.

"You could give me one." He told her with a smirk.

"I could but that dosn't mean I will." She said cockily.

"Man I can feel the love in this room." He said as he looked around then looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She just shrugged and lied back as she grabbed the remote control.

**SANGO.AND.MIROKU.**

_RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG_

"Huh" Sango looked in her purse to find the source of the ringing. "How did I get Kagome's cell phone" She wondered as she pulled it out. "Hello" She asked.

"Hi, let me talk to Kagome" Koga asked.

"Koga" She asked.

"Ya I said can I talk to Kagome." Koga told her.

"Not with that attitude." She told him.

"You stupid bitch let me just fucking talk to her" Koga told her.

"No you listen to me you asshole! You better stay away from Kagome! I know your up to no good! You better fuck off Koga" Sango yelled to him.

"Listen here bitch you better not tell me what I can or can't do or you'll be sorry." He told her. Miroku took the phone from Sango and put it up to his ear.

"Koga! Don't you dare threaten Sango or you'll be the one sorry" Miroku told him.

"My my, Now hanging out with whores Miroku" Koga asked.

"You mother fucker! Go to hell Koga" Miroku yelled as he hung the phone up. "Sango call Rin. I think it's time we put her plan into action and get this over with once and for all." He told her.

"Why what did he say" She asked.

"Nothing good." He told her. "Can you call Rin? Maybe we should call Inuyasha too." Miroku told her.

"I'm on it." She told him.

_RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG_

"Hello" Rin answered in her usual way.

"Hey Rin it's Sango." She told her.

"Hey Sango what's up" Rin asked her.

"Nothing much but I just got a call from Koga and we've decided to put your plan into action." Sango told her.

"Oh...goodie! This will be fun. But we need someone who is swift and stealthy." Rin told her.

"We thought about Inuyasha...oh wait he's not in great shape right now though." Sango told her as Miroku heard and he slapped his forehead for forgetting.

"Ya...I can get Sesshy to help out and we can also ask Shippo. They're both demons." Rin told her.

"Ok, whatever works. When shall we start" Sango asked.

"Hmm...get him to meet one of you somewhere and then we'll follow him back. So we can check up on what's really going on with him." Rin told her.

"Ok, so you think tomorrow night? I'm sure we can leave work early." Sango told her.

"Ok that'll be perfect. We'll have him meet us at the restaraunt." Rin told her.

"Great. Then I guess i'll talk to you later then. I'm going to get my stuff together." Sango told her.

"Ok bye." Rin said as she hung up and Sango did the same.

"So we're all set" Miroku asked.

"Yup, just get your things together." Sango told him.

"Ok. I'll do that now." He told her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye." She told him as he walked out the door.

_'Koga you better hope we don't find anything bad or you'll be the one sorry.'_ Sango thought.

**KAGOME.AND.INUYASHA.**

_'So that's why I keep getting wierd feelings around him lately...but what do I do? I never thought I would ever feel this way toward Inuyasha...I don't think I was even ready to 'love' any guy yet.' _Kagome thought as she sighed.

"What's wrong" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nothing." She told him. _'Fact is Inuyasha...I think I'm falling in love with you.'_ She thought to herself.

**..ToKaYuuKedoWakariaezuni24NijuuyoJikanKimiOShinjiteruYoMitsumeteruYoArifuretaKotobaDemo...**

**Final thought from Sango:**

Koga you son of a bitch you better stay away from Kagome because if I find out you hurt her i'll kill you, you fucking bastard.

**AN: **Here ya go guys. Sorry it's taking so long to update but i'm grounded so it may take me a while to update each and I already started on my new fic. YAY! Hopefully I can update it sometime. :sigh: Well g2g. Bye for now!

Inuyasha's Koishii Taezu!

_**READ.AND.REVIEW!**_


	15. Ch14 Mission Accomplished

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer-** :Looks around makn sure my friend Joe isn't around: Ok he's not here, I may not own Inuyasha but I sure wish i did! HE IS SO KAWAII:sticks tongue out at Joe:

**...TokiWaItsumoIsogiAshiDeWarauOmoideYoriMotometaiImaOMitsukeyouUgokidasanakyaHajimannai...**

**Ch.14 Mission Accomplished**

**RECAP.**

_RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG_

"Hello?" Rin answered in her usual way.

"Hey Rin it's Sango." She told her.

"Hey Sango what's up?" Rin asked her.

"Nothing much but I just got a call from Koga and we've decided to put your plan into action." Sango told her.

"Oh...goodie! This will be fun. But we need someone who is swift and stealthy." Rin told her.

"We thought about Inuyasha...oh wait he's not in great shape right now though." Sango told her as Miroku heard and he slapped his forehead for forgetting.

"Ya...I can get Sesshy to help out and we can also ask Shippo. They're both demons." Rin told her.

"Ok, whatever works. When shall we start?" Sango asked.

"Hmm...get him to meet one of you somewhere and then we'll follow him back. So we can check up on what's really going on with him." Rin told her.

"Ok, so you think tomorrow night? I'm sure we can leave work early." Sango told her.

"Ok that'll be perfect. We'll have him meet us at the restaraunt." Rin told her.

"Great. Then I guess i'll talk to you later then. I'm going to get my stuff together." Sango told her.

"Ok bye." Rin said as she hung up and Sango did the same.

"So we're all set?" Miroku asked.

"Yup, just get your things together." Sango told him.

"Ok. I'll do that now." He told her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye." She told him as he walked out the door.

_'Koga you better hope we don't find anything bad or you'll be the one sorry.'_ Sango thought.

**KAGOME.AND.INUYASHA.**

_'So that's why I keep getting wierd feelings around him lately...but what do I do? I never thought I would ever feel this way toward Inuyasha...I don't think I was even ready to 'love' any guy yet.' _Kagome thought as she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nothing." She told him. _'Fact is Inuyasha...I think I'm falling in love with you.'_ She thought to herself.

**END.RECAP.**

_RIIINNG RIIINNG_

"What the!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped upa bitwaking Kagome up. She ended up leaning her head on his chest somehow through the night. He reached for his cell phone in his pocket when it didn't stop ringing.

"What is it?" Kagome asked tiredly as she woke up.

"Cell phone, sorry." He said as he answered the phone. "Hello?" Inuyasha answered now awake from the ringing.

"Dude where are you?" Miroku asked hushedly on the phone.

"What are you talking about? I'm at Kagome's. You know that." Inuyasha told him.

"I mean why arn't you at school yet?" Miroku asked.

"Oh kuso!" Inuyasha said as he looked up at the clock on the wall. "Kagome it's eight o'clock, come on we gotta go." Inuyasha said pushing her lightly to get her to stand.

"Why what's today?" Kagome asked half asleep.

"It's Monday Kagome, get up." Inuyasha told her softly. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and let the information sink into her head.

"KUSO! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kagome yelled jumping up and trying to run up to her room.

"Talk to you later Miroku." Inuyasha said as he hung up. "Damn Kag, you don't gotta scream." Inuyasha said as he followed her upstairs.

"Oh, sorry. Just hurry and get ready." Kagome told him. He stood at her bedroom door with crossed arms as she raced around her room looking for clothes. "Hurry up!" Kagome told him.

"Where am I supposed to change?" He asked her as he pointed to his suitcase under her bed.

"Dammit." She said to herself as she looked around her room. "Ok you change in here while I change in the closet." She told him as she brought her clothes with her into the closet. They both changed as fast as they could since Kagome was rushing him to hurry so she could get out of the closet and fix her hair. She just brushed her hair out after brushing her teeth and let him do the same before she dragged him out the door.

"Damn, chill Kag." Inuyasha said as she was running outside with a grip on his arm. "We're already late so it won't really matter." He told her.

"Oh well, just get in." She said as she jumped into the front seat and started the car. "You might want to buckle up." She told him as she sped out of the driveway.

"Damn Kagome, can you drive any faster!" Inuyasha asked sarcastically as he held on to the seat when he was about to go forward into the windshield. She gave the car some more gas as she drove toward the school.

"Well I told you to put your seatbelt on. I wasn't kidding you know." She told him with her eyes on the street.

"If you don't slow down you'll miss the turn into the school!" Inuyasha told her as she sped up closer to the school.

"I got this, don't worry about it." She told him as she came to the turn and turned into it as fast as she could and drove right into a parking spot.

"HOLY CRAP!" He yelled as she turned the car off and jumped out grabbing her backpack.

"What, didn't think we'd make it?" Kagome asked him with a smirk.

"No...not really. All I have to say is...i've taught you well my grasshoper. You are free to do as you please on the roads as long as you don't kill yourself." He said putting his hands together. Kagome was looking at him like he was crazy, keeping in a laugh.

"Uhh...riiight, I think that medication is messing with you." Kagome told him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the school.

"Hmm...maybe, You know i've been feeling funny lately. I don't know what it is...maybe it is the medication. It's just this wierd feeling I have. Never really had the feeling before. Your the one who makes me take the medication so it's always when i'm with you so it must be...damn the medicine." Inuyasha said holding a fist. Kagome laughed at him as he said that the way she heard on the show Invader Zim.

"Inuyasha let's get to class before we get into more trouble." Kagome told him as she started walking off without him.

"Hey now, you don't have to leave me behind. Psh, i'd think you were trying to get rid of me." He said as he caught up to her as they walked into the building.

"Hmm...maybe I am." She smirked as she walked down the hall to their first class and walked in as everyone looked at the door when it opened.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Kappei. Nice of you to join us, your late. Will you please take your seats so I can continue with my lesson?" The Sensei asked the two as they nodded and walked to their desks.

"What happend? Where were you guys?" Sango whispered over to Kagome as she went to her seat. Kagome waved her hand to her telling her to wait a second. She sat down and got a piece of paper out.

_Over slept. _

Kagome wrote to her and crumbled up the paper in a ball and threw it to her. Sango caught it and opened it up.

"Dude, what were you doing to make you over sleep?" Miroku asked Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. Inuyasha glarred at him before taking his seat.

"Damn, is that all you think about Miroku? We just over slept. We were in the living room so we didn't have an alarm clock." Inuyasha told him and looked over at Shippo and Rin as the two whispered among eachother while looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin giggled every so often as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't pay attention as he turned back to Miroku.

"How exactly did you two fall asleep in the living room?" Miroku asked still smirking.

"Kami you pervert, nothing happend. That's all you wanted to know right? We were on the pnone with you and Sango when we fell down the stairs and Kagome couldn't move very well so we went to the couch and ended up falling asleep there. Ok?" Inuyasha told him as he became agitated with all the questions.

"Ok ok, just wondering." Miroku said as he sat back in his seat looking forward at the front of the class.

Classes seemed to go slower then usual. By time lunch came it seemed like they should have been out of school by now.

"Thank kami, a break from knowledge." Kagome said as she pushed the cafeteria doors open. Inuyasha chuckled as he followed her in.

"Well just think about it, we only have two more classes to go." Inuyasha told her. She moaned as she trudged to their table. "What? We've only been in school for two classes Kagome." He told her as she sat down and lied her head on the table.

"Ya, but is it only me or does the day seem to be going on forever?" Kagome asked him, her voice muffled.

"It's probably you, it always is." Kikyo said in her fake cheerful voice as she came up to their table.

"Nobody really asked you specifically. What do you want?" Inuyasha asked her while glarring at her.

"Ya, but I always like to comment on the well-being of others. I like to help out. By the way, here's another comment. Don't worry about your friend Koga, he's being well taken care of. I think you would appreciate how I took hm off your hands, if not then oh well. I could really care less. But I'll just say he'll be at the dance, but I don't think you'll like what he'll be doing." Kikyo said as she turned to walk away.

"What did you do to Koga?" Kagome asked her as she glarred at her.

"Oh you'll see. But it wasn't me. All this was prepared by your dear friend." She said as she walked away. Miroku and Sango were walking over as they saw Kikyo walk away.

"What the hell did that bitch want?" Sango asked as she placed her food on the table.

"I'm not exactly sure but i'll be right back." Kagome said as she got up. She walked over to a table of a couple of guys. They all had leather jackets on but she didn't pay any mind to it. She walked up to Koga and tapped his shoulder. "Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome asked him. Koga looked at her and stood up.

"Sure." He said and she pulled him out to the side where it was a little quieter.

"Hey what's happening at the dance? What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Koga asked her as he gave her a funny look.

"Well Kikyo came up to me and said that you were going to do something planned by a dear friend of mine." Kagome told him.

"Oh that. I didn't know he was your friend. Ya, me and some guys are supposed to crash the dance and catch this chick. I don't know who it is yet, they havn't told me yet." Koga told her.

"Oh...what are you going to do to her?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I think we're just supposed to bring her somewhere. I think it's supposed to be a surprise from her boyfriend." He told her shrugging. "I'm not exactly sure Kagome. By the way have you given any thought as to going with me?" Koga asked her.

"Koga...I tried to go out with you and if it wasn't for me having to work I would have been waiting there a long time. I'm sorry but I have a date, i'm going with a friend." She told him with a sigh.

"Well just know i'm not giving up on you." Koga said with a smirk as he walked away back to his table. Kagome walked back to her table where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, and Inuyasha all waited for her.

"What happend?" Sango asked her.

"Oh nothing, Kikyo's just making thing's seem worse then they are. Just some guy surprising his girlfriend." Kagome said as she sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Oh, ya that sounds like Kikyo. Making trouble everywhere she goes." Sango said as she continued to eat.

"So what about Koga?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Oh him and some guys are the one's getting the girl to the guy or something like that. He said he dosn't really know what it's really about and that he dosn't even know who the girl is yet." Kagome said with a shrug. Inuyasha was listening as he ate from his bag of chips.

"Is Koga still bothering you for a date?" Rin asked her.

"Ya but I told him I had a date. I'm going with Inuyasha." She told them.

"Ohhhhh." Rin and Sango said at the same time.

"As friends." Inuyasha added in.

"Oh." Rin and Sango said with dissapointed sighs.

"Well at least we all have dates now." Rin said as she looked around the table.

"Ya and i'm going to go meet mine at the library." Shippo said as he pulled his backpack strap over his shoulder.

"Again? Does the girl ever eat?" Rin asked him.

"Ya, just she has another big test she's studying for. Later guys." He said as he walked off.

"Well, our little Shippo is growing so fast." Miroku said as wiping an invisible tear.

"I still can't believe your going with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said to Rin after the girls stopped laughing at Miroku.

"Why not? He's nice, sweet, and handsome. What's wrong with that?" Rin asked him.

"Uhh...well let's just say I didn't know Sesshomaru actually had the characteristics you just described and i'm not even about to judge him on looks. I may be his half-brother but i'm not gay." Inuyasha told her.

"Well you don't know Sesshy like I do then." Rin told him.

"You must be right, I mean Sesshomaru was always nicer to me but he always held the same cold stare." Kagome said stealing a chip from Inuyasha. He gave her a look as if she was crazy as he pulled his chips away from her.

"I guess I know how to get the real Sesshy out in the open then. Yay for me." Rin said happily as Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's bag of chips and turned her back to him as she held the chip bag eating a few.

"Give them back." Inuyasha told her as he held out his hand.

"As if anyone was listening to me." Rin said with a sigh as she continued to eat. Miroku and Sango were chatting to eachother trying not to pay attention to the others.

"No i'm good." Kagome said with a smirk a she ate a few more chips. "Plus I havn't eaten yet." She told him.

"Then go get your own chips. What do I look like wal-mart?" He asked her as he reached for the chips.

"Hmm...you could." She told him sticking a chip on her tongue and he growled from her comment and leaned over her but gave that up and wrapped his arms on both her sides trying to get it back. Suddenly something flung over at Kagome and she leaned back into Inuyasha trying to let it fly by. "What was that?" She asked as she looked over at Rin who was holding the end of her fork with more corn on the end as she was getting ready to fling it again.

"You know you two sure act like your going out. Yet you can't get it together, it's so sad." Rin said as she flung more corn making it in Kagome's hair.

"Hey!" Kagome said as she grabbed a spoon and stuck it in Sango's left over mashed potatoe's and flung it at Rin.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked when the mashed potato's flew by her but also missed Rin as she moved out of it's way. Inuyasha grabbed his chip bag from her and turned face forward and began eating them again. Kagome glarred at him then corn was flung into his hair. Kagome burst into laughter when she saw it hit him.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha said as he looked at the corn all over him and then looked at Rin. She sat there smiling at him.

"You guys need to grow up." Miroku said as he got up with Sango following behind. "Damn, I don't want food on me." Miroku said as he walked away with Sango's hand in his.

"Ya really." Rin giggled as she got up and followed and started running when Inuyasha stood up. Kagome just starred blankly at the now empty seats and looked at Inuyasha and started laughing again.

"Look at your hair!" She said pointing to him. Inuyasha gave her a narrowed looked and got some corn in his hand and smiled at her and flicked it in her face making some more corn stick to her hair. She stopped laughing as she gasped at his action.

"I can't believe you just did that." Kagome said as she started pulling corn out of her hair.

"Your the one who stole my chips." He said helping her get the corn out of her hair.

"You shouldn't have thrown a tantrum when I did anyways." Kagome told him as she started pulling some corn out of his hair.

"I didn't throw a tantrum, besides it was your fault for taking my chips." He told her as he stood up.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! THE DANCE HAS BEEN MOVED UP TO NEXT WEEK SO THE SENIORS WHO WILL BE TESTING WILL GET TO ATTEND WITHOUT MISSING TIME TO STUDY!" The loud speaker said above them. "AGAIN, THE DANCE WILL BE HELD NEXT SATURDAY IN THE AUDITORIUM AT 7:30." He said as the microphone got to close to the speaker and made a loud screeching sound.

"Ah damn that was loud!" Inuyasha said holding his head. Kagome removed her hands from her ears as she looked over at him.

"Hey...you ok?" She asked him and picked a piece of corn out of his hair that she saw.

"Ya, just can't get rid of this ringing I have in my ears now." He said as he shook his head trying to stop it. Corn went flying and a few hit Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" She said as she flicked some away. He looked at her and chuckled. "Well at least I got rid of my corn problem." He said as she gave him a narrowed look.

"Funny." She told him as he started walking out of the cafeteria. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Out of here, I can't get the noise to stop. It's driving me nuts." He said as he went down a hallway and stopped by a set of lockers. She sighed as she looked at him.

"Dear kami boy, come here." She told him as she reached her hand on his head and rubbed his ears.

"What are you doing?" He asked her when he tried to back up but ran into the lockers.

"Just stay still for a second. It will help trust me." She told him as she rubbed around his ears also. He bent forward a bit to give her better access. "Any better?" She asked him as he nodded. He stood back up once the bell rang and startled her as she jumped forward shoving Inuyasha into the lockers once again as she fell against him.

"Sorry. Just...scared me." She said as she wanted to pull away but didn't move. She was stuck starring into his eyes as he starred back into hers.

"Kagome..." He said soflty as he pulled closer to her.

"KAGOME! There you are!" Sango said as she came running down the hallway as students filled the hallway. Kagome pulled away and looked at her. Inuyasha just walked off to class and when she looked back where he stood she noticed he had left.

"Ya, what's wrong?" Kagome asked walking toward her. _'Ok this time i'm pretty sure it seemed like he was going to kiss me. Or i'm imagining it...Inuyasha just give me a sign!' _She thought with a sigh.

"Nothing's wrong, but did you hear? The dance is NEXT weekend! We have to go shopping THIS weekend!" Sango told her. "This time no boys, they only seem to ruin our shopping sprees. It will be like before, just you, me and Rin. Oh ya and Sota too because he wants to get a game...by the way I took him to school this morning. No one picked up the phone last night when I tried calling so he stayed the night at my house." Sango said looking behind her to see Miroku walking toward them.

"Ya sorry about that, fell asleep but that sounds fun. I can't wait." She said cheerfully.

"Hey where'd Inuyasha go?" Miroku asked as he looked around. "Wasn't he with you Kagome?" He asked her as he looked around.

"Ya he was here a minute ago but when I looked up to see Sango he dissapeared." Kagome told him.

"Ya I think I saw him walk to class." Sango said as she turned to him.

"Oh ok, I'll see you two in class." He said as he walked off to class.

"He didn't wait for you? That's a first." Kagome said as she watched Miroku walk off.

"That's because I told him to let me talk to you alone for a bit. Ok but like I was going to say, I think you should get this date you have with Inuyasha to be more then a freindship date." Sango told her with a smirk. Kagome looked at her with wide eyes and blushed.

"Sango what are you talkin...no wait, you know what never mind, I don't want to hear what you have up your sleeve this time." Kagome said as she turned walking to class shaking her head, she blushed as Sango's comment reminded her of moments ago. Sango sighed as she followed and smirked as she entered the class.

"Bout time you guys got here." Rin said as she saw them walk in.

"Ya, sorry." Sango said to her smiling. She looked at the door when it opened again and in walked Koga. Her smile immediately changed as she glared at him walking by. He gave her a short glance before smiling over to Kagome and walked to his desk. Class ended up being quiet and boring as usual and same with Geometry class except for when Miroku and Inuyasha were moved to the back of the class for talking. They ended up falling asleep on the desk they sat at.

"Well might as well get our stuff together, we have like...five minutes till the bell rings." Rin told them as she looked at the clock. "Oh ya I forgot, I may leave during work today." Rin told them.

"Wha..?...oh ya me and Miroku are gonna leave early also. Do you think you and Inuyasha can handle the restaraunt for the night?" Sango asked Kagome. It took her a minute to realize what Rin was talking about.

"You-your both leaving! But what about you Shippo?" Kagome asked and looked toward Shippo.

"I..." Shippo started but Sango interuppted.

"Shippo is going out with us, but Katsuki will be there." Sango told her and gave Shippo a i'll-explain-later look.

"Uhh...ya, Katsuki decided she wants to work instead." Shippo said trying to figure out why they were lying.

"So...you guys are going to leave? What about the customers?" Kagome asked them.

"We were hoping you and Inuyasha could take care of them...sorry." Sango said as she looked over at Rin then back at Kagome. Rin stuck her hand in her pocket and felt the note.

"It's ok. At least Katsuki will be there." Kagome said happily.

"Oh ya, Katsuki is kinda sick so...uhh...i'm not exactly sure if she...even will show up." Shippo said remembering Katsuki told him she might not be able to go to work.

"...ok let me get this straight. All of you are going to be missing work tonight at the same time and the only people that will be there to help is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? You know how crazy that will get?" Kagome asked them.

"Well actually if your talking about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru being together then don't worry about that because Sesshomaru is my ride so he's not going to be at work either...but...uhh...i'll make sure he comes to close up if you wait up for him." Rin told her.

"Ok, I guess we could do that. Where exactly are all of you going?" Kagome asked them giving them a suspicious look.

"Uhh...me and Sesshomaru are going to a spa. This is the only appointment I could get." Rin told her. Kagome was about to ask Sango and Shippo when the bell rang.

"See you later Kagome." Rin told her as she walked out of the classroom followed by Shippo who gave her a wave as he caught up to her to ask what was going on. Sango waited for Miroku to walk over to her. He walked up to her. Rin and Shippo both ran after Koga, Rin ran after him to give him the note but Shippo followed to find out what was happening. She told Koga it was from Kagome so he would accept. Rin and Shippo walked away together and Rin began to explain everything. Koga saw them leave and opened the note.

_Hey Koga,_

_Why don't you come meet me at the resturaunt after it opens, I want to talk to you about the dance. _

_Bye, Kagome_

He smirked as he closed the note and walked away.

"Ready to go?" Miroku asked her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yup, let's go. See you later Kagome." Sango told her as she walked out of the class room.

"...bye." Kagome said trying to see what just happend.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her when she was just standing in front of him so he couldn't get out of the isle of desks.

"...huh?...oh." Kagome realized she was in the way and started to walk to the door.

"Hey is something wrong?" He asked as he went to walk beside her and looked at her.

"Ya...I think the others are up to something. But it seems like you and me will be working tonight by ourselves." Kagome told him. Inuyasha figured they were trying to get him and Kagome to stay alone for a while at the restaraunt.

"Your right, they're up to something alright." Inuyasha said close to getting annoyed as they left the school and went to her car. They both got in and headed for Kagome's house.

**RIN.AND.SESSHOMARU.**

"So will you help us Sesshy?" Rin asked him as he drove her home. He would pick her up from school everyday and be the one to take her to school also.

"Why is this something you guys need to get between?" He asked her.

"Because Kagome is my friend! I'm not going to let somebody like that hurt her! Besides Kagome needs to hurry and get with Inuyasha. I know she likes him...BUT IF YOU TELL INUYASHA I WILL HURT YOU!" Rin threatened him once she saw his smirk.

"I wont, calm down. Anyways I already knew that. Just like I knew Inuyasha has been in love with that girl for the longest time." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Really? Aww that's so cute. How do you know?" Rin asked him with a smile on her face.

"I could tell. He always talked about her when he was younger and always wanted be with her when he was allowed. I didn't live with them long but I would always visit and everytime I came she would be there. I just wondered if he would ever tell the girl." Sesshomaru told her.

"Awww! That's so cute! They were so young too. What about before Kagome moved when they were older?" Rin asked him getting very interested.

"You know it's not good to talk about your friends behind their backs." Sesshomaru told her.

"Dangit your right." Rin said crossing her arms. She sat there quietly for a few minutes before she couldn't take it anymore. "Sesshy? Kagome dosn't care, she know's I wouldn't talk bad about her. So she wouldn't mind if you told me." Rin told him sweetly.

"Where did you come up with that?" He asked with a chuckle. Rin glared at him before he gave in.

"Ok ok. How they were before she moved away?" He asked her and she nodded. "I don't know. I didn't visit as much. Just once a month by then because of school and I lived with my mom. But did you know she even had a song for them? I ended up having to take her home one time...but this was a while back when she was...twelve I think and I was fifteen about to turn sixteen. And this song would come on and she yelled 'Sesshy! This is me and Inuyasha's song!' I just nodded to her and asked her how come and she said because it was a song that described her and Inuyasha." He told her.

"Awww! Little Kagome having a song for the two of them. What was the song?" Rin asked him hopefully.

"Uhh...I'm not sure...it was an old song, but it's still around. People still listen to this song it was...Angels?...no...something about angels...oh! it was Angel's In The Heart...I think." He said as he thought.

"Oh, 'Angel In My Heart'?" She asked him.

"Ya that was it." He told her in rememberance.

"Awww, that song is so sweet! Ok back to how they were before she moved." Rin told him.

"Well they would talk on the phone and hang out that's about it. Oh ya and he got really pissed when this guy at his school wouldn't leave her alone. He would harrass her and try to get Kagome for himself. This guy always used to pick on Kagome before when she hung out with Inuyasha but I don't think she knows it's the same guy. I don't think even Inuyasha knows. But he was the one who always got Inuyasha into his bad moods. He came close to turning demon once when I was there when the guy wouldn't leave Kagome alone. Him, me and Kagome were going to a movie because Kagome wanted for all of us to hang out. I had to keep him back and get him to calm down because if Inuyasha would have turned demon he probably would have killed the guy without even knowing it." Sesshomaru told her as he pulled into her driveway.

"I didn't know Inuyasha could turn demon. So Inuyasha really has liked her, huh? I just wish that boy would tell Kagome. He's my friend and all but he can be really dense. I mean me and the others have already realized Kagome likes him and if we can how come he can't?" Rin asked him shaking her head with a sigh.

"It's not that he's dense Rin, it's that he's self-concious. Inuyasha hates being a hanyou because no one ever liked him when he was younger so he would be closed off from everyone else. But Kagome...She managed to get him to open up to her. She actually tricked him. It was when I always had to watch him, when I lived with them. I was with his mom to pick him up and I went to the little playground in the back of the school and saw Inuyasha waiting for his mom to pick him up. Well little Kagome walked to him and rubbed his ears and he jumped up and looked at her like she was crazy. He was so mad it was actually funny. Well after she told him that she loved his ears he was kind of freaked out by her and saw me and ran over to me. Well turns out the next day I guess they started talking and I think it was like a week later that they were always together." He finished telling her and turned to look at her house. "Don't you have to go?" He asked her.

"Awww! Ya but in a second. So Inuyasha wont tell her because he thinks she'll say no because he's a hanyou?" She asked him a little confused. He nodded to her and she sighed. "Like I said, dense sometimes. She dosn't care. Well I guess i'll see you later Sesshy." She told him and gave him a quick kiss before opening the door. "Oh ya! You never answered me, will you help us?" She asked him as she turned to look at him.

"You really shouldn't be getting into their business but I know you'll end up messing up something so I have no choice do I?" He asked her and she shook her head as she smiled.

"Thanks, bye." She said as she got out of the car.

"Bye." He said as she closed the door and watched him leave. She ran inside and saw the time.

"OH NO! I'll be late for work if I don't hurry!" She said as she changed as fast as she could and grabbed her bag of supplies for tonight and called Sango to get Miroku to pick her up.

**THE.RESTARAUNT.**

Rin was watching the doorway as she stood by the front desk as the others worked. She saw Koga pull up and told Miroku in his ear as she went outside to talk to Koga.

"Sorry Koga, Kagome forgot she had to go somewhere with her mom and couldn't make it to work. She told me to tell you. She said you go ahead and go hang out with some friends instead." Rin told him.

"She's not here?" Koga asked and she shook her head. _'But her scents all over the place...maybe it's from her just leaving the message.'_ "Ok then I guess i'll see you later. Bye." Koga said as he got on his motorcycle and started it.

"Oh! Koga!" Rin yelled as she ran next to him and stuck a small box looking thing under the back of his motorcycle.

"Ya?" He asked as he waited for her to say something.

"I just wanted to say I love your bike...is it new?" She asked him.

"Ya it is actually. Not bad huh? Well I gotta get going. See you later." He said and drove off. Miroku, Shippo and Sango were changing when she asked Kagome where they went. Kagome waited outside the office for Miroku to come out. He walked out and she stopped him.

"Oh hey Kagome. I guess i'll see you later ok?" He said and started to walk away.

"Wait...where are you and Sango going?" Kagome asked him. Shippo walked up and stood beside him.

"Oh were going to follow...uhh...some people to a funeral. My aunt died and Sango and Shippo are going to help me find the place." Miroku said correcting himself when Shippo kicked him.

"Oh i'm sorry Miroku!" Kagome told him sadly.

"Yes, very tragic...Well I have to go use the bathroom before we leave. I'll see you later." He said and walked to the other room to find Sango and let out a breath of relief he held.

"He didn't sound to sad." Kagome said to Shippo.

"Ya well you know Miroku, he dosn't want to think about the bad things." Shippo said with a fake laugh. "I'll see you later Kagome, i'm going to get in the car."

"Hey there you are Kagome. Me and Sesshomaru are off. We'll see you later. Bye, have fun." Rin told her as she gave her a hug and walked away and Sesshomaru waved bye to her as he followed Rin holding a square shaped black bag.

"Uhh...bye." Kagome said as Sango and Miroku left also. "I'm guessing Katsuki is sick after all." Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha.

"Seems to be that way...I guess we better get to work." Inuyasha said as he looked around the resturaunt. "Hopefully no one wants to go out to eat today." He said as he walked to the front and turned on the light up sign that said open. Kagome walked over to him and smirked.

"You know...they're not here. We can take some time off. They would never even know." Kagome said as she turned off the sign.

"Kagome! I can't believe you'd actually think of doing that...welcome to the dark side my Kagome." He said slyly and smirked. "I can picture myself saying that but not the good innocent little Kagome." Inuyasha told her.

"And I can't believe you weren't first to think of it. Poor koinu loosing his touch." Kagome said with a giggle and walked away. He growled at her as she walked. "What's wrong now koinu?" She asked playfully.

"First off, stop calling me that!" He said and she giggled and smiled. "Second, i'm not loosing my touch. I'm just loosing my encouragement, well I was...but now your back." He said and she blushed and walked to the front.

"Ya well were turning this thing back on soon. We have to work...wait let's just turn it on now. We can't get in trouble. Sorry I can't get Miroku in trouble." Kagome said still blushing as she turned the sign back on.

"Ya your probably right." Inuyasha sighed as he walked to the back.

**THE.PLAN.**

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Are we getting close yet?" Sango asked on the walkie talkie they brought with them.

"Ya, were almost there. It seems to be where the old shed used to be." He said as he looked at the laptop to see the red beeping dot on the screen.

"Good job with putting the tracking device on his motorcycle Rin." Sango told her on the walkie talkie. Rin took the walkie talkie from Sesshomaru and pressed the speak button.

"Thanks Sango. So what exactly did you have in mind?" Rin asked her.

"Oh ok, first we find out if it really is a gang but try as hard as you can to not get caught. We don't want to cause trouble. If Koga finds us he'll probably be pissed, so be careful." Sango told her.

"Alright." Rin agreed. They arrived to the old building and parked across the street in a field and walked to the side of the building. "They sure have remodeled alot." Rin said as she looked at the place.

"Rin be quiet!" Sango told her in a whisper.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rin said covering her mouth.

"Ok you know what, let me go in. I can stay quiet and just having one person go in is easier." Sango told them quietly.

"No way, what if you get caught? We won't know what's happening." Miroku told her.

"I can tell, i'll just listen for her and if she gets in trouble then she will probably yell at them anyways. We all know her temper." Sesshomaru told them. Sango glarred at him before turning back to Miroku.

"See? You will be able to help if I get in trouble." Sango told him.

"And that's a better idea because if we all get caught in there were screwed...but if you get hurt Sango, i'll kill you myself." Rin told her quietly.

"I can handle myself. It's ok." Sango told her after giving her a quick hug.

"Ok Sango, this is what you need to do." Sesshomaru told her as he reached into his bag and pulled out a tiny device. "You need to plant this somewhere near them, ok?" He asked her. She nodded as he handed it to her.

"Ok, but what is it?" She asked him as she looked at it.

"It's a small radio. We will be able to hear them with this. Don't get caught." He told her sternly.

"Yes sir!" She told him with a salute.

"Be careful Sango." Miroku told her before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I got this you guys. Sheesh, make it seem like ya'll believe i'm going to get caught. Ok i'm going in now." She told them and Miroku and Sesshomaru helped her up to get in through the window.

She got on the windowsil and gave them a thumbs up and hoped down as quietly as she could staying crouched down for a minute. She stood up when she didn't hear anyone around and walked into the hallway. She saw another door as she walked down the hall. She walked along the wall as heard faint voices coming from the room. She peaked in and saw big blocks of hay stacked up. It looked like a maze from where she stood. She walked in slowly along the hay walls trying to get closer to the voices.

"Hey wolf, what happend to your bitch?" A voice said as a chair was being pulled out. She assumed it was Koga they were talking to.

"Don't call her a bitch! I don't know what happend. I think her friends are trying to find something wrong with me so I can't go out with her." She heard Koga's voice say.

"Do they have a reason to think there's something wrong with you?" She heard a girls voice say.

"No, there is nothing wrong with me. They're probably just jealous." He said. Sango rolled her eyes and heard foot steps. Her eyes widened as they seemed to be getting closer to her. She looked up at the hay stack top and started to climb up.

"Did you guys hear something?" A guys voice asked as he walked to where Sango was a second ago. "I smell something."

"Your paranoid again. You need to relax. We're safe here. No one comes here. Just calm down boy." Another voice said and the guy who walked over walked back to where they were.

"Ya I guess your right." He told them. "I do need to relax." He said and the sound of another chair being pulled out was heard by Sango. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She stayed on top of the hay and crawled closer to where the voices were coming from. She got right next to them while on top of the hay stacks. She saw a few demons all sitting down on chairs around a square table and a few standing to the side. A few were smoking cigarettes and others drinking beer. She saw Koga sitting there with crossed arms. He was wearing his leather jacket that he had been wearing lately. She saw all the other demons wearing the same jacket except for the young demon.

"So what do you think he's going to have us do for the dance?" Koga asked the others. A demon blew out smoke from his cigarette before answering.

"Whatever it is it sounds gay. We're going after a chick. Don't know who. Seems he likes her...do you hear that?" He stopped and looked up. He took out his gun and shot at the hay stack. Sango's eyes closed tightly in fear as she stayed as still as she could as her heart pounded. "...rats, this place is fucking attracting rodents now. We need a new place." He said and relaxed back again. Sango sighed in relief as she stuck the tiny radio into the hay and started crawling out of there. She slowly climbed down the hay stack and once she touched the floor she walked as fast as she could staying as quiet as she could at the same time. She got to the room where the window was and looked up at the window.

"Shit." Sango said quietly as she looked up at the window again and jumped up grabbing the windowsil. She hung there as she tried to climb up. She heard footsteps coming from the hallway and couldn't climb up. A hand grabbed her and she looked up and saw Miroku on the window. She smiled as he pulled her up and picked her up into his arms and jumped down from the window. Rin hugged Sango and they ran for the cars in the field.

"We did it!" Rin said happily.

"Kami, I thought I was dead." Sango said and pulled Miroku into a hug.

"What happend in there? What took you so long?" Miroku asked her.

"Oh well when I got in there I was able to get to the room, the room looks like a maze made out of hay and I climbed up the tall hay stacks and I got right next to them while on top of the hay stacks and they were talking and I saw Koga, well one of the demons must have heard me and shot at the hay but he said it was rats. I'm so glad that's done with." Sango said happily.

"Ya now we have to go somewhere quiet and get what information we can from the radio." Sesshomaru told them.

"Let's go to my house. No one's home right now." Rin told them.

"Ok, that'll work." Sango said as she walked with Miroku to his car and Sesshomaru and Rin walked to his car. They got into the cars and drove to her house.

**INUYASHA.AND.KAGOME.**

"I hope they are having a grand old time while were here working our asses off." Inuyasha said as he was getting drinks together.

"Miroku said his aunt died and Rin said she was going to a spa with Sesshomaru." She told him as she got together all the condiments for a salad. Inuyasha started laughing when he heard that.

"And you believe that? Kagome they were fucking lying right to your face." Inuyasha said while laughing. "Miroku's aunt did not die, and if she did he wouldn't know seeing as she lives in another state. And you and me both know Sesshomaru wouldn't step into a salon if his life depended on it." Inuyasha said leaning against a wall from laughing so much.

"Hmph, don't laugh! I figured he would go with Rin." Kagome said crossing her arms as he continued to laugh. She glarred at him and walked right in front of him. "Shut up Inuyasha! It's not funny! Why would they lie to me!" She asked him. He stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"W-what?" He asked her stuttering.

"Well you seem to know everything, why were they lying to me then?" She asked him as she got close as she glarred.

"Uhh...I don't know why don't you ask them?" Inuyasha told her. She gave him a narrowed look.

"I think you do know why, don't you? Tell me! If you know they're lying to me then tell me why they lied to me." Kagome told him pushing her finger to his chest.

"Listen I told you I don't know ok?" He told her as he walked away.

"Yes you do and i'll find out. One way or another." She told him as she grabbed her salads. "Hmph." She turned away from him and walked to the table she needed to take the salads to.

"Damn, i'll kill those guys later for this." Inuyasha said to himself as he picked up his tray of drinks and took them to the table who ordered them.

**RIN'S.HOUSE.**

"...They sure have been quiet a long time." Rin said boredly as she rested her head on her palms with her elbows on the table.

"Ya, do you think they left the room without us knowing?" Sango asked them.

"No they're there still. They're just quiet. I'm not sure what they are doing. I think they are asleep though, their breathing is very even." Sesshomaru told them as he listened closely.

"...:foot steps:..." They started hearing things from the small radio.

"Shhh, listen." Sango said quietly. up you stupid drunken idiots!" A new voice yelled.

"...huh?...Oh yes sir!" Another guy said and some rustling was heard in the background.

"What can we do for you?" A voice asked.

"First off I want to talk to you guys about the dance. The girl you will be retrieving for me is her." The new voice said.

"Wow, nice." Some guy said.

"Let me see that picture." A voice said that seemed to sound like Koga. "WHAT THE HELL? NO WAY! THAT'S..."

"What happend?" Sango asked as the sound was now static. "That was Koga right?"

"Ya, I believe so. I wonder who that guy was, he seemed to make Koga mad." Miroku said as he tried to move the radio to get better transmition.

"...:static:...your not g-...:static:...in this?" A voice asked.

"No i'm not, I am not going to hurt K-...:static:..." Koga's voice yelled.

"Then your not a very good member. We won't hurt her. You just need to retrieve her for me. I'll take care of it from there." The voice told him.

"If you hurt her you'll be sorry." Koga told him.

"Relax wolf, I want her alive. She's not going to die." He told him.

"Fine i'm in." Koga muttered.

"Good, i'll send a messenger when I want you to perform the task." The voice said. "...:foot steps:...oh by the way, don't screw this up. I've been waiting a long time to get her back and you fools are not going to mess this up for me." He said as the foot steps started up again.

"Do you hear that?" Sango asked as she put her ear up to the radio.

"Hear what?" Rin asked as she watched Sango.

"That rustling, is it static?" Sango asked.

"...:foot steps stop:...What's that noise?" The voice asked.

"What's what?" Another voice asked.

"Fucking rodents." He said. "...:Gunshot:...:static:"

"Well that's the end of that. He just shot the radio." Shippo said with a sigh.

"Well we did our job, we found out he is in some type of gang. We just have to keep him from Kagome. Who do you think the girl is they're going to retrieve?" Sango asked.

"Don't know...But Sesshomaru, we need to make the lie believable. I told Kagome you and me went to a spa." Rin told him. He rolled his eyes as she dragged him to the bathroom followed by the other two.

**BACK.WITH.INUYASHA.AND.KAGOME.**

"Damn, they were gone the whole night." Inuyasha said as he tossed his towel into the hamper.

"Ya well at least were done for the day." Kagome said as she removed her apron.

"Great, so this means we have to wait for Sesshomaru to get here." Inuyasha told her. She moaned and went to the front. She lied down on the bench in the front of the restaraunt.

"I'm so tired. I hope he hurrys." Kagome said resting her arm over her eyes.

"Ya, maybe I should drive to your house." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the front also. She waved her hand in agreement. He sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs. "So...where do you think they ran off to?" Inuyasha asked her making conversation.

"Don't know, I figured you knew since you seem to know it all." She told him.

"Ok ok, damn Kag. So maybe they weren't lying to you. I don't know." He told her when she wouldn't stop mentioning that.

"Sorry...so when are you going to let me see tetsusaiga again? I wan't to learn to use it." Kagome told him as she let her arm drop and looked at him.

"Feh, your not going to be able to use it." He told her and crossed his arms.

"Yes I can. You just need to teach me. Why don't we talk to Kaede, my miko trainer, and see if she can supervise so it will be a part of my training?" She asked him.

"If you want to, but i'm telling you, you will never learn to use it right." He told her.

"I know I wont ever be able to get into it's powers or anything, but I want to learn how to just use a sword. Ok?" She asked.

"Sure. Just don't be a girl about it and give up in the middle of it." He said smirking.

"Excuse me! I don't give up on anything!" She said as she walked over to him. "Being a girl dosn't have anything to do with that!" She told him.

"Riiight, all girls give up when they can't do anything." Inuyasha told her as he stood up.

"I think your confusing it with guys. If it dosn't go a guys way then they give up so they don't look stupid having to try again. Isn't that right?" She asked pushing him a little.

"No, I wouldn't give up for anyone!" He told her.

"Could have fooled me. Ok we'll make a bet, I will be learning to use the sword and you have to learn to use a bow and arrow. If you give up first then you have to do the house work at my house for a month." She told him.

"Itai, a whole month?" He asked and she nodded. "Fine, and if you give up first then you have to...hmm...i'll tell you when I think of it." He smirked.

"Fine and if neither of us give up then...hmm..." Kagome thought.

"We just go along with the trade offs and just shorten it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok, deal?" She asked as she held her hand out.

"Deal." He said as he shook her hand.

"And learning to use a bow and arrow is not easy, just to let you know." She said smiling.

"Swords not the easiest thing either." He told her as the front door opened. Inuyasha tried not to laugh at what he saw. He put his hand up to his mouth trying to hold it in but couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked as she looked to the door. She looked trying to hold in her laughter. "Hey Sesshomaru." She said but burst into laughter when he made a grunt sound. He walked to the cash register to count the money as the two fell to the floor in laughter. They were holding their sides from the pain of laughing so hard.

"I...told you...she...wouldn't lie." Kagome told Inuyasha through her laughter.

"Ya but...I didn't think...he...would actually go." Inuyasha told her also through his own laughter.

"Looks...like he...did." Kagome told him. They both looked at Sesshomaru as he counted money and laughed harder. He had a green facial mask on his face and his hair tied back with a pink gel mask on. Sesshomaru growled lowly as he finished and closed the cash register and locked it up. He went to the back and locked up the doors and the kitchen back door. Kagome took deep breaths as she sat up. Inuyasha did the same but stood up and held his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. They walked to the door to wait for Sesshomaru to come out to lock the front door. He turned the corner from the back and they burst into laughter again. They left the restaraunt and went to the car trying to calm their laughter. Sesshomaru locked the front door and walked to his own car and got in his car. They saw him through his open door and their laughter started up again. He rolled his eyes as he closed the door and drove off. They sat there a few minutes taking deep breaths trying to calm.

"Wow, that was great." Kagome said with a light giggle now.

"That was fucking hilarious. I'm not ever going to forget that." He said chuckling a bit. Kagome wiped the tears from her face from laughing so much. Inuyasha calmed down and got her car keys from her and started the car. The drive was quiet as he drove the speed limit for once. By time they got to her house Kagome had fallen asleep in the car. He smiled and turned the car off taking the key out of the ignition and walking around to her side. He opened the door and leaned in to pick her up. "Come on sleeping beauty." He said quietly as he closed the passenger door and walked toward the front door. He took her up to her room and took her shoes off her and put her in her bed pulling her blanket over her. "Goodnight Kag, sweet dreams." He said softly as he went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

**..NayamidasuToTomerannaiHitoyoKagiriNoYumeNiAmaeteItakuWaNaiShiOtomeChikkuNaNegaiMoSono..**

**Final thought from Koga:**

I would never hurt Kagome, i'll be damned if I let you hurt her. :sigh: I just have to think of a plan.

**AN: **LaLaLaLa LaLaLaLa ELMO'S WORLD! sorry, i'm really bored. Well anywayz I've kinda gotten myself grounded from the computer again and i'm bored out of my mind. I even started to draw sketches of scenes of my fic. So far I have two scenes of future chapters i've planned on putting in. :sigh: that's how bored I am here. I'm so freakn tired. I'm going to go to sleep now.

_**READ.AND.REVIEW.**_

_**Bye for now,**_

_**Hanyousgrl15**_


	16. Ch15 The Weekend Before The Dance Part I

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer: **I'm back! Mwuahahahahaha ;; ok well I do not own the very kawaii Inuyasha but there's no stopping me from writing about him.

**..MamaOkizariAiGaSubeteSaBokuraNoJidaiWaKokoKaraHajimaruSoraOTsukinuketekuToriMitaiNiNe..**

**Ch.15 The Weekend Before The Dance Part I**

**RECAP.**

"Deal." He said as he shook her hand.

"And learning to use a bow and arrow is not easy, just to let you know." She said smiling.

"Swords not the easiest thing either." He told her as the front door opened. Inuyasha tried not to laugh at what he saw. He put his hand up to his mouth trying to hold it in but couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked as she looked to the door. She looked trying to hold in her laughter. "Hey Sesshomaru." She said but burst into laughter when he made a grunt sound. He walked to the cash register to count the money as the two fell to the floor in laughter. They were holding their sides from the pain of laughing so hard.

"I...told you...she...wouldn't lie." Kagome told Inuyasha through her laughter.

"Ya but...I didn't think...he...would actually go." Inuyasha told her also through his own laughter.

"Looks...like he...did." Kagome told him. They both looked at Sesshomaru as he counted money and laughed harder. He had a green facial mask on his face and his hair tied back with a pink gel mask on. Sesshomaru growled lowly as he finished and closed the cash register and locked it up. He went to the back and locked up the doors and the kitchen back door. Kagome took deep breaths as she sat up. Inuyasha did the same but stood up and held his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. They walked to the door to wait for Sesshomaru to come out to lock the front door. He turned the corner from the back and they burst into laughter again. They left the restaraunt and went to the car trying to calm their laughter. Sesshomaru locked the front door and walked to his own car and got in his car. They saw him through his open door and their laughter started up again. He rolled his eyes as he closed the door and drove off. They sat there a few minutes taking deep breaths trying to calm.

"Wow, that was great." Kagome said with a light giggle now.

"That was fucking hilarious. I'm not ever going to forget that." He said chuckling a bit. Kagome wiped the tears from her face from laughing so much. Inuyasha calmed down and got her car keys from her and started the car. The drive was quiet as he drove the speed limit for once. By time they got to her house Kagome had fallen asleep in the car. He smiled and turned the car off taking the key out of the ignition and walking around to her side. He opened the door and leaned in to pick her up. "Come on sleeping beauty." He said quietly as he closed the passenger door and walked toward the front door. He took her up to her room and took her shoes off her and put her in her bed pulling her blanket over her. "Goodnight Kag, sweet dreams." He said softly as he went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

**END.RECAP.**

**THE.NEXT.DAY.AFTER.SCHOOL.**

"Hopefully we havn't been kicked out since we've missed so many days." Kagome said as she popped the trunk to her car and pulled out her skateboard she was still borrowing from Sota.

"Hey I didn't ask you to miss it." Inuyasha told her as he pulled his out also.

"You think I was going to leave you to be all alone?" Kagome asked him. "Psh, ya right."

"Whatever. Well what about your miko training?" He asked her.

"I talked to Kaede a while back and she moved back the classes so I could stay after." She told him as they walked to the back of the school to the ramps.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Welcome back. Glad your ok Kappei, you sure your up for this?" The coach asked.

"As ready as ever." He told him.

"That's what I like to hear. Get out there and be careful." He told them. He nodded as he walked over there with Kagome.

"Why havn't Sango or Miroku stayed after?" Inuyasha asked her.

"You have to ask? I think they dropped out. Ever since they got together they havn't been staying after. I don't know. I guess it's just you and me now." She told him.

"Should I be happy?" He asked with a smirk.

"If you don't want to do this with me then don't, i'm not forcing you." Kagome said giving him a narrowed look.

"Like I would leave you and let you hurt yourself? You still can't board that well." He told her.

"Whatever...uhh...where are we going?" Kagome asked him as they walked passed the smaller ramps.

"That one." Inuyasha said pointing at the high ramp. Kagome looked on wide eyed.

"Are you nuts? I can't ride that!" She told him as she pointed to it.

"Ok, well I guess after I take a few runs on it I can help you with it." He told her.

"I am NOT getting on that. You go ahead and ride it, i'll watch." She told him as she sat at a bench.

"I'll be back and then help you on it." He told her as he ran to the ramp and went up the stairs. He looked over at her and smirked and popped his fingers and smirked at her. He let his foot move up and let the board roll him down the ramp. He skated back and forth a few times before he started showing off his moves. He got to one side and did a handplant for a few seconds before he let himself roll down the ramp once more. As he glided to the other side he did a kick flip and skated to the edge of the ramp at top and let the tip of the board touch the edge and rolled to the other side and made a 360 before skating back down to the bottom and skated off the ramp and went toward Kagome. She clapped for him as he came toward her.

"Nice, but just cause you were good dosn't mean you can let it go to your head." She told him with a smirk.

"Whatever. Now it's your turn." He told her.

"Uh uh! I'm not getting on that! Sorry, I think i'll stick to the other ramps for now." She told him as she crossed her arms.

"Naw, you gotta learn sometime. The sooner the better. Come on." He told her as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and grabbed both their boards.

"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome complained as he walked to the stairs of the ramp. "I don't want to!" She told him as she hit him on the back.

"Stop it Kagome. I'll be right there. Don't worry." He told her.

"Fine, but if I fall I'm going to hurt you. I hope you know that." She told him and he put her down.

"That's not fair. You always fall." He told her as she grabbed her board from him.

"Oh well." She said as she walked up the stairs. "Ok now what?" She asked when they both reached the top.

"Now you skate down." He told her slowly. She glarred at him.

"I'm not stupid you can talk normally." She told him giving him a narrowed look.

"Could have fooled me." He said as he got on his board. She glarred at him then smirked as she pushed him making him roll down the ramp.

"FUCK!" He yelled as he almost lost balance. "WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!" He yelled up at her from the bottom as he stopped.

"Don't call me stupid dumbass." She told him as he picked his board up and had to run back up the stairs.

"I didn't mean it!" He yelled at her. "Just skate down the ramp Kagome." He told her.

"No, I don't want to." She told him as she crossed her arms.

"Your not going to even try! What if you can do it? Just try it Kagome." He told her.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason!" She told him starting to get pissed at his temper.

"Because you can do it Kagome. I know you can." He told her softly. She was surprised at his response. "I believe in you Kag." He whispered as he moved closer to her.

"Hey kids! Were closing the ramp now. Let's go!" The coach yelled.

"You do?" Kagome asked him ignoring the coach.

"Ya, just skate down and i'll leave you alone until next time we stay after." He told her with a smile. She blushed.

"Fine." She said and grabbed her board hurriedly and didn't think twice before skating down the ramp and skated to the other end and grinded on the edge and Inuyasha skated to the bottom as she rolled down to the bottom and didn't stop as she skated right to Inuyasha.

"Oh fuck." He said as he saw her coming and he got off his board and grabbed her off her board before she passed him by and let her board roll. "I told you, you could do it." He said into her ear still holding her.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"I didn't do anything. It was all you babe." He said with a smirk.

"Kids! Let's go!" The coach yelled impatiently. They looked over at him and parted and grabbed their boards and started walking toward him.

_'You believed in me, you did alot.'_ Kagome thought with a smile.

"Oh hey, I've been feeling better so I think I should go home now. I mean i'm sure my mom is wondering if I will ever go back home." He told her.

"No, you tell her I kidnapped you and you will never return home." She said and jumped on his back.

"And you think she'll go for that?" He asked her holding his board in one hand and trying to hold her up with the other.

"Of course. I'm robbing the bank tomorrow didn't you know? I need a hostage. She won't mind." She told him with a smirk.

"Oh ya, exactly. Oh mother i'm sorry i'm not allowed to return home because I was kidnapped by Kagome because she needs to rob a bank tomorrow and she really needs a hostage. But if I get shot and die by the police just know I will miss you. Later. Ya I really think she'll go for that...keys." He said holding his hand over his shoulder and she handed him her keys. He opened the trunk and dropped both their skateboards in.

"I guess not. Fine, I guess i'll let you go home then." She said smirking.

"Oh thank you my goddess, i'll be sure to tell my mother you allowed it." He said as he put her down.

"Yup, but you are staying for practice right?" She asked him as she got in the passenger side.

"Ya I will. Just gotta go pick up my sword." He said as he got in the driver side and started the car.

"Ok so we're stopping at your place first?" She asked and he nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot. She reached to the stereo and turned the radio on.

Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you -

"OH! I love this song!" Kagome said as she began to sing to it. Inuyasha looked at her with one raised eyebrow as she sang. "Oh come on just sing it." She told him.

Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how -

"It's a good song...look it's easy. 'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough'." Kagome sang as she tried to move his mouth to it. She giggled when he pushed her hand away.

"I'm trying to drive, do you WANT to die?" He asked her.

Ain't no valley low enough -

"No I just want you to sing it." She told him.

"Whatever." He said as he let her sing.

Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you -

"Your boring." She said crossing her arms.

"What? Just cause I won't sing?" He asked her. She nodded as she looked out the window. "You are a very complicated person." He told her.

"Ya but you love me, you know it." She told him smirking.

"Sure I do." He said smirking also.

No wind, no rain - Kagome sang.

My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart- Inuyasha started to sing with her and she smiled and looked at him. He smiled back.

If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can

Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough- They sang together until it ended.

"See that wasn't so bad. Now you have to sing the next song that comes on." She told him with a smirk.

"Whatever." He said as they let the radio guy speak before the song started. He pulled into his driveway and turned the car off. "Thank kami were here." Inuyasha said as he got out of the car. "I'll be right back." He told her and ran to the front and unlocked the door and ran inside and grabbed his sword and came back out and locked the door again. "Ok let's go." He said as he got in the car and started it and turned the radio off.

"Hey! It's MY car you know!" She told him as she turned the radio back on.

"And?" He asked and he turned it back off. She glarred at him and sat back with her arms crossed.

"Jerk." She said quietly as they arrived to her driveway.

"I'm a jerk now? I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess you don't need the lessons after all." He said as he got out of the car.

"NO! Ok ok your not a jerk. Happy?" She asked him.

"No not really. But it will do for now." He said as he got out his sword and walked to the backyard.

"Might want to change." Kagome said as she went inside through the back door.

"Into what?" He asked as he followed.

"Sweat pants or something." She said as she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She put on her pants and a sports bra and a body fit tank top and tied her hair back.

"Kagome are you home!" Mrs. Higurashi asked knocking on her room door.

"She's in the bathroom Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said as he came out of the room in his pants and a t-shirt.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha." She said as he walked by. "Kagome, Kaede is here!" She told her and went back downstairs.

"Ok, thanks mom!" She yelled back. She came out of the bathroom and ran to her room to grab her bow and arrows and fingerless gloves.

"Hello, you must be Inuyasha." Kaede said when he came downstairs.

"Ya, hi. So our you Kagome's trainer?" He asked her. She nodded.

"In deed I am. So your joining us in training today?" She asked him.

"Yup. Hey...is learning to use the bow and arrow really hard?" He asked her quietly.

"I wouldn't say hard, just a little difficult." She told him. He nodded thinking he could handle it. Kagome came down and tossed the bow and barrel of arrows to Inuyasha.

"Hello Kaede." Kagome said smiling as the two walked outside followed by Inuyasha. They walked outside as far from the house as they could.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped the bow and arrows and put his sword down.

"Well first Kagome has to warm-up. You can join her if you want." Kaede told him.

"What kind of warm-up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you can help me." Kagome told him.

"How?" He asked her.

"Just attack me when Kaede tells you to." She told him as she closed her eyes.

"What! No! I'm not going to attack you!" He told her looking at them both like they were crazy.

"Inuyasha just do it. You wont hurt me." Kagome told him.

"Fine." He said under his breath. Kagome streatched her arms and shoulders before she brought her hands together.

Inuyasha just looked at her and she made a movement with her hand telling him to go on. He just kept looking at her before he walked real quietly toward Kagome. He was just going to push her but when his hand got close to her she grabbed it and kicked his leg so he fell on the ground.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha got up from the ground and she looked at him.

"Come on, you have to actually fight me Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"What if you get hurt?" He asked her.

"If I get hurt then that means I need to practice more. Now come on." She told him. She was about to punch him when he dodged the attack and tripped her so she was the one on the ground now.

"Ok, but you'll be the one sorry." He told her. She smirked and jumped up as she watched him come to her getting ready to trip her again and she grabbed his foot and twisted it so he spun in the air before hitting the ground.

"I doubt that." Kagome told him with a smirk. He jumped up and she was about to punch him in the stomach when he caught her fist and twisted her arm. "Ah!" Kagome said but kept her stance was about to punch him with her other hand when he grabbed her fist again and she kicked him in the stomach.

"Fuck!" He said as he backed up.

"Are you going to punch me or what?" Kagome asked him.

"No, i'll just block." He told her.

"Well that's not going to help me at all." She complained.

"So you want me to punch you now?" He asked her.

"No I want you to fight me." She told him.

"Let's finish the fight later. Let's start working on you using the sword Kagome." Kaede told her.

"Fine." Kagome said with a sigh. "But your fighting me before the days over." She told him. He shrugged as he picked up his sword and handed it to her.

"Ok Inuyasha will help you hold it and use it as I just watch." Kaede told her and she nodded.

"Well i've never taught anyone how to use a sword so...come here, let me see that for a second." He said as she handed him the sword. He took the sword and made the movement of attacking with it. "Ok just watch and see if you can do the same ok?" He asked her.

"Kay." She agreed with a nod of her head. They worked on the sword for thirty minutes by time Kagome got it down.

"One more time." Inuyasha said from right behind her. His arms were wrapped around her as he helped her hold the sword. "When I let go you swing the sword to that target over there and release your miko energy like Kaede said." She nodded. They were both sweating from training hard. Inuyasha pulled away from her and slwoly let go of her and she picked the sword up over her shoulder and swung it to the ground closing her eyes tightly.

"Urghh!" She yelled when she hit the ground and sent a shock of energy at the target.

"Great Kagome. I think that's enough with the sword for one day. You catch on fast." Kaede told her.

"Ok, Inuyasha your turn." Kagome told him tossing him the bow and arrows.

"Alright. This should be easy." He said with a smirk.

"Sure it will." Kagome said grinning. "Ok let's see what you can do without me showing you. Hit the target." She told him.

"Ok." He said as he grabbed the end of the arrow and tried to put it to the string. He pulled the string back but the arrow slipped off the string. Kagome giggled as he struggled with the bow.

"Let me help you." Kagome told him as she grabbed an arrow and took the bow from him. "Watch." She told him as she stringed the arrow and looked at the target and brought the arrow level with it and shot it hitting the target. Inuyasha took the bow from her and tried to string it once again. He finally got it stringed but when he shot it, it didn't even come close to the target.

"Fuck. I thought you said this wasn't hard Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hai, I said it is just difficult. I didn't think it would be this difficult for you though." She said as she watched amused.

"Ok Inuyasha. I guess it's my turn to help." Kagome said. "Ok can you even string the arrow?" She asked him. He looked at the bow and shook his head.

"If I could it would be strung by now, don't you think?" He asked her.

"Ok ok, sheesh. Ok bring the end of the arrow between your index finger and middle finger, then align it with the string. After a while it gets easy." She told him and watched him try to align the arrow. "Now level the tip with the target." She told him.

"Ok." He said and let the arrow go. It went toward the target but hit the very edge of it.

"Sorry kids but I must get going." Kaede told them. "Training is over and you shouldn't work selves up so much from one class. So i'll see you next time Kagome. Nice meeting you Inuyasha. Bye." Kaede said as she walked to the front.

"Bye Kaede. Thank you." Kagome said.

"Should we get ready for work?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nope, not yet. You owe me a fight." She told him.

"...No...i'm not fighting you Kagome." He told her as he started walking away.

"Yes you are. Right now." She told him as she ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Dammit, why?" He asked her.

"Because I want to. Please?" She asked him.

"Fine. You owe me though." He told her.

"Name your price." She said shrugging as she walked back to her spot.

"Oh I will don't worry." He told her as he pulled his shirt off and stood in front of her. "You start." He told her.

"Ok but you better not go easy on me. I want you to show all you got." She told him.

"Fine. Whatever you want." He told her.

"Good." She said and went to punch him but he grabbed her arm and tripped her so she was on the ground. "Ah fuck." She said from the ground.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked her. She nodded and got up. "Ok, but you need to concentrate. Your trying to hard on hitting me. You need to pay attention to me, to what i'm doing." He told her, she nodded and watched him, he went to hit her when she grabbed his hand and went to kick him but he grabbed her leg and made her fall to the ground once again. "Your not paying attention Kagome." He told her as she stood back up. She went to punch him and when he went to grab her fist she pushed his hand away with her other hand but when she was going to punch him he pushed her with his other arm. "Better, but after you block me once dosn't mean for you to stop paying attention." He told her as he helped her up from the ground.

"Ya." She replied as she pulled off her tank top and stretched her arms. She walked over to him again. "Ok you make the first move this time." She told him and he nodded. He couldn't trust his voice at first. She stood there waiting for his attack. He went for a high kick but she pushed his leg back down and spun a kick back at him, he tried to stop it but missed and tried jumping over her leg when he missed it but he still got hit and he fell forward ending up on the ground on his stomach.

"Agh...good." He said with a slight cough from getting the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm sorry." She said as she knealed next to him.

"No matter who your fighting never let your guard down." He told her as he grabbed her arm and flipped her so she was on her back on the ground.

"Ugh...you know telling me would have been ok too." She told him as she slowly stood up.

"Just proving a point." He told her as he got up from the ground. "Another thing. You have to be quick to get up or your opponent can get to you easily." He told her as he let her stand up.

"No point to prove?" She asked him.

"Naw, i'll let you go on that one." He told her with a smirk.

"Oh why thank you." She said and dropped to the ground and gave him a low kick and he fell forward once again.

"What kind of thank you is that?" He asked her.

"My kind of thank you." She told him giving him a sweet smile. He jumped up and tried giving her a low kick back but she did a back flip to dodge his attack but when she landed Inuyasha was right in front of her and he punched her in the stomach and she fell to the ground. "Ughh. That's gonna leave a bruise." She said.

"I didn't punch you that hard." He told her.

"I didn't mean my stomach. I mean my ass. I've fallen on my ass so many times already I wont be surprised if it turns out black and blue after this. And what do you mean you didn't punch me that hard? I told you to give me all you got." She told him as she stood back up.

"But I don't want to give you bruises or anything." He told her.

"Fine, your lucky i'm to sore to fight anymore or you'd be dead." Kagome told him as she rubbed her butt. "Let's go inside and get ready for work." She told him as she grabbed her tank top and threw him his shirt.

"Ok." He said as caught the shirt and followed her in.

"I don't think i'll be sitting for a while." She told him. He chuckled as she continued to rub her butt.

"Well that's what you get. At least you learned to pay attention...I hope." He told her.

"I sure hope so too." She said as she walked upstairs. They both got ready after taking showers and Inuyasha put all his stuff in his car and they drove seperate cars for once. They arrived and got out of the cars and went inside and got their aprons on and went to hang out with the others till they opened.

"Hey guys." Kagome said as she walked over and stood next to Sango and Rin who were on the bench.

"Hey Kagome. Why don't you sit down?" Sango asked her.

"Uhh..that's ok." Kagome said and rubbed her butt.

"Ok...well...so we going to the mall this weekend?" Rin asked the two.

"Yup." Sango said as Kagome nodded. Inuyasha walked over.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango said and Rin waved to him.

"Hey, what happend to Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around.

"Oh my dad came back so he's not needed anymore. But my dad said that he liked how business went except for the couple of days we took off so he might make Sesshomaru official, but i'm not sure." Miroku told him.

"Great." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Ok time to work." Miroku said as he turned the sign on. The restaraunt was real busy today and they were all rushing back and forth to the kitchen. Finally closing came and everyone relaxed some.

"This isn't fair. These people need to stop eating before they all get fat and go home." Kagome said as she was the last one left with a table.

"Kagome!" Sango said surprised she said that.

"No i'm tired and these people need to go home. We should have been closed by now." Kagome complained as she crossed her arms.

"Damn Kag, lighten up." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he walked by and hit her on the butt with a tray.

"Agh! Jerk!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed her butt.

"What was that about?" Rin asked confused as she walked over to them.

"He did it on purpose!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because my ass is so sore. I made him fight with me and I pretty much ended up on the ground most of the time." She sighed.

"Hey Kagome your table just paid and left." Miroku said as he walked to the back.

"Yes! Well I think i'm going to go home and go to sleep." Kagome told them.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Sango told her.

"Bye Kagome." Rin said as she took her apron off.

"Bye guys." Kagome said as she threw her apron into her locker.

"Bye." Miroku said as he walked over to Sango. She went to the front and clocked out on the computer. Inuyasha came out from the back dining room with two more trays he found on tables they left.

"Touch me and die." Kagome told him when she saw the trays.

"I'm not going to hit you again." He told her with a smirk.

"Ok, well i'm off. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She told him as she started to walk toward the door.

"Going home already?" He asked her.

"Ya, i'm tired. Even Shippo already left. Sesshomaru is probably on his way here." Kagome told him. They both turned when the door opened.

"Speak of the devil." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "So...how was that facial?" Inuyasha asked him trying to keep in a laugh. Kagome giggled but covered her mouth to try and stop herself.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he glarred at Inuyasha. Kagome pointed to the kitchen and he walked by them toward the kitchen. Kagome took a deep breath to keep her from laughing.

"Your terrible, just leave him alone about it. You can tell he dosn't like you talking about it." She told him.

"That's the point." He told her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Later." Kagome said as she walked to the door.

"Night." He said softly as he walked to the kitchen.

"Good night." She said as she left. She stopped at the door outside for a second thinking how he said that. She let it drop as she walked to her car and drove home.

"Damn Inuyasha, you still havn't told her?" Miroku asked him in a whisper.

"What?" He asked not sure what he was talking about at first.

"You know what i'm talking about. You need to tell her. Or at least drop her hints, and I know you said you've dropped hints so try dropping better hints." Miroku told him sternly.

"I've already decided what i'm going to do. So don't worry about it." Inuyasha told him as he clocked out on the computer in the back.

"Alright, just tell her." Miroku told him as he walked over to Sango.

**THAT.WEEKEND.**

"I think I like this one." Kagome said from inside the dressing room.

"It's about time. I already found mine almost ten minutes ago." Sango told her.

"Are you guys almost done?" Sota asked from the chair he was sitting.

"I sure hope so." Rin said from the chair next to him. "I mean damn guys, I found my dress the first twenty minutes we got here." Rin told them.

"Good for you." Kagome yelled from the stall.

"Well are you going to come out and show us?" Sango asked her.

"Nope. Ya'll have to wait." She told them as she came out with her regular clothes on as she held her dress in her arms all folded up.

"That's not fair. We showed you our dresses." Sango told her.

"Hey you didn't have to if you didn't want to." Kagome told her as she walked by toward the cash register.

"It's about time." Sota said as he ran over with a bag in his hand that held his game.

"I know really." Rin said following Sota.

"So..." Sango said as she nudged Kagome.

"So what?" She asked.

"So...has Inuyasha said anything?" Sango asked her.

"...How many times are you guys going to say something about that?" Kagome asked her.

"As many times it takes until you guys actually do get together." Rin told her.

"Your going out with Inuyasha, Kagome?" Sota asked surprised.

"No, i'm not. Don't listen to them." She told him.

"No she's not, that's the problem." Sango told him with a sigh.

"Oh, so he's going to ask you out?" Sota asked her.

"No, were not going out Sota. He's taking me to the dance but only as friends. If I go out with him i'll let you know, ok?" Kagome asked him and he nodded.

"I think you should go out with him. Inuyasha is cool." Sota told her.

"See even your brother says you should go out with him. Sota you've known Inuyasha a long time, do you think he likes her?" Sango asked him.

"Ya Sota, what do you think about them two?" Rin asked him.

"Don't both my brother about this you guys." Kagome told them as she paid for her dress.

"I don't know. Like kissing or something?" Sota asked them.

"They've kissed?" Rin asked wide eyed.

"No, I was just asking." Sota told her.

"Oh...it's ok, nevermind Sota." Rin told him.

"Well i'm leaving i'll see you guys later." Kagome said as she walked out of the store.

"Ok, bye." Rin told her.

"Rin, Kagome's our ride!" Sango told her.

"Oh...KAGOME!" Rin yelled as she ran after her. She stopped when she saw Kagome standing by the enterance of the store.

"You forgot?" She asked her. Rin nodded as Sango and Sota came over to them. "Let's go." Kagome said as they walked outside to the car. They were driving down the highway, she had been starting to drive the speed limit when she went places with Sota and her friends since they didn't like her driving fast. "Hey is it ok if I turn the radio on?" Kagome asked them.

"Sure." Rin said as the other two nodded. She turned it on and the station was announcing the song they were about to play.

"Oh I love this song." Sango said. "Turn it up!"

"Oh, so do I!" Kagome said as she turned it up.

"I havn't heard this song in forever." Rin said. Sota looked at them wierdly.

Now, usualy i dont do this but uh... give em a lil preview of the remix-

_RIIINNG RIIINNG_

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she answered the phone.

"You need to move out of the way or go a little faster grandma." The voice on the phone said.

no im not tryin to be rude,  
but hey pretty girl im feelin you  
the way you do the things you do  
remind me of my Lexus coup-  
"Excuse me!...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked into the rear view mirror and saw Inuyasha behind her with Miroku and Shippo in his car. "It's not my fault they don't like me driving fast!" She told him.

"Kagome?" Sango asked when she saw Kagome smirk.

"Well, let's do this then." Kagome said to him with a smirk and she threw the phone to the back seat as she revved up her car.

thats why im all up in yo grill  
tryina get you to a hotel  
you must be a foot ball coach  
the way you got me playin the field-  
"Uhh...Inuyasha what is she going to do?" Sango asked on the phone.

"Hey this is Shippo. I don't know...but Inuyasha is kind of scaring me." He told her.

"Ya same here with Kagome...you don't think..." Sango started.

"Kami, I sure hope not." Shippo said.

now gimme that toot toot  
and i'll give you that beep beep  
runnin her hands through my 'fro  
bouncin on 24's  
while they say on the radio...-

"K-kagome what are you doing?" Rin asked her.

"Oh no!" Sota said as he put his seat belt on as tight as he could.

"Sota you know what's happening?" Sango asked him. He nodded.

"Street race." He said simply.

this is the remix to ignition  
hot and fresh out the kitchen  
mama rollin that body  
got evey man in her wishin  
sippin on coke and rum  
im like so what im drunk  
its the freakin weekend baby  
im about to have me some fun-  
"What! Kagome! Don't! You want us to die!" Sango asked her.

"Don't worry. It's fun." Kagome told her.

(Let me see you) Bounce-  
bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce  
Bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-  
"ARE YOU NUTS!" Rin asked her. Kagome couldn't help but start laughing.

(Now let me see you) Bounce-  
bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce  
Bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-

"I'm just kidding you guys. I don't do that no more, calm down." Kagome told them. They sighed and leaned back.

"Next mission, kill Inuyasha." Sango said to Rin.

"Yes, it will save us from this torture." Rin told her and Sango nodded.

now its like murder she wrote  
once i get you out them clothes  
privacy is on the door  
still they can hear you screamin more  
girl im feelin what you feelin  
no more hopin and wishin  
im bout to take my key and  
stick it in the ignition-  
"Will someone pass me the phone?" Kagome asked and Sota handed her the phone. "Hey Inuyasha, can't do it. These people are scared."

"Yup these guys are chicken also. Oh well." He told her.

so gimme that toot toot  
and i'll give you that beep beep  
runnin her hands through my 'fro  
bouncin on 24's  
while they say on the radio...-

"Hey let me have the phone!" Sota said as he reached for it. Kagome just threw it to the back seat. "...thanks...I guess." He said as he reached for the phone giving Kagome a narrowed look. "Inuyasha?" He asked as he brought the phone to his ear.

this is the remix to ignition  
hot and fresh out the kitchen  
mama rollin that body  
got evey man in her wishin  
sippin on coke and rum  
im like so what im drunk  
its the freakin weekend baby  
im about to have me some fun-

"Hey Sota, whats up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing...i'm with girls...nothing is ever up when your with girls like my sister. I mean just listen to the music." Sota told him in mono-tone.

"Hey! Fine then this will be the last time you come with us if your going to be like that!" Kagome told him as she turned to look at him. She wasn't paying attention when there was a red light as she turned to look at her brother.

crystall poppin in the stretch navigator  
we got food every where  
as if the party was catored  
we got fellas to my left  
honnies on my right  
we bring em both together we got drinkin all night-

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!" Sango yelled as she pointed at the light.

"OH KAMI!" Kagome yelled as she turned around as fast as she could and stepped on the breaks making Inuyasha have to step on the breaks also.

then after the show its the (after party)  
and after the party its the (hotel lobby)  
and round about 4 you gotta (clear the lobby)  
then head take it to the room and freak somebody -

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Inuyasha yelled dropping the phone but everyone in Kagome's car heard him loud and clear.

"...whoops..." Kagome said nervously once the car was stopped. "Is everyone ok?" She asked them. They nodded as they panted.

can i get a toot toot  
can i get a beep beep  
runnin her hands through my 'fro  
bouncin on 24's  
while they say on the radio...-

"...that...was scary." Sota said holding his chest.

"You can say that again." Sango said as she looked ahead of them.

"Ok...that was scary." Rin said.

this is the remix to ignition  
hot and fresh out the kitchen  
mama rollin that body  
got evey man in her wishin-

"...ok then...well at least were all ok right?" Kagome asked with a smile and turned the radio off. Sango picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.

"You guys ok?" She asked but brought it away once Inuyasha started yelling into the phone. Kagome got the phone from Sango and brought it to her ear but brought it away also.

"Damn does he ever stop?" Sango asked as they heard his continuance of yelling.

"Dammit...Inuyasha...Inuyasha..." Kagome tried to get his attention but he didn't stop complaining about how she wasn't looking where she was going. Kagome "Urgh...INUYASHA SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome yelled into the phone surprising everyone in the car a bit. They sat there and Kagome started to drive once the light turned green.

"Don't tell me to shut up bitch! Your the one who almost killed us all!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yet I didn't...so your complaining for nothing. Is everyone in your car still alive?" She asked.

"Yes but you still..." He started but she interuppted.

"So stop complaining. So I didn't see the light turn red big deal! We all made it out alive. I stopped in time!" Kagome yelled back.

"Ya but you should have been paying attention to the road! When you drive you don't EVER look away!" He told her.

"Oh yes, coming from you! Oh we all know your the saint of driving." She spat.

"At least I don't injure people while driving!" Inuyasha yelled regretting it after he said it. "No wait Ka..." He started but she cut him off.

"...I'm sorry." She told him as she hung up the phone, turning it off and put it beside her as she tried to hold back her tears as she looked at the road and drove. The others knew she wasn't going to say anything if they asked what that was about so they stayed quiet. They could see she was close to tears.

"Dammit." Inuyasha said softly as he tried to call her back but it just kept ringing until a recording played. "She turned off her phone." He said to himself pulling his hand over his face and sighed but then went back to driving.

"...What happend?" Shippo asked looking beside him at Inuyasha.

"I'll call Sango." Miroku said as he pulled out his cell phone when Inuyasha didn't make any notation of answering.

_RIIINNG_

"Can I call you later?" Sango asked quietly.

"Uhhh...sure, I guess." He said and she hung up. "...She said she would call me later...but she said it almost whispering. Kagome must be upset." He said from his own predictions. He looked up at Inuyasha when he heard him groan lightly.

"Fuck." He groaned quietly.

"What did you do?" Shippo asked him. Inuyasha gave him a narrowed look making him smile back nervously and staying quiet the rest of the ride back.

**...OozoraMauImeejiGaUgokidasuArukouMichaiWaTookuTsuzukuKeredoItsuNoMaNiKaKagayakidasu...**

**Final thought from Inuyasha:**

"Kagome! I'm so sorry I really didn't mean that, please listen to me! You know I didn't mean that at all, i'm begging you to just listen to me."

**AN: ** :sigh: ;;; i had to cut this chapter in half bcuz I had planned to put more in this one chapter but then it got to long. but i'm starting on the next chapter (the continuance) right now. so yay for me! ;;; ...or not. gonna start it now so ttyl.

_**READ.AND.REVIEW.**_

_Bye for now,_

_Hanyousgrl15_


	17. Ch16 The Weekend Before The Dance Part I...

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer:**...I...Don't...own Inuyasha. :mumbles: but I own full rights to my stories. So I will just have to work my way up to it!

**..Daiyamondo24NijuuyoJikanKimiOShinjiteruYoMitsumeteruYoArifuretaKotobaDemoTokiWaItsumo..**

**Ch.16 The Weekend Before The Dance Part II**

**RECAP.**

"Dammit...Inuyasha...Inuyasha..." Kagome tried to get his attention but he didn't stop complaining about how she wasn't looking where she was going. Kagome "Urgh...INUYASHA SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome yelled into the phone surprising everyone in the car a bit. They sat there and Kagome started to drive once the light turned green.

"Don't tell me to shut up bitch! Your the one who almost killed us all!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yet I didn't...so your complaining for nothing. Is everyone in your car still alive?" She asked.

"Yes but you still..." He started but she interuppted.

"So stop complaining. So I didn't see the light turn red big deal! We all made it out alive. I stopped in time!" Kagome yelled back.

"Ya but you should have been paying attention to the road! When you drive you don't EVER look away!" He told her.

"Oh yes, coming from you! Oh we all know your the saint of driving." She spat.

"At least I don't injure people while driving!" Inuyasha yelled regretting it after he said it. "No wait Ka..." He started but she cut him off.

"...I'm sorry." She told him as she hung up the phone, turning it off and put it beside her as she tried to hold back her tears as she looked at the road and drove. The others knew she wasn't going to say anything if they asked what that was about so they stayed quiet. They could see she was close to tears.

"Dammit." Inuyasha said softly as he tried to call her back but it just kept ringing until a recording played. "She turned off her phone." He said to himself pulling his hand over his face and sighed but then went back to driving.

"...What happend?" Shippo asked looking beside him at Inuyasha.

"I'll call Sango." Miroku said as he pulled out his cell phone when Inuyasha didn't make any notation of answering.

_RIIINNG_

"Can I call you later?" Sango asked quietly.

"Uhhh...sure, I guess." He said and she hung up. "...She said she would call me later...but she said it almost whispering. Kagome must be upset." He said from his own predictions. He looked up at Inuyasha when he heard him groan lightly.

"Fuck." He groaned quietly.

"What did you do?" Shippo asked him. Inuyasha gave him a narrowed look making him smile back nervously and staying quiet the rest of the ride back.

**END.RECAP.**

**THE.NEXT.DAY.**

"What time did you wake up?" Sango asked on the phone.

"Nine-thirty, and he wont stop calling." Kagome told her.

"Maybe he's just trying to apologize." She told her.

"Well he shouldn't have said it. He knows I didn't mean to do that back then but he's holding it over my head now! That's...I don't know but...he should know it was an accident." Kagome said to her friend.

"Let me talk to her." A voice said in the background at Sango's house. "Kagome?"

"Hey Rin." Kagome answered.

"Hang up and wait for him to call again and just hear him out. Maybe he will have something worth while to say. Just listen to him." Rin explained.

"I know...but...ok, I guess so." Kagome agreed. "I guess i'll talk to you guys later. Tell Sango I said bye."

"Ok, I will. Bye." Rin said as she hung up.

Kagome got up to hang the phone up when it rang again.

"Damn do you ever give up?" Kagome asked to herself and answered the phone and brought it to her ear. "Ok, talk Inuyasha."

"Hey...it's Koga, is that mutt bothering you?" He asked.

"Oh hi Koga. No he's not. What's up?" She lied.

"Oh...well...remember the other day...when you asked me about the dance?" He asked her hesitating a bit.

"...Ya?...why?" She asked him slowly.

"Well...I found out more about it...Kagome you said he was your friend?...Is this an old boyfriend of your or something?" Koga asked her.

"What are you talking about Koga?" Kagome asked him confusedly.

"You said he was your friend. How can you be friends with that asshole? I never saw you to be friends with Naraku." He told her. Kagome froze with shock.

"...N-Naraku?" She stuttered.

"Ya...Kagome be careful, you shouldn't trust this guy. Just watch out at the dance ok?" He told her.

"...Koga...this surprise...it isn't for me...is it?" Kagome asked with terror in her voice.

"Kagome, are you ok?" He asked her.

"Just answer me...please Koga." She said with a choke in her voice.

"...Ya...it is. But listen i'm not going to let him hurt you. I promise." Koga told her.

"Koga, please don't do anything to disobey him. But you need to get away...your in his gang arn't you?" She asked him.

"Ya...I am. Just be careful Kagome." Koga told her and hung up.

"Oh kami." Kagome cried as she hung up the phone. She grabbed her jacket and went to the backyard. She stopped at the large tree. "...the goshinboku." She said to herself quietly and climbed up the tree.

"Dammit Kagome, just pick up the phone." Inuyasha said to himself as he redialed her number one more time. He sighed and went outside and got in his car and drove to her house. He walked to the front door and knocked. No one answered so he opened the door and walked in. "Kagome?" He asked as he looked for her. "...She's here some where." He said to himself then he saw the opened back door and walked out to her backyard and closed the door behind him. He didn't see her anywhere as he looked across her yard. Then he heard a rustle and looked up and saw her sitting on a branch of a tree and he looked at her for a few minutes. "Kagome." He said as he walked over to the side of the tree. She gasped and wiped her tears.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well you wouldn't answer any of my calls." He said and jumped up into the tree and landed right in front of her. She gasped when he lifted her chin to face him. "Hey I didn't mean it, i'm sorry. Please don't cry." He told her softly.

"What are you talkin...oh ya, I forgot about that." She said quietly.

"...If you forgot about it...then why are you crying? And why didn't you answer the phone?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry, I was upset about what you said. You should know I never meant to do that." She told him.

"I know, and I didn't mean to say that...but why are you crying?" He asked her again. Tears began to fall down her face again as she looked down.

"...B-Because." She said.

"Because...?" He asked and waited for her to go on.

"Oh Inuyasha." She cried out and hugged him. "Remember what Kikyo said?" She asked him.

"Ya...what about it?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"Well...remember what she said...about the person being my friend?" She asked him.

"Yes, I remember Kagome. What about it though?" He asked and she pulled away from him to look at him.

"Inuyasha...it's Naraku." She said quietly and couldn't help but let more tears fall.

"Naraku?" He asked surprised. She nodded.

"Well the thing I said about him surprising his girlfriend...that wasn't true. Koga just didn't really know what was going on...Koga called me this morning...Inuyasha...he's coming to get me. He's having his gang bring me to him!" She cried out. Inuyasha pulled her into him and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome, i'm not going to let anything happen to you. He'll have to get through me first." He told her, he was scared too but didn't let her see it.

"Inuyasha, I don't want you to fight him again. You can't. Besides your still injured." She told him.

"I can fight him. I'm not injured. See the good part about being half demon is I can heal quicker then if I were full human." He told her.

"But if we don't go to the dance then he wont find me. It'll be easier." She told him, trying to reason.

"Ya, your right. But then he'll come after you while your at home. Kagome your going to the dance. If he comes after you while your at home then i'll have no idea. I'll never forgive myself if I let him take you away. Your going to that dance and i'm going to be right there the whole time." He told her.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said softly knowing she couldn't talk him out of it.

"No problem...just be careful." He told her and she nodded.

"You need to leave before my brother gets home from his soccer game. It's bad enough now thanks to Sango and Rin he thinks we're going out. They're just mad I decided to go with you just as a friend." She told him.

"Ah, so they've gotten to you too have they." He said as he grabbed her and jumped out of the tree.

"They said the same to you too?" Kagome asked him. He nodded and she laughed.

"That's great, now I know what Sango was up to." She told him as she walked him to the house.

"Yup. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school Kag...be careful." He added as he walked to the door.

"Bye." She said as he left. She wiped her tears and went upstairs to her room to call Sango.

**THE.DAY.OF.THE.DANCE.**

"Kaagoooome...please please please let me see it?" Rin begged as she stood at Kagome's front door with Sango.

"...I thought we were going to go grab some lunch?" Kagome asked.

"We are. Just we want to see your dress." Sango put in.

"Well let's go get lunch and then you can see my dress...at the dance." Kagome added in right after they started smiling but then ruined it making them roll their eyes and walk to Sango's new car. "Oh, nice Sango." Kagome said as she admired the car.

"Thanks." She said smiling again. "My parents said I needed one so they know i'm safe...they don't trust busses and taxi's." She told them.

"Do you ever ride in those?" Rin asked.

"Well we used to. And that's all they need to know." Sango said with a smirk as they got into her car. It was a maroon colored dodge viper and she had let the top down for the time being.

"Very clever." Kagome told her as she sat in the back.

"So where we off to?" Rin asked.

"Hmm...IHOP?" Sango asked the two.

"Sure." Kagome agreed.

"Ok, works for me." Rin said. Sango drove them to the diner IHOP and ordered their food. While they were eating Sango started the conversation.

"So...what are you going to do about that guy?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Oh...Naraku...I don't know. Inuyasha is making me go to the dance so he can be there to protect me. He said if I don't go then Naraku could get to me any other time and he would never know." She told them.

"He's trying so hard to protect you. He dosn't want anything bad to happen to you." Sango told her.

"That's probably why he hated us in the first place." Rin said with a slight laugh.

"No he hated you guys because he hated me and you two were sticking up for me. I'm surprised he never did anything after you two hit him." Kagome laughed.

"Well i'm kind of glad. Don't feel like being killed by a hanyou. That would hurt." Rin told her.

"So...how _are_ you two doing?" Sango asked her with a smirk.

"Still going as friends Sango." Kagome told her as she finished her lunch.

"Well I have a feeling that will change tonight." Sango told her with a smirk.

"Whatever." Kagome responded as she waited for them. They started talking about how they were going to do their hair for the dance and once they all finished eating Sango drove them all home to get ready for the dance.

**KAGOME'S.HOUSE.**

Kagome ran out of the shower as time was starting to run out for her.

"So your going with Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter once she was dressed into her dress.

"Yup, but just as friends." Kagome said as she put her make-up on. "How do I look?" Kagome asked as she spun around showing her mom.

"Kagome you look beautiful." Her mom told her as she looked at her. "Let me get my camera." She said as she ran down stairs for her camera. Kagome was wearing a black two piece with a v-neck shaped top that had sleeves that were lace that went down and widened as they went down her arm. (Kind of like Inuyasha's sleeves on the haori just black lace.) The top went down to her mid section and pointed down into a corner over her belly button and it looked like there was a bottom layer that pointed into corners on the sides of her torso. The bottom part was a long black skirt starting right at her hips and there were slits on both sides of the bottom piece.

"Hey nee-chan." Sota said as he stood at the doorway of her room.

"Ya?" She asked as she looked over at her brother.

"Are you really going?" He asked her.

"Ya, remember? I'm going with Inuyasha...why?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I guess a bad feeling." He told her.

"Oh...well...what makes you think something bad is going to happen?" Kagome asked him slowly. Her mom walked in and interuppted.

"Ok just a few pictures." She said as she started taking pictures of her daughter.

"That enough?" Kagome asked as her mom took the seventh picture.

"Ya...just one more. Smile." Her mom told her as she took one more picture and the door bell rang. "I'll get that." Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked downstairs. Kagome looked at her brother.

"I don't know exactly. Just...a feeling. Becareful ok?" Sota asked her.

"Ok. I promise. Besides Inuyasha will be there." Kagome told him.

"Did I hear my name?" Inuyasha asked from the hallway.

"Speak of the devil." Kagome said and smirked as he walked into her room and stopped as he looked at her and Sota walked out with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked as she spun around.

"W-Wow...you look gorgeous Kag." Inuyasha told her stunned. Kagome blushed when he kept starring at her.

"Thanks." She said with her hands behind her back as she looked down trying to hide her blush. She spun back and forth a bit from embarrassment and he chuckled when she kept fidgeting. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"You, now are you ready?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Ya just a sec." She told him as she faced her mirror once again and looked at her hair. She had left it down and she put perfume on lightly and finished putting on her mascara on. "Are you just going to watch me?" She asked when he kept watching her put her make-up on.

"Yes, you just fascinate me so much." He said dully. "Come on Kag. Today would be nice. I kinda want to actually get to the dance." He told her.

"Why? I say we skip it and go to the movies or something." She said sweetly.

"Kagome...you don't want to do that." He told her softly.

"Fine, let's go." She said as she grabbed her jacket. "Your car or mine?" She asked him as she walked right past him.

"Mine." He said and they both got into his car and she pulled her jacket on. He started his car and sighed when she looked out the window. He drove to the school and they both stayed quiet the whole time until he pulled into the parking lot and he turned the car off. He looked over to her and she looked scared. "Kagome...i'm going to be right with you." He told her.

"Promise?" She asked him with a smile.

"Promise." He said smiling back at her.

"Ok, let's get this over with. We'll kick their asses and leave some time for dessert." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha chuckled as he got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Sure thing. Come on, let's go." He told her as he held his hand out and she took it and got out of the car. "By the way...you never said anything how I looked." He told her with a smirk.

"You look great." She said trying not to look at him as she hid her blush. He was wearing black dress pants and a black dress shirt and black leather jacket.

"Thanks...I guess." He said then thought she was trying to look out for Koga or Naraku.

"Ok ok ok, you look handsome. Better?" She asked as she faced him. He smirked when she blushed.

"Sure." He said.

"Kagome! Oh wow! You look gorgeous!" Sango said as she looked at her dress.

"Thanks. You look beautiful too." Sango was wearing a magenta dress that had straps that criss-crossed down her back and stopped right above her waist. The rest went down to her feet and had one slit on the side. Where's Rin and Shippo?" Kagome asked her as she looked around.

"Right over ther with Sesshomaru, Miroku and Katsuki." Sango told her pointing at the side.

"Well, let's go." Inuyasha said as him and Kagome walked over with Sango along side of them two.

"Wow don't you two make a cute couple." Rin said as Kagome and Inuyasha walked over with Sango.

"Are the together?" Katsuki asked Shippo.

"Nope they can't get it together." Shippo told her with a sigh.

"Hey now. You guys are full of it." Kagome said and walked over to Rin and Katsuki. "You guys looks beautiful." She said as she looked at them. Rin was wearing a long strapless white dress rhinestoens following down the seam at the sides. Katsuki was wearing a short dark green strapless dress that stopped right above her knees.

"Thanks you look great yourself." Katsuki told her.

"Ya, that dress is gorgeous." Rin told her as she looked at her then looked over at Inuyasha who was looking around the room.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"Well we're going to dance. Come on Miroku, I didn't come to stand around." Sango said as she dragged Miroku to the dance floor. Miroku was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt with a black jacket that went with the pants.

"Same here." Katsuki and Rin said at the same time as they pulled their boyfriends out to dance. Shippo was wearing black dress pants and a dark orange dress shirt, he had put his jacket on his chair. Sesshomaru decided to just wear the old-fasioned tuxedo. Kagome took her jacket off and put it on a chair.

"I'm going to get a drink first. Want one?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sure." She said as she sat down. She looked around the dance floor and didn't spot Koga anywhere.

"Here you go." Inuyasha said as he returned with her drink. She took a sip of it and put her cup down when the next song started.

_Girl, understand why_

_See it's burning me to hold onto this_

_I know this is something I gotta do_

"Oh I love this song, will you dance with me?" Kagome asked as she stood in front of him.

"Sure." He said and she dragged him to the dance floor.

_But that don't mean I want to_

_What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just_

_I feel like this is coming to an end_

_And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you_

_I gotta let it burn_

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him as he put his hands at her waist.

_It's gonna burn for me to say this_

_But it's comin from my heart_

_It's been a long time coming_

_But we done been fell apart_

_Really wanna work this out_

_But I don't think ya gonna change ya_

_I do but you don't_

_Think it's best we go our separate ways_

_Tell me why I should stay in this relationship_

_When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby_

_Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with_

_I think that you should let it burn_

"See it's not so bad being here with me." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"I never said I didn't want to be here with you." Kagome told him.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

He looked at her and she figured out he meant by the way her attention was everywhere else.

"Oh." She said softly. "Sorry, i'm just real nervous. You know what?" She asked him with a smile.

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

"What?" He asked her.

"I'm going to forget all about it for now and just have fun. That shouldn't ruin my day." She told him.

"Good." He said and smiled back.

_Deep down you know it's best for you except but you_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over_

_You know that it was through_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

They were dancing all night. They finally had to take a break from dancing and sat around their table. Inuyasha took his jacket off as he sat down and they split into two different conversations.

"Do you think they really are together?" Rin whispered over at Sango.

"I don't know, but did you see Kagome get jealous when those girls started flirting with Inuyasha?" Sango asked her in a whisper. The others were talking among themselves.

"Ya, but Inuyasha just walked away from them and went back to dancing with Kagome." Rin whispered back. Inuyasha was listening in to their conversation the whole time acting like he was following along with what Miroku was talking about. He looked at Kagome and smirked when he heard them say she was jealous.

"Hey, it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs." Inuyasha whispered to them unnoticed.

"Oh uhh...sorry...are you and Kagome going out?" Sango asked him.

"Nope." He said and smiled at her then returned to the other conversation.

"Why did he smile?" Rin asked her.

"I don't know...but I have an idea." Sango said and pulled Rin to stand up. "We'll be right back." They said and ran over toward the stage. As they were walking back the next song started. Kagome's eyes widened and got up and walked to Inuyasha.

_I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul_

_like some familiar melody_

_a hidden chapter from a story left untold_

_I gotta feeling, I could believe in_

"Inuyasha...please?" She asked and he smirked and got up to dance with her.

_there is an angel in my heart_

_feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark_

_its taken all this time_

_to finally find out what I could never see_

_an angel in my heart_

_You were there 4 me_

_now there is no doubt that there will always be_

_an angel in my heart_

"I can't believe they have this song." Kagome said with her arms over Inuyasha's shoulders once again.

"I still don't see why you think this song is so special." He told her.

"I told you already." She told him with a blush.

"Why a song for me and you?" He asked her.

_You were the friend, You were the one I could confide in_

_You gave me strength that I could never find_

_deep emotions that's I've always been denying_

_I believe in, its so close now, its You that_

_I'm feeling_

"Just listen to the lyrics." She told him. "Hopefully you can figure it out on your own." The others watched the two dance, they now all knew what the song meant to Kagome after Rin told them.

_there is an angel in my heart_

_feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark_

_its taken all this time_

_to finally find out what I could never see_

_an angel in my heart_

_You were there 4 me_

_now there is no doubt that there will always be_

_an angel in my heart_

"Really now?" He asked with a smirk and she nodded smiling at him.

_finally found what I been searching for_

_(all my life)_

_it was right before my eyes_

_oh u are my angel_

_i know You'll always be there_

_You are my one and only angel_

"You are my one and only angel." He repeated with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss her. She looked at him wide eyes surprised before she smiled and pulled him closer and kissed him back.

_to finally found find what I could never see_

_(You were there for me)_

_now there is no doubt that there will always be_

_an angel in my heart_

"YES!" Sango and Rin yelled once they kissed. Sango hugged Miroku happily and looked back at the two still standing there kissing but her happiness changed once she saw Koga.

"No!" Sango yelled and ran over to Kagome and Inuyasha. She stopped right next to them and they pulled apart blushing. "You guys need to get out of here. I just saw Koga." Sango told them.

"Fuck." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome by the arm to the side and Sango ran back to Miroku and told them. "Kagome hide. Whatever you do try to stay out of sight. Ok?" He asked her as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"O-Ok but be careful." She told him still a little shocked from the kiss.

"Don't worry." He said and kissed her once more and left her and went to Sango to find out where she saw Koga. She took a few minutes to realize she was just standing there and ran to the girls bathroom. Koga saw her head to the bathroom and tried to act real casual and turned to follow her. Sango and Inuyasha looked all over but over looked him since he was heading the other direction. He walked right into the girls bathroom and looked under the stalls. She was in the last stall with the door locked.

"Kagome." he said quietly as he knocked on the stall. Luckily there were no other girls in there at the time.

"Koga?" She asked quietly and opened the door.

"I have to get you out of here." He told her quietly.

"Your going to help me out of here? But I thought you were with those guys?" She asked him.

"I know but I wont let them hurt you." He told her and took his coat off and put it over her shoulders.

"Thanks Koga." She said and he walked her out of the bathroom. He looked out the door before pulling her out. They had walked all the way over to the front door when Inuyasha saw him with Kagome and ran over to him.

"Koga get your fucking hands off of her." Inuyasha told him.

"Shut the hell up mutt." Koga told him quietly and one of the guys of the gang heard Koga's name and spotted him.

"There you are Koga." Hiten said as he walked over with a bandage over his arm. "Ah you have the girl. I'll take her." Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back at Koga.

"Touch her and i'll fucking kill you." Inuyasha threatened him.

"Shouldn't you be dead half-breed?" Hiten asked. "I must not have done a very good job." Hiten said and advanced on Inuyasha.

"Come and try me." Inuyasha told him but then fell to the ground when someone behind him knocked him out.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and Hiten pulled Kagome from Koga and brought her to the van. They dragged Inuyasha into the van also and dropped him in the back of the van and pushed Kagome in and closed the back door. "Inuyasha, wake up." Kagome said as she shook him. They got in the van and drove off. She was closed off from the front where Hiten and Koga were. They started the van and drove off. Kagome went to the small back window that was on the back doors and saw Miroku's car following the van. She went back to Inuyasha's side and put his head in her lap and tried to hold back her tears. She was terrified. She was now going to have to see Naraku face to face. She had no idea what he had planned for her. "Inuyasha, I need you right now. Please wake up." Kagome said shakily. She held his hand to her and looked around once the van had stopped and she heard the front doors open then close. "Inuyasha you need to wake up." Kagome whispered and the back doors opened and the one who stood there was Naraku himself.

"Ah, Kagome. I'm glad you were able to make it." Naraku said as she glared at him.

"Not like I had a choice." She said coldly. "What do you want with me?" She asked him.

"You will join me inside and I will explain that to you." He told her.

"What about Inuyasha?" She asked as she stood.

"If you just do as told then nothing will happen to him." He told her. "Come with me." She looked once more at Inuyasha then at Koga. She turned back and followed Naraku inside as he led her upstairs to a room. It was dark out and she didn't even see the others parked on the corner of the street.

"Why did you come here?" Kagome asked him as he sat down on a couch. She looked around the room and saw a board nailed to the wall with viens with thorns hanging from it.

"Have a seat." He told her ignoring her question. She sat down on a chair that was a few feet away from him.

"Why are you here Naraku? Why do you have to bother me?" She asked him again.

"Because i've missed you, my darling." He told her with a smirk.

"Don't call me darling and i'm definitely not yours." She told him. "Listen, the only reason i'm here is for Inuyasha. I hate you Naraku, you could burn in hell for all I care. Why don't you just let me and Inuyasha go and leave us alone?" She asked him. He smirked and stood up. She stood up also and backed up as he walked closer to her. She backed up into the wall and he was right in front of her. He stroked her cheek with his hand and looked at her.

"Because it's not that easy. Why don't you stay with me and make it easier for everyone? You'd be alot happier then if you were with that mutt." He told her.

"I'd rather die then stay with you." She told him through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She started to get away from him and forgot she was against a wall. When his lips touched hers she kneed him in the stomach to get him back.

"Don't touch me." She warned him. He stood back holding his stomach trying to catch his breath.

"Bitch." He yelled as he slapped her across the cheek hard pushing her to the ground. "Learn your place Kagome. Now stand up." He told her. She looked up glarring at him from the floor as she held her cheek. "Stand up now." Naraku ordered.

"What the fuck makes you think i'd listen to you?" She asked him lowly.

"So is that a no to you staying with me?" He asked her as he walked over to her.

"Close, that's a hell no asshole." She told him as she looked up at him.

"Well then. If that's your answer..." He started to say.

"It's my answer, and it'll stay my answer. I don't know what ever gave you the idea that i'd ever want someone like you. What makes you think i'd actually want to stay with you?" She asked him.

"I had figured you would have came to your senses, but I assumed wrong. I wouldn't be to picky though Kagome, your not so great yourself." He told her.

"If that's true then why go through all that trouble to come for me?" She asked.

"What makes you think I came all this way just for you? You were just part of the prize is all. Kikyo wanted you to be gone so I agreed to take you off her hands. No one wants a little whore like you Kagome. Inuyasha just can't get anyone better I suppose." Naraku said with a smirk.

"Don't fucking talk about Inuyasha like that." Kagome said as she stood and was about to punch him but he caught her fist.

"I'd watch it Kagome." He said and kissed her on the cheek before kneeing her in the stomach making her fall to the ground trying to breathe. "Hiten, Bankotsu take care of her." Naraku said as he walked out of the room.

"They finally went inside." Rin said quietly as they made their way to the side of the building.

"Ya...Koga's going to fucking pay for letting those guys take her like that." Sango said in a whisper.

"So Miroku and the others are on the other side?" Rin asked her.

"No only Miroku and Sesshomaru are. Shippo is at the back and Katsuki is waiting to get help when we tell her to." Sango explained to her.

"Oh ok. So what exactly do you think he is going to do to Kagome?" Rin asked her as they walked along side the building looking through the windows.

"I don't know, but we have to find her." Sango told her and she nodded.

"I see Inuyasha." Miroku said as he looked through the window. "It's this room right here."

"Ok, let's get inside and find him but try to stay quiet." Sesshomaru told him.

"Alright." He agreed as they walked to the front and walked right inside. There were no demons around at the time.

"Bring her over here that way she can't use her powers anymore!" They heard a yell from above them.

"They must have Kagome upstairs." Miroku said quietly.

"That must be why there are no guards around because it's taking them all to keep her down." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh...in here." Miroku said as he found the room they held Inuyasha in. "He's unconcious." He said as he looked through the square hole on the door with bars in between. Inuyasha was lying on the ground with his hand cuffed to the wall. He tried opening the door but couldn't get it opened.

"Stand back." Sesshomaru told him. He nodded and stepped away. Sesshomaru walked up to the door and tried to claw the door a bit. "There's a barrier around the room. I thought I smelled it. No wonder they did poorly on chaining him up." Sesshomaru told him. "We need to get Inuyasha to fight the barrier."

"He's unconcious though." Miroku said as he walked back to the small window.

"Try getting his attention. I'll go find Shippo." Sesshomaru said as he ran down the hall so fast making him look like a blur.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku whispered. He didn't budge. "Inuyasha, Kagome's in trouble get up!" Miroku whispered a little louder.

"...Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered and turned his head facing the door but his eyes still stayed closed.

"Inuyasha! Kagome needs you right now!" Miroku told him still trying to get him up. _'At least i'm starting to get through to him.'_ Miroku though and sighed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly and opened his eyes. "...Miroku? Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha asked when he saw him through the window and he looked around the room and found himself cuffed to the wall.

"Remember? Naraku came and got Kagome?" Miroku said trying to remind him.

"Fuck! Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha asked as he tried to pull the hand cuff from the wall.

"Naraku has her. There is a barrier around the room. Sesshomaru said you have to fight the barrier in order to get out." Miroku explained to him. Inuyasha let his arm drop to the ground as he remembered and looked down. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked when he stopped moving.

"...No...you guys help her...it was my fault she got kidnapped in the first place." Inuyasha said quietly. "Get her out of here." Inuyasha told him.

"Inuyasha stop, Kagome needs you right now." Miroku told him.

"Kagome dosn't need me, i'm the one that let Naraku get her. She was terrified and I promised her I wouldn't let him have her. HE HAS HER MIROKU! I BROKE MY PROMISE!...it's not like its the first time though." Inuyasha told him.

"Inuyasha stop whining and get the fuck up so you can save her." He told her. He didn't move and just stayed where he was. "SO YOUR GOING TO LET NARAKU DO WHATEVER HE WANTS WITH HER!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha just stayed where he was.

"So we have a visitor." Koga said as he came up behind Miroku.

"What should we do with him?" Another demon asked.

"Take him out, just don't kill him." Koga told him.

"...don't kill him? Does Naraku agree with that?" The demon asked.

"Yes Ginta! It was his orders! He dosn't want any blood spilt anywhere near here." Koga lied.

"Who the hell do you think you are Koga?" Miroku asked. "I thought you were going to..." He started but Ginta kicked him.

"Don't backtalk him. Stupid human." Ginta said as he started pulling him out.

Miroku struggled away from Ginta as he was being pulled away.

"Ginta you know what...leave i'll take care of him." Koga told him.

"Ok. I'll go help the others keep down Kagome." Ginta said and ran off.

"You have to be quiet." Koga said to Miroku once Ginta was out of sight. "If they know i'm trying to help Kagome then they will throw me out and then you'll be on your own." Koga told him.

"Well I thought you were helping Naraku now that they had Kagome." Miroku told him.

"If I was then why did I just have your life sparred?" Koga asked him.

"Oh...then I guess I should thank you." Miroku told him. "Now can you get Inuyasha out of there?" He asked.

"Do I look like a miko to you? I can't undo barriers, but I know how he can get out. I told them he wasn't going to get out because he thought lowly of himself for letting Kagome get captured so they put a barrier over him that was controlled by his emotions. They believed me since we used to hang out all the time." Koga explained to him.

"So...Inuyasha just needs to stop thinking it's his fault?" Miroku asked.

"Ya...but...they wanted to be sure so they made him drink some type of potion." Koga told him.

"Great...Inuyasha! You need to get out of here!" Miroku told him.

"I told you no. Why arn't you helping Kagome?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Because your the one she needs right now Inuyasha." Koga told him.

"Koga, go to hell." Inuyasha told him quietly.

"Listen Inuyasha, I didn't mean for this to all happen. I guess I wanted to show off and get Kagome out of there by myself but if I had gotten you to help then we wouldn't be here. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice, so get your ass up and stop complaining." Koga told him.

"Inuyasha, Koga is trying to help us." Miroku told Inuyasha hopping he would listen.

"...Kagome dosn't need me." Inuyasha said quietly with his eyes closed.

"Yes she does! Dammit mutt don't you ever pay attention to her! She cares about you! She followed Naraku into the building willingly because he promised if she obeyed then he wouldn't hurt you. Do you really want to leave her alone up there long enough for her to obey his every word. You know Naraku better then any of us. Do you think thats a very good idea?" Koga asked him.

"Kagome wouldn't do that, it was my fault she's here." Inuyasha told them.

"God dammit Inuyasha, stop mopping and get your ass up. Your fucking getting on my nerves with your whining. Inuyasha I thought you loved her! If you love her then fucking get up and go and help us save her! We don't know what Naraku is capable of. Only you do!" Miroku told him as he got frustrated.

"Miroku is right. I hate to admit it but Kagome is crazy about you mutt! She needs you Inuyasha. Now are you telling me after all this you don't love her anymore?" Koga asked him.

"...that dosn't change anything. I just don't want to be the cause of any more trouble she has to go through." He told them.

"So your going to just give up on her? Do you love her or not?" Miroku asked him. "Kagome went through hell when you got shot. She couldn't stop blaming herself for what happend to you but she stayed by your side no matter what and helped you through it all. Now are you just going to give up on her that easily after what she did for you?" Miroku asked him. Miroku sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door and Koga walked to stand next to him.

"...Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he looked at the cuff.

"He's not going to help?" Koga asked him.

"I don't know...I gue..." Miroku started but stopped when the door opened.

"Your right. She stayed with me." Inuyasha said as he walked out.

"Bout time man. Let's go." Koga said as he started walking down the hall.

"You know where she is?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I'm pretty sure she's in the room Naraku took her to. I doubt they moved her." Koga told them.

"Inuyasha, Koga's going to help us." Miroku told him. Inuyasha held his hand out and Koga grabbed it.

"Welcome back man." Inuyasha told him.

"Thanks, now let's go." Koga said as the three of them ran down the hall toward the staircase. They got to the door of the room Kagome was being held and they found Sesshomaru and Shippo standing in front of the door.

"Damn, it's about time you guys got here. They got Sango and Rin. They havn't done anything to them yet they're just tied up with rope but...Kagome's in bad shape. They have her tied to the wall because she tried to attack the guards with her miko powers. We need to get in there and help her. She looks like she's getting weak." Shippo explained to them.

"Thanks for the help Shippo." Inuyasha said and patted his back.

"Uhh...no problem." Shippo said and took a step back by Miroku. "What is up with him?" He asked him.

"I don't know, you know Koga?" Miroku asked him.

"It might be the potion making him emotional or something...kinda wierd." Koga said and the other two nodded.

"I'm going in. You guys be careful." Inuyasha told them.

"No! Not yet. We need to form a plan." Miroku told him.

"Miroku you just spent a while back there telling me Kagome needs me and that we need to save her. I'm not wasting time. You were right, I love her and i'm not going to let her suffer anymore." Inuyasha told him. "Either you guys have my back or I want you guys to leave safely." He told them. "Who's with me?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Dude you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm with you." Koga told him with a smirk.

"Same." Miroku told him as he crossed his arms.

"Ditto." Shippo said smiling.

"I'll help too, I can't trust you guys to do anything on your own." Sesshomaru said and they all smirked knowing what he meant.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said as he walked through the door and the reast of them followed him in.

"Ah, well if it isn't the mutt himself. I thought you had him tied up Koga?" Naraku asked.

"Ya well i'm sorry. You said him being my friend would make it easier but you were wrong. I don't leave my friends hanging." Koga said as he walked beside Inuyasha and dapped his fist.

"Well, your decieving will not be forgotten." Naraku told him as he moved out of the way and showed Kagome tied by the wrists to the wall with long veins going around her holding her up. The thing that pissed Inuyasha off was that the veins had thorns on them. He saw all the scars that were already forming on her. She had scratched all over her and her dress was all tattered up. "Kagome wake up. You have guests." Naraku said as he lifted her chin to look up. She opened her eyes slightly and saw them.

"I-Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in surprise.

"Get your fucking hands off of her Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to him to attack him. Naraku moved quickly out of the way and picked up Sango who was at the side.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled when he held and knife up to her neck. She was tied at the wrists with rope and she had tape over her mouth.

"Either one of you move, I dare you." Naraku told them. They all stood still and let him talk. "I don't know what came over you Koga. You were one of my best. I thought you said you were in? Kagome dosn't love you so why do you bother with her?" Naraku asked him.

"Because I know she dosn't love me. But I want to still be her friend and Inuyasha and all these guys _are_ my friends. Let Kagome and the girls go!" Koga told him.

"I don't listen to a low life like you." Naraku told him. Ginta and Hakaku steped up beside Naraku and looked at Koga.

"Ginta, Hakaku are you with me?" Koga asked them. Hakaku brought out his knife and held it up toward Koga like he was going to throw it.

"Sorry Koga..." Hakaku said and Naraku smirked but that soon changed once the knife was stabbed into his side.

"Fucking idiots!" Naraku said as he held his side and Hakaku and Ginta grabbed Sango and Rin.

"...sorry for being so late." Hakaku finished.

"Hey your here now." Koga smirked. Miroku ran to Sango and untied her and Rin and Rin ran up to Sesshomaru once she was free. Naraku stood up straight and snapped his fingers and the rest of the gang came out.

"Koga what are you doing?" A girl demon asked.

**...IsogiAshiDeWarauOmoideYoriMotometaiImaOMitsukeyouSagasouYumeNoKakeraHiroiatsume...**

** Final thought from Naraku:**

What makes you think you can defeat me Inuyasha? You've been trying to for years, your way to weak mutt. And how dare you betray me Koga. You will face the consequences of that later on.

**AN:** Ok i keep getting carried away with typing this. I loved typing this chapter. I hope you guys are all happy with it. Hopefully you like it. Gonna start typing the next chapter because i'm way to into this part. lol

**_READ.AND.REVIEW._**

BYE FOR NOW,

Hanyousgrl15


	18. Ch17 Friends Till The End

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer-** WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PPL THIS EVERY CHAPTER! ;; I don't own Inuyasha ok! Happy!

**...SetsunakuteMoImaNaraSagaseruDarouMekurumekuMainichiNoKatachiKaeteSetsunakuteMo...**

**Ch.17 Friends Till The End**

**RECAP.**

"I don't listen to a low life like you." Naraku told him. Ginta and Hakaku steped up beside Naraku and looked at Koga.

"Ginta, Hakaku are you with me?" Koga asked them. Hakaku brought out his knife and held it up toward Koga like he was going to throw it.

"Sorry Koga..." Hakaku said and Naraku smirked but that soon changed once the knife was stabbed into his side.

"Fucking idiots!" Naraku said as he held his side and Hakaku and Ginta grabbed Sango and Rin.

"...sorry for being so late." Hakaku finished.

"Hey your here now." Koga smirked. Miroku ran to Sango and untied her and Rin and Rin ran up to Sesshomaru once she was free. Naraku stood up straight and snapped his fingers and the rest of the gang came out.

"Koga what are you doing?" A girl demon asked.

**END.RECAP.**

"I'm helping my friends, what does it look like Ayame?" Koga asked.

"Oh Koga, what are you getting yourself into?" Ayame asked him.

"Yes, listen to Ayame, Koga. You are making a huge mistake." Naraku told him.

"The only mistake I made was joining your fucking gang!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and looked at her cheek which was already bruising.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked him. "I saw them knock you out."

"I'm fine. Kami Kagome. I'm sorry i'm so late. It's my fault this happend to you." Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha...LOOK OUT!" She yelled when he was attacked from behind but Ayame came and kicked the guy in the side who was going for Inuyasha.

"I'm with you Koga." Ayame told him with a smile. Inuyasha spun around and kicked a demon in the jaw that was about to attack him.

"Inuyasha...be careful." Kagome whispered to him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Ok, i've spared enough time." Naraku said as he faced the gang. "Any others want to decieve me?" He asked them. No one moved. "Good...go." He said as he pointed to Inuyasha. Miroku and the others all came to Inuyasha's side to help him fight Naraku's gang. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and Koga kept the demons away from him while he cared for Kagome.

"Iron Reaver!" Inuyasha yelled as he tore the veins and Kagome fell down into his arms.

"Agh." She squinched her face when the vein fell to the ground coming off of her and slipping out of her newly made wounds by the thorns.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Mhm." She nodded. He looked at her worriedly.

"Hey Yash we could use your help you know." Koga said as he blocked an attack being made at Inuyasha.

"Ok...stay here, i'll be back ok?" He asked her. She nodded as he put her down and she sat on the ground not being able to move from the pain it caused when she did.

"Why do you guys work for Naraku anyways?" Inuyasha asked before he started to fight them once again.

"None of your business half-breed." Bankotsu said as he came after him with punch after punch but Inuyasha was able to block it. Inuyasha punched him in the cheek and Bankotsu kicked him back pushing him back into the back wall. Kagome gasped when she saw him start walking for Inuyasha and pull out a knife. She got up and pushed Bankotsu making him drop the knife. She forgot all about the pain when she saw him go after Inuyasha with the knife.

"Bitch!" Bankotsu said as he went to slap her across the face but Kagome grabbed his arm and kicked him in the gut. "Agh! Fucking whore!"

"You should learn to play fair." Kagome told him as she pushed him in the chest sending a shock of miko energy at him.

"AGH! FUCK!" Bankotsu yelled as he was pushed back into another demon of the gang. He jumped up and ran at her grabbing his knife from the floor as he ran at her. He raised the knife up as he ran and went to strike at her.

"AHH!" Kagome yelled as she turned to the side as he came at her.

"No you fucking don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over and kicked Bankotsu in the chest sending him back. "Kagome you need to get out of here and go find Katsuki." Inuyasha told her.

"I can't leave you." She told him softly.

"It's ok, you just have to get out of here. Go find Katsuki and get her to get help. Ok?" He asked her. She nodded and ran out to the door dodging all the fights going on in that room. She ran out of the room but was stopped as Naraku grabbed her arm from inside a room and brought her close to him and held a knife to her throat.

"Ahh!" Kagome yelled when he grabbed her.

"I made a mistake before. I'm not going to make another one. Your wish may come true after all." He told her.

"What wish would that be?" She asked him.

"You said you'd rather die then be with me. Well you might just get your wish granted." He told her and walked her back to the room. Once he got to the room he cleared his throat to get their attention and Inuyasha looked over and his eyes went wide when he saw Kagome in Naraku's grasp. Inuyasha growled and stopped the attack Bankotsu made toward him and started walking toward Naraku. "Uh uh, you don't want to attack me when I have a knife to her throat now do you?" Naraku asked. "I can always kill her slowly and make her suffer you know." He told him as he held her with one arm and still pointed the knife toward her but put it in his mouth as he reached into his pocket and brought out a gun. He got the knife out of his mouth and held the knife in one hand and held the gun in the other. Kagome had her eyes closed tightly as she felt the point of the knife touch her neck.

"Naraku...just let her go." Inuyasha told him more calmly. "You don't want to kill her. You didn't go through all this to just kill her."

"I know but it was her wish. What was it you told me Kagome?" Naraku asked her. She didn't say anything, she was to afraid. "Tell them!" Naraku said through gritted teeth as he stuck the gun to her back.

"I said i'd rather die then be with you!" Kagome said quietly.

"Louder Kagome." He told her.

"I'D RATHER DIE!...THEN EVER BE WITH YOU NARAKU!" She yelled. Inuyasha moved to the side once he saw her move her head to the side telling him to move. She kicked her leg back between his legs and dropped to the ground as he shot the gun making him shoot one of the demons of his gang in the chest. "And I'd still say it." She told him kicking his leg making him fall to the ground. He lied there in pain. All the guys squinted in pain as Naraku lied there. Kagome pulled his gun from his hand and got the knife he dropped once she kicked him and held the gun to his head.

"Itai, that's got to hurt." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Kagome I know you, you wouldn't kill anyone." Naraku told her. Kagome glared at him as Inuyasha and Koga ran to her side.

"Your probably right..." Inuyasha said as he stood above him with crossed arms.

"...but we would." Koga finished as he kicked Naraku in the side and the demons of the gang all came and attacked Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku and Sesshomaru came and tried to get some of the demons off of them. Bankotsu stood next to Naraku and took the gun from Kagome's hands and pointed it at her.

"Damn Naraku, can't you do anything right?" He asked. Bankotsu smirked when Kagome sat there very still looking back at Bankotsu.

"Very good Bankotsu." Naraku said as he stood. Naraku kissed Kagome on the lips and she pulled away from him and Bankotsu cocked the gun and smirked at Kagome and turned the gun at Naraku.

"Move and i'll blow your brains out Naraku." Bankotsu told him and held a hand out for Kagome to take. Kagome looked at him for a second before taking his hand as he helped her up. Sango and Rin slipped out of the room to find Katsuki and get help. "Koga is right...what have you ever done for this gang but have us do your personal work." He told him and let go of Kagome. "You guys we were a better gang before Naraku came and took over don't you think?" Bankotsu asked them. The demons stopped fighting Inuyasha and Koga looked over at him. A few demons nodded except for a couple. While Bankotsu was looking away Naraku pulled out another gun and shot at Bankotsu. Kagome saw it just in time and pushed Bankotsu out of the way making the gun go off and shoot Naraku on the arm but the shot Naraku made hit Kagome on her side.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell to the ground.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran toward her.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly before she fell unconcious.

"Ugh! Fucking asshole." Naraku said as he stood up holding his arm where he was shot. Sirens were heard from outside and Naraku looked down at Bankotsu. "Maybe I should just kill you right here." Naraku said as he brought his gun to point at him.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled and ran toward Naraku tackling him to the ground making the gun go off and shoot at the wall.

"Go ahead kill me." Naraku told him.

"No...you know what? I'd rather see you rot in jail." Inuyasha said quietly as the police ran into the room and pulled Inuyasha off of Naraku and put hand cuffs on him and another cop came and hand cuffed Naraku.

"What the hell is going on here?" The chief officer asked as he walked in. "Oh so if it isn't Naraku." He said as he walked over to him.

"Naraku and his gang kidnapped our friend and we came to get her back. We need the ambulance!" Miroku yelled and ran over to Kagome's side with the cop following him over.

"Wait! Who are the one's who called the police?" The chief asked as he held down Naraku.

"We did!" Sango said as her, Rin, and Katsuki ran in to the room.

"Hey! Can you call the ambulance! She could be dying as you try to figure out what's going on!" Inuyasha yelled at the cop.

"You heard him get the ambulance dammit!" Koga yelled. The chief looked at the other police officers and got out his walkie talkie and asked for the ambulance. The officers started arresting everyone in the room except the girls who called the police.

"Bring them to the police station." The chief officer told them. The sirens of the ambulance were heard outside from down the street since they were already on their way just waiting for word to come in or not. Inuyasha was struggling with the officer as he tried to walk over to Kagome.

"Dammit take these things off me, i'm not the one who did all this." Inuyasha complained.

"Wait! Officer, do you think you can let Inuyasha go with her to the hospital?" Sango asked him.

"He can meet her later. First they need to go in for questioning." The chief officer said and led everyone out into the police cars. "Will you three follow in your own car?" He asked them and they nodded sadly. Inuyasha struggled to get away from the cop as the others were hearded out. Miroku, Shippo, and Koga watched as they put Kagome on a streatcher and waited for all the officers to head out to take her down to the ambulance. Inuyasha got away from the cop's grasp and ran over to Kagome and knealed over her.

"Kagome, wake up please...Kagome please wake up...I love you!" Inuyasha said as his voice chocked a bit. Rin and Katsuki walked out following the police officer, worried for both friends. Sango ran over to Inuyasha's side and put her arm over him.

"Inuyasha, it's ok. Let them take her to the hospital and we'll try to get you out as soon as we can so you can go to the hospital." Sango said trying to calm him, holding back the tears she held from having to see Kagome in her condition but couldn't hold them any longer from having to see Inuyasha in his current state also. "Inuyasha come on. I will make sure your the first one to get there." Sango said as tears fell down her face. The cop grabbed Inuyasha by the cuffs and jerked him up.

"Come on kid. Get up." The officer said as he tried to pull Inuyasha up.

"Kagome just open your eyes and let me know your ok." Inuyasha said as he was being dragged away. The guys carried the streatcher out down to the ambulance and the other demon on another streatcher as Inuyasha watched through the window of the police car until it drove out of sight. He looked down at his blood stained pants that must have rubbed off on him when he rubbed against Kagome's side. "Dammit." He said and closed his eyes tightly and kicked the cage wall that seperated the drivers side from the back of the car.

"Hey watch it!" The cop said as he drove them down to the police station.

"She jumped in front of me." Bankotsu said unbelievably.

"Ya that's because she thought of you as a good person after you started to help us." Koga told him.

"Ya but she dosn't even know me. She risked her life for a total stranger." Bankotsu said.

"That's how Kagome is. She's trusting, you were there to help her and she makes sure she returns the favor no matter what." Inuyasha said softly.

"Hey Yash, first things first. Getting Naraku in jail for even touching Kagome in the first place. Right?" Koga asked.

"Ya your right. I'll make sure that son of a bitch rots in hell for this." Inuyasha said as they arrived to the police station. The cop opened the door for them and led the three that were in the car inside. Inuyasha looked back and saw Sango, Rin and Katsuki following as they waited for their boyfriends to be let out of the other cars. Everyone that was part of it were scattered in the other six police cars. They brought everyone who was arrested into a room and took the three girls into a sound proof room with a window so you could see into the other room. Everyone was hand cuffed except Sango, Rin and Katsuki.

"Ok do you mind explaining what exactly this is all about?" The chief officer asked. "They can't see you or hear you so you are free to tell me everything with out them knowing."

"I will." Sango said as she stepped up. "Ok that bastard Naraku kidnapped our friend who was the one taken to the hospital and took Inuyasha along with him. Me and my friends followed to help them get away and a few of the members of the gang started helping us get her back. They had found me and Rin and tied us up and they tied Kagome to the wall with veins that had thorns on it and when Inuyasha and the others found us Naraku came and put a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me and then he sent the guys in his gang on us. At first Bankotsu was the one trying to help us and then Inuyasha told Kagome to escape and she did but Naraku must have gotten a hold of her on the way and he brought her back with a knife to her throat and a gun to her back and after Kagome got away he got her back but when Bankotsu started to help us Naraku tried to shoot him but Kagome pushed him out of the way and got shot herself." She explained to him leaving out the part where Bankotsu tried to hurt them. "Please let our friends go, they didn't do anything wrong but try to save Kagome." Sango pleaded.

"So this whole thing is because of Naraku's gang?" The chief asked and Sango nodded. "Ok point out which one's are your friends and we will let them go but they will come back for a hearing for their case so warn them not to leave the city." He told her. Sango nodded and walked up to the window.

"Can I use their names?" Sango asked him and he nodded as he brought a microphone towards his face. "Ok Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru..." She stopped when the officer repeated the names into the microphone and told them to stand as he called their names. "...Koga, Ayame, Bankotsu, Ginta, Hakaku..." She said and he repeated the names. "That's all of them, the rest are part of Naraku's gang." She told him.

"Ok, will all of you standing let the police officer take you to another room." He said and watched them all walk to the door that led to another room and Sango, Rin and Katsuki ran out of the room before the chief could say anything and ran into the other room and the chief followed in. "Uncuff these guys." He told the police officer.

"We can leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes but you will come back for your hearing on Saturday. The time will be set up at the front desk." The chief said as he held the door open for them. Inuyasha started walking fast to the front desk and Rin ran to his side.

"Hey i'll get the date just get to the hospital." She told him with a smile as she caught up with him.

"Thanks Rin." Inuyasha said as he ran out of the police station. He ran over to the closest cab and threw the door open as he got in and shut the door. "I need to get to the hospital!" He told the driver urgently.

"I'm off duty kid. Get out of my cab." The driver told him but looked back at Inuyasha when he heard him growling. Inuyasha moved up so he was an inch away from him.

"Fucking drive me to the hospital now! Or i'll give them a reason to arrest me!" He told him in a low deep voice as his eyes turned red for a moment.

"Kuso! Ok! I'm going...will that be cash or charge?" The driver asked quickly as he pulled into the street and started driving to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Cash. Just get there as soon as you can." He told the driver. The driver nodded and gave the cab a little more gas as the car sped up. When they arrived to the hospital Inuyasha tossed him the money and ran out of the cab into the hospital. He ran to the front desk scaring the lady who sat behind it a bit.

"Uhh...can I help you sir?" She asked him nervously.

"Ya, where is Kagome Higurashi?" He asked.

"I can't let out information about the patients. Who are you?" She asked him.

_'Kuso...think Inuyasha think.' _"I'm her boyfriend. I need to find her." He told her as he thought of it. _'What the fuck? Boyfriend? If she finds out she'll kill me.' _He thought as she looked through the computer.

"You said Kagome Higurashi? I don't see a Kagome Higurashi...are you sure you have the right hospital?" She asked him.

"Yes! I have to! The ambulance came and got her. She came in with scrapes and a gun shot wound and her black dress was tattered." He told her, hoping she was here.

"Oh, the girl that was taken to emergency in the back but you can't...HEY! WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO BACK THERE!" She stood up and yelled after him when he started running to the emergency room. He ran into the emergency room and looked around but didn't see her. He sniffed the air to pick out her scent and started running again once he got it. His nose scrunched up when all he could smell was her blood. He ran into an operating room where he smelled her scent the most.

"Excuse me sir! Your not supposed to be in here!" A nurse said. "Young man! You need to leave!" She told him. He stood in the door way and looked at the empty bed that was covered in blood.

"Where is the girl that was here?" He asked as he pointed to the bed. He knew she was there because it was her blood that covered the bed.

"She's gone." She told him with her arms crossed. "Now leave before I report you."

"Gone! What do you mean!" He asked in a panic.

"I mean she's not here. The doctors took her to get bandaged right through that door. But you have to go around." She told him. He sighed in relief and held his chest. _'Fucking Nurse trying to give me a damn heart attack.' _He thought and ran through the room to the other door and she tried to stop him and he just ran right passed her and kept following Kagome's scent. _'Come on Kagome, please be ok.' _He hoped as he ran down the back hallway. He ran past a room when the scent started to dissapear and then stopped and walked back and looked inside the rooms when he passed them. He finally found her and ran to her side. The room was empty and she was bandaged up. He looked at her face and grimaced at the bruise that had formed on her right cheek.

"Oh Kagome, Please wake up." He said quietly and leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead and pushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Kagome, remember you begged me to be ok while I was in the hospital? Well i'm fine, now it's your turn." He whispered to her.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The doctor asked as he walked in holding a clip board in his hands.

"Is she ok?" He asked ignoring his question.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked again. "You can't be back here. Are you hurt!" He asked when he noticed the blood on Inuyasha.

"I'm her...boyfriend, i'm fine, is she ok?" He asked. _'Kuso, watch one of these people are going to say that when she wakes up then I can say good-byes to that ever happening.' _

"Oh, yes she's just fine. Lost a lot of blood but not to much for it to be fatal. She'll be fine she just needs to rest. She's asleep right now. We had to give her anesthesia to get the bullet out of her side for cases of her chance of waking up. She may wake up in about an hour, two tops." The doctor said as he looked at the clip board as he flipped though the papers on it.

"So she's ok? Is there anything that she needs?" He asked him with relief in his voice.

"No, she dosn't need anything. She may need aspirin to relieve pain and she will just have to treat those scratches so they heal. She can leave once she wakes up, but I suggest staying an extra night so she get's plenty of rest before getting up." He told him.

"When would you say is the best time for her to leave?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I'd say probably around noon or a little later tomorrow." He answered him. "We don't allow visitors at this time but as long as it's just you then you can stay I suppose, just let her rest." The doctor told him.

"Thank you." He said quietly and turned his attention back to Kagome and the doctor looked on before deciding to leave. _'Thank kami it's nothing serious. I should have been near her. She shouldn't have taken that bullet.' _"Kami Kagome what were you thinking!" Inuyasha asked. _'Your heart is just way to big.'_ He thought as he layed his chin on the bed.

_RIINNNG RIINNNG RIINNNG_

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked as he answered his slightly dented cell phone.

"Hey, are you at the hospital yet?" Rin asked him. "Have you seen Kagome yet!"

"Ya, i'm sitting right in front of her. She's asleep. The doctor said she was fine. She lost alot of blood but not enough for it to do damage. She will be home by tomorrow around two maybe. The doctor allowed me to stay because I was the only person here." Inuyasha explained to her.

"Oh so we can't drop by and see her?" Rin asked him. "Ok, then I guess we'll just have to see her tomorrow. You better take good care of her Inuyasha. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, here's Sango." She told him.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Hey, she's fine." He told her.

"I know...she's like you, stubborn. But we all heard you say it but how about you say it to her when she's awake this time." She told him.

"Tell her what? What did I tell her when she was...oh...Don't worry about it Sango. I love Kagome...I will tell her." He told her with a smirk as he looked at Kagome.

"Good. It's about time. Damn I was starting to think neither of you would admit it." She said laughing a bit trying to hide that she had been crying. "Well i'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." She said and hung up the cell phone.

"So...neither of us would admit it? How come I didn't notice?" He asked himself. He got up and walked over to get the remote to the tv. "How come I didn't get a tv in my room? They must like you better Kag." He said as he picked up the remote and walked back and sat back in the chair by the bed. He turned the tv on and started flipping through channels. _'Just need to clear my head for a while.'_ He thought as he watched the channels go by. He flipped past the sports channel, one of his favorite channels, not realizing it as he just sat there holding the button down not paying any attention to the tv at all. He finally set the remote down and it stopped on a channel and looked back at Kagome. He didn't even look to see what channel it was on. He just looked at her and ended up falling asleep from exhaust of fighting so much in one day. The doctor came back in after he was well asleep which was fifteen minutes into his sleep.

"Hey sorry to wake you. But we don't have any information on her. Do you think you can fill out some forms for her?" The doctor asked after he tapped him on the shoulder. He took a clip board and pen from the doctor and sat back to fill out the papers. The doctor walked to the door. "Can you put them on the door when your done?" He asked and Inuyasha nodded as he looked at the papers.

"Name...Kagome Higurashi...birth date...kuso, your birthday is in two months." He said to himself and looked at her when he realized it. He sighed and looked back at the papers and went back to filling them out as he listened to the music in the background from the tv. It had landed on the music video channel when he stopped flipping channels. He stopped filling out the papers when he heard sirens outside and he walked to the window to look out it. _'Stupid sirens. I can't concentrate with them going off...what am I going to do? Should I listen to Sango and tell you the truth?' _He thought as he walked back next to her. "Kagome...I love you...now hopefully I can just tell you that when your awake and you can actually hear me." He said with a sigh as he sat back in the chair. He picked the clip board back up and finished filling out the rest of the papers in ten minutes. "Damn that's alot of information they want." He said to himself as he walked to the door and hung it there then started to walk back but stopped when he heard the song being played on the tv and chuckled. He walked back to his seat and sang to the song as he looked at Kagome. "...like some familiar melody, a hidden chapter from a story left untold, I gotta feeling, I could believe in." He smiled at her and continued singing quietly. "..there is an angel in my heart, feels like i'm guided by a candle in the dark..." He stopped and sat down at the chair and leaned forward and stroked her face with a finger. "Kagome...give me a sign." He said with a sigh. "...You gave me strength that I could never find, deep emotions that i've always been denying, I believe in, it's so close now, it's you that i'm feeling..." He froze and looked at Kagome's face as he remembered what she had said at the dance.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_"I still don't see why you think this song is so special." He told her._

_"I told you already." She told him with a blush._

_"Why a song for me and you?" He asked her._

_You were the friend, You were the one I could confide in_

_You gave me strength that I could never find_

_deep emotions that's I've always been denying_

_I believe in, its so close now, its You that_

_I'm feeling_

_"Just listen to the lyrics." She told him. "Hopefully you can figure it out on your own." The others watched the two dance, they now all knew what the song meant to Kagome after Rin told them._

_there is an angel in my heart_

_feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark_

_its taken all this time_

_to finally find out what I could never see_

_an angel in my heart_

_You were there 4 me_

_now there is no doubt that there will always be_

_an angel in my heart_

_"Really now?" He asked with a smirk and she nodded smiling at him._

_finally found what I been searching for_

_(all my life)_

_it was right before my eyes_

_oh u are my angel_

_i know You'll always be there_

_You are my one and only angel_

_"You are my one and only angel." He repeated with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss her. She looked at him wide eyes surprised before she smiled and pulled him closer and kissed him back._

_**END.FLASHBACK.**_

"I never really listened to the song before that part. The only reason I did was because she told me to. I guess i've heard this song so many times I know it but I just never bothered to actually listen to the words...so...what do you mean Kagome by...those lyrics? Kagome give me some sort of a sign." He said to her sleeping form and touched her cheek once again and froze again when the room suddenly lit up with a bright light. He shielded his eyes and when the light died down he looked back at Kagome and saw her stomach and chest raised into the air. "Kagome!" He said in a panic and stood up and looked over at the window where there was still a bit of light left and saw a girl standing outside the window holding a mirror in front of her. She was very light complected, almost a pure white color. He realized it was her who was doing this to Kagome and flexed his fingers in front of him for a warning for her but she stood her ground and he looked back at Kagome who only floated higher. The door shut by what seemed to be a breeze that went by. Another girl stood outside beside the young girl and held a fan in her hands and shut it and a strong breeze hit the window and she did it once more breaking the window. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked with a low growl in his throat.

"No one to you, don't you worry. I'm here to kill the girl." The older looking girl with the fan said.

"Your not coming anywhere near her!" Inuyasha told her as he glarred at her. "Leave now!" He yelled.

"Not on your life." The older girl said and she came closer but stopped when there was a bang on the door.

"Are you ok in there!" Someone yelled from outside the door.

"Let's go Kanna, we promised we'd do this right." The older girl said and jumped out the window with the young girl following behind her as they ran off away from the hospital. The guy who was yelling from outside the door kicked the door pushing it open just as Kagome fell back to the bed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he went back to her side and hovered over her and held both her arms as he looked her over for any more injuries.

"What happend in here!" The guy asked.

"I don't know, two girls broke the window and came in then ran off! You fucking tell me!" Inuyasha told the guy.

"Well we'll get her moved to another room and get this cleaned up. I just don't get what could have happend." The guy said and left to get a few doctors. He came back with them and they moved her to another room. After she was moved into the room Inuyasha sighed and pulled a chair up so he was right next to her once again and grabbed her hand in his. "We are very sorry for what happend. Is there anything I can get you?" One of the doctors asked.

"No, but you guys need better security." He told them.

"Yes sir. Were very sorry." The dostor said as they all walked out and closed the door behind them.

"Dammit! Naraku is in jail! Who could it have been!" He asked himself but stopped when he felt her hand move in his. "Kagome?" He asked quietly as he leaned toward her. She moaned quietly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha." She said softly and he stroked her cheek with his hand and smiled at her.

"It's about time you woke up. How do you feel?" He asked her, he couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy that she was finally awake.

"Ugh...like shit." She told him and giggled a bit. "Where am I?" She asked as she looked around. "The hospital?" She asked him as she looked back at him. He nodded to her.

"Ya...do you remember what happend?" He asked her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ya, I do. I wish I didn't though. Are you ok?" She asked him once she opened her eyes again.

"I'm fine...i'm sorry..." He said quietly as he looked down.

"For what?" She asked him with a confused look on her face.

"I was supposed to protect you. I should have been next to you to save you." He told her as he looked back at her face again.

"You did protect me. I'm alive arn't I? If you were next to me then I probably still would have done the same thing. And stop talking like i'm dead, 'I should have been next to you to save you.'" She mocked him trying to make her voice deep.

"Thanks for making me feel better." Inuyasha told her as he rolled his eyes.

"No problem koinu." She said with a smirk. "So what have I missed?" She asked him and blushed when she finally noticed her hand in his. He looked down and blushed to and let go.

"N-Nothing really, just boring crap and all of being taken to the police station then let go." He told her.

"The police station!" She asked and tried to sit up but he stopped her.

"No your supposed to rest." He told her as he gently pushed her back down.

"The police station?" She asked again.

"Ya everyone who was involved except for Sango, Rin, Katsuki and you of course were arrested by the stupidest cop. We had to tell him to call the ambulance and then they took they're sweet time taking you out of there. I think i'll report him. That was ridiculous." He informed her.

"Your going to jail!" She asked him urgently with worry in her voice. He chuckled at the look on her face.

"No, i'm not going to jail...well I hope not cause I didn't do anything wrong. But we all have a hearing Saturday." He told her and she put her hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice muffled behind her hand. "I hope you don't go to jail."

"Ya, me too. Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault...Kagome..." He started and blushed a bit from what he wanted to say.

"Mhm?" She asked him. He sighed and looked at her.

"Uhh...did you have fun at the dance at least?" He asked as he couldn't say it.

"Oh...ya I did." She said smiling at him with a blush spread across her cheeks. "Inuyasha...where are the others?" She asked him.

"They couldn't come. Only reason I could stay was because I was the only person here." He told her.

"Have you called my mom yet?" She asked him curiously.

"No, not yet. Want me to?" He asked as he picked the phone up.

"No, I will." She told him and he handed her the phone. She dialed the number and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked nervously.

"Kagome? Hey sweetie, where are you? It's really late." Her mom said sleepily.

"Oh did I wake you? I didn't realize it was so late." She told her.

"Ya, it's ok sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter.

"Well, i'm at the hospital and uhh..." She started but her mom cut her off.

"What! Is it Inuyasha! What happend!" Her mom asked urgently.

"N-No...it's not Inuyasha." She told her mom.

"Well...what's wrong." Her mom asked.

"Oh...uhh...well, do you remember Naraku?" She asked.

"Ya, that boy who always messed with you." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Ya him, well he kidnapped me...well actually his gang did and I got tied up and stuff and it's nothing serious so i'll just talk to you tomorrow mom." She said the last part quickly.

"Kagome...tell her." Inuyasha told her. Kagome shook her head at him and he took the phone from her.

"No! Inuyasha don't!" Kagome begged him. He shook his head and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Mrs. Higurashi?" He asked.

"Hi Inuyasha, So is my daughter not telling me something? What is she hiding?" She asked him. Kagome brought her blanket over her head as if she could hide.

"Well...uhh...Naraku was brought out a gun and was about to shoot this guy who was trying to help us and Kagome pushed him out of the way but...she...kinda got shot in the side. But she's fine! I promise Mrs. Higurashi! I'm the only one who can stay here but I promise she's ok now." He told her.

"...I-Inuyasha you can't kinda get shot! Oh kami! What hospital are you at i'm coming!" Mrs. Higurashi told him, yelling half the time.

"No, I don't think they will let you in Mrs. Higurashi. But I promise to have her home tomorrow by two. I'm here and I promise she'll be ok." Inuyasha explained to her.

"They wont?" She asked softly.

"I don't think so." He told her.

"You promise you will watch her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him.

"I swear it." He promised her.

"Ok Inuyasha I trust you. Be careful sweetie. Tell Kagome I said I love her and to be careful." Mrs. Higurashi told him.

"Ok, bye." He told her and waited for her to say bye until he hung up.

"What did she say?" Kagome asked him with the blanket over her head.

"She said to be careful and she loves you and she was about to come down here until I told her she probably can't." Inuyasha told her.

"You just had to tell her didn't you?" She asked him. "You just had to."

"And your telling me you weren't going to tell her?" He asked her.

"Of course I was going to tell her...just when the time was right...and I was home and in my bed...or something." She told him. He looked at her with a raised eye brow before speaking.

"Like she wouldn't have figured it out before then. You forget, your mom was always the one who found out about everything." He informed her.

"No that was only because Sota told her everything that went on." Kagome told him.

"Are you serious? That little snitch." Inuyasha said as he looked to the side unbelieveably and looked at the desk when he heard a vibrating noise and saw his phone with a message on it. He went to it and looked to see he got a text message from Sango.

'Ok, I know you to well by this point. You better have told that girl you love her by time you get here! And answer your phone for once!' It read. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and text her back.

'Stay out of it!' He text her.

"What is it?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing, looking at missed calls." He told her as he read the next message Sango sent.

'Boy, if you don't tell her I will tell Kagome you kissed her just to get to Kikyo.' She text back.

'You wouldn't!' He text as he glarred at the phone.

'Believe me...I would. Now I know i've asked before but tell me...do you love Kagome or not?' She text him asking him making him look at Kagome before he looked back at the phone with a smile.

'...yes...now stay off it!' He text her and put the phone down.

"What's with you? Most of the time looking at missed calls don't make people smile." Kagome told him with a smirk.

"I just thought of something, that's all. You should get some sleep it's late and you need to rest." He told her as he sat back in his chair.

"Ok...good night Inuyasha." She told him as she turned away from him to turn the lights off from the side of the bed and then lied back on her back and closed her eyes.

"Good night." He tried to stay up and watch her to make sure nothing else bad would happen but ended up falling asleep through the night. Kagome woke up in the middle of the night and saw Inuyasha asleep in the chair he was in with his head lying on his shoulder. She smirked and got up to go to the hallway and got an extra blanket from one of the nurses. She came back and put the blanket over him and she stayed really still when she heard him mumble something. She sighed and was about to get back into bed but went to the bathroom first and when she got out she saw his phone on the desk.

_'Hmm...I wonder what it was that made him smile." _She thought as she went to pick the phone off the desk and looked at his missed calls but saw he didn't have any then she looked at his voice mail and listened to one of Sango's messages she left.

"Inuyasha pick up the phone! Ok fine! Maybe it's on vibrate...then i'll just have to text message you until you answer!" Sango said on the message. Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and smirked as she went to all his old text messages. She looked at the latest text messages he got.

_'Wow...he dosn't text that much...this one's from last month then it goes to today.' _Kagome thought and looked at today's messages. _'Sango must have been using Miroku's cell...it's his number.' _Kagome figured and read the text messages going back and forth. She read and went wide eyed when she read what it said. She put the phone down and kept remembering the last part of the messaging. _'Believe me...I would. Now I know i've asked before but tell me...do you love Kagome or not?' '...yes...now stay off it!' _She looked over at Inuyasha's sleeping form and just kept looking at him a few minutes and he moved a bit and her eyes widened. "Kuso." She whispered as she ran to the bed and jumped in pulling the covers over her and hid the cell phone under the blanket next to her. She looked at his grab the blanket over him and she closed her eyes. She heard him yawn. He opened his eyes and looked at the blanket over him then looked at Kagome. She was faced the other way away from him. She moved a bit and ended up hitting some buttons on the cell phone and she closed her eyes tightly from doing that.

"...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper once he heard the buttons being pushed. She sighed and grabbed the phone and turned around.

"Ya?" She asked him quietly.

"What was that?" He asked her quietly as she turned to face him. She sighed again as she pulled out his cell phone and showed it to him. He looked at her a little confused. "What were you doing with my cell phone? And why did you get out of bed?" He asked her.

"Well...I went to get you a blanket then I went to the bathroom and when I came out I saw your phone on the desk and I wanted to see what was making you smile bout your missing calls and...well...uhh...Inuyasha?" She asked him hesitantly.

"...what?" He asked her slowly when he saw a blush on her cheeks.

"Did you mean it...uhh...I mean...well when..." She tried to say.

"Did I mean what?" He asked her curiously.

"Did you mean this." She said as she found the last part of the conversation and handed the phone to him. He squinted at first to see it until he turned the phone light on. His eyes went wide when he saw what she was talking about and he stood up real fast.

"Why were you going through my stuff!" He asked her trying to hide his embarrament. "You need to learn to leave other people's crap alone Kagome!" He told her as he walked to the door and left the room slamming the door behind him.

"...I guess not then." She decided as she tried to hold back her tears from the way he reacted to that. _'I'm glad I never really liked him more then a friend...fuck...I started having feelings for him...i'm such an idiot.' _She thought as she tried to go back to sleep willing her tears not to fall. She lied there unable to sleep and the more she thought about it the more it made her want to cry. She finally couldn't take it and let them fall. She tried to wait for Inuyasha to come back but after thirty minutes of waiting she finally fell asleep. Ten more minutes after she fell asleep Inuyasha walked back inside the room and sighed when he saw her asleep.

_'I'm such an idiot.' _He thought as he walked over beside her bed and sat on the side of it. He slid off the bed and got on his knees and faced her and noticed she was crying. "A real big idiot." He said quietly as he pushed a lock of hair out of her face. _'She's not going to want to talk to me now...maybe if I tell her she'll forgive me?...ya right. I'm kidding myself here. Sango was right. I should've told her already...well it's now or never.' _He decided as he shook her a bit trying to wake her up. "Kagome." He whispered. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Inuyasha in front of her and closed her eyes again. "Kagome I need to talk to you." He told her.

"What about?" She asked as she sat up on the side of the bed. Inuyasha stood up so he was right in front of her. He brought his hand under her chin and leaned down to kiss her.

"Kagome...I love you." He whispered softly once he pulled away from her lips. She looked at him with a surprised look on her face and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked at his phone and took it from his hand and held it up to him.

"B-but you said..." She started but he cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"...I know...I just kind of freaked out. I wanted to tell you...and not have you read it off my phone...and I also got embarrased that you found out because I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid of what you'd say." He told her as he looked down to the floor.

"...Inuyasha..." She started and he looked back up at her face and he saw she was looking down to the floor also. "W-Why would you be afraid to tell me something? You've always told me everything...even about other girls you've liked." She told him and he brought his fingers under her chin to have her look at him.

"...Ya, but those other girls didn't mean anything. I've never been this nervous about a girl...and you should know that already too. I don't exactly know when, or how this...I could have let this happen because I know that it was probably best not to since we've been friends so long and I don't want to ever change that...but somewhere along the line I fell in love with you Kagome." He said and looked at her and she was about to open her mouth to say something but he put his finger to her lips to keep her quiet. "I never knew how I wanted to stay with you. As friends or more...well...you know how I feel. I'm going to leave the rest up to you. Get some sleep." He told her as he walked over to the chair and sat there and closed his eyes. She sighed thinking he was actually going to sleep after he said something like that and lied in the bed to fall asleep also but couldn't find herself to fall asleep and just lied there looking up at the ceiling even thought she could barely see anything since it was so dark. She could tell Inuyasha had fallen asleep long before now. She looked over at him and smiled as she watched him sleep for a few minutes. She thought about what he said ever since she couldn't fall asleep.

_'So I know the truth...and I know I have some deep feelings for him...so what's stopping me? Do I love him though? I know I was falling in love with him but am I **in **love with him?' _She thought then thought about what he said. _"I never knew how I wanted to stay with you. As friends or more...well...you know how I feel. I'm going to leave the rest up to you." __'Leave the rest up to me?...Do I love him thought...seriously?...there's no doubt about it...I love that boy...so am I in love with him?...Hell yes!'_ She thought as she got out of bed and walked in front of him. She brought her hand under his chin to make him face her as she leaned down to kiss him. He moaned in his sleep as he returned the kiss as he slowly opened his eyes as he awakened. He smirked as he pulled her into his lap. She pulled away from his lips to look him in the face. "Inuyasha..."

"...Kag..." He started but she stopped him by putting her finger to his lips this time. She pulled it away and looked into his eyes.

"It's my turn to speak this time." She told him smiling. "...Inuyasha...for a while i've been trying to figure why I have been feeling so different about you. While you were staying at my house I figured it out. I was falling in love with you...I have been feeling this way for a while now and then finally after you said all that stuff, and then you told me it was my choice was when it hit me, i'm not falling in love with you." She told him and he looked at her in confusion. "I'm in love with you." She said softly. He smirked and went to kiss her but she stopped him. "I love you...and I want to be with you, Inuyasha." She told him softly as she let go and let him kiss her.

"I want to be with you too...Kagome." He told her between kisses. He kissed her once more before pulling away as she laid her head on his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Good night." She whispered with a smile on her face as she finally fell into a deep slumber.

**...Tashika Na Ima O Kanjiyou.**

** Final thought from Bankotsu:**

Wow...she really saved my life...I owe her my life. The thing is she saved me and she barely knows me...and I even tried to kill her. She must be a real angel, such a big heart that girl has.

**Rinwanabe- **lol, i'm really glad you like it. Thanx for the great review! don't worry it's still coming. lol. ttyl

**InuyashasChic612- **...hmm...maybe...lol, i'm not telling. You gotta read to find out. Ok i'm going to read ur fic now...then that fic you told me bout. lol LYLAS! ttyl

**Inuzgurl07- **The song is called 'Angel In My Heart' i'm pretty sure that song will appear alot in this fic. lol. It's a really good song. I LOVE it! lol ttyl

**Inu's Only- **lol, ya I tend to get carried away while typing and they end up kinda long. I dunno, I always like to read long chapters cuz it means more of the story. lol. I hope you like it. Ya i've had a few reviews ask'n when they would say sumthn bout their feelings. lol. Well there ya go. They finally have. lol, ttyl

**CakeIceCream4u-** lol, you'll see what happens. lol, i hope it was ok. I hope you liked it. ttyl

**Inuyahsasbabygurl-** Glad you liked it. I don't want to stop it. lol. But i have had a few ppl telln me to finish this fic. i don't know if they mean to complete it totally or not though. But if I do end it I plan on making a sequel unless i just make this a really long fic. lol. ttyl

Thank you to all my reviewers from the begining to now!

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, Inu-Baby18, Dahdah, Moongoddess07, MysticJon15, Katty, Rinwanabe, InuyashasChic612, Inuzgurl07, GriffinWarriorCleo, Inu's Only, CakeIceCream4u, Inuyahsasbabygurl, MoonlightHayou, Manga-chick17, Lyn, Thebacklashwave, INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA, Shabuha, AngelIYgurl, InuandKagforever, Javelin, Psychotica Bunny, X-cleverclaws-x, White-fanged -demon, Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha, Lover-boy-18, Egyptian Kiss, KoyomiMizuhara04, Short 'n Simple, DemongirlIzumi, Rin Rez, Moongoddess07, Anomous, Gylfie-Hate-World, Sweet-gurl04, Miyumi-Chan, xXMillyChanXx, Youknowho, Sapphire-glass, Kagome M.K, Kat-woman-585, Chantal, Fan #1, FAN, SweetInuLover, Smoondigiboy, Kagome-Chan-Girl, Vedan, Latoya, Woven Bamboo Pattern, Demon-Inuyasha1, Kagome, SensesFail26x, Inu and Kag Love 4ever, Seek, Alejandra, Demon-Inuyasha1, Inukagfan, Draechaeli, Moon Baby2, Sess'snekofiregoddess, The Soultaker, Bob, AF I Y FREAK, Pinkie and the Brain, Littlewolfdemon1, Yvonne love, Moriah, Ringurl107, 2hot4U, xXlovablekdXx, Hiei-and-Amy, Shangxiang10, Anime-lover-forever2007, Saiyou-the-lover, Inuyasha/kagome0 7, Tony (ya i know you never really read my fic, just 2 chapters so u could get me to read urs. lol. ur messed up boy. lol well ttyl.), InuyashaDeath-Dealer, Vampirezz, TheBlessedDemon, Who Ah Yooo.

These are all the reviewers who have reviewed me since I started writing, I want to thank you all. I have a total of 133 reviews for this story as of right now. I have the most reviews for this story. Thank you guys! Out of all my fics I have a total of...:adds up the totals: 183 reviews out of them all. yay! Hmm...I wonder how fast it can turn into 200. Well hopefully I can get 200 by my birthday which is next week on April 1st. i'm hoping. 16 years old! WOO HOO! YAY! so excited. lol.

**AN:** I know some people i mentioned havn't reviewed in a while and i dunno if they are still readn my fics but i just wanted to say thank you. There is no order to the names I just listed them all there is all. Well I am really really tired so I will ttyl.

BTW: If I left anyone out tell me and I am very sorry if i did. G'night all. I'm out.

_**READ.AND.REVIEW.PLEASE.**_

_Bye for now!_

_Inuyashasgrl15_


	19. Ch18 Mother's Intrusion

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer- **Only in my dreams do I own Inuyasha.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO. . . . . . .INUYASHA. . . . . .. .XOXOXOXOXOXO **_

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway _

_That we could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up staying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_**Someday****Nickelback**_

**Ch.18 Mother's Intrusion**

_**RECAP.**_

_'So I know the truth...and I know I have some deep feelings for him...so what's stopping me? Do I love him though? I know I was falling in love with him but am I **in **love with him?' _She thought then thought about what he said. _"I never knew how I wanted to stay with you. As friends or more...well...you know how I feel. I'm going to leave the rest up to you." __'Leave the rest up to me?...Do I love him thought...seriously?...there's no doubt about it...I love that boy...so am I in love with him?...Hell yes!'_ She thought as she got out of bed and walked in front of him. She brought her hand under his chin to make him face her as she leaned down to kiss him. He moaned in his sleep as he returned the kiss as he slowly opened his eyes as he awakened. He smirked as he pulled her into his lap. She pulled away from his lips to look him in the face. "Inuyasha..."

"...Kag..." He started but she stopped him by putting her finger to his lips this time. She pulled it away and looked into his eyes.

"It's my turn to speak this time." She told him smiling. "...Inuyasha...for a while i've been trying to figure why I have been feeling so different about you. While you were staying at my house I figured it out. I was falling in love with you...I have been feeling this way for a while now and then finally after you said all that stuff, and then you told me it was my choice was when it hit me, i'm not falling in love with you." She told him and he looked at her in confusion. "I'm in love with you." She said softly. He smirked and went to kiss her but she stopped him. "I love you...and I want to be with you, Inuyasha." She told him softly as she let go and let him kiss her.

"I want to be with you too...Kagome." He told her between kisses. He kissed her once more before pulling away as she laid her head on his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Good night." She whispered with a smile on her face as she finally fell into a deep slumber.

_**END.RECAP.**_

**TWO.WEEKS.LATER.**

"I am so glad we have a two week vacation. Those tests were so long. We deserve this vacation." Kagome said as she walked into the room.

"Ya we do." Sango agreed.

"Will you get me a drink out of the fridge?" Miroku asked and Sango elbowed him in his side.

"Ignore him. Come sit over here." Sango said as Miroku held his side as he crouched forward. He got up as he mumbled to himself. Inuyasha walked into the room with an arm full of drinks and gave one to everyone and Miroku went to sit back down.

"See...someone loves me." Miroku said giving Sango a narrowed look.

"Ok! Fine! Then ask Inuyasha out if he loves you so much! Just shut up!" Sango told him and turned back to face Kagome. Kagome burst into a fit of laughter as she was watching the two talk.

"What the fuck! Miroku don't listen to her. I'm fine how I am now." Inuyasha said as he sat behind Kagome trying to get away from Miroku.

"...oh...wow...Miroku you...need serious help." Kagome said as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so much.

"Sango said it not me." Miroku pouted. "I'm not gay!" He told them and grabbed his drink. "Inuyasha we gotta go meet up with the others. Seems after what happend they want to hang out again." Miroku told him trying to change the subject.

"I want to go! Come on Sango." Kagome said as she struggled to get off the couch and stood and followed Miroku out the door.

"...well...you think they'll notice?" Sango asked when the door slammed closed.

"...I hope so." Inuyasha said as he lied on the couch. Kagome ran back into the house and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and Sangos and dragged them to the door.

"Come on." She told them. Miroku was waiting for them as they caught up and they walked to the old basketball court. When they walked up to them Inuyasha looked at them carefully and Kagome stayed back afraid of what was going to happen between the old rivals.

"How bout it Yash?" Koga asked as he stood from the bench he was sitting on. Inuyasha lifted his chin and crossed his arms and looked at everyone.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked as he put his hand out. Koga grinned as he grabbed his hand and then pulled his away.

"What do you say we play a game?" Bankotsu asked as he held up a basketball. Shippo came through the crowd of guys and took the ball.

"I call captain." He said as he stood in the middle of the court. The guys followed and Koga stopped by Kagome. She looked down to the ground and he put his hand on her shoulder as a way of showing his consent. She looked up at him to see he was smiling, then he let go and ran out to the court.

"Shall we watch?" Sango asked with a mischevous grin.

"We shall." Kagome agreed with the same grin. They had chosen teams, once again it was shirts to skins.

"Ok here's how it's going down. Skins, my team against shirts, your team and we play first to twenty-five." Shippo told them. The skins were, Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga. The shirts were, Hakkaku, Ginta, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

"Ok, let's get to it." Miroku said as they stripped off their shirts.

"Aw damn this should be a good game." Rin said from behind as she came to sit by Kagome and Sango.

"Oh hey Rin...ya...wow...they must work out. Damn." Kagome said playfully. Sango was sitting right behind her on the small set of bleachers out there.

"Ya...that sucks...why can't they be ugly?" Sango asked making the other two laughed.

"Seriously." Kagome agreed as they watched them play.

They were now well into the game and at game point. The girls were actually having fun as they cheered on the teams.

"Come on Bankotsu! Pass to Sesshomaru he's open!" Kagome yelled from her seat.

"Idiots." Sango said out loud. Right then Koga covered Sesshomaru and Bankotsu passed to Ginta but Inuyasha came and stole the ball and passed it to Miroku who passed it to Shippo but was crowded by the other team and passed it to Koga and couldn't make the shot with Sesshomaru in front of him then Inuyasha sneaked by taking the ball and dunked it in the hoop.

"Whoo!" The girls cheered and the guys who had shirts on started stripping them off from the heat. Sango ran down to them and grabbed the ball from them. Inuyasha came walking over to Kagome. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Take it off!" Rin yelled playfully. Then she ran into the crowd of guys and jumped on Sesshomaru.

"You heard what Rin said." She said teasingly. He sighed and looked down for a moment then looked back at her with a smirk and acted as if he was going to pull his red sweat pants down. He started to pull them down some making Kagome blush and he let go and ran to her as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her holding her in a tight hold. "Ugh, your all sweaty." Kagome complained playfully as she tried to push him away.

"I don't at least get a kiss for winning the game?" He asked making his bottom lip quiver. She giggled at his cute expression and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations." She said teasingly.

"What kind of kiss was that? That was pathetic. Come on, you can do better then that." He told her. She smirked and kissed him on the cheek again. "...wow you suck." He said and leaned down to kiss her. She laughed and kissed him back until the basketball hit Inuyasha in the back.

"Get a room!" Shippo yelled then hid behind Miroku.

"Ok i'll remember that next time your all over Katsuki." Inuyasha told him. Shippo was actually surprised that Inuyasha didn't attack him but also relieved.

"That was a great game you guys." Sango told them. Kagome knew what she meant and agreed.

"Ya it was." Kagome said not meaning to say out loud. She laughed when she realized what she did along with Sango and Rin.

"Hey! What was that about?" Inuyasha asked her.

"What was what about?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

"That 'Ya it was'" He mocked with a high pitched voice adding a dreamy type of sigh at the end.

"Psh, your exagerating. I didn't sigh." Kagome told him.

"How about we get out of here?" Miroku asked as he stepped back pulling Sango with him as he watched the two fight.

"Ya we can all go to Miroku's place." Sango put in.

"What? I didn't say that!" Miroku told her.

"Hey it's cool, but whatever we do I say we give those two some alone time. I ain't gettin in the middle of nothin." Bankotsu said taking a step back.

"Kuso! I was supposed to meet Ayame ten minutes ago!" Koga said as he looked at his watch. Kagome looked over as Koga took off grabbing his shirt as he ran off. "Later!" He called back.

"...so he's ok about hurrying to catch a date with Ayame but took his sweet time for our date?" Kagome asked with a sigh as she watched him run off. When she looked around she saw everyone had left.

"Must've left when Koga left." Inuyasha said as he noticed the empty lot.

"Stupid Koga." Kagome said as she crossed her arms. Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly getting her attention.

"Forget about me?" He asked her with his arms crossed also.

"Not at all. Just he wasn't like that when he wanted to go out with me." She told him waving her hand off the way he left.

"Ya but he was in the gang. Forget about him. Your with me right now." He said as he put his arm around her as he led her the way down the sidewalk with his shirt in his other hand. "So now were alone." He said to her.

"Yup." Kagome said with a grin.

"How could you say that? I know you said it cause you got to watch all those other guys without shirts." Inuyasha told her.

"Kami Inuyasha, you sure know how to ruin a moment." She said as she pushed his arm off of her and kept walking.

"Ok then what were you thinking about when you said that?" Inuyasha asked curiously. She smirked but put on a straight face before turning back around to face her.

"I'm sorry you will never find out cause you can't trust me." She told him and turned back around.

"I didn't say I didn't trust you! I trust you Kag." He told her as he grabbed her arm. She turned around once again to face him but leaned really close to him and touched his lips with her finger. The proximity of the two was a little new to him. He swallowed hard as he watched her.

"Let's go somewhere." She told him simply and turned back around and headed to her house. Inuyasha stood there a few seconds before running after her.

She went inside and changed her clothes and told Inuyasha to go home and change his clothes also.

"I'm going to go to the mall for a while." Kagome told her mom as she walked by the living room.

"Kagome? Are you sure you should be going out? Maybe you should go with someone." Her mom told her.

"Oh I am, i'm going with Inuyasha." She told her mother as she kissed her on the cheek.

"...ok...as long as you be careful." She told her daughter.

"I will. Tell Sota i'll be back later if he asks." She told her mom.

"Ok...at least you and Inuyasha have seemed to be getting along better then before...just be sure to be careful though." Higurashi-sama told her.

"Ya. We're better now and I will." Kagome said with a smile. "I'm going to wait outside. Bye mom." She told her as she opened the door.

"...Bye sweety." She said back hesitantly.

"Hey mom do you think I can get a new game today? I just beat my other one. I have a gift card." Sota said as he ran into the room.

"Ok, we'll go by the mall in a little while." Higurashi-sama said and returned to some cleaning.

_**OUTSIDE.**_

"Hey." Kagome said as she got in his car.

"Hey, you still havn't really answered my question." He told her as he drove off.

"Just be patient." She said as she looked out the window. "That's going to kill you isn't it? Your not a patient person." She said with a giggle.

"Feh." He kept driving as the inside of the car fell to silence. As they arrived to the mall she pulled him out of the car and they walked down the mall.

"Want to go see a movie?" She asked him as she looked to see what was showing.

"Your stalling now arn't you?" Inuyasha asked with a narrowed look.

"No...let's just go walk down the mall. Nothing seems that good in theaters right now." She said as she dragged him down the mall.

"Just say your not going to tell me." Inuyasha told her with a sigh.

"Oh look! Let's go in there!" Kagome said as she dragged him into the pet store. He sighed as he was dragged into the store. "Awww! Look puppies!" She said as she went to the little play pen of puppies. She picked one up and handed it to Inuyasha. He held it out as if it was contagious as he saw Kagome hold another, hugging it closly. He growled in his throat as he felt she was ignoring him and the puppy in his hands started to whimper. He sighed and crouched on the floor and put the puppy down and it ran to him and tugged on his pants with it's teeth. He pushed it away and it just ran back again trying to tug on the piece of his pants that had tattered some from being dragged under his shoes. He chuckled as the puppy kept running after his pants. Kagome put the other puppy back and crouched down beside him. "See it's not so bad." She said giving him a sweet smile. He smiled back and she picked the puppy up and put him back in the pen then dragged him to his feet. He didn't question her and just let her drag him. "Let's get pictures." She said as she headed toward the photo booth.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I want to. Come on Inuyasha...for me?" She asked with a smile. He rolled his eyes and followed her in. He put a dollar in before entering and was surprised when she grabbed the locks of his hair along the sides of his face and pulled his lips to meet hers. He looked at her with wide eyes when a flash went off. He smiled and kissed back as he closed his eyes and another flash went off. He grabbed her around the waste and spun her to look at the camera as she sat in his lap with his chin over her shoulder and they both smiled before it flashed.

"Kag..." He began but she hushed him and put her hands to his chest. She brought her hands down to his torso as she kissed him once more and the camera flashed one last time. He grabbed her hands and held them in his at his sides as he kissed her. He pulled away and smiled. "Ok I get it." He told her with a smirk.

"I was hoping you would. Don't get so jealous. It's not like i'm looking at the other guys." She told him.

"Ya ya ya. Ok fine." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Inuyasha you need help." Kagome giggled as she leaned up to kiss him again.

_**HIGURASHI-SAMA.**_

"Inuyasha you need help."

"...Was that Kagome?" Higurashi-sama asked as she walked right by the photo booth with Sota.

"Look pictures." Sota said mischevously as he grabbed the pictures but then starred at them with a surprised look. "...whoa..." He said until his mother took the pictures from him and was about to put them back but took a glance at them and starred wide eyed at them and threw the curtain open of the photo booth to see her daughter pulling away from Inuyasha as she giggled.

"K-Kagome?" Higurashi-sama asked surprised.

"Mom!" She asked surprised also as she turned to see her mother looking at them holding the pictures.

"Uhh...hey...Higurashi-sama." Inuyasha said slowly with a blush.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" Higurashi-sama asked as she grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her out.

"Wait...we were..." Inuyasha started but didn't have a good explanation.

"Inuyasha I thought I could trust you?" Higurashi-sama asked. Inuyasha was hurt thinking she felt she couldn't trust him. "Go home Inuyasha." She said as she dragged her daughter to the mall exit.

"...well...uhh...I guess i'll see you later...I hope...sorry." Sota said to Inuyasha before he ran to catch up with his mother.

"Mom wait! What is the problem!" Kagome asked as she was dragged to the car and got in unwillingly.

"Kagome Higurashi we'll talk about this at home." Her mom told her sternly as she started the car. Kagome looked back at the mall as they drove off.

_**HIGURASHI.HOME.**_

"Ok we're home. What is the problem?" Kagome asked as she sat on the couch and her mom stood beside it. She felt like she was a little girl being scolded for making a mess or something.

"That boy has changed so much. He's been through so much and made bad choices. I don't want you getting caught up with the same thing." Her mom told her.

"You trusted him when we were just friends. Why are you now having a problem with him!" Kagome asked.

"Because it's different thinking of what you two could be doing. Kagome...i'm sorry...I don't want you to be going out with him." Her mother told her as she walked into the kitchen.

"What! No! That's not fair!" Kagome complained as she followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry but i've been talking to his mother. Stay away from him. His mother dosn't understand what he's going through either. Just stay away." Her mothet warned her.

"That's not fair!" She yelled again.

"Guess what Kagome! Life's not very fair is it!" Her mother asked, her temper rising from being yelled at by her daughter.

"No. I know what he was going through. Mom, Inuyasha and I talked. I know about everything. He is ok now. Your the one making him feel so bad making him think you don't trust him!" Kagome told her.

"I don't care. Don't go around him." Her mother told her again.

"Your the one who's wrong here." Kagome said as she ran out of the house slamming the door behind her. She got in her car and started it as she drove off. Tears started to fall from her eyes not believing her mom would say something like that. She pulled out Inuyasha's cell phone that she had in her purse from when she took it from him. She dialed Sango's number and waited for someone to answer. She hung up when the voice message played. She dialed Rin's number but got the same thing. She sighed but jumped when the phone rang. She didn't recognize the number on the ID caller.

"H-hello?" She asked slowly.

"Hey, whats up? Sorry I ran out of minutes on my cell so i'm having to use a payphone...uhh...Kagome? Are you crying?" Sango asked slowly. She heard Kagome sniffle a few times before she spoke up.

"...we went to the mall...we were in the photo booth and my mom came and started saying that I didn't know what he's been through and all that." She explained without being asked.

"Hold on slow down Kagome. Calm down. Are you talking about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"...mhm...my mom came and literally dragged me out of the mall when she saw me kissing him...she said she didn't want me seeing him because I don't know what he's been though. I do know what he's been through. We've talked about everything! Everything that his mother told my mother, I already know about and I know why and they don't. They can't just tell me what I can or can't do!" Kagome told her as she sped the car up.

"Are you driving?" Sango asked off topic.

"Ya...I ran out of the house and just got in my car." She told her.

"Ok pull over Kagome. Your going to end up getting in an accident." She told her trying to stay calm for her friend.

"Ok, i'm parked in front of a restaraunt now...I don't know what to do. It's not fair!" Kagome said as her voice choked up a bit.

"Maybe you can try to talk to your mom. Your mom has known Inuyasha forever. She can't just push him aside just like that." Sango explained to her.

"Ya but she did. She made it clear to him that she thought she was able to trust him. Then she told him to go home. I don't think she'll listen. I already tried talking to her, she is convinced that he's trouble." Kagome explained through sobs.

"Have you talked to Inuyasha since this happend?" Sango asked her.

"No...this is his cell phone. It was just a few minutes ago. He's probably not home yet." She told her sadly.

"Ok listen to me Kagome. Try talking to your mom first and try to explain to her about everything. Then come to work tonight and tell me what happend. We will figure this out. Your mom should understand. Ok?" Sango asked. She heard Kagome sigh with a short silence before she spoke.

"...ok. I'll talk to you tonight." Kagome told her.

"K, bye." Sango said sadly as she hung up. Kagome hung up and then dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hi...is Inuyasha there yet?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Oh hey sweetheart. No he's not. Your mom called me. I didn't think you guys had gotten that close. But I hope you understand your mom is just worried. I told her about everything that happend to Inuyasha before we moved. I know that ever since we moved here after a while he was doing alot better...but...it's one of those times where I don't even know him very well." Kappei-sama explained.

"But I do! No one listens. I know what he went through. Kappei-sama...please listen to me. My own mom wont listen...just...well I don't see any problem." Kagome explained.

"Sweety...how long have you guys been together exactly?" Kappei-sama asked.

"...about two weeks now." Kagome told her hesiantly. She heard Inuyasha's mother start laughing on the other line.

"Kagome why didn't you tell anyone? Like your mother? I think she was just surprised. I told her that I trusted Inuyasha to do the right thing now. I know he made bad choices but I also know he made them because you were gone. I know alot more then you guys give me credit." Kappei-sama said sweetly.

"...then...why did you tell my mom he was bad?" Kagome asked slowly.

"I didn't. I told her about everything. I guess she made up her own observations. Your mother means well, she's just...ok you guys have known each other since you were young. Well you guys know each other so well that she's afraid what you guys would be ready for. Dating is for you to get to know the guy...well...you guys know each other as well as you know yourselves. Even though I trust you guys and all...I don't think it's right for you two to be together. Why can't you just stay how you were before?...as friends?" Kappei-sama asked.

"W-what? I thought you were on my side." Kagome said quietly.

"I am...i'm trying to help Kagome. It's just best for you two to be friends." She explained to her.

"I got to go. Bye." Kagome said as she hung up. _'That got me no where. She thinks the same as mom. She made it seem like she was on my side and everything too. Dammit! What the fuck is up with everyone today!' _She thought as she pulled the car into drive and sped off home. _'Everyone is against us being together. So we were friends a long time, so what? That shouldn't matter.' _She thought as she got out of the car and walked up to the house. She swung the door open to find her grandfather and mother talking on the couch. They both looked up at her when she entered.

"Kagome, say hello to me and your mother when you enter the house." Her grandfather said as she was about to go up to her room.

"Hi." She said and continued to go up to her room. She put on her tight cut-off cap sleeved red shirt and a new black mini skirt and her knee length high heeled boots. "I have to get Miroku to change the uniform...stupid perv." She said to herself. She slipped her money in her boot and grabbed her leather jacket and walked back downstairs.

"Going to work, bye." Kagome said as she walked out the door. She got in her car and saw her mom at the front door but she just drove out of the driveway and drove off to work. When she got to work she walked inside and saw Sango waiting for her on the bench. She grabbed her arm and took her to the back office without a word and had Kagome sit on the couch.

"Did you talk to you mom?" Sango asked her. Kagome looked down. Her bangs hiding her eyes preventing Sango from seeing the tears that threatened to fall. She shook her head and heard Sango sigh.

"I called his house to see if he was home yet and his mom answered...she made it seem like she was on my side by the way she was talking but then she said me and Inuyasha should stay as friends. She says that they both say that because me and Inuyasha know each other so well that they're afraid what we would do next." Kagome explained.

"...well...Inuyasha hasn't came in yet. When he comes in I think you should talk to him. I'll cover the front, just you guys should talk and figure out what your going to do. Just...no crying, you know how he gets." Sango told her with a smirk making Kagome laugh a bit. They both looked at the door when there was a knock at it.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked from outside the door.

"Nothing. Girl talk. Is Inuyasha here yet?" Sango asked.

"No...oh wait. Ya he just walked in. Kagome needs to clock in by the way." Miroku told them.

"Ok." Sango said and looked at Kagome. She was afraid to face Inuyasha. "Hey, it's ok. It's just Inuyasha. Just tell him what's going on. I'll go get him...and i'll keep Miroku from bothering you." Sango said as she walked out and dragged Miroku away. A few seconds later Inuyasha walked in and slowly closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door as he looked down at the floor.

"I talked to my mom." He simply said as he crossed his arms.

"...ya." She said, she wasn't sure how to respond.

"She was actually being cool about it as she told me what you two had said...then she told me about the...'friends' thing. And that you seemed to get upset and said you had to go." He explained to her. Kagome didn't say anything as she kept her gaze at the floor. "Your mom thinks i'm dangerous. I never would have thought of her ever thinking that, the way she always was to me. She dosn't even trust me to be near you." He said softly. Kagome listened and couldn't help but let a few hot tears roll down her cheeks. She sniffled once which got his attention. It hurt her to think Inuyasha was probably hurting from her mother's words. "Please don't cry." He said quietly as he walked to her and crouched in front of her. Kagome threw herself at him as she broke down crying. He was surprised at first but rubbed her back and tried to hush her some.

"I'm sorry...i'm so sorry." Kagome said through sobs.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong...maybe we shouldn't have never...you know...got together." Inuyasha told her sadly. Kagome looked up at him unbelievably. "You arn't allowed to see me are you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"That's what my mom said, but..." She started but Inuyasha interuppted.

"Then I think you shouldn't...I don't want you to have to go behind your moms back like that." Inuyasha told her even though it hurt him so much just to say.

"What! Inuyasha! What the fuck is wrong with everyone! Why is everyone against me being with you! I see they don't like it but now you agree with them!" Kagome asked as she pulled away from him.

"But your mom..." Inuyasha started but she interuppted him this time.

"You know what! I didn't really like what my mom said and I don't know what gives everyone the right to fucking make decisions for me! I thought that at least you would be on my side on this." She said as she got up and walked out of the room. She ran out to the front and Sango saw her run by as she ran out of the restaraunt. Sango followed her to her car.

"Kagome! What happend!" Sango asked holding the car door open.

"Inuyasha fucking agrees with my mom. You know what! That's fine I don't give a shit! He can fucking go to hell!" She said in tears as she pulled the door closed and sped off. Sango turned to see Inuyasha standing at the enterance.

"Why the fuck did you agree with them! You fucking know damn well that Kagome loves you!" Sango said as she walked up to him. When she reached him she pushed him into the front door. "Why the fuck would you do something like that! You know how much you just fucking hurt her! I thought that you would help her not hurt her more, dammit!" Sango yelled at him as she kept pushing him. He didn't move as she pushed him. "Are you fucking stupid! Why the fuck would you do something like that!" Sango asked. Miroku saw Sango pushing Inuyasha from inside and ran to the door and opened it. Inuyasha stumbled back but stayed on his feet. He leaned against the wall and slid down. Miroku grabbed her so she wouldn't hit him anymore.

"What the hell is going on!" Miroku demanded as he held Sango back. Both of them stayed quiet as Sango glarred at Inuyasha on the floor and Inuyasha just looked at the floor. "Sango?" He asked.

"That fucking bastard is what's going on. He hurt Kagome!" Sango yelled as Rin walked in.

"Hey guys what's up?" Rin asked sweetly but her smile dissapeared as she saw how they looked at each other. "...what's...going on?" Rin asked hesitantly. Miroku slowly let go of Sango after making sure she wasn't moving and helped Inuyasha up. "...you guys?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha hurt Kagome." Sango told her. Rin looked at him with confusion.

"What?...why?" Rin asked. Sango ran to Inuyasha and punched him in the stomach and then punched him in the face. "Sango!" Rin yelled as she ran over and pulled Sango away from him. Inuyasha held his cheek and stomach and doubled over coughing. Miroku stood between them.

"Sango stop!" Miroku ordered.

"Because he's an asshole! Inuyasha you need to go find her! You caused it only you can fix it! Hopefully i've knocked _some_ sense in you. Your lucky your my friend or i'd do alot worse to you." Sango told him. He felt his lip and noticed it was bleeding. "Go talk to her Inuyasha. I know you still love her and I know you want to be with her. You probably think your helping her but your not, she needs you." Sango told him. He straightened up and nodded. Rin let go of Sango and she came close to him and whispered something in his ear. "She has your phone." She told him as she slipped a cell phone in his pocket. "Give her some time then try to talk to her." She told him. He nodded and walked out of the restaurant.

"...what just happend?" Miroku asked slowly.

"Guys are so stupid. They don't know the difference in what women need and what women want." Sango said simply. Miroku looked at her in confusion.

"Was that the best way to get through to him?" Rin asked her. Sango shrugged.

"I got pissed when Kagome told me what happend while crying. It made me feel better plus since he heard what she said too he wasn't going to do anything to stop me. He was to hurt. It knocked some sense in him and made me feel alot better." Sango said with a smile.

"Remind me not to ever make you mad." Miroku said as he backed away a little bit.

"So you gonna tell me what happend?" Rin asked.

"Sure." Sango agreed as she began to tell them what was going on.

_**WITH.INUYASHA.**_

"Dammit she's not answering!" Inuyasha yelled after his forth time trying to call the phone she had. He pulled into his driveway and got out of the car and saw his mom's car. He sighed as he walked to the door and entered the house.

"Oh Inuyasha! Your home early, what happend to your lip?" His mother said as she got up to greet him. He crossed his arms and just walked passed her. "Inuyasha...are you mad at me?" She asked hesitantly.

"No kidding! What gave you that idea?" He asked her. It was very rare for him to get mad at his mother or even raise his voice at her. "Why do you suddenly think it's so aweful for me and Kagome to be together!" He asked curiously trying not to yell to much.

"I'm not saying it's aweful...just...Inuyasha you have been friends with Kagome since you were little. Do you really think it's right to be with her since you know her so well?" His mother asked sincerely.

"Yes, I do. And you know what? Everything I know about her is what I love." He answered.

"But Inuyasha your to young to know what love really is." His mother told him.

"No your wrong. I know what love is. I know, because I love Kagome. But I have to be an idiot and tell her that we shouldn't be together because I didn't want her to have to defy her mother and guess what? She ran out on me and I havn't been able to reach her since. She said something like I agreed with her mom and that I should go to hell because she dosn't care anymore. So I guess your happy now right? Because Kagome won't WANT to see me anymore!" He said as his temper raised and realization was starting to hit him.

"Inuyasha..." His mother began but didn't exactly know what to say. "Honey...i'm sure she'll still want to be your friend." She assured him. He turned around and walked upstairs to his room and slammed his door closed.

"She's not going to want to talk to me. Who am I kidding? Even if I try she'll probably push me away." He said to himself. "I'm such a fucking idiot!" He said through clenched teeth as he threw all the papers off his desk and threw his chair down as it hit the wall.

"Inuyasha! What on earth are you doing!" His mother yelled from the other side of the door. He didn't answer as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor with his knees to his chest.

_'Kagome...please...I need you.'_ He thought as he clenched his fist and slammed it against the floor. He brought the cell phone out that Sango slipped to him and tried dialing the number to his cell phone that Kagome had but still got the recording. He rested his arms on his knees and lied his forehead on his arms. _'Where are you?'_ He wondered before he finally fell asleep against the wall after a couple more tries.

_**WITH.KAGOME.**_

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she wiped away the remainding tears.

"It's fine. You want to tell me what's going on now?" He asked her. She looked down at the floor and he understood. "All right, It's ok. I will keep my word not to tell anyone your here. And I promised I wouldn't even tell Rin. Just in return I want you to tell me that at least that worthless brother of mine does know your here." He told her, she didn't answer or look up at him and he understood. "Ok well then rest up. It's late. Good night." He said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. She pulled the cell phone out to see she had twenty-five missed calls. Two were from the restaurant, three from Sango's house and two from Rin's house then the rest from Miroku's cell phone. She had it on vibrate and since it was thrown into the passenger seat she never realized it rang. She put the phone on the night-stand and lied in the bed and quickly fell asleep.

_**THE.NEXT.MORNING.**_

"Hey mutt I thought you'd like to know that there is something here you might want." Sesshomaru said over the phone.

"What the fuck are you...wait...Kagome's there?" He asked catching on.

"She's out at the moment. She should be back soon though. Why don't you come and wait for her so you can talk to her?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"...i'm on my way." He answered as he hung up the phone.

"Well this should be interesting." Sesshomaru said as he hung up the phone and went back to reading his newspaper. Twenty minutes later Kagome stomped into the house after seeing Inuyasha's car outside and went to the room she was staying in. Sesshomaru just watched her walk by and returned to his newspaper. She swung the door open and saw Inuyasha sitting on the bed but stood when she entered. She walked up to him and started hitting him on the chest and arms trying to push him out.

"What are you doing here! Get out! Now! Get out!" Kagome yelled as she burst into tears. Inuyasha held her arms as he took in every hit and push she sent to him. She pushed him once more and rested her forehead to his chest as she cried. She punched him with her fisted hand before sliding to the floor. He knealed down in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked him, not even taking a glance up at him. He lifted her chin to look at him and she saw the sadness and hurt that shown in his eyes.

"Kagome...can you please just listen to me?" He asked her, and held her wrists in his hands. She sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm listening." She told him and pulled her hands away from him. He flinched back when she pulled away. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up. He looked at the floor and slowly stood too.

"Kagome, I thought it would help you. I thought you'd feel better if you didn't have to lie to your mom and all...but I guess I was wrong." He explained to her.

"Your right about that, I didn't care what my mom said. I wanted to still be with you. But then you have to start saying these stupid things what you 'think' I want. I don't know when I will be able to make my own decisions since everyone has to make them for me. I didn't think you would be someone to betray me like that. I thought you would be on my side." She told him.

"I know your mad but i'm telling you I thought it'd be better and I didn't mean to decide for you. I wouldn't be here right now if I betrayed you. I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do. I thought I was just making it easier for you." He explained to her.

"How did you actually get in here...how did you know I was even here?" She asked him suspiciously.

"...Sesshomaru called..." He started when she yelled.

"SESSHOMARU!" She yelled loud enough for him to hear and there was a small crash heard from downstairs.

"Was that bad?" He asked carefully. She gave him a narrowed look which slowly turned to confusion.

"...What happend?" She slowly asked out of curiosity as she stepped closer to him.

"Hm? What do you mean?" He asked her. She brought her finger to his lip. "Oh that...you don't want to know." He told her.

"So you came over here to apologize? When you were saying all that crap before did you even want to stay with me? Tell me the truth." She told him.

"Of course I wanted to stay with you. That's why it hurt so much to say. Kagome I still want to be with..." He started but stopped when she held her hand up to him as if not wanting to hear it. His ears fell flat to his head and he started heading for the door. She stepped between him and the door. He looked at her confused.

"So after all that I said to you...you still want to be with me?" She asked him.

"Unless you still think I should go to hell." He told her. She looked down to the floor and he lifted her chin to face him. "Of course I do." He said with a grin. She brought her thumb to his lip and rubbed it across his lip.

"...Sango?" She asked with a smirk. He looked at her surprised.

"How did you know?" He asked her curiously.

"Because Sango is very overprotective and when I said you should go to hell, I knew she would probably hurt you...sorry about that." She told him sincerely.

"So you set me up?" He asked her with a smirk. "Thanks alot. Thanks to you I will have a few bruises for a while. Damn that girl is tough...and evil." He said as he rubbed his torso.

"Why what exactly did she do to you?" She asked him curiously.

"Hmm...let's see...punched me in the face, which is why my lip is busted up, punched me in the stomach, pushed me into the front door and pushed hard might I add, punched me more. You know Miroku and Rin both held her back from trying to kill me? And then she says i'm lucky i'm her friend or she'd do worse. I was thinking how much worse she could do. She was asking me if I was 'fucking' stupid. I've never heard so many cuss words come out of that girl's mouth before. Then she tells me I need to let you have time to yourself then go find you and talk to you. I think that sums it all up." He explained to her and she looked at him trying to keep from laughing. "Oh wait she said guys in general don't know the difference in what women want and women need. Miroku told me that." He told her. She subsided her laughter that wanted to come and felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "But she's right...about some of it. You have no clue what women actually want." She told him with a smirk.

"See that's where you come in and help me with that, but without getting mad at me and wanted me to burn in hell." He told her.

"No I said go to hell, not burn in hell." She said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Same difference. But lucky her got out of that without a scratch cause I didn't want to fight back...cause she was right. Out of all that she was right. It sucks that she chose that way to tell me though." He said with a chuckle.

"Ok I promise not to get so mad and to listen to you first." She told him.

"Yes, because if you don't listen there will be consequences." He told her with a smirk.

"Oh really? What kind of consequences...just so i'm prepared you know." She told him playfully.

"Oh well, that's for me to know and for you to find out." He told her with a smirk. She gave him a narrowed look and he chuckled and leaned forward to give her a kiss. She smiled but then stopped him and pushed him away.

"Wait...we were told we can't see each other." She told him sadly as she went to go sit on the bed.

"...maybe we can do it anyways?" He asked her slowly.

"That would be bad, we could get in alot of trouble and then have long lectures from our moms." She told him. He nodded sadly and sat beside her. She pushed him back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He was surprised by her action and didn't have time to respond. "I don't care, what they don't know won't hurt them will it?" She asked him with a smirk.

"No...I guess not." He said with a grin and leaned up to kiss her. "Just I guess we can't make it obvious were together or anything." He told her.

"Well not in front of our moms. And we'll have to swear Sota to secrecy cause he will most likely find out." She told him.

"Ya, and tell Sango because she'll think we didn't solve anything and come after me again." He told her. She started laughing at the thought. "Ya, whatever, laugh it up." He told her in mono-tone.

"I'm sorry. I...just...can't believe you let...Sango beat you up." She said trying to stop her laughing.

"Uh huh. Well she can be evil." He told her.

"Aww poor koinu. Scared of Sango?" She asked playfully.

"Hell no. I could take her...but I don't hit girls." He told her.

"Oh wait I still have to talk to Sesshomaru." She said to herself as she stopped laughing.

"Well if anything, he's the one who called saying he had something I might want." He told her as a matter of factly.

"What! SESSHOMARU!" She yelled once again as they heard another small crash from downstairs. Kagome stood and dragged Inuyasha behind her as she ran downstairs. She saw Sesshomaru knealed down cleaning up coffee from the floor and a broken coffee cup.

"Will you stop doing that? This is the second time I had to clean coffee from the floor. You didn't have to tell her Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he picked the glass up.

"I'm sorry, i'll get that." She said as she grabbed a rag and started cleaning the spilled coffee.

"Why were you so scared? Something bothering your nerves?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her up from the floor.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked him as Sesshomaru gave him a narrowed look.

"You don't have to clean for him, he's the one who dropped it." Inuyasha told her. She pulled her arm from him and knealed down to clean it up once again.

"Not that's any of your business, I was reading the newspaper and it's just surprising when you hear your name yelled during a total silence. I got it Kagome." He said as he got the rag from her and cleaned up the rest of it. "Now what did you want that you had to call my name so many times?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh sorry. I thought I told you not to tell anyone I was here!" Kagome asked him. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone then you called him of all people and told him you had something he might want!" She explained to him as she crossed her arms. He cleared his throat nervously. He had come to know Kagome very well and she could get very angry. She wasn't afraid to say anything to him like she was when they first knew each other.

"Yes...well you were upset and Sango called me five times telling me to tell Inuyasha where you were and...ya." He explained to her.

"And who told Sango?" She asked him suspiciously.

"How should I know? I don't tell everyone my business." He told her defensively.

"Ok fine. Sesshomaru you need to learn to keep promises." Kagome told him.

"Then tell your friends to stop calling my house so much. Oh ya another thing. Apparently the word spread. You have a message from a couple of people." He told her. She looked at him curiously. Inuyasha pulled out a chair from the table and just watched.

"Oh really? From who?" She asked him.

"Hmm...let's see." He said and cleared his throat as he pulled out a notepad. "Shippo called and said to tell you 'Listen to Inuyasha he can say stupid stuff but never means it.'" Inuyasha growled low in his throat as Sesshomaru continued. "...and Rin came over this morning and said 'Inuyasha needs to stop being an idiot and pay attention to Kagome more.' She was actually telling me that but I had to write it down and tell you in front of the mutt." Sesshomaru said with a small grin. Inuyasha's growl grew louder. "...Koga called saying 'Give Inuyasha a chance and blah blah blah' oh yes here's where it gets better, 'If you ever need a place he has an extra room...oh ya he's with Ayame now too.'" He said and waited for Inuyasha's temper to go up before continuing. "...hmm...then there was another message not sure who left it 'Inuyasha is an idiot and can't say anything right and needs to learn to treat women right, he can't do anything and can't even be sweet if his life depended on it. He needs to also learn to fight better.'" He finished.

"You wrote that last one bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood making the chair fall back.

"Oh yes, I did, didn't I? I forgot I wrote that because I was bored." Sesshomaru said with another small grin. Inuyasha growled out at him.

"...er...wow. That's alot of messages." Kagome said unbelievably.

"Ya, the only reason I took them because I knew the mutt would get mad. I'm not your secretary. If they call for you and your asleep then they're getting hung up on." Sesshomaru told her and she nodded.

"What the fuck do you mean I can't treat women right? And I can't fight or something? Ok fine we'll have a match right here, right now!" He yelled as he was about to run toward Sesshomaru but Kagome grabbed his arm but was pulled with him. He stopped afraid he would hurt her. She clutched her arms around him.

"Don't Inuyasha. He's your brother." She told him.

"It's ok Kagome. Well you two I have to go meet Rin. See you later. Cheer up Kagome, it's not so bad having this mutt with you." He said as he kissed her on the cheek to get Inuyasha mad. Inuyasha watched wide eyed.

"What the fuck was that!" Inuyasha asked as he was about to go after him but Kagome still had a hold on his arm.

"You'll never learn Sesshomaru. See you later. Tell Rin I said hi!" She called out as he left. He waved before he closed the door.

"Fucking asshole! He has a fucking girlfriend already!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled to get away from Kagome. She let him go and he pushed her back on accident. She was about to trip but he caught her. "Whoops. You alright?" He asked her and she nodded.

"He just did that to get to you Inuyasha. You shouldn't let it get to you so much. Besides Sesshomaru is like my own brother, that would be wierd." She explained to him. He helped her stand and let her go.

"So if he's like a brother to you then wouldn't that be the same for me? I mean, I hate to say it but he's my brother." He told her.

"Ya but that's different. You've never been a brother to me. You've been my friend and a really cute crush." She said as she giggled. He relaxed with a sigh and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door.

"Inuyasha? Where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her. He smirked and stopped in front of the door as he was about to grab the door knob.

"What's the matter don't you trust me?" He asked huskily and swung her around so her back was to the door. He attacked her lips with his own fiercly. She was surprised at his roughness but didn't hesitate to respond. His tongue licked her lips and once she allowed him his tongue entered. He nipped at her lip a couple of times with his fangs, his thumbs were rubbing her exposed skin that shown from her cut-off shirt. He pulled away slightly and kissed her lightly on the lips a few more times before pulling away completely. She slowly opened her eyes and breathed in deeply, Inuyasha smirked and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door and opened the door. She didn't say anything as he dragged her. She was still shocked from the kiss. That was the first time he had ever kissed her like that. He stopped and held his hand out to her. She looked at him in confusion. "Can I have my phone back please?" He asked her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and pulled out the phone and slammed it in his hand. He took it and dialed a number.

"Hey, why don't we do something?" Inuyasha asked the person on the phone.

"Uhh...hey Inuyasha...ok?" Miroku said slowly. Inuyasha heard him tell Sango and she took the phone from him.

"I KNOW! Wait...is Kagome with you?" She asked him.

"Yes, she's right here." He confirmed.

"Ok we can all hang out here. Hold on let me talk to Miroku real fast." She said as she pulled the phone away from her ear and covered the mouth piece. A few minutes later she was back. "Ya, Miroku's parents are out again and we can hang out here and have a...wait...I don't know if we should. Ok we'll get Shippo and Katsuki too. It's been a while since it's only been us together and Rin is spending the day with Sesshomaru. We can all have a sleepover at Miroku's house." Sango told him.

"...a sleepover?" Inuyasha asked slowly. "Who in hell has sleepovers?" Inuyasha asked.

"A sleepover? That sounds like fun!" Kagome said when she heard Inuyasha say that. He sighed before he spoke again.

"Nevermind. It's been decided I guess we're having a sleepover." Inuyasha told them with a sigh. "Should we bring anything?" He asked them.

"Hmm...pizza, cokes and lots of candy. Oh ya! Pick up some chips too and anything with sugar. Then come over so we can get ready. Talk to you later." Sango said excitedly as she hung up.

"...well...didn't expect that. Wait! What the fuck? They expect me to get all of that!" Inuyasha asked and sighed as he got into his car. Kagome just stood there and watched him. He leaned down and looked through the other window. "You coming? Or are you going to stay there and wait for Sesshomaru?" He asked her as she got in the car. "We have to go to the store real fast." He told her as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I should probably talk to my mom." Kagome said quietly. "I never went home yesterday."

"Ok here." He said as he handed her his phone as he drove. She took it and hesitated but dialed her house number.

"She must be out. No one's answering." She said as she handed him the phone back.

"You can try again later then." He told her. She nodded and looked out the window. When they arrived they both got out of the car and went into the store. Kagome grabbed a basket and Inuyasha told her what they had to get. They had gotten Root Beer, Cream Soda, Vanilla Coke, Cherry Pepsi, Pepsi, chocolates, candy, and they were heading to the dessert isle.

"So what kind of ice cream you want to..." Kagome was asking when they were turning the isle. She stopped and pulled back as fast as she could.

"What the fuck Ka-" He stopped when she put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't say my name." She whispered as she looked at him and he looked at her in confusion when she looked like she was afraid of something. "M-my mom is over there." She whispered. He looked at her with wide eyes. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the next few isles. They ran into the isle with toys but stopped before entering when they saw Sota. Inuyasha swung Kagome to him as he ran to the next isle. The people down the isle all looked at them two giving them wierd looks. They saw Higurashi-sama walk toward the isle between some cans of soup. Kagome grabbed his arm and ran back toward the bathrooms.

"Sota let's go!" They heard Higurashi-sama say.

"Hold on, I have to go to the bathroom before we go." Sota said.

"This is a nightmare!" Inuyasha said very quietly.

"What do we do!...Inuyasha close your eyes." She told him in a whisper.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Just do it!" She told him. He looked at her wierdly but did as she told him and closed his eyes. She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the ladies bathroom and ran into one of the stalls luckily no girls were in there. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and saw where they were.

"What the fuck!" He asked as he saw they were in a bathroom stall.

"Shush." She told him right before the door opened.

"I can't believe I have to use the girl's bathroom. Are they ever going to finish the construction of the guys bathroom?" Sota said to himself and knocked on the stall they were in.

"Someone's in here." Kagome said trying to change her voice to sound like someone else.

"Oh sorry." Sota said as he went into the stall next to them. Kagome jumped up on the toilet seat. She pointed at the opening at the bottom where you could see the person's feet next to you. Inuyasha was about to kneal on the floor but Kagome grabbed his wrist and almost slipped but Inuyasha grabbed her. She jumped down when she was about to fall and he quickly jumped up on the toilet seat so Sota wouldn't see two pairs of feet. Kagome hadn't let go of him and his foot slipped into the toilet bowl. Kagome looked wide eyed and tried very hard not to laugh. They heard the toilet in the next stall flush and Kagome was about to slip from water that splashed on the floor and Inuyasha tried to catch her but slipped on the toilet seat and fell back. He grabbed Kagome in time so she was on top of him but when he fell back his head hit the stall door swinging it open.

"Whoa!" Sota said when door almost hit him. But he looked wide eyed when he saw his sister and Inuyasha on the floor with water around them.

"Ughhh." Inuyasha groaned from the floor.

"Inuyasha...Kagome!" He asked surprised.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha said but didn't move. Kagome got up but slipped on the water and landed on Inuyasha. "Ugh...ya it's ok fall on me it dosn't hurt one bit." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Sorry...uhh hey Sota. Ok whatever you do you can't tell mom!" Kagome pleaded.

"I thought you guys weren't allowed to be together?" Sota asked suspiciously.

"...ya...well...we arn't that's why you can't tell mom." Kagome told him. Inuyasha slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"You can keep a secret right runt?" He asked him.

"Ya! I can keep secrets! So this is like a man to man thing...except with my sister too...but ya I can keep a secret. I'm glad you guys are together. I didn't think it was fair mom said that. I told her and she said she had her reasons and that she didn't want me hanging out with Inuyasha without her there." He said the last part sadly.

"Ok listen. Tell mom later on that you talked to me on the phone and that I was spending the night at Sango's house. Ok?" Kagome asked him.

"Ok...are you going to Inuyasha's house? Because his mom is mad too." Sota told them.

"Ya we know. If you need me i'm going to be at Miroku's house. You know the number. But don't tell mom. If she asks then i'm at Sango's." Kagome told him.

"Ok! Did you guys fall in the toilet?" He asked curiously. Kagome nodded with embarrasment and he started laughing. "That's gross!"

"Sota? You done!" Higurashi-sama asked as she knocked on the door. Sota went wide eyed and pushed them both into the stall. Kagome's back rammed into the toilet and Inuyasha was shoved into her. They stayed very still. They heard Sota turn the faucet on as he washed his hands quickly and then ran to the door when it was opening and opened it and closed.

"Ya, boys bathroom under construction." They heard him say as they left.

"Oh kami, this is a living hell." Kagome said quietly as she leaned into Inuyasha. His head ended up in the crook of her neck.

"Ah kuso." He said as he pulled away.

"What happend?" She asked worriedly.

"Bad headache now...my head hit the toilet." He told her.

"You ok?" She asked him. He nodded and grabbed a whole bunch of paper towels and tried to dry off all the water on him. A lady walked in and saw the water on the floor then looked at them. She looked at them awkwardly and shook her head as she went into the other stall. Inuyasha growled low in his throat but Kagome dragged him out of the bathroom. "Come on i'm sure it's safe." She told him quietly. She overlooked the store and didn't see her mom and went back to their basket. She took it to the chip isle and started pouring chip bags in it and then went to the desert isle and just got all kinds of buckets of ice cream and many more bags of candy and chocolate. "Let's get out of here." She told him as she took his hand.

"Ya, it may be safer." He said as they went to the checkout counter and got tons of packets of gum too.

_**MIROKU'S.HOUSE.**_

_DING DONG_

"Bout time you guys got..." Shippo started but stopped when he got a good look at them. Inuyasha handed him five bags that were in his hand.

"Don't start with me." Inuyasha said as he walked in with two other bags in his hand. Kagome followed in with another bag in her hand.

"Hey guy...w-what happend to you guys?" Sango asked before she burst into laughter. Katsuki entered the room with a bowl of popcorn and walked into the living room but almost dropped it when she saw them. They were both drenched in water it looked like.

"Trying to have pre-party fun?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Shove it Miroku." Inuyasha told him with a glare.

"No...we were at the store when we saw my mom and we were running down all isles to get away so she wouldn't see us then we almost ran into Sota and then we ran to the back near the bathrooms when we ran into the girl's bathroom, then of course my little brother just had to use the bathroom and we had to hide in the stalls and when he was done i slipped and Inuyasha's foot fell in the toilet and he tried to grab me then he slipped to and his head hit the floor and the door swung open and Sota saw us, then we made Sota promise not to tell and then my mom just had to come and check on him and Sota shoved us into the stall and Inuyasha rammed his head into the toilet and that's about it." Kagome said with a sigh. They all looked at her before bursting into laughter. Kagome sighed again and put the bags down and Inuyasha did the same and she dragged him to the bathroom.

"Oh wow...how eventful." Shippo said as his laughing subsided.

"Ya, but it sucks they have to go through all that. I kind of feel bad for laughing now." Sango said as she got up. I'm going to get them some clothes. Miroku give me some of your clothes so I can give to Inuyasha." She told him. He nodded and got up to follow her. After Miroku gave her clothes and Sango grabbed some of her extra clothes Sango went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey you guys? I got some dry clothes here." She told them before Kagome opened the door. They were trying to dry off some.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome told her with a smile.

"Listen...i'm sorry for laughing...it was just...wow I can't believe that actually happend. I'm not saying I understand what you guys are going to have to go through but i'll help whenever you need it." She explained to them.

"Keh." Was the only response from Inuyasha.

"Thanks. I'd hug you but i'm all wet." Kagome told her with a little giggle. Sango smiled and left the bathroom followed by Kagome. She left the spare clothes for him to change into and went to another room to change her clothes. When they both came out with dry clothes they brought all the food out and Sango grabbed the phone.

"Guess we'll order pizza then." She said as she called the pizza place.

>>>>

>>>

>>

_**tbc (To be continued)**_

**_>>_**

**_>>>_**

**_>>>>_**

_**AUTHOR'S.NOTE.**_

** Final thought from Sota:**

Yes! They're together still! I'm going to have to act very casual and not let mom or Kappei-sama know what's happening. I'm going to be very good at keeping this secret! I can do it!

**AN: **Ok here's another update! You guys I am no where to close to ending this fic yet! I will start putting a 'tbc' for 'to be continued' for now on so you guys know i will update. ok ttyl, on to starting my new fic!

Bye for now,

Maria.

Oh ya...phone line is out so it will be a while till i update this on srry about that.


	20. Ch19 Sleep Over

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer-** I wish I owned Inuyasha but I don't so i will just have to spend as much time with him as i can!

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**NOTE: **Hey guys, I just wanted to say I would really apreciate it if you guys checked out my new fic **'Careless Whisper'** and leave a review. Thanx!_

I can't wait, wanna see

How this night is gonna be

Just a touch, away

From a feeling that is here to stay

We can make it last forever baby

Our love will stand the test of time

In the middle of our world

I'll be waiting for you to be all mine...

...Take my hand and close your eyes

Say the sweet little things that make me cry

Catch my tears with a kiss

These special moments do exist

We can make it last forever baby

Our love will stand the test of time

In the middle of our world

I'll be waiting for you to be all mine

**Walking on Sunshine- Jennifer Lopez**

**Ch.19 Sleep Over**

_**RECAP.**_

_**MIROKU'S.HOUSE.**_

_DING DONG_

_"Bout time you guys got..." Shippo started but stopped when he got a good look at them. Inuyasha handed him five bags that were in his hand._

_"Don't start with me." Inuyasha said as he walked in with two other bags in his hand. Kagome followed in with another bag in her hand. _

_"Hey guy...w-what happend to you guys?" Sango asked before she burst into laughter. Katsuki entered the room with a bowl of popcorn and walked into the living room but almost dropped it when she saw them. They were both drenched in water it looked like._

_"Trying to have pre-party fun?" Miroku asked curiously._

_"Shove it Miroku." Inuyasha told him with a glare._

_"No...we were at the store when we saw my mom and we were running down all isles to get away so she wouldn't see us then we almost ran into Sota and then we ran to the back near the bathrooms when we ran into the girl's bathroom, then of course my little brother just had to use the bathroom and we had to hide in the stalls and when he was done i slipped and Inuyasha's foot fell in the toilet and he tried to grab me then he slipped to and his head hit the floor and the door swung open and Sota saw us, then we made Sota promise not to tell and then my mom just had to come and check on him and Sota shoved us into the stall and Inuyasha rammed his head into the toilet and that's about it." Kagome said with a sigh. They all looked at her before bursting into laughter. Kagome sighed again and put the bags down and Inuyasha did the same and she dragged him to the bathroom. _

_"Oh wow...how eventful." Shippo said as his laughing subsided. _

_"Ya, but it sucks they have to go through all that. I kind of feel bad for laughing now." Sango said as she got up. I'm going to get them some clothes. Miroku give me some of your clothes so I can give to Inuyasha." She told him. He nodded and got up to follow her. After Miroku gave her clothes and Sango grabbed some of her extra clothes Sango went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey you guys? I got some dry clothes here." She told them before Kagome opened the door. They were trying to dry off some._

_"Thanks Sango." Kagome told her with a smile. _

_"Listen...i'm sorry for laughing...it was just...wow I can't believe that actually happend. I'm not saying I understand what you guys are going to have to go through but i'll help whenever you need it." She explained to them._

_"Keh." Was the only response from Inuyasha._

_"Thanks. I'd hug you but i'm all wet." Kagome told her with a little giggle. Sango smiled and left the bathroom followed by Kagome. She left the spare clothes for him to change into and went to another room to change her clothes. When they both came out with dry clothes they brought all the food out and Sango grabbed the phone. _

_"Guess we'll order pizza then." She said as she called the pizza place._

_**END.RECAP.**_

Inuyasha was sitting with his back to the couch with Kagome lying on the floor with her head on his chest and Miroku was sitting on the lay-z-boy with Sango sitting in his lap.

"Everyone think's they're gay!" Kagome asked as she laughed along with everyone else.

"'And you two need Jesus!' Oh damn that's hilarious!" Sango mocked while laughing.

"Damn, Marcus is to emotional. Wonder if it has to do with being shot in the ass." Inuyasha wondered out loud.

"What's this movie called again?" Miroku asked as he watched the t.v.

"Bad Boys 2, told you it was good!" Sango pushed him playfully.

"Inuyasha will you go get me some skittles?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Why me? Your closer." He told her as he watched the movie. She gave him a narrowed look and when she didn't say anything he glanced down at her to see the look she was giving him. He sighed and pushed her off of him and went into the kitchen and got the big bag of skittles and hurried back. He gave them to her and she sat next to him instead of lying against him as she opened the bag.

"Where are Shippo and Katsuki?" Kagome asked.

"Went home to get more clothes and went to get more candy." Miroku told her.

"Hey Inuyasha can you hand me a piece of pizza?" Sango teased. He glarred at her and she laughed as she got up and got some pizza. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and brought her onto his lap.

"See what you did? Look what you started. Now everyone think's i'm their maid." He said playfully as he tickled her. She laughed trying to hold the bag of skittle closed.

"Sorry, ok ok fine. You guys Inuyasha is my maid only." Kagome giggled.

"Psh, you wish." He said as he tickled her more. She giggled trying to push his hands away.

"Stop we're missing the movie!" She begged. He stopped for a second then tickled her a little more. "I'll hit you with this bag." She threatened as she held the bag up. He tickled her more but then grabbed her around the waist and held her close to him. She ended her giggles as she watched the movie plopping skittles in her mouth every so often.

"Holy shit! Did you see that car! Damn that thing was totaled!" Miroku said as he pointed to the television.

"We saw!" Kagome said as she grabbed a handful of skittles and threw them at Miroku.

"Hey!" Sango sweeped skittles off of her.

"Let me see that." Inuyasha said as he held his hand out to her. She pulled them against her not letting him get them.

"No, Only I throw, but here." She grabbed another handful of skittles and shoved them in his mouth.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled with his mouth full of skittles. Kagome smiled and turned to watch the movie. They watched the rest of the movie laughing every now and then while eating pizza and candy.

"Bad boys bad boys, whatcha gonna do." Kagome said as she giggled.

"I can't believe a pool that expensive broke!" Sango laughed.

"Oh ya, be right back." Miroku said as he got Sango to get off of him as he ran into the kitchen.

"We should play a game!" Kagome said suddenly.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked as he let her go and got up.

"Truth or dare! I havn't played that game in a long time!" Kagome said as she got up and sat on the run in the middle of the room and Sango came over and sat across from her.

"Ok, anyone want one?" Miroku asked with a grin as he brought in four shot glasses and a bottle of liquor.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he took the bottle from him.

"Crown Royal." Miroku said as he took the bottle back and poured a glass and handed it to Inuyasha. "Try it." Miroku said as Inuyasha eyed it.

"You sure we should be drinking?" Kagome asked getting serious. She watched Inuyasha gulp down that glass.

"Ah, fuck that's strong." Inuyasha said after gulping it down. He walked over and sat by Kagome. Miroku went and sat by Sango with the bottle and other three shot glasses.

"You guys I don't think this is a good idea." Kagome said as Miroku poured him and Sango a glass.

"It's ok, let's play the game." Sango said and then gulped down the drink. "Oh shit that is strong."

"What are we playing?" Miroku asked after gulping his down.

"Truth or dare." Sango answered and sat up ready for the game. "Miroku you go first."

"Ok...hmm...Kagome." He said and Inuyasha looked over at him as she did too.

"Dare." She answered before he could ask.

"Hmm...I dare you to...drink three shots of this." He said as he held out the bottle. She groaned and slowly took a glass.

"No that's not right. She dosn't have to." Inuyasha told him.

"No it's ok." Kagome said as Miroku poured her first glass. She looked at it and brought it to her mouth then hurried and gulped it down. "Oh kami! Ok...next one." Kagome said coughing a bit. Miroku poured another and she gulped it down and held out the glass for him to pour the last one and she gulped it down then sat back where she was. She held her chest as she coughed a bit. Inuyasha looked at her worriedly as she kept playing.

"Sango..." She said with a grin.

"...truth." Sango answered hesitantly.

"Out of the whole movie what did you think about those guys in that movie?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

"This game is gay, let's play something else." Sango said nervously.

"This game _is_ gay. Let's go outside." Miroku said as he stood up.

"Fine.." Kagome agreed as she jumped up and pulled Inuyasha with her. Sango sighed in relief as she followed them outside. "Wow i've never been to your house Miroku."

"Come on Kag!" Inuyasha said as he pulled her toward the lake while pulling his shirt off.

"No! I just got dry! I don't wanna get wet again!" She yelled and then she heard another splash as Sango jumped in. She walked over to the side and knealed down. "You guys are going to get sick. It's cold out here."

"Nuh uh! This is fun!" Sango said as she splashed around. Inuyasha smirked as he saw Miroku come up behind Kagome.

"Come on Kag." Inuyasha said as he came up to her.

"No thats ok." She shook her head.

"Kagome watch out!" Miroku yelled as he grabbed her around the waist and jumped in letting go once he hit the water. She glarred at Miroku when she surfaced.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as she started swimming after him.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled as he started swimming away toward Sango. "Uhh...Kagome...i'm sorry?"

"Try again." She yelled as she was catching up. Inuyasha swam over to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"If it wasn't for him you wouldn't even be here, it's his house." Inuyasha told her. She sighed and gave Miroku a narrowed look.

"You are so lucky right now." She told him as she waved her finger.

"Ok..." Miroku said as he hid behind Sango. Inuyasha spun her around to face him as he held her up above the water.

"What?" Kagome asked when he just kept smiling.

"Nothing." He smiled, she rolled her eyes with a smirk and pulled his arms apart and dove under water. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he dove in after her. He grabbed her foot and pulled himself to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the top. "Come on." He said as he got out of the lake and pulled her out.

"What? No! It's fucking cold!" She told him as she was about to jump back in. He rolled his eyes and picked her up and ran to the trampoline and threw her on it. "Inuyasha!" He jumped on and sat down and pulled her to him holding her trying to keep her warm. Sango and Miroku ran over and jumped on the trampoline.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled as she fell back on Inuyasha. Sango laughed and looked toward the house when she saw the door open.

"Got the candy!" Shippo yelled from the back door. Kagome jumped up and got off the trampoline. Inuyasha sighed and followed her inside with other two.

"Yay! I want some!" Kagome said as she looked through the grocery bags taking out a bag of m&m's.

"So what should we do now? This is starting to get boring." Miroku said as he walked into the living room and sat on a couch. Inuyasha walked over to the lay-z-boy and sat on it.

"Oh hey, how did everyone find out I was at Sesshy's house?" Kagome asked curiously as she walked over to Inuyasha and sat in his lap.

"Oh...uhh...well...I just kinda called alot of people trying to find out where you were and I called Inuyasha's house and his mom gave me Sesshomaru's number." Sango explained nervously.

"And I asked Sango and she gave me the number." Shippo smiled nervously.

"What was with those messages!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Oh...uhh...just trying to cheer Kagome up?" Shippo asked slowly.

"So you told her I act stupid but never mean it? You guys are great friends, thanks." Inuyasha told them with a roll of his eyes.

"We try." Miroku smirked. Inuyasha sent him a narrowed look making his smirk dissapear to become a nervous smile.

"Let's bring out the ice cream." Kagome said as she stood up and went into the kitchen.

"I want chocolate!" Sango yelled after her.

"Ok!" She yelled back. She came back out with all the cartons of ice cream and dumped them on the small table and dropped the spoons but taking her spoon and cookies and cream back to where she sat on Inuyasha's lap. She giggled when he rolled his eyes when she jumped into his lap.

"Don't you think you've had enough sugar?" Inuyasha asked her as he pulled her back against him as his arms circled around her waist. She shook her head and took a spoon full and stuck it in his mouth. "Fhit, if cowd!" He tried to say with ice cream in his mouth.

"No shit sherlock." Sango said as she ate hers. He went to grab his drink from the table but ended up grabbing the bottle of liqour and downing the bottle into his mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome told him as he was drinking down the bottle. He started coughing after he had swallowed it. Kagome patted him on the back. "You ok?" She looked at him with worry.

"Damn...you drank that fast." Miroku said as he got up and took the bottle from him. Sango got up and handed him his soda.

"Kuso, that stuff is fucking strong." He said after drinking his soda.

"We have tequila if it would be better." Miroku grinned as he went into the kitchen.

"I'm going to laugh when he gets his ass kicked when his parents come home to find their liquor all gone." Shippo said as he sat with Katsuki on the couch. Inuyasha moved Kagome off his lap and got up to go into the kitchen. "I bet you guys that those two are going to be the one's who get drunk off their ass by tonight."

Kagome looked at the kitchen door worriedly as the others laughed. When the boys came back out they both had a glass in their hands as Miroku put the bottle down onto the table. Inuyasha sat back with Kagome. "What's that?" She looked at in the glass curiously as she sat back on his lap.

"Tequila. Wanna try?" He asked as he held the glass to her. She took the glass and sipped out of it slowly. She handed it back to him and shook her head.

"You can have it i'm good." She said and drank her soda.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sango jumped up.

"What!" Katsuki turned to her quickly.

"We're missing music!" Sango ran to the radio and put a cd in.

"Kuso, you scared me Sango." Kagome told her and started throwing m&m's at her as she laughed.

"What about truth or dare? Havn't played that in a long time." Katsuki suggested.

"Tried it, they're to chicken to play." Kagome explained.

"Nuh uh! Fine we'll play it!" Sango said and sat on the couch next to Miroku.

"Ok, now we have to do the greatest dares and no corny truths guys." Shippo grinned.

"Whatever, Katsuki you start. You brought it up." Sango told her.

"Ok...Miroku, truth or dare?" She smirked.

"...hmm..."

"Sometime today please!" Inuyasha said and took some of the candy and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Kagome pulled the bag away from him.

"Ok ok, dare." Miroku answered.

"Ok...I dare you...to...hmm...kiss Kagome." Shippo smirked once he decided.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha glarred.

"What?" Miroku looked at Kagome to see her blushing then Inuyasha who was glarring at both him and Shippo. "Do you WANT me to die!" Miroku asked.

"He didn't say how, just kiss her on the cheek. Kami." Katsuki rolled her eyes. Miroku walked over to Kagome and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's not what I meant but fine." Shippo sighed. Inuyasha glarred at him but let it go for the time being as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Ok fine, Inuyasha...truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"I don't trust you so truth."

"Something i've been wondering, sorry Kagome. Why didn't you go out with any chicks in the other town? What I remember when we used to hang out was you with alot of girls." Miroku looked at him curiously.

"I thought we agreed no corny truths?" Inuyasha asked.

"This isn't corny, it's something we've all been wondering." Shippo said with a shrug. Kagome leaned back on him and looked up at him.

"Why didn't you have that many girlfriends the last few years? You rarely had one when I saw you." She looked at him curiously. He blushed slightly and looked down at her.

"Cause I liked Kagome more." He mumbled quietly as he looked away.

"What was that?" Sango teased. He glarred at her making her laugh when his blush darkened a bit. Kagome's back was to his chest as she lied back against him and it surprised him a bit when she pulled him down into a kiss.

"Hey hey hey, what does this look like a hotel room?" Miroku asked them throwing chips at them.

"It could be." Inuyasha smirked when he grabbed m&m's and threw them at Miroku.

"What! You've been hanging out with Miroku to long! Give me my candy!" Kagome said and when he pulled it away from her she reached to the table and grabbed the skittles she left there and threw them at them both.

"Hey!" Inuyasha complained then poured the rest of the m&m's on Kagome. "There's your candy." He said as she jumped up trying to get the candy out of her shirt.

"You better run." She said as she picked an m&m off of her. He slowly stood up and walked behind Sango.

"What do you think your doing? I'm not going to save you this time." She said as she stepped away.

"Bitch." He muttered as he turned to run when Kagome started running after him.

"We might as well forget about them for now because I doubt they will be back anytime soon. Hopefully Kagome dosn't get blood on anything." Miroku chuckled.

"Kagome! Don't forget Miroku threw chips on you!" Sango yelled with a grin.

She walked back into the living room with a grin. "Oh I know, but I have an idea." She said and Inuyasha slowly walked out of a room and went into the living room while standing behind the couch. "Sango will you guys help me with Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome smirked as she looked at both boys. Miroku jumped over the back of the couch and stood by Inuyasha.

"Sure." Sango smirked.

"Ok Katsuki, I need you and Shippo to go find rope and tape." Kagome instructed. Shippo chuckled and walked out of the living room with Katsuki.

"Shit, look what you started." Inuyasha said in a whisper to Miroku.

"What? You just had to pour the m&m's on her." Miroku whispered back.

"Sango I will need your help getting them." Kagome grinned.

"I'm on it." Sango smirked as she slowly walked toward Miroku.

"Uhh...Sango?...baby?" He started. Inuyasha leaned toward his ear before speaking.

"This is the part where you run." He told him and pulled away once Miroku took off.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Sango yelled as she ran after him. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched Miroku get chased out of the room.

"They may be a while." Kagome said as she took a step toward Inuyasha.

"...ya..." He agreed as he stepped back.

"Got some rope!" Shippo yelled as he walked out of a room.

"Shippo you traitor!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned and ran.

"Inuyasha get over here!" Kagome yelled as she ran after him. He ran around the couch so they were both on one side of it.

"Why? So you can kill me?" He asked with a smirk when she couldn't get to him.

"I'm not going to kill you. Just come here." She pleaded with an innocent smile.

"Ya right!" He said and turned to run. She smirked knowing he would do that and jumped onto the couch and jumped off the end landing on his back. "What the.." He started and staggered in his step when she landed on him.

"I got you." She giggled.

"Feh. What can you do to me?" He asked as Shippo walked over to him.

"Oh I can think of a few things." She smirked as she slid off his back and brought him to a chair to sit on. Sango walked in dragging Miroku by the arm as he tried to grab onto anything he passed.

"Well that was quite easy." Sango smirked as she pushed Miroku into a chair.

"Ya same here, Inuyasha came almost willingly." Kagome grinned.

"I have tape here." Katsuki said holding it out.

"Hey will you tape Miroku's legs and arms to the chair please?" Sango asked as she held him down by the shoulders.

"Sure." Katsuki walked over and started taping him down.

"Your going to tape me to the chair?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Miroku try to struggle free.

"Yup." Kagome smirked as she took another roll of tape. "Now just stay still."

"Your giving in that easily?" Miroku questioned as he looked over at him as he got taped down.

"Ya...might as well. I wouldn't wanna end up like you, being chased down. Besides what exactly can they do?" Inuyasha asked watching Kagome put the tape around his legs to the chair legs and arms behind the chair.

"Oh more then you know." Kagome smirked as she stood and patted him on the cheek. "Sango would you?" Kagome smirked as she nodded and walked into the hallway but stopped at the side real fast before continuing on.

"Kagome I got an idea...come here." Katsuki said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Shippo watch them please." Kagome said as she walked followed her into the kitchen.

"You guys are in for it now." Shippo chuckled.

"Some friend you are. Why don't you untie us?" Miroku glarred at him.

"And have them torture me too? Psh, ya right." Shippo smirked.

"Hmm...I guess I understand what he means. He'll also be thinking about it before, during and after I KICK HIS ASS!" Inuyasha growled as he glarred at him also.

"I thought you weren't to worried about it Inuyasha?" Shippo rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Shippo...don't...or you'll make him ever more mad then he is." Miroku sighed.

"Ok ok ok, i'll untie you." Shippo walked over to them but turned around when the girls walked back in. Kagome was blushing madly and Katsuki smirked.

"It's not anything bad..." Katsuki giggled. Kagome ignored her as she eyed Shippo suspiciously.

"What are you doing Shippo?"

"He wasn't doing anything, I was watching the whole time. I wouldn't trust him though." Sango smirked as she left her spot from where she was leaning against the wall. Shippo stayed quiet as he watched nervously.

"What's not so bad?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Kagome glarred at him with a blush over her cheeks. Sango dropped her purse on the arm of the couch and put the brushes and hair supplies on the couch.

"Your going to do your hair?" Inuyasha hesitantly asked.

"Noooo." Kagome smirked as she opened the purse and pulled out lip stick. "Ok you know what this is kinda gay...got anything better in mind? If we do this I wont ever be able to look at Inuyasha the same way again." Kagome giggled.

"Well...no one ever said we had to put it on them like we put it on." Sango smirked.

"You better not put that on me Kagome." Inuyasha glarred at the make up.

"Awww, lil' Yasha scared?" Kagome giggled as she walked over to him. Katsuki walked over to the stereo and looked through a cd case figuring it was Sango's since it was pink and put in a B2K cd.

"Bitch you wish!" Inuyasha growled out. She glarred at him then looked at Katsuki and nodded.

"Katsuki I just changed my mind." She smirked and grabbed some eye shadow also and eyeliner before sitting on Inuyasha's lap with her legs on both sides as she faced him. Inuyasha backed up a bit wide eyed for a second.

"What are you doing?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to put this on you, what else?" She grinned. Katsuki turned on the cd and let 'Bump, Bump, Bump' play as Kagome made marks on the sides of Inuyasha's face with the red lip stick. "Oh I love this song!" Kagome said getting an idea as she started to move, dancing as she sat there and scooted up to be able to put the make up on him better.

"Oh god." Inuyasha muttered as he closed his eyes and began mumbling to himself. Sango burst into laughter as she watched.

"Is this what you were talking about Katsuki?" Sango asked trying to calm her laughter.

"Well, it was just a thought." Katsuki smirked. Miroku looked at Sango with a smirk as she grabbed make up.

"Not happening pervert. You'd enjoy it to much." Sango told him referring to Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo rolled his eyes then looked at Inuyasha and tried to keep in his laughter also feeling sorry for him. Sango knealed on the floor in front of Miroku and tried to put the stuff on Miroku's face but he kept trying to turn the other way. "Stop moving!" Sango said then grabbed his face and held it still as she put it on him as he still struggled.

"Hey you know what song I want to hear? Turn to 'Girlfriend Remix' I love that song." Kagome told Katsuki with a smirk. Katsuki grinned as she turned to the song. "If I wasn't doing this i'd get up and dance."

"Your dancing enough! You think you can stop!" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth as he looked at her.

"No I love this song." Kagome smirked. He shut his eyes tight as she began to dance around more. She opened the black eyeliner and made two lines across his face. One above his eyes the other below.

"Stupid bitch." Inuyasha muttered quietly before mumbling to himself once again.

"Miroku I swear if you don't stay still i'll kick you if you know what I mean." Sango threatened as he froze in his spot and let her continue.

"Inuyasha you look like a tribal kinda person." Kagome giggled but frowned when he didn't respond as he kept talking to himself. She rolled her eyes as she started to apply a reddish eye shadow in between the two lines she made with the eyeliner.

Miroku now had two lines on his cheeks with pink lipstick and a purple eye shadow applied under his eyes.

"Sango Miroku looks like a zombie or something." Katsuki chuckled.

"Ya I noticed that...I guess i'll go with it."

"You ok there Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he chuckled. Inuyasha didn't respond as he tried to concentrate on what he was saying to himself.

"Why is he talking to himself?" Sango asked as she looked over at him.

"I don't know...What is he saying Kagome?" Katsuki asked curiously.

"Hmm...I don't know." Kagome said and leaned into him to hear him better. "What the hell are you talking about Inuyasha?" She asked him in confusion.

"What is he saying?" Katsuki asked again when he didn't respond.

"I don't know...something about baseball and cold showers." Kagome said as she continued with the make up. Shippo and Miroku burst into laughter as the girls looked at them like they had lost it.

"Umm...Shippo?" Katsuki asked hesitantly.

"...ok then...i'm done." Kagome said as she got up.

"About fucking time!" Inuyasha said as he ripped the tape off his hands and legs and walked out of the room into the bathroom.

"Don't wash it off!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the bathroom door as she banged on it.

"I don't think that's what he's doing." Miroku said as he laughed.

"Calm down, what is so funny?" Sango asked and Kagome walked back into the room.

"Then what is he doing?" Kagome asked slowly.

"He's probably going to step in the shower for a few minutes." Miroku explained. Sango suddenly burst into laughter as she caught on.

"...Sango?" Katsuki asked.

"I think they've lost it." Kagome looked over at Katsuki.

"You girls are so clueless." Miroku stated as he tried to control his laughter.

"Oh my god!" Sango said through laughter. "Kagome I think that Katsuki's idea was a bad idea." Sango told her as Katsuki realized what was so funny.

"Ugh! Will you guys tell me what's going on!" Kagome asked out of frustration. Katsuki walked over to her and leaned in to her ear.

"You know why I told you to do that right?" Katsuki whispered into her ear.

"To tease him a little?" She asked slowly.

"Ya well I think the dancing was a little to far for him. I think he was trying not to get to excited if you know what I mean." Katsuki giggled.

"Ohhhh that. Ya he's going to be pissed. It was your idea though." Kagome smirked as she walked back to the bathroom door.

"I didn't tell you to move around!" Katsuki yelled but couldn't keep a straight face as she began laughing again.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from the other side of the closed door. She crossed her arms as she waited a few minutes then sighed out of frustration and just walked in and closed the door. He was drying off his face without a shirt. "Hey I..." She started but couldn't think how to say what she wanted to say.

"I thought I locked the door." He thought aloud. "Guess I forgot." She crossed her arms and glarred at him.

"You could say something to me you know. Instead of ignoring me here. I was _trying_ to tell you something." She told him with a frustrated sigh as he glarred at her.

"Tell me something? All I heard was 'Hey I.' I would love to hear what you have to tell me." He smirked as he leaned against the sink and crossed his arms. "Go ahead tell me." He said obviously amused at her discomfort.

"Your an asshole." She glarred at him.

"Wow...that was great." He chuckled. She turned around to open the door but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"It was Katsuki's idea...but I just felt like making you uncomfortable so I started moving to the music." Kagome admitted under her breath.

"You should be sorry, I had to go in the shower for a bit. That was some fucking cold water." He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't ever do that again." He said with a chuckle. "Unless you want to face the consequences."

"Oh ya? What are the consequences?" She asked out of curiosity. He kissed her on the neck a few times before responding.

"You really want to know?" He asked as he continued kissing her.

"Yes?" She said hesitantly.

"I'll give you a hint." He told her as he leaned in near her ear and whispered something. Her eyes widened as he pulled away from her ear. She blushed and pulled away from him. He picked up his shirt and put it on with a smirk on his face. "Hey everything has consequences."

"Ya like being with you isn't gonna have a bad enough consequence as it is." She poked him in the chest with a smirk before walking out of the bathroom. "Hey I have an idea." Kagome said grabbing both Sango and Katsuki's hands and dragged them behind the couch to the open area and grabbed the remote to the stereo and switched songs. "Come on and Bump That." She giggled as the three of them laughed but started dancing anyways. Inuyasha walked out with his wet hair tied back in a ponytail. Miroku had went to the kitchen and washed the stuff off his face.

"Midwest dirty south can you bump that?" Sango laughed as she sung along.

"Hell ya B2K we can bump that." Katsuki joined in with a giggle. They looked at the stereo when it stopped playing and saw Inuyasha switching songs. "Hey!" Katsuki complained but didn't say anything more when she heard the song start to play and dragged Shippo over to dance with. Miroku willingly came over to Sango as the song 'Back It Up' played. Kagome smirked as she shook her head at Inuyasha but allowed him to come over and dance with her.

"Ya ya ya, it's more like this..." Sango started as she turned songs once again.

"I know right!" Kagome agreed with a smirk when the song started playing.

"Hey! What's with that?" Inuyasha asked as 'Dog' played over the speakers.

"Truth hurts pal." Katsuki grinned. Sango faced Miroku and shook her finger.

"You thought I was in the dark, baby boy from the start, you was trippin, I was asking questions to see if you was creeping for no reason at all." Sango sung along as if talking to Miroku.

"I am accusing you of cheating no matter what you saying so irritating so baby stop playing." Katsuki sang with a giggle.

"You were plaing games with me I'm your new enemy." Kagome turned to sing to Inuyasha after the chorus passed.

"You got caught now I know that your a doggg." All three girls sang after most of the verse. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed has arms but started moving his hands to the words as he sang the next part while looking down at Kagome.

"I'm a D-O-G from the T-U-G  
It's hard tryna be the F-I double Z  
I'm the Jay-z Of my generation  
So sick I'm every hospital's #1 patient.  
Girls be killin me  
With they fantasies  
When all I really wanted was the G-T-Ds.  
Two minutes of conversation and you outta control.  
I'm a D-O-G ain't no change in me." Inuyasha smirked as he finished and had the girls stunned.

"Holy shit." Miroku looked at him awkwardly.

"So you say your a dog?" Shippo asked hesitantly.

"No what i'm getting at is you actually know the song..." Miroku eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course he's a dog, look at his ears." Kagome giggled as she reached up and touched his ears. They burst into laughter in realization. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and waited till they finished laughing. Kagome tried not to laugh for a few minutes but couldn't help it when he looked down at her. He sighed heavily when she busted out laughing.

"Ok...so...you know the song...why exactly?" Miroku asked curiously as he laughed.

"You try fucking growing up with this girl and being forced to listen to this crap." Inuyasha said pointing to Kagome.

"So...you learned it cause she always listened to it?" Shippo asked slowly.

"No you idiot. After hearing it ten thousand times its hard to forget." Inuyasha rolled his eyes once again with another heavy sigh.

"Oh my gosh I have an idea...Kagome, Katsuki come with me." Sango smirked as she walked into the kitchen with the two following her.

"Whats up?" Katsuki asked curiously.

"We should try and get the boys to sing a song with us. It would be so fun and funny on our part." Sango grinned.

"Psh, ya right. If you can get them to do that I will drink that whole bottle of tequila." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sorry but i'm with Kagome." Katsuki agreed with a nod.

"Ok fine, you got yourself a deal." Sango grinned as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait what?" Kagome asked as she followed her with Katsuki right behind her.

"What deal are we talking about?" Katsuki asked worriedly.

"The deal you just agreed to." Sango grinned and went to Miroku and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Ok guys we're gonna do a song all together. Inuyasha got his one moment of fun now we all join in." Miroku grinned and looked at the two girls as Sango was off to the side messing with something unnoticed to everyone.

"You guys don't have to, we know you don't want to." Kagome said shaking her hands in front of her.

"Ya really your probably tired anyways." Katsuki agreed.

"...Actually it would be fun." Inuyasha said slowly as he eyed the two.

"Ya, won't be so bad." Shippo agreed as Miroku looked through cds.

"It's after midnight and she's on your phone,

Saying come over 'cuz she's all alone.

I could tell it was your ex by your tone,

so why is she calling now after so long?" Sango started after the cd was popped in and play was pressed. Kagome and Katsuki looked at each other nervously before Katsuki joined.

"Now what is it that she wants?

Tell me what is it that she needs?

Did she hear about the brand new Benz that you just bought for me?" Katsuki sang nervously and looked at all three guys nervously as Kagome stepped up.

"'Cuz y'all didn't have no kids.

Didn't share no mutual friends.

And you told me that she turned trick when y'all broke up in '96." Kagome sang and looked at both girls as they sang the chorus together.

"What you gonna do when you can't say no.

When your feelings start to show, boy I really need to know. and

How you gonna act, how you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no.

When your feelings start to show, boy I really need to know. and

How you gonna act, how you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?" The three girls sang together and Katsuki and Kagome both looked at the guys nervously.

"There's no need to reminisce 'bout the past.

Obviously 'cuz that shit did not last.

I know how a woman will try to game you.

So don't get caught up because baby, you'll lose." Inuyasha jumped in the middle with a brush in his hand as he sang dancing around like a girl. Miroku jumped in with him and had his hands behind his neck as he shook his hips. Everyone tried not to laugh as the song continued.

"What is that she wants?

what is it that she needs?

Did she hear about the brand new Benz that you just bought for me?" Miroku sang as he pushed Inuyasha toward the others. Shippo walked up and pulled him back as he stepped up.

"'Cuz y'all didn't have no kids,

Didn't share no mutual friends

And you told me that she turned trick when y'all broke up in '96." Shippo sang and both Inuyasha and Miroku came up and pushed eachother around and they all joined in the chorus.

"What you gonna do when you can't say no,

and your feelings start to show, boy I really need to know.

and how you gonna act, how you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no,

and your feelings start to show, boy I really need to know.

and how you gonna act, how you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no,

and your feelings start to show, boy I really need to know.

and how you gonna act, how you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no,

and your feelings start to show, boy I really need to know.

and how you gonna act, how you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?" The girls let the boys sing the last few times on their own.

"Tell me why she's on the phone in the middle of the night.

Tell me why she in your life, trying to get what's mine.

She don't know me, she's about to know me.

I'm in your life, that's how its gonna be.

I've seen her photo, she ain't even all that.

So if you want her back, you can take her back

'Cuz game recognize game. I could do the same thing!

Get it right, change! Or take back this ring" Inuyasha sang as he moved his hands to the words as if talking to Miroku both getting carried away with the song.

"What you gonna do when you can't say no,

When your feelings start to show boy I really need to know.

and how you gonna act, how you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?" Miroku sang back as he pushed him making Inuyasha push him back. Shippo sang the next verse as they continued their pushing escapede.

"What you gonna do when you can't say no,

When your feelings start to show boy I really need to know.

and how you gonna act, how you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?" Shippo sang but looked around when all three girls were missing from the room. He looked over at Miroku and Inuyasha to see them rolling on the floor as they tried strangling each other. Shippo watched with a raised brow and backed up toward the stereo and turned it off and saw them look over at him when the music cut off. They looked at each other and their position and jumped to their feet away from each other. Miroku looked around the room rubbing the back of his neck nervously but let his arm drop when he also noticed the girls missing.

"Where are the girls?" Miroku asked as he looked around once more. Inuyasha looked around also and headed toward the kitchen. Inuyasha opened the kitchen door and was shocked at what he saw.

"Kagome! What are you doing!" Inuyasha asked as he rushed in and stood next to her as she was drinking down some tequila.

"A bets a bet." Sango smirked.

"You guys had to be dumb and sing. You guys are really wierd too." Katsuki said as she waited for Kagome to down half the bottle so she would have to drink the other half.

"Is that why you were acting wierd at first?" Shippo asked curiously as he walked in behind Miroku.

"No shit sherlock." Kagome said as she slammed the bottle on the table and let Sango take it from her to give to Katsuki.

"Oh..." Inuyasha simply said in realization. "Well..."

"How was it?" Miroku asked with a smirk. Kagome glarred at him for a minute then looked at the bottle.

"Not bad actually. After you get a good drink of it, it's like a normal drink...do you have anymore?" Kagome asked curiously.

"...uhh...how about wine cooler?" He asked hesitantly and went to the fridge.

"Kagome I thought you didn't want to drink?" Inuyasha leaned down to her and asked.

"Ya well you seemed to like it and after drinking some it's not so bad." She told him as she took the drink and opened it before taking a long sip and walking out of the kitchen.

"Ah man that girl is going to be sick tomorrow." Sango laughed as the door shut.

"Dammit." Inuyasha muttered as he followed walked out. Katsuki finished and went to the fridge and chugged a coke to rid the taste. Sango laughed as they all walked back into the living room.

"You guys should have seen it, Inuyasha and Miroku were rolling around on the floor together." Shippo chuckled as he sat with Katsuki on the couch.

"Aww we missed that!" Kagome asked and laughed when Inuyasha glarred at her.

"No it's ok. We didn't miss anything." Sango smirked as she jumped up off the couch and went to what she was messing with. "Can anyone say blackmail?" Sango asked as she held up a video camera and came over and let it keep recording as she looked at everyone through it.

"What! You wouldn't do that would you Sango darling?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Yes I sure would." she smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Plug it in! I have to see what we missed!" Kagome said as she sat back on Inuyasha's lap.

"Wench you put it in i'll break that camera." Inuyasha threatened.

"Ya well you'll be paying for it after the ass kicking I give you for breaking my camera." Sango said sweetly with a smile as she plugged the camera to the t.v. "Now sit back and let us enjoy watching you 'getting down with your bad selves'" Sango said before laughing as she connected the camera. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat back against the couch and Miroku and Shippo both sighed and let the video play.

"You recorded us dancing too!" Kagome asked as she watched the video.

"Hey I was just letting it record. At least we get to see Inuyasha's solo." Sango laughed. Inuyasha glarred at her but continued to watch. After laughing from how 'well' the boys could dance they decided to watch another movie which everyone fell asleep at one point during. Kagome still lay on Inuyasha with her head resting on his chest and had dropped her second wine cooler to the floor luckily tipping toward the side of the couch so it didn't spill on the carpet. Katsuki was resting her head on Shippo's shoulder as she slept and Miroku and Sango both lied on the floor together on top of a whole bunch of blankets and pillows. The video camera was on the side once again forgotten about as it still remained recording since Sango decided to record when they finished the video of the boys dancing since they were complaining but forgot to turn it off. The dark night outside was calm except for the rustle outside in the bushes that was made followed by a laughter before the window on the side of the house opened letting two people in without waking the ones who lie asleep.

**...tbc...**

**Final thought from Katsuki:**

Wow it's been a while since i've been to a slumber party and i've finally gotten to hang out with Kagome and Sango more. I hope we can keep hanging out like this...Who are you? How did you get in here?

**AN: I've finally updated! Sorry last week of school was hectic and it leaded into me having trouble typing with that on my mind. **I hope you guys check out my new fic **'Careless Whisper'** I would appreciate it and love that. lol. Well it's late and i'm tired. It's 2:45 a.m. here. I'm going to go to sleep before my dad gets home and I get in trouble. lol. ttyl, good night.

Bye for now,

Maria


	21. Ch20 Threats and Decieved Help

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha sadly...:sigh: i wish i did.

_**/..CHAPTER.20..,**_

_It's easier to go_

_-If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave-_

**Linkin Park- Easier to Run**

**Ch.20 Threats and Decieved Help**

_**RECAP.**_

"You guys should have seen it, Inuyasha and Miroku were rolling around on the floor together." Shippo chuckled as he sat with Katsuki on the couch.

"Aww we missed that!" Kagome asked and laughed when Inuyasha glarred at her.

"No it's ok. We didn't miss anything." Sango smirked as she jumped up off the couch and went to what she was messing with. "Can anyone say blackmail?" Sango asked as she held up a video camera and came over and let it keep recording as she looked at everyone through it.

"What! You wouldn't do that would you Sango darling?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Yes I sure would." she smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Plug it in! I have to see what we missed!" Kagome said as she sat back on Inuyasha's lap.

"Wench you put it in i'll break that camera." Inuyasha threatened.

"Ya well you'll be paying for it after the ass kicking I give you for breaking my camera." Sango said sweetly with a smile as she plugged the camera to the t.v. "Now sit back and let us enjoy watching you 'getting down with your bad selves'" Sango said before laughing as she connected the camera. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat back against the couch and Miroku and Shippo both sighed and let the video play.

"You recorded us dancing too!" Kagome asked as she watched the video.

"Hey I was just letting it record. At least we get to see Inuyasha's solo." Sango laughed. Inuyasha glarred at her but continued to watch. After laughing from how 'well' the boys could dance they decided to watch another movie which everyone fell asleep at one point during. Kagome still lay on Inuyasha with her head resting on his chest and had dropped her second wine cooler to the floor luckily tipping toward the side of the couch so it didn't spill on the carpet. Katsuki was resting her head on Shippo's shoulder as she slept and Miroku and Sango both lied on the floor together on top of a whole bunch of blankets and pillows. The video camera was on the side once again forgotten about as it still remained recording since Sango decided to record when they finished the video of the boys dancing since they were complaining but forgot to turn it off. The dark night outside was calm except for the rustle outside in the bushes that was made followed by a laughter before the window on the side of the house opened letting two people in without waking the ones who lie asleep.

_**END.RECAP.**_

"Ready?" A boy asked as he held a small fog horn in his hands. The other boy covered his ears tightly and nodded and the boy holding the fog horn covered his ears before pressing the button sending a loud uproaring sound through the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha jumped up as his ears felt like they were burning from the loud noise. Kagome was holding her head as she leaned against Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sango yelled holding her ears.

"GOD DAMN!" Miroku yelled as he tried to rub his ears hoping to rid the ringing the sound had caused in them. Inuyasha looked over at the two boys who looked a little to guilty for their sake.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT!" Shippo asked holding his ears also. Katsuki jumped up from the noise but saw the boys and didn't bother to yell like the others.

"FUCKING STOP YELLING!" Kagome yelled as she held her head, her own yelling causing her more pain. Inuyasha held in his laughter that had wanted to come out and rubbed her back out of sympathy instead. Sango looked around and saw the two boys watching everyone carefully.

"KOHAKU! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Sango yelled as she jumped up and started running after the two boys.

"Oh god, i'm going to kill you Sango." Kagome muttered into Inuyasha's chest.

"KAGOME! HELP ME!" Sota yelled as he ran ahead of Kohaku around the house. Kagome stood up angrily and walked to the hallway and stopped Sota from running and glarred at him.

"You scream one more time i'll give Sango permission to kill you." Kagome told him with a deadly tone and suddenly had the urge to run to the bathroom.

"What's with her?" Sota asked as he saw the door shut to the bathroom. Kohaku ran into Sota pushing him to the floor.

"Oops." Kohaku smiled nervously.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Sota asked again. Inuyasha chuckled as he walked to the bathroom.

"She's fucking wasted." Inuyasha smirked as he shook his head and knocked on the door. He heard the toilet flush and walked into the bathroom since she didn't respond. He walked in to see her on her knees as she leaned against the toilet.

"KOHAKU! SOTA! RUN!" He heard Sango yell from inside the bathroom. He laughed and rubbed her back as he knealed down behind her.

"You ok?" He asked with a soft tone.

"Ya...peachy." She said quietly. He chuckled once again.

"I told you not to drink." He told her sympathetically.

"No I remember that part, you said 'I thought you didn't want to drink?' unless you told me after my wine cooler." She said mocking him with the statement.

"Same difference." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think i'm ever going to drink again." She muttered under her breath.

"I doubt that. You seemed to like it last night. Just next time listen to me." He told her. She started to stand up and he got up to help her.

"I got it." She told him as she shoed his hands away.

"Ya well just in case." He said as he lead her to the sink since she was headed that way. She rinsed her mouth out as much as she could and took out the mouth wash from the medicine cabinet. She rinsed her mouth out with the mouth wash until she was sure she couldn't taste the vile taste left in her mouth. She looked at the door when there was another knock at the door and Katsuki slipped in and shut the door behind her.

"You ok?" Katsuki asked her.

"Ya i'm ok. I regret eating all that candy though...I think that's mostly what I ate last night." She told her with a smile but tried to clear her head at the thought of food.

"So you'll give her an answer but when I ask you, you have get sarcastic with me." Inuyasha said louder then he meant.

"Probably cause you won't shut up." She said holding her head from his loud tone.

"Come on i'll get you some aspirin." Katsuki said grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her out of the bathroom. Inuyasha sighed as he followed behind. She sat at the kitchen table and rested her head on the table.

"I think i'm going to die." She said with a muffled voice.

"Your not going to die." Katsuki giggled.

"Ya you'll just feel sick for a while...maybe even all day." Miroku said hearing the conversation as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Miroku. You always knew how to make me feel better." Kagome muttered with a sigh. Sango walked into the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"If it makes you feel any better Kagome, Sango just single handedly tied up both Kohaku and Sota." Shippo said with a laugh. Kagome looked at Sango with a grin.

"I have to see this." Inuyasha said and looked out the kitchen door to see both boys tied to chairs with tape over their mouths. Inuyasha laughed at the site and went back into the kitchen.

"I'll take your word for it, I don't feel like moving. Way to go Sango." Kagome cheered half heartedly. Inuyasha shook his head with a smirk and began to run her back once again. "That feels good." She muttered under her breath and Katsuki put the glass of water and aspirin on the table. Kagome lifted her head long enough to take the medicine and drink the water then letting her head rest on the table once again. "I think I want to go home." Kagome mumbled to them.

"No!" They all yelled at once.

"Ok ok don't shout." Kagome she said looking at them all.

"If you go home your mom is going to be able to tell what's wrong with you." Inuyasha told her soothingly.

"Ya and she already thinks bad enough of Inuyasha so she'll surely suspect it was his fault." Sango told her.

"Not to mention you were at my house so she'll hate me too." Miroku put in.

"Technically i'm not at your house." Kagome said with a nervous smile.

"Technically? Ok...Technically where are you?" Sango asked her hesitantly.

"Umm...your house." Kagome's voice near a whisper.

"Oh great. I told my mom I was at your house...what if one of our moms called the other?" Sango asked.

"Oh! What if that's why the boys are here?" Kagome asked and shot out of her seat regretting it immediately as she held her head as the room seemed to spin.

"You alright?" Sango asked and when she nodded she led Kagome to the living room to both their brothers. Inuyasha followed and untaped both their mouths.

"Don't yell." Inuyasha warned as he stood behind them with his arms crossed. Both boys looking at their sisters nervously. The other walked into the room to witness what was going on.

"Why did you guys come here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Mom is at the grocery store and took me to Kohaku's house to play, Kohaku told mom that you two went to Miroku's this morning. She's coming here to pick you up so you can spend the day together so you can talk." Sota explained in few breaths.

"Ya, we came to warn you...and well...decided to have fun?" Kohaku said nervously.

"She's coming here!" Kagome asked urgently.

"Ya, she wants to spend the day with you...don't know why she would want to though." Sota told her. Kagome gave him a narrowed look before turning to Inuyasha.

"You have to move your car now! She knows what your car looks like!" Kagome ordered as she grabbed his keys and pushed him out the door not even giving him the chance to protest.

"Shippo you should probably move your car too." Sango told him and he nodded and grabbed his keys before walking out the door. "Kagome come with me." Sango said and led her to Miroku's room. "Here you need to change..." Sango said as she looked through the clothes she brought over and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. She quickly changed and brushed her hair out.

"I don't think I can do my make up right now." She said, feeling a little woozy from having to move so fast. Sango came over to her with her make up and started doing her make up.

"She'll get suspicious if you don't. You always wear your make up." Sango told her and slid some sandals by her feet. "Just dress comfortable. That'll be ok." She said as she applied foundation mascara, eyeliner and some clear lip gloss. She backed up and let her stand before looking her over a few times. "Ok I think your ok. Do you think your going to be able to manage the day?"

"I sure hope so. Thanks Sango." Kagome said hugging her.

"Your welcome. Oh wait!" Sango said before she walked out and pulled out some perfume spraying her a couple of times making her sneeze a couple of times then walked out of the room. Inuyasha and Shippo had both returned from moving their cars.

"Where did you park?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she walked into the room.

"Down the road, she won't see it don't worry." He assured her. Katsuki let the boys go from their keepings and threw the tape away.

"We're going to hide in the other room cause mom should be here soon." Sota told them.

"Ya, we're supposed to be at the park." Kohaku said as the two ran to Miroku's room and shut the door. Miroku watched them enter his room and rolled his eyes.

"Why my room?" He asked but pushed it aside. "Ya they were here a while when you were chasing them down so she should be here soon."

"I think i'm going to go to the kitchen and stay there till you leave. See you later Kagome." Shippo said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Bye Kagome." Katsuki said as she followed him. They all jumped when there was a knock at the door. Kagome looked wide eyed at Inuyasha and pushed him into the coat closet and let Miroku answer the door.

"Hey Ms. Higurashi." Miroku said kindly.

"Hello Miroku. Is Kagome here?" She asked in the same gesture.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she walked up behind Miroku. Miroku stepped aside and let her in. She walked in and took her coat off about to open the closet to put it in. Sango took her coat in a hurry and threw it in the closet and closed the door. Ms. Higurashi looked at her oddly but let it pass as she turned to her daughter.

"Yes I wanted to spend the day with you so we can talk. I really think we need it." Ms. Higurashi said with a sigh.

"I guess so." Kagome agreed.

"Would you like a cup of tea? I could make some, my parents arn't home so I havn't made any yet." Miroku offered. Sango elbowed him from his gesture.

"Oh it's ok. I guess I will be going now. Ready Kagome?" She asked her daughter.

"Sure go ahead and i'll be there in a minute." Kagome said as she got Ms.Higurashi's coat out of the closet from Inuyasha and pulled it out. She looked at it to see it was the wrong one and shoved it back in into Inuyasha's stomach and pulled another out giving her mother her rightful coat.

"...Ok...I'll wait in the car so you can say goodbye to your friends." She said as she walked out of the house. Kagome sighed and let Inuyasha out of the closet. "Kagome, I forgot!" Ms. Higurashi said as she opened the door. Kagome pushed him back into the closet making him fall back against the wall. "What was that?" She asked as she looked around.

"Oh that was my cat. I brought her over with me." Sango said quickly.

"Oh, ya cats are always jumping all over everything." Ms. Higurashi laughed, Sango's false laugh joining her. "Anyways, Kagome we're going to the mall and I suppose we can buy you clothes and we can go get you some cds too." Her mother said cheerfully before walking out once again with no intention on walking back in.

"Wow..." Sango said surprised at her mom's generosity after what happend before hand. Kagome opened the door and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor of the closet.

"I'm sorry, she scared me." Kagome said as she knealed in front of him.

"Kagome hurry up, your mom will think something if you take to long." Sango told her as she ran to Miroku's room to grab a jacket for her and her purse.

"Ok, sorry Inuyasha I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting up. He got up too and pulled her to him kissing her fully on the lips. When he let go she staggered back a bit and backed up into the wall.

"Kagome go!" Sango told her as she pulled her away from the door opening it for her.

"Right! Bye Inuyasha, i'll call you while i'm at the mall Sango, keep your cell phone on. Later Miroku." She was about to close the door but opened it and stuck her head in. "Thanks guys." She said and left the house and walked out to the car.

"She's not going to make it." Sango said as she shook her head. Shippo and Katsuki walked out of the kitchen finally being able to laugh after what they heard.

"Your cat?" Shippo asked.

"Hey it worked." Sango defended herself. Sota and Kohaku came running out of the room and jumped over the back of the couch to sit comfortably as they turned the t.v. on. Inuyasha looked at the two boys and sighed. He had an idea has he took a seat next to Sota.

"So...how much does your mom hate me now?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"She never said she hated you. She just...thinks your bad. But I think your cool!" Sota explained.

"Thanks kid." Inuyasha said with a sigh as he sat back and watched t.v. with them.

_**WITH.KAGOME.**_

Kagome looked out the window as she held her hand to her head while the music played wishing she could just die right there and then, saving her the pain of the day she had to look ahead to.

"Kagome...I wanted you to come with me hoping we could talk. You ran out and I just thought we should talk about everything." Her mother explained as she looked over at her daughter every so often as she drove. Kagome didn't hear one word she said as her head throbbed from the music. "...Kagome?...Kagome!" She yelled grabbing her attention by the loudness that radiated from her voice.

"What?" Kagome asked as she turned quickly to face her mother trying to look straight at her mother not knowing which one to look at as her vision was spinning having her see double for a few minutes.

"I said I wanted to talk, that's why I want to spend time with you." She repeated herself, wording it a little different that time.

"Oh ok." Kagome nodded and thanked the lord to have a reason to turn the music off.

"Kagome I...let's wait till we get to the mall." Her mother decided and drove the rest of the way in silence.

They both got out of the car when they arrived and walked toward the enterance of the mall. Kagome looked over at the showings of movies then at the photo booth where her mom had caught them two and forbid them to be together. She sighed and continued to walk in silence until her mom finally spoke.

"Listen Kagome...I know I overreacted a little but I want to talk this out." She told her.

_'Overreacted a little? That's an understatement.' _She thought as she rolled her eyes, looking away so her mom didn't see. "Ok...How about why you forbid me to make any contact what-so-ever with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked keeping from yelling, one because it was a public place and two, she'd just be giving herself a headache from the hang over she still had.

"Inuyasha has been your friend growing up right?" Her mother asked her.

"Ya? What about it?"

"Ok well you hadn't seen him after you moved. Kagome he changed and started pulling these dangerous stunts. His mother was always telling me what he was doing. He could get hurt and worst of all you could get hurt being with him. I love you Kagome, I want you to be safe." Her mother explained with a motherly worry in her voice.

"I can't get any safer if i'm with Inuyasha. What his mother told you was what he did before, when I wasn't around. Mom...truth is we missed each other. I was sad when we left and I couldn't face him and say good-bye. He was told by Naraku that I was messing around and that was why. Inuyasha didn't want to believe it but since I didn't go see him that last time so everything he was told fit together." Kagome explained deciding to sit on a bench when she started feeling sick. Ms. Higurashi sat beside her and listened to her explain.

"Kagome I understand you want to be with him but how about you two give each other some time and stay as friends and once Inuyasha's started coming over more often and i've gotten to get in most of the motherly talks we'll _talk_ about you dating him. Can you at least do that for me?" Ms. Higurashi asked. Kagome turned away not wanting to answer. "Come on let's shop." Her mother said dropping it for the time being as she stood up and started walking with Kagome following right behind her. They had walked around and stopped in pretty much all the stores and bought at least two or three things from each. Kagome told her mom she was going to the bathroom and Ms. Higurashi waited for her in a small store that sold drinks and snacks.

Kagome dialed Sango's cell and waited for someone to pick up as it rang.

"Hey, Oh my gosh. It's like she's trying to buy me away from Inuyasha, she bought me so many things." Kagome explained the moment she picked up.

"Aw damn are you serious? I should think about doing something my mom wouldn't like." Sango smirked. "So what'd she say?"

"Oh she asked me if I could stay friends with Inuyasha for now and let him come over more so she can lecture him for some reason. She called it motherly talks and then we would _talk_ about me going out with him. I didn't answer her when she asked me and then she decided to just go shopping. I even got that bow and arrow we saw a while back at that new...well not new anymore but that weaponry store." Kagome explained, a headache coming from talking so much.

"Oh wow. I know i'll be coming over your place sometime and checking out all your new things." Sango giggled.

"Great. Then I can have someone to practice with. I got to hurry my mom is waiting for me. And y head is killing me right now. God I didn't think my mom would ever stop talking." Kagome said grogily.

"Ok, want to talk to Inuyasha first though?" Sango asked her with a laugh.

"Sure, but real fast."

"Hey Kag, you feeling ok?" Inuyasha asked not wanting to bring up her mom again.

"Ya, just a little sick. Now my head hurts from talking so much to Sango. My mom kept going on and on and I don't even know what she was saying cause my head would start hurting so bad. Thank kami she thinks i'm getting sick. She's taking me home and i'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you after I take a nap ok?" Kagome explained.

"Ok good. Whatever time. Take some aspirin and you better get some sleep." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Kagome giggled as she saluted even though he couldn't see.

"Kagome?" Her mother walked into the bathroom.

"Hold on. Gotta go Sango, bye." Kagome said and hung up the phone.

"Huh? Oh...her mom." Inuyasha realized with a sigh and hung up the phone.

"What happend?" Miroku asked curiously.

"She is sick. Her mom even think's she's sick. She's going home and going to sleep." Inuyasha explained.

"I didn't think she'd be able to make it." Sango giggled and held out her hand.

"Dammit." Miroku shoved his hand in his pocket pulling out his wallet and handing her five dollars.

"You guys bet on her?" Inuyasha asked as he watched.

"Yup, she wont mind since we bet on Miroku a while back...wow...we really havn't done the stuff we used after everything happend. Maybe if we all start doing the stuff we used to she could forget about having to hide you guys and just have fun." Sango suggested.

"Ya like going to the movies and the basketball courts." Miroku said with a shrug.

"That sounds good. Sorry guys but I think I should go home and face my mom." Inuyasha said and grabbed his clothes.

"Ok, good luck." Sango said as she got up to walk him out.

"Want to shoot some hoops tomorrow?" Miroku asked as he got up and followed Sango.

"No we should go to the movies. Ya'll played basketball a while ago. We havn't gone to the movies since the begining of school." Sango told him.

"Ok we'll decide tomorrow. Later guys." Inuyasha said and walked out of the house. Shippo and Katsuki had left after Kagome did and Kohaku and Sota went back to Sango's house before getting caught.

_**INUYASHA'S.HOUSE.**_

Inuyasha walked into the house and looked around before closing the door. He walked into the kitchen and found his mom sitting at the table with a girl. He could only see the back of her head but he knew there was something familiar about her.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he closed the kitchen door. The girl turned around to look at him with a smirk. Inuyasha looked wide eyed remembering where he saw her then glarred at her before pulling her out of her chair and pushing her up against the wall with his hand around her throat.

"Inuyasha!" His mother yelled as she jumped up and stood beside him in an instant.

"What the fuck are you doing here bitch?" Inuyasha demanded through gritted teeth, ignoring his mother's protests.

"Inuyasha you know very well what i'm doing here." The woman said calmly. He dropped her so she was standing on her feet but didn't step away.

"She went to your school before. We're just sitting here talking. Get back Inuyasha." His mother told him.

"Your with Naraku aren't you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sort of. Once I do the job I was sent to do then i'm free. Would you please excuse me. I have to go find an old school mate...if you know what I mean." She smirked.

"Inuyasha you better get back now! Listen to me now! Get back!" His mother yelled and tried to pull him away. He stepped back one still glarring at her.

"You fucking touch her i'll kill you." Inuyasha threatened. He growled low in his chest.

"I don't plan on hurting her. Only person that needs to be hurt is Naraku, don't you think? I just need to borrow her for a while." She explained casually.

"Oh ya? Who's going to hurt Naraku? He's in jail anyways."

"He's working on getting out right now as we speak. And to answer your question, your going to not only hurt Naraku but do more. If you don't the girl will be the one to get more then hurt." She explained.

"...what exactly are you talking about Kagura?" Ms. Kappei asked.

"Don't fucking touch Kagome." Inuyasha warned her once again.

"What? Kagome? What's going on?" His mom asked frantically.

"What did you try doing to her that night at the hospital!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I tried to take her soul." Kagura said simply.

"Naraku's orders?" He asked.

"No. Kikyo's. Either move out of my way so I can find her or move the hard way. Thanks to your mother I got to hear all about you and her. I wasn't exactly sure where to find her but I know now. Thanks Ms. Kappei it's been...interesting." Kagura said as she looked at her.

"I swear Kagura, don't touch Kagome. I will help you get away from Naraku if you just leave her alone." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Someone should have already gone by there by now. Not sure how far they've gotten. I know that if you, Sesshomaru, your friends and the miko combine together you can get Naraku. He's just a half demon anyways. Kagome should be drugged by now but if you hurry you might be able to save her." Kagura said with a little sympathy in her voice.

"Why are you helping me?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

"Because Naraku is a sick bastard and your my only way out from his grasp." Kagura said simply as she crossed her arms. "Times running out dog boy."

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could out of the house and jumped in his car and sped out of the driveway and headed to Kagome's house. Once he pulled into the driveway he went to the backyard knowing her mother would never let him in and jumped up on the roof and opened her window. Someone was standing over her with smoke filling the room. Inuyasha jumped into the room and was already trying to bring down the demon who was in the room. He covered his mouth and nose trying not to breathe any of the smoke as he faught the demon. There was a banging at the door as both his mother and Kagome's yelled to know what was going on.

Inuyasha was pushed up against the wall by the demons strength being held by the throat but managed to get loose and put the demon in a sleep hold. His vision began to blur from the gas surrounding the room and let the demon fall at his feet and slowly walked to Kagome's side. He leaned over her to see she looked asleep and unharmed. He tried to keep his eyes open as he got dizzy and felt he was going to fall. He stroked the side of her face before passing out from the smoke and lied over her.

The door pushed open as both mothers ran in followed by Kagome's grandfather.

"Oh god, don't breathe in." Ms. Kappei said as she covered her nose. "We have to get them out of this room and call the cops." She said as she tried to lift her son off Kagome with one arm. Ms. Higurashi ran over and helped her pick him up and take him downstairs as Kagome was taken down by her grandfather.

"Don't call the cops. Inuyasha will only be in trouble by Naraku." Kagura said from the hallway.

"Who are you?" Ms. Higurashi asked as they set Inuyasha down on the couch and Ms. Kappei went to his side.

"Kagura. I'm the only person who can help save Kagome." She said simply.

"Inuyasha? Sweetheart can you hear me?" Ms. Kappei asked as she stroked his cheek and pushed his bangs away from his face.

"What's going on?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she looked from Kagura to Ms. Kappei. "Izayoi?"

"I don't know exactly." Ms. Kappei answered.

"Both of them have been slightly poisoned by the smoke that was in the room. They need something to drain it out of their systems." Kagura explained boredly.

"Like what?" Ms. Higurashi asked trying to keep back tears from her daughters current state.

"Here." Kagura said and handed them a small bottle. Ms. Kappei eyed her as she took it.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked.

"I'll tell you what, if you don't give them that medicine you'll never see them again. I do not want to stay under Naraku's command. It's for both your sake and mine." Kagura crossed her arms and sighed from their questioning.

Ms. Kappei looked at her a few minutes before lifting Inuyasha's head and pouring it into his mouth then set him down so she could do the same with Kagome.

"If your supposed to hurt Kagome then wouldn't Naraku figure out...or whoever sent you figure out your helping us?" Ms. Kappei asked suspiciously.

"Hmm...maybe. But by time they come find me them two will be well enough to fight him and kill him." She answered.

"Are they going to be ok?" Ms. Higurashi asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine. Give Inuyasha a couple of hours and Kagome a day or two and they should wake up. Inuyasha is half demon so it dosn't effect him as much." Kagura explained while looking around the house. "This is Kagome's house right?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" Ms. Higurashi asked hesitantly.

"It's more dangerous here. You'd have a better chance at her staying at Inuyasha's house. Kikyo hasn't been able to track his house cause he's barely been home." Kagura sat on the couch.

"Why are people coming after Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked out of concern.

"You ask that at a time like this?" Kagura sighed. "Let's see...Naraku wants Kagome and Kikyo wants Inuyasha cause Kagome has Inuyasha but both are pissed cause Kagome and Inuyasha love each other so it's harder to get the one they want. Kikyo is just a bitch who has hated Kagome forever and Naraku is just...a freak I guess. That's about it." Kagura nodded and looked at her.

_**RIIINNG RIIINNG**_

Everyone turned to Inuyasha when his cell phone in his pocket rang. Ms. Kappei walked over to him and pulled out the cell phone to answer it.

"Hello?" Ms. Kappei asked hiding her worry.

"Hi..umm...Ms. Kappei?" Miroku asked out of confusion.

"Yes, Hi Miroku. Uhh...Inuyasha can't talk right now. We're at the Higurashi's house." She explained not wanting to say what was wrong with her son.

"Kagome's? Oh shit." Ms. Kappei heard in the background.

"You can tell Sango that it's not about them being together." Ms. Kappei smirked. "Someone tried to attack Kagome and..."

"Kagome? Is she ok! Is it ok if we come over?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Uh ya, we need to take them to my house. Maybe you can help a lit-..." She was saying until the dial tone came up. "Ok...he hung up."

"Izayoi...i'm sorry about..." Ms. Higurashi started.

"It's ok...come on, let's get you some tea." Ms. Kappei said and led her to the kitchen. "Come on Kagura. I believe we should all talk." She said trying to be strong for the kids and figure everything out.

_**KAGOME'S.HOUSE.**_

Sango was first to enter the house followed by Miroku as they rushed in.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she walked into the living room and saw her lying on the floor and rushed to her knealing beside her.

"They're poisoned. Inuyasha will wake up in a couple of hours." Kagura explained as she walked into the living room.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked as he stood in front of Sango protectively.

"I'm Kagura. You must be Miroku and Sango. Been expecting you two." She told them.

"How do you know us?" Sango asked curiously. Kagura looked at them with a raised eye brow and pointed to the kitchen.

"Their moms." She said simply.

"Oh...well...where is Ms. Kappei?" Miroku asked.

"In the kitchen calming Ms. Higurashi. Damn you people jump to, to many conclusions." Kagura said with a roll of her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. Sango gave him a look to go see as she stayed beside the two that were unconscience.

Miroku walked into the kitchen to see Kagura was speaking the truth.

"Miroku, glad your here." Ms. Kappei smiled weakly. He nodded and walked back into the living room to calm Sango from her worry.

_**9.HOURS.LATER.**_

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room. He sat up when he realized he was in his room and tried to remember what happend and why he was on the floor. He reached up and scratched his head and streatched a bit before looking over at his bed and saw Kagome lying on it and suddenly remembered everything. He got on his knees and sat next to the bed looking at her but regretted rushing when he felt dizzy. He stroked her cheek as he looked at her worriedly.

"Kagome? Come on wake up. We're going to get Naraku and Kikyo. Don't worry. You just gotta wake up for me." He said, his voice a little rough.

"Inuyasha...she should wake up in a day or two days." Miroku said hesitantly from the door as he walked in. "Glad to see you alive though. I would miss you to much." He teased.

"...ya...Miroku so when exactly are you planning to get some help?" Inuyasha asked weakly.

"When pigs fly buddy...flying pigs, that'll be the day." He smirked and walked in and sat on the swivel chair in front of the computer but turned to face him.

"...ya...where's my mom?" He asked curiously.

"Downstairs with Kagura." He said as he sat back and put his coffee down.

"What!" Inuyasha jumped up and ran out of the room and ran downstairs. Miroku slowly stood and followed a little confused.

"Inuyasha your ok!" Sango said and got up and hugged him. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention as he looked at the couch where his mother, Kagome's mother and Kagura sat. He moved away from Sango and walked to Kagura. "Inuyasha?"

"You fucking knew that was going to happen. If anything at all is wrong with her i'll kill you." Inuyasha threatened and turned to walk back upstairs.

"Inuyasha!" His mother yelled as she stood up.

"Stop trying to tell me to be nice to that bitch! She knew that someone was coming after Kagome and all she did was try to talk me into helping HER!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed at Kagura.

"Yes your right. Because that's the only way I could explain. I'm getting sick and tired of hanyou's trying to take over." Kagura said as she walked over to Inuyasha. He shoved her into the wall and stood in front of her.

"Inuyasha!" Ms. Kappei yelled.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? I know everything about Naraku. I know where he is and where everything is. Don't you think if you kill me you'll never be able to free Kagome from Naraku?" Kagura asked. Inuyasha growled and walked away from her as he went upstairs with Miroku and Sango following behind.

"You know...she's right. We need her no matter what. She told you that Kagome was in danger right? Well at least she told you instead of letting Kagome die." Sango explained with her back to the door.

"I know that." Inuyasha said quietly with a sigh. He grew worried when Kagome began to take in deep breaths. He took her hand in his and rested his chin on the bed.

"Kagura says we can beat Naraku if we all work together." Miroku said aloud.

"Ya..." Inuyasha sighed.

"I didn't think i'd have to see that asshole so soon. Well i'm up for it. If it's going to help then i'm in." Sango smirked and looked over at Inuyasha who gave her a thankful look.

"What about you Miroku? You havn't used your spiritual powers in a long time." Inuyasha told him knowing why.

"Spiritual powers?" Sango asked as she looked at him questioningly.

"My family is from a long line of monks..." He told her.

"Oh..."

"So you in?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"How can you ask something like that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha looked down figuring he'd say that. "I wouldn't leave you out there to fend for yourself. You might kill yourself." He said as Inuyasha froze when he heard what Miroku had said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"That's nothing. I wouldn't leave you out there alone." Miroku smirked. "Might get kidnapped and raped by Naraku...or worse...Kikyo."

"Eww...gross...that's messed up." Inuyasha shook his head from the idea. Sango laughed at the thought even though she knew he was playing. "Ya, we need to stay on the look for him. I don't want him anywhere near Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stroked her cheek.

"Same here. If that bastard tries to touch Kagome, he's dead." Sango said as she slammed a fist into her hand to prove her point.

"We just got to wait for her to wake up." Miroku said with a sigh as he looked over at Kagome.

"One question...why was I on the floor?" Inuyasha asked as he eyed Miroku.

"Oh...that...ok well...we were going to keep you downstairs on the couch and all...but then I thought you'd want to be near Kagome. We were going to put a futon or something down but...well." Miroku rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You were to heavy and we didn't want to pick you up again. So to bad." Sango finished and rolled her eyes at how scared Miroku was.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said and returned his attention to Kagome. Sango sighed as she sat at the foot of the bed.

_**JAKOTSU. **_

"You out?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yes you fag, why are you calling me? What happend to Rinkotsu?" Naraku asked.

"He's kinda busy." Jakotsu said with a sigh from the name.

"What is he doing Jakotsu?" Naraku demanded.

"He's trying to find Koga. Kikyo told him to." Jakotsu explained.

"Good. What about Kagome? Where is she?"

"We don't know..." Jakotsu said nervously.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Naraku yelled over the phone.

"Well...Inuyasha showed up." Jakotsu explained with a slight giggle. "He saved Kagome." Jakotsu told him with a dreamy sigh.

"Where's Kikyo?" Naraku asked, becoming irritated.

"She took a break. She said she'd be back." Jakotsu informed him.

"Ugh! Ok just tell her to call me." Naraku said as he hung up. Jakotsu sighed as he hung up the phone.

_**/AUTHORS.NOTE.**_

**Final Thought From Naraku:**

Koga I told you that you'd have consequences. The time has come. I'm coming for you Kagome. Kikyo dosn't need Inuyasha, he can just die...and hey, you can watch.

**AN: **Okz new chapter. I'm going to update Careless Whisper AFTER I update Hidden Love cuz that fic is past due for an updation pplz. Sowwy. don't kill me. Plus i'm workn on a new fic to write when i have writers block. i hope it comes out good. Well tty guys l8r.

Bye for now!

ONE MORE REVIEW AND I HIT 200! YAY! THANK YOU EVERYONE! JUST ONE MORE! LETS SEE WHO #200 WILL BE!


	22. Ch21 Dreams into Reality

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer:** Nope...dont own...now i will type...

_**.../...CHAPTER.21...\...**_

Your my (your my) angel (angel)

Your my (your my) heart girl

Cause your my everything (your everything I want and I'm wanting)

Girl your my everything (your everything I need and I want girl)

Girl

You don't know

Nothing will come between you and me

Girl you don't know

That you will always be

My everything

_**Everything - B2K**_

**Ch.21 Dreams into Reality**

_**RECAP.**_

"So you in?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"How can you ask something like that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha looked down figuring he'd say that. "I wouldn't leave you out there to fend for yourself. You might kill yourself." He said as Inuyasha froze when he heard what Miroku had said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"That's nothing. I wouldn't leave you out there alone." Miroku smirked. "Might get kidnapped and raped by Naraku...or worse...Kikyo."

"Eww...gross...that's messed up." Inuyasha shook his head from the idea. Sango laughed at the thought even though she knew he was playing. "Ya, we need to stay on the look for him. I don't want him anywhere near Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stroked her cheek.

"Same here. If that bastard tries to touch Kagome, he's dead." Sango said as she slammed a fist into her hand to prove her point.

"We just got to wait for her to wake up." Miroku said with a sigh as he looked over at Kagome.

"One question...why was I on the floor?" Inuyasha asked as he eyed Miroku.

"Oh...that...ok well...we were going to keep you downstairs on the couch and all...but then I thought you'd want to be near Kagome. We were going to put a futon or something down but...well." Miroku rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You were to heavy and we didn't want to pick you up again. So to bad." Sango finished and rolled her eyes at how scared Miroku was.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said and returned his attention to Kagome. Sango sighed as she sat at the foot of the bed.

_** JAKOTSU. **_

"You out?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yes you fag, why are you calling me? What happend to Rinkotsu?" Naraku asked.

"He's kinda busy." Jakotsu said with a sigh from the name.

"What is he doing Jakotsu?" Naraku demanded.

"He's trying to find Koga. Kikyo told him to." Jakotsu explained.

"Good. What about Kagome? Where is she?"

"We don't know..." Jakotsu said nervously.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Naraku yelled over the phone.

"Well...Inuyasha showed up." Jakotsu explained with a slight giggle. "He saved Kagome." Jakotsu told him with a dreamy sigh.

"Where's Kikyo?" Naraku asked, becoming irritated.

"She took a break. She said she'd be back." Jakotsu informed him.

"Ugh! Ok just tell her to call me." Naraku said as he hung up. Jakotsu sighed as he hung up the phone.

_**END.RECAP.**_

Inuyasha woke up from the light talking he heard beside him and felt Kagome's hand slip out of his as he sat on the floor with his head resting on the side of the bed. He sat up and looked over at her to see her sitting up as she looked around the room.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome looked wide eyed at him when she recognized the room as his.

"They found out!" She asked thinking that was the only explanation for her to be there. Inuyasha chuckled and sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Wow, you don't know how much I would rather that be the reason." He told her softly.

"Then what?..." She asked and took in a deep breath. "I feel dizzy." She said holding her head a bit as she let Inuyasha hug her.

"I'm sorry for being so late, I should have went straight to your house instead of talking to Kagura." He told her quietly.

"Inuyasha...what are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from him a little confused. She looked to the door when she heard it open.

"Kagome your awake!" Ms. Higurashi said as she walked in. Inuyasha moved back as Ms. Higurashi came over to hug her daughter. He had no choice if he hadn't he probably would have gotten trampled he figured.

_'I'm starting to think this woman will do whatever it takes to keep me away from Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought as she watched Kagome try to free herself from the hug.

"Mom...mom?...mom...MOTHER!" Kagome yelled as her mom kept thanking every thing possible for her awakening. Inuyasha was surprised that she had yelled at her own mother never hearing her do it before out of the many years he knew her. She had always adored her mother and never defied her.

"What? Are you ok!" Her mother asked looking over real fast.

"Yes...now what are you guys talking about!" She shouted thinking it was the only way to make herself heard.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran into the room after hearing her shouts from downstairs. Kagome rolled her eyes and put her arms out for another hug. "Well I was worried...you could be a little more enthusiastic about the hug." Sango said as she pulled away.

"She has no clue why everyone is hugging her and why we were worried." Inuyasha explained since no one would stay quiet long enough for Kagome to tell them.

"Yes! Thank you!" Kagome said with a sigh and let herself fall back on the bed from exhaustion. "You know what? Nevermind, I don't think I want to know anymore...just let me go back to sleep...wait...scratch that, i'm going home to go to sleep." Kagome said as she sat back up.

"NO!" Inuyasha, Sango and Ms. Higurashi yelled in unison making Kagome jump back.

"Umm...ok...or I can stay here..." Kagome said carefully as she scooted back against the wall. "Does this also have to do with the worrying thing?" Kagome asked the three.

"Ya, you have to stay here. It's safer." Sango told her. Kagome looked at her carefully then at Inuyasha and her mother to see them all looking worried.

"Uhh..." Kagome started as she got off the bed so she wasn't crowded by them any longer. "Am I in...trouble or something?" She asked as she stood up against the wall across from the bed. "Is there something I should know? Like am I dying or something?"

Ms. Higurashi laughed at the suggestion and shook her head.

"Kagome your not dying...but...I guess you could say your in trouble." Her mother told her.

"Hey Ms. Higurashi? Maybe we should take her downstairs where everyone is so she can talk to Kagura too." Sango suggested.

"Ya...who's Kagura?" Kagome asked looking over at Inuyasha remembering he mentioned her.

"That's a good idea, come on Kagome." Ms. Higurashi said grabbing her daughters hand and pulling her along to the door.

"Umm...ok..." She said as she was dragged downstairs. Inuyasha sighed as he followed them downstairs.

Kagome was pulled to sit beside her mother on the couch and Inuyasha sat down on another couch next to Miroku and Sango.

"Your finally awake. Nice to actually meet you Kagome." Kagura said as she walked into the living room with two tea's in her hand and walked over to Kagome and handed her one.

"Kagura?" Kagome asked as she took the tea.

"Yes, glad your ok." Kagura grinned as she sat next to Inuyasha. He growled low in his throat as he glarred at Kagura. "Will you relax puppy?" Kagura sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Kagome didn't like Kagura already from the way she acted and also the way she talked to Inuyasha like that. She didn't understand why Inuyasha hadn't attacked her just from the name calling like he usually would have. She set the tea on the table not trusting Kagura enough to actually drink it.

"So why can't I go home?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Cause Naraku would find you there." Kagura said simply. Kagome looked over at her wide eyed.

"Wha-what did you say?" Kagome asked unbelieveably.

"Naraku would come after you there. He would find you there." Kagura told her.

"But that...that's impossible...he's in jail, you have to be mistaken. This is all a mix up right? Naraku is in jail where he should be." Kagome told her as she stood up and walked over to Kagura.

"Well..." Kagura started and looked at her watch. "By now he should be out. A prison won't be strong enough to keep him locked up." Kagura said as she watched Kagome walk away from everyone.

"This is not happening..." Kagome said quietly as she ran back upstairs and went back into Inuyasha's room.

"You are so lucky your the only way for us to kill that bastard." Inuyasha growled out as he went upstairs and knocked lightly on his door. When no one answered he opened the door and didn't see her anywhere in the room and panicked when he saw the window open. "Kagome!" He called as he ran over to the window.

"I'm not going anywhere...don't worry." Kagome said from her spot outside on the roof. He sighed in relief when he heard her voice as he stepped out of the house onto the roof and sat beside her.

"Hey listen, Naraku isn't going to come near you. I won't let him...ok?" Inuyasha told her.

"Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Kappei both walked into Inuyasha's room to find it empty but walked toward the voices outside.

"I know...It's just kind of scary thinking Naraku was able to escape jail. If he can do that then...we don't know what he's capable of." Kagome said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Both Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Kappei stood back staying quiet as they watched the two.

"Ya but we're going to get him. Kagura is helping us. She said with your miko powers and the help of Miroku and Sango we could probably defeat him. I don't know about you but I think we're strong enough to beat him and we will. All four of us can take down Naraku. I already talked to Sango and Miroku and they agreed to help. We just need to figure out when to attack and everything will be fine." Inuyasha explained softly. Kagome lifted her head and looked at him with a small smile.

"Really? You really think we can get him?" She asked hopeful.

"Ya, i'm sure we can." He smirked as he looked at her. "All four of us working together would do alot of damage." He smirked as he leaned down and covered her lips with his before she could say anything else. Both mothers looked wide eyed at the sight before them.

"Ahem." Ms. Kappei cleared her throat with a smirk. Kagome looked wide eyed and turned to see both her mom and Inuyasha's mom standing inside the room. Her mom had her arms crossed and Ms. Kappei looked at them a bit shocked and amused. Kagome leaned toward Inuyasha trying to hide.

"Please tell me they're not standing there...that i'm just...insane or something." Kagome whispered.

"Nope...they're there alright...I think the secret's out." Inuyasha said with sigh.

"Oh god...we're dead." Kagome said with her eyes closed tightly.

"Yup." Inuyasha said simply as he stayed looking away from both his mother and Kagomes'.

"Kagome...come inside please." Ms. Higurashi said simply.

"Umm...can I stay out here?" Kagome asked.

"Why?" Her mother asked carefully.

"Cause I think i'm safer here." She said biting her lip, afraid of what would happen now. "Is she still there?" She asked Inuyasha in a low whisper afraid to look herself.

"Yup." He told her not even bothering to look knowing she was there. He sighed then looked down at her. "Come on, let's go face the music." He said as he stood up and held a hand out for her. She sat up and didn't move at first but sighed then reached for his hand.

"We're so dead." She muttered under her breath as she watched her feet as she let Inuyasha pull her to the house.

"Kagome! Rin is here!" Sango yelled from downstairs.

"Ok! Have to thank Rin for coming over." Kagome muttered the last part as she walked into the room and ran out of the room downstairs. "Rin!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs dragging Inuyasha by the hand and hugged her friend tightly.

"Umm...hey Kagome." Rin said carefully.

"I love you so much, your the best! Come on, let's go for a walk." Kagome said carefully when she saw both mothers walk down the stairs.

"Ok...uhh...come on Sango. We can go to the backyard." Rin said cautiously as they walked to the back door quickly as Kagome dragged them outside and Sango followed. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru who came over with Rin then at Miroku.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked his half brother.

"Rin made me come...she's making me help you and Kagome out." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Really now?" Inuyasha asked more interested.

"Inuyasha...be nice to your brother." Ms. Kappei told him with a smirk.

"Half brother." Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Umm...so...why are we taking a walk outside?" Rin asked as she looked toward the house since Kagome kept looking that way.

"Cause I don't want to be inside...so how have you been? I havn't seen you in a while." Kagome smiled as they continued walking.

"Good..." Rin said hesitantly.

"Kagome? Did something happen upstairs?" Sango asked carefully.

"Uhh...well my mom and Ms. Kappei were upstairs and we didn't know." Kagome said as she walked ahead.

"Did they find out!" Sango asked.

"...uhh...well...they might have. They saw him kissing me so...they might know now." Kagome told them with a sigh.

"Oh thats all? Ya they probably don't know." Sango said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Kagome glarred at her as she kept walking.

"Well I don't really want to hear how my mom dosn't want me with him." Kagome sighed as she sat under a tree.

"Your still not allowed to see him?" Rin asked her as she sat beside her.

"No...actually we were hiding it...until just now when she found out. Oh wow now I know never to hide anything from my mom, it only lasted about a day or two." Kagome explained.

"Well...do you still want to stay with Inuyasha after all this?" Sango asked as she sat cross legged in front of them.

"Of course I do! I just don't know how." She sighed.

_**INSIDE.**_

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha started as him, Sesshomaru and Miroku sat at the kitchen table.

"I already told you Rin is making me." Sesshomaru told him without having to hear him ask. Kagura walked into the kitchen and looked at the three boys.

"Are you sure you should let Kagome outside...you know...she can be found by her aura. The other two would just be hostages, you know how Naraku is." Kagura said as she went to the fridgerator and pulled out a drink. The three looked at each other before jumping out of their seats and running to the back door.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled the moment he stepped out of the house.

"What!" Kagome yelled back and stood up.

"You guys need to come inside." Miroku told them as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Why?" Rin asked them.

"Because Naraku can find Kagome by her aura and have somewhere to look." Sesshomaru told them.

"Come on were going inside." Sango said as she led Kagome back to the house.

"Dammit, this sucks. I can't even be outside." Kagome mumbled as she walked inside.

"Ya...it's ok, we're here." Rin smiled as she walked inside with the boys following behind.

"Ok...well so much for hiding out for a while." Kagome said quietly as she looked around to see if her mom was around.

"She's with my mom at your house getting your stuff." Inuyasha walked up behind her.

"So I'm never going home am I?" Kagome mumbled.

"Well...unless you want Naraku to find you." Miroku told her.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Kagome asked curiously as she went to sit on the couch.

"Until we kill Naraku." Inuyasha told her and sat beside her.

"We really have to kill him?" Kagome asked. Everyone looked over at her giving her an odd look.

"What do you mean do we have to kill him? He's the one coming after you and you don't want to kill him!" Inuyasha asked out of surprise.

"What's going on?" Kagura asked as she walked into the room from the kitchen.

"Kagome dosn't want to kill Naraku...wait...who are you?" Rin asked.

"That's not important right now. You have to kill him! Why wouldn't you!" Kagura asked irritatedly.

"Well i'm sorry if I don't believe we should kill some guy! I mean there isn't somewhere we can get him taken to! Where he can be kept like a prison but stronger so it can keep him in!" Kagome yelled back. Sango looked over at Miroku with questioning look.

"Don't look at me! I don't know. Listen Kagome...Naraku has been after you...you don't think he deserves to die? He had a gang come after you." Miroku tried to explain calmly.

"He was the reason you were in the hospital Kagome!" Inuyasha told her.

"He was even the reason Inuyasha was in the hospital." Miroku told her.

"You have to kill Naraku. There is no where that can keep Naraku locked up!" Kagura told her. Kagome looked over at her for a minute before standing up and walking over to her with her arms crossed.

"How do you even know Naraku?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I've worked with him, I was actually sent here to get you. I want Naraku dead." Kagura explained. Shock flashed across Kagome's face but faded quickly.

"How can we trust you? I mean I don't know you, you work with Naraku and you were helping him to take me...you don't sound very trust worthy to me." Kagome said giving her a narrowed look.

"Kagome it's ok. She's helping us get Naraku. She's the one who told me there was a demon after you and that's when I came and found that demon that had poisoned you." Inuyasha explained leaving out everything else.

"I believe I was talking to Kagura." Kagome said coldly not taking her eyes off the woman.

"Well you don't have to trust me, I don't really give a damn. I just want Naraku killed. Once he is killed I am free from his grasp. Trust is such a waste, i'm just here to make sure Naraku dies." Kagura told her. "Besides if I were still after you, don't you think I would've done something by now?" She asked her with a smirk.

"So you were after Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Was...now I just want Naraku dead." Kagura answered. "I thought you hated Naraku? I mean he has been bothering you for the longest time." Kagura said to Kagome.

"I do hate Naraku..." Kagome sighed.

"Kagura back off. Kagome can decide what she wants for herself." Sango told her with a glare.

"Maybe I was better off on Naraku's side." Kagura muttered as she walked out of the room.

"Don't worry Kagome, she's the only way through this. We'll all be watching out for her." Inuyasha told her as he walked over to her.

"Your only way out is with the help of someone on your enemy's side?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She wants the same thing we want and that's Naraku out of our lives. She knows Naraku better then any of us, don't you think that would help in the long run?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone grew quiet after listening to Inuyasha.

"Ok but if she does anything she's out." Sango told him as she crossed her arms. Rin nodded agreeingly.

"I agree too. Anything and she's gone." Inuyasha assured.

_**THAT.NIGHT.**_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she lied in Inuyasha's bed.

"Hm?" He hummed from the sleeping bag on the floor.

"You asleep?" She asked as she looked up toward the cieling.

"Obviously not if I answered." He told her as he turned toward the bed. She rolled her eyes and turned toward the wall beside the bed.

"Nevermind Inuyasha." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ok." He said and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep but even though he was tired he couldn't. He sighed heavily and got out of the sleeping bag and walked beside the bed. "What is it?" He asked as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Nothing." She shook her head. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Tell me." He said as he nuzzled her cheek. She rolled over to lie on her back so she was looking up at him.

"It's just...I don't know." She sighed and looked away from him up at the cieling once again. He pushed her over and lied on his side with his hand holding up his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked more curiously now.

"I'm...I'm s-scared." She stuttered a bit. He looked at her questioningly and pulled her to him.

"Of what?" He asked her.

"Of what's going to happen...Inuyasha if we kill Naraku...not only will we have killed him but we would have murdered someone and there are penalties for that kind of thing if you havnt heard." She explained to him. "Inuyasha what's going to happen after all of this?" She asked him worriedly. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Kags, nothing is going to happen. We're going to be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you...not again. We're going to stop Naraku from bothering us and nothing bad is going to happen. Everything is going to turn out good. I promise you." He explained to her as he brought her hand up and kissed it.

"But what is it dosn't? And what if you end up going to jail this time? We'll all go to jail cause we would have all been a part of his murder. Inuyasha I don't know but...I don't trust Kagura for some reason. It's like this feeling deep down that just keeps bugging me about her." She explained.

"We're not going to jail. For you to not trust Kagura is big cause i've never seen you untrusting to anyone so...if you feel that strongly about it we'll keep an eye on her. Stop worrying, everything will be ok." He told her softly.

"Inuyasha...I don't know..." She sighed.

"Kagome do you trust me?" He asked her. She looked up at him oddly.

"Of course! I've always trusted you." She told him. He smirked from her response.

"Well can you trust me on this?" He asked her. She nodded with a sigh.

"Ya...but what if Kagura goes through with what she was supposed to do?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirked before looking back at her.

"Kagome Kagome, just trust me. Nothing will happen. I'll just have to stay with you at all times to make sure ok?"

"Hmm...I guess that could help." She said with a smile. He chuckled softly and leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek.

"Glad I can help." He smirked. His thoughts went back to that day at the hospital when Kagura showed up for some reason and he remembered the other little girl. _'That's right...that girl...Kagura said she tried to take Kagome's soul...Kagura dosn't smell of any such power. It has to be that other girl...' _

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked when terror flashed across his face. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Nothing. I was just thinking of your mom walking in." He assured her.

"Oh." She said quietly. _'My mom wouldn't scare him that much...I wonder what scared him. Must have really scared him...' _She thought with a sigh.

"What?" He asked when she sighed.

"Oh. I was thinking the same thing." She smiled half heartedly. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips before getting up.

"Well I better get away from you before your mom really walks in." He said as he got in his sleeping bag. Kagome sighed and turned over in the bed. "Night."

"Night Inuyasha."

_**1.WEEK.AND.4.DAYS.LATER.**_

"Kagome come on." Inuyasha said as he went into his closet and changed his pants into some black baggy cargos. He pulled off his shirt and started searching for a shirt to wear. "Kags wake up." He said as he pulled a shirt out of the closet and went over to the bed and went to his dresser and grabbed his belt and started to put it throught the belt loops. "Kagome Sango's here and has your car!" Inuyasha told her. Kagome opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed.

"What!" Kagome asked as she ran to the window and looked outside to see no one in the driveway. "Asshole." She muttered as she turned back around to go back to bed and looked over at Inuyasha to see him half dressed as he struggled with putting his belt through a few tattered belt loops. She blushed slightly, luckily he was trying to look at the belt loop he was having trouble with.

"Hey you wouldn't wake up. I had to try anything." He said irritatedly from the tattered belt loop. She tried not to stare at him yet it was hard since he was standing in the middle of the room. Plus, a guy with well toned muscles, slightly tanned from being outside, nice body and not to forget FINE didn't help any. Since she had access to him really didn't help either...she was starting to feel like she's been hanging out with Miroku to long. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and walked over to him and reached around him to push the belt through the loop.

"Can't do anything by yourself can you?" She asked trying to sound casual.

"Hey if I get to end up like this with someone as gorgeous as you then I wouldn't do anything by myself." He smirked as he placed his hands at her sides. She blushed and reached up to kiss him.

"What...are you...getting...dressed for?" She asked between his kisses.

"School." He told her but hit the wall when she pushed him back.

"Oh my god I forgot!" She said as she ran to the closet and threw open her suitcase her mom brought her and started searching for clothes. "Why didn't you tell me!" She asked him. He walked over to the closet and opened his mouth to tell her but she slammed the door closed before he could so she could change.

"...You could at least let me explain BEFORE you slam the door in my face." He told her as he grabbed a white muscle shirt and pulled it on before putting on a button down shirt with the ying yang sign on the back, leaving it unbuttoned and grabbed his wallet before walking downstairs.

Kagome came out of the closet wearing a short black skirt and tight red mandarin shirt with dragons on it and the love symbol next to the three buttons at the front top in black. She grabbed her black pumps and went over to the mirror. She smiled as she looked herself over.

"I know." She smiled as she went back to the closet and went into her suitcase once again and got out her make-up bag and stuff for her hair. Shr brushed her hair out as she walked back to the mirror and then searched through her hair stuff and pulled out two black chop sticks and put her hair up with them. She put on her doundation, base, mascara, eye liner and her new Rose Amour colored lip gloss she got at the mall the other day with Sango. She lightly put on some perfume and grabbed her purse.

She looked at the corner of the room and rolled her eyes when she saw a few swords and new sets of bow and arrows she also bought with Sango...well...Inuyasha had bought them actually because Sango was suggesting them for protection so he was all for it. She sighed before leaving the room and walking downstairs.

"I wish you would've woken me earlier." She said as she walked down the steps then walked into the kitchen.

"Well I...what the-..." He started but cut himself off when he saw what she was wearing.

"Morning Kagome. You look cute." Ms. Kappei smiled when she saw the young girl walk into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Kagome blushed.

"Listen...I know your mad at me still about the whole dating thing." Ms. Kappei said.

"Ms. Kappei..." Kagome started as she looked down and finished peeling her orange.

"Hey Kagome get a move on it! At this rate we won't even make it to school." Inuyasha said as he went into the kitchen.

"Uh..ya...bye Ms. Kappei." Kagome said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the door. Inuyasha said bye to his mother before walking outside to his car.

"Why are you wearing that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"What?" She asked looking over at him as she got in the car. She looked down and figured he meant the skirt. "Why not? Is something wrong with it?" She asked him.

"Why do you need to wear a skirt? Are you trying to attract guys?" He asked her irritatedly.

"...are you jealous?" She asked. Teasing him half heartedly.

"No! I was just wondering." He assured her as he pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the school.

"It's just a skirt Inuyasha. I wear it cause I like how it looks." She told him.

"So what is attracting guys just a plus side?" He asked her.

"Sure, if it works." She teased. He growled at the answer and looked over at her.

"Inuyasha your so dense. I don't wear it to attract guys. Come on let's go." She told him as she reached for the door. Inuyasha reached for her hand and pulled her to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her concernly.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, giving him a forced smile. He frowned he pulled her closer and was about to say something but she pulled away and opened the door. "Come on we have to go." She told him as she got out of the car with her bag. He got out after grabbing his backpack and went around the car to her. He was about to say something but then she grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the school. They walked toward the front and saw their friends sitting at a table.

"Hey guys." Kagome said as she walked over.

"Hey bout time you got here." Rin said as she scooted over to let the two sit down.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled as she slapped him.

"Ow! It's been a while." He defended himself. She rolled her eyes and waved to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Thanks, ya I know. Kinda overslept." Kagome sighed.

"Why didn't Inuyasha wake you up?" Rin asked.

"He did...he told me Sango was outside with my car and I jumped out of bed." She sighed once again.

"You tricked her?" Sango asked him.

"Hey it's not my fault she wouldn't wake up." Inuyasha told her.

"I'm sure there could have been another way to wake her up." Sango told him.

"Ya i'm sure there are many ways." Miroku grinned. Sango elbowed him with a roll of her eyes. "I didn't say anything!" He told her.

"Ya but we all know what you meant." Sango shook her head with a sigh.

"Guys are just dumb sometimes." Rin sighed.

"Yup." Kagome agreed but laughed a bit when she heard Inuyasha growl.

"Well most guys, i've never heard Shippo being that dumb." Sango corrected.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Katsuki smirked.

"Really! What could Shippo do that was so bad?" Kagome asked.

"Ok well I went to his house last week and he was watching the game and of course he was paying like half his attention to me and I told him I was hungry and that we should go out and get something. Well he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and gave it to me and told me to grab him something too." Katsuki complained while giving him a narrowed look.

"Oh my god! Not our Shippo!" Kagome laughed.

"You've been hanging out with these two way to long." Sango told him.

"Hey at least i'm not as bad as them." Shippo defended himself.

"True. They are pretty dumb." Sango smirked.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha growled.

"You shouldn't talk." Kagome warned him.

"I'm not dumb." He told her.

"What about what you said this morning?" Kagome smirked.

"Hey now! You brought it up...now what are you talking about?" Sango asked curiously.

"Ok ok. Let me ask you something first." She told them. "Why do you wear skirts?"

"Because...they're cute!" Rin smiled.

"Same." Katsuki nodded.

"Ya, it's cute and it's just clothes...why?" Sango asked curiously.

"Have you ever worn a skirt just to attract guys?" Kagome asked them.

"You mean you don't?" Miroku asked curiously.

"What!" Sango laughed. "Inuyasha thought..." She started but couldn't control her laughter.

"Oh wow! This here is proof that guys are dumb." Rin laughed.

"I'm not dumb!" Inuyasha growled.

"Ok fine, dense." Kagome smirked. He gave her a narrowed look. "Told ya." She added.

"I'm not dense." Miroku told them.

"Aww, yes you are sweety." Sango said and gave him a light kiss on the lips with a giggle.

"Oh well. I guess it's normal." Katsuki giggled.

"Yes all guys are dense and perverted." Sango told them.

"I think Miroku is the only one perverted." Rin told her.

"No give it time. Those two hang out with Miroku. Just give it time." Sango assured them.

"You know I 'am' right here." Miroku told her.

"Oh I know." Sango smiled.

"No one can get perverted they have to start out perverted." Inuyasha told them.

"Ya we'll see about that." Rin smirked.

"Right." Inuyasha muttered. He pulled Kagome closer to him, he was glad her mood had changed but he was still wondering what was bothering her before.

"Hey let's get to class and be early for once." Rin suggested.

"Ok, come on Miroku." Sango said as she got up.

"I'll see you guys later." Katsuki said before giving Shippo a quick kiss before walking off since she had a different class then them.

"Bye." Shippo said as the others waved.

"Come on Shippo i'll walk with you." Rin said as she grabbed her bag.

"You guys don't be late." Shippo teased. Inuyasha glarred at him as he walked off. Shippo smiled nervously and waved to them.

"Come on lets get to class." Kagome smiled and grabbed her backpack. She looked over at him when he made no intention of moving.

"What's wrong? Aww did little koinu get his feelings hurt?" Kagome asked. He glarred at her and smirked as he slowly stood up and put his back pack on his back. He slowly walked over to Kagome and when he came up to her he put his arm over her shoulder. She looked at him carefully and threw his arm off her before she started running.

"Get back here!" He yelled as he ran after her.

"No! Stay! Bad koinu!" Kagome teased. She reached the door to the school and closed the door and held it closed so he was still outside. He crossed his arms as he looked at her through the window giving her a narrowed look. She smiled before running down the hall breaking crowds of people. Inuyasha entered the school and calmly walked to class. Kagome got to her class and walked inside casually and went to her seat.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome shrugged with a smirk as he walked into the room. He walked to his seat and sat down. He looked beside him at Kagome and smirked.

"I'll get you later." He said before the teacher walked in. She nodded before facing the front. A woman followed the teacher in as he carried a stack of papers.

"Good morning class. You are to do these worksheets while i'm out in a meeting. I leave one request. Respect your substitute and behave." He said as he passed out the papers. They were all silent as he finished passing them out and he waved as he left.

"Ok class I will be explaining this paper." The lady said. She began to explain the paper as the students took notes and answered the questions along the way.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sango asked Kagome when she wasn't doing the work.

"Oh! Tired sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention." Kagome apologized as she looked down at the paper then realized she should have been listening. _'Of course, the day I don't listen he decides to give out the hardest work.' _She thought as she looked the paper over. Sango laughed when she saw the look on her face.

"I'll let you use my notes." Sango told her.

"Thanks Sango. I'll do it for homework." Kagome told her. Inuyasha looked at her and saw she was forcing another smile for Sango. He figured Sango noticed since she only gave her a half smile. He sighed and decided to wait till after class to talk to her.

When the bell rang Kagome jumped up in surprise and realized class was over. She put her stuff in her backpack and put it over her shoulder.

"Oh yay, gym." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Ya can't wait." Rin said as she walked ahead of them. Kagome turned around and noticed Inuyasha and Sango looking at her.

"What?" She asked and looked behind her to make sure they weren't looking at something else.

"Hey guys are we going or we just standing here?" Miroku asked as he picked his backpack up.

"Uhh...let's go." Kagome said carefully as she looked at them oddly before walking around them to follow Miroku.

"Something's up with her." Sango sighed.

"Ya I know. I noticed it this morning but when I asked her she acted like it was nothing. She keeps putting on this act for everyone." Inuyasha explained.

"What do you think's bothering her?" Sango asked him.

"I don't know...whatever it is she won't tell me. Can you talk to her?" He asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Sango asked as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know just...do girl talk." Inuyasha shrugged.

"...girl talk?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Ya...just talk to her. Your her friend. Maybe it's a girl thing, I don't know. Can you just talk to her?" He asked her as they started heading out of the class.

"Ya i'll talk to her...don't get mad if she dosn't tell me anything though." She warned him.

"Ok...see you after class." Inuyasha said as he walked toward the other direction.

Sango sighed as she headed toward the girl's gym. She walked into the changing room and changed into her gym clothes then walked out to the gym and found her friends.

"Bout time you got here." Kagome said as Sango sat beside her.

"Sorry, I guess I was going extra slow since it's gym." Sango smiled.

"I can't believe Inuyasha actually let you come to school." Rin said now that they were out of his hearing range.

"Ya, he went nuts when I kidnapped you so we could go to the mall." Sango laughed at the memory.

"I know, good thing you brought up that protection thing...just to bad I have to look at all that when I wake up." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hey it was either that or let you get in trouble." Sango smirked.

"Ya...good thing Kagura assured him I would be safer at school since there's people around. I would have had to stay home all this time." Kagome groaned at the thought.

"Is Kagura what's been bothering you?" Sango finally asked.

"What? She's not bothering me. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because...well...you seemed a little out of it earlier. You don't have to pretend with us Kagome. We're your friends." Sango explained.

"Ya...I noticed it too." Rin admitted. Kagome sighed and smirked.

"Can tell huh?" She asked them.

"Well we know you very well so its easy for us to tell." Sango told her.

"I don't know i've just been thinking about what's going to happen after we get Naraku. We can get in alot of trouble for commiting murder you know. He may not be a saint but he's still a person...you know? What if we all get caught?" She asked with a sigh.

"Have you talked to Inuyasha about this?" Sango asked her.

"Ya...he says nothing like that will happen. I believe him and all...it's just...ok that's not what's really bothering me. Ms. Kappei...Inuyasha's mom was mentioned that I was probably mad at her about the me and Inuyasha thing and I don't know...it just started making me think. My mom's made it clear that she dosn't want me with Inuyasha and...this sounds kinda dumb but...I don't know if I should keep hiding it all with Inuyasha." Kagome explained as a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But...don't you love Inuyasha?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Yes..I do...it's just...it's not right for Inuyasha to have to go through that. It's my mom who's doing all this and..." She told them but didn't want to say what she had planned.

"Your not thinking of breaking up with him are you!" Rin asked unbelieveably.

"Kagome...Inuyasha loves you. You'd probably hurt him more by breaking up with him then hiding around like this. Kagome you can't do that. Don't forget it's his mom too and remember when he thought the same thing and told you. You got mad at him and I had to beat him up. The way you felt then was the way he would feel. Do you really want that?" Sango asked her. Kagome didn't answer as she looked down. "Kagome how did you feel when Inuyasha did that?" Sango asked her.

"I felt...like he betrayed me...but this is different. Before I actually thought there was a chance. With his mom thinking the same thing then there's no chance at all. Don't you understand?" Kagome asked not being able to hold in any longer as she began to cry. Sango helped her up and lead her to the changing room and Rin followed behind as they walked to the back.

"Kagome you have to believe that there's a chance. Why do you think we've been helping you this whole time? Kagome your meant to be with Inuyasha...just...you have to believe it too." Sango told her as Rin nodded.

"I forget about it sometimes...like when we were all talking this morning...but I don't know. I suddenly remembered during class and just...couldn't get my mind off it I guess." Kagome told them.

"Well don't you worry. We're right here for you. Stop thinking about that and just remember Inuyasha loves you and you know you love him. Your mom will come around." Rin assured her with a smile. Kagome looked up at her and smiled.

"Ya...ok, I guess you guys are right." Kagome rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Of course we are. Don't you remember? It's the guys who are dumb not us." Sango laughed.

"Yes, how could I forget." Kagome laughed as she wiped away the remainder of her tears.

"Girls! Why arn't you in the gym?" The coach asked.

"I don't feel like gym today." Sango smirked as she whispered. She turned toward the coach with a worried look. "Kagome isn't feeling good. I don't think she should participate in gym today so me and Rin are going to take her out for some fresh air. She's feeling a little sick. She said she was a little dizzy. This has happend before if she has some fresh air she'll be ok." Sango assured the coach.

"Right...well Miss. Higurashi, Miss. Houko and Miss. Mamiko should change first cause i'm sure you wont make it back in time from your long trail to outside." The coach said with a sigh and walked out of the changing room.

"Thanks alot. Why did you have to say me? You could have been the one feeling sick." Kagome complained.

"Well...you were the reason we came back here so..." Sango shrugged.

"We won't get in trouble?" Rin asked carefully as she went into her gym locker and began to change.

"Well he has to believe us or it could be a risk to Miss. Higurashi's health." Sango smirked.

"Ya let's just hope you don't get caught for lying, Miss. Houko." Kagome said as she glarred at Sango.

"Whatever...I don't care." Sango shrugged. "Hurry and get dressed so we can take Kagome out for fresh air." Sango told them as she changed.

"Ya..." Kagome rolled her eyes as she changed into the clothes she had on before. She went into the bathroom and fixed her hair and make-up as did Sango and Rin once they finished changing.

"Come on let's get out of here before the coach comes back." Rin said as she walked toward the exit in the back of the changing room.

"Let's go see if the boys are outside again." Sango smirked as they walked outside.

"Let's go pester the boys." Rin suggested happily as they walked out to the baseball fields.

"They're playing baseball?" Kagome asked as she saw the boy's in gym on the field.

"Yup, Miroku told me." Sango said as she walked over to the fence.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shippo asked as he went over to the fence when he saw them.

"We came to bug you guys." Rin smiled.

"Well arn't we lucky." Shippo smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are. Where's Miroku and Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously.

"On the field. I'm on the other team." Shippo explained.

"Do they even know how to play baseball?" Kagome asked trying not to laugh when they just watched the ball pass them up.

"No...that's why I decided to be on the other team." Shippo said dully.

"Do they even try?" Sango asked curiously.

"Uhh...they did once and...well...they do better when they don't try." Shippo said with a sigh. He looked over at the coach when he blew a whistle. "See you girls later, teams are trading." Shippo said as he ran out to the field.

"Come on." Sango said as she walked around the fence. Kagome looked over at the coach and saw that he had seen them but didn't seem to care so she went ahead and followed her.

"I'm gonna stay over here." Rin said as she watched the game from the small set of bleachers.

"Wow...I wish our coach was like him. Our's wont let you do anything. Their coach dosn't seem to care about anything." Kagome said as they walked over to the front of the fence, waiting for the boys.

"Maybe after having Inuyasha and Miroku in his class he realized theres no use in caring. I know I wouldn't bother in caring if I had students like them...they don't look like they can do anything." Sango laughed.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over.

"Hey can't argue with the truth." Sango smirked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. She leaned back against the fence as he stood in front of her.

"Nothing, just bored. Felt sick so we came to bug you." Kagome said glarring at Sango.

"Hey it worked. You didn't really wanna be in gym today did you?" Sango asked as Miroku walked over to her.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked when he looked at all three girls there.

"Nothing. I think Kagome want's to go back to gym so we'll see you later." Sango told them.

"No no no, we're here already. I'm not going back. Besides...the coach knows we're skipping." Kagome shrugged.

"Skipping? Since when have you gotten to be so bad?" Inuyasha asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know...bad people I guess. I need to stop hanging out with you guys I guess." She laughed. "You are all bad influences. I should go back to my old school where I was good in school."

"Ya but you know you'd miss us to much." Rin told her from behind the fence.

"Hmm...ya your right." She smiled. "Oh damn look at Shippo go." Kagome said as she looked around Inuyasha to watch the game. "So I heard you suck at baseball." She told Inuyasha.

"Ya...not my game. Basketball is better. Baseball is gay, you don't even have cheerleaders for it." He explained.

"Oh ya? And what do you need cheerleaders for?" Kagome asked suspiciously while giving him a narrowed look.

"What else would I look at while I was playing?" He teased her. Kagome pushed him off her and stepped back so she was against the fence once again. "Ya you deserved that for that day at the court." He smirked as he walked forward.

"Ya, you better watch it buster." Kagome said poking him in the chest.

"Oh ya? What are you going to do to me?" He asked curiously.

"Just watch it." She warned him. He chuckled and leaned forward and captured her lips in a warm passionate kiss.

"Hey this is school. None of that." Miroku called over.

"Ya keep saying that he's going to come after you." Sango warned him.

"Psh, ya right. Watch." He said as he walked over to Inuyasha and whispered something in his ear.

"You fucking pervert!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned and started after him.

"Shit!" Miroku yelled as he took off running into the field.

"Mr. Kouji! Mr. Kappei! Get off the field!" The coach yelled and sighed when they continued running out there. Inuyasha took the bat from the kid holding it and went after Miroku. Miroku took the baseball and threw it at Inuyasha in hopes to knock him out or at least stall some time for him. Inuyasha hit the ball with the bat and hit Miroku in the back. "Why can't you do that in the game!" The coach asked when he was amazed Inuyasha actually hit the ball.

"Miroku get back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he picked the ball up from the ground as Miroku ran away and threw the ball into the air to hit it with the bat and once again hit Miroku.

"Do you guys just not try! We could easily win games if you played like that!" The coach yelled.

"Damn...I know never to get Inuyasha angry." Sango said as she walked over to Kagome. "What did Miroku say?"

"I don't know...I wasn't listening. Inuyasha needs to learn to control his temper. He always used to do this at my other school too." Kagome said as she watched the two run around the field.

"Oh ya? Why?" Sango asked curiously.

"Either because someone said something to him or the guy who broke my heart. He was always looking out for me." She explained not thinking anything of it.

"Are you serious?" Sango asked her. Kagome looked at her questioningly. "And you still couldn't tell from that, that he liked you?" Sango asked.

"Uhh...I guess not." Kagome said nervously with a shrug. "Umm...well...i'm going to go sit with Rin." She said quickly as she went over to the bleachers. Inuyasha finally let Miroku go when he started getting tired from running and walked back to the fence and leaned back against it.

"You could have sparred him a little you know." Sango told him as Miroku walked started to walk over.

"I could have." He said simply. "Did you talk to Kagome?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes I did." Sango told him.

"...And?" He asked.

"And what? You told me to have girl talk with her." Sango told him quietly.

"I know, so you could tell me what was bothering her. What happend? What did she say?" He asked irritatedly.

"Inuyasha a part of this 'girl talk' is the privacy that is asked to be kept. She specifically said not to tell you. I can't tell you unless she gives me permission and i'm not about to ask her if I can tell you." She explained.

"Then how the fuck am I supposed to find out what the hell is bothering her?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.

"You don't. But you don't have to worry about it. It's not bothering her anymore. I'll tell you this, she was worried about her mom. If you can't figure it out from there then you really are dense. She's not anymore though. She's back to how she was before, hopeful that everything is going to be ok. Inuyasha she loves you, don't push it by evading her privacy." Sango explained to him. He sighed and looked out to the field. "Oh ya and another thing." She said and hit him on the back of the head.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha said as he rubbed his head.

"I had to do that. You could've been with Kagome a lot sooner but you were chicken." Sango glarred at him.

"Well I have her now. That's all that matters." He told her with a growl.

"Ya...I guess." Sango said before going over to Miroku. A few minutes passed until Rin pushed Kagome off the bleachers to go over to Inuyasha. Kagome glarred at her so called friend before walking over to the fence.

"Hey, you did quite a number on Miroku." She said from the other side of the fence.

"Ya well he deserved it." Inuyasha turned around to look at her from the other side.

"By the looks of it your pretty good at baseball. You just suck at focusing on the game." Kagome told him.

"Hey! You better watch it little girl." Inuyasha warned her.

"Well you can't argue with the truth." She told him as she backed up as the lunch bell rang. "See ya in a bit." She waved as she went over to Rin and Sango as they walked off to lunch as the boys went to change.

"Are you guys going to work?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yup. Don't even ask Kagome, you can't go." Sango confirmed.

"Thought you guys were my friends." Kagome pouted as she sat at a table in the cafeteria.

"We are...just don't want to face Inuyasha when it's about something like this." Rin smirked as she sat down.

"I'm not scared of him. He's just right...for once...in his life." Sango laughed as she sat beside Rin.

"Fine...Inuyasha's going to work. His mom is making him. I have to stay at his house...alone...with his mom." Kagome sighed.

"Well either stay in the room or talk to her about how you feel." Sango told her.

"Ya no kidding...unless I can talk Inuyasha into letting me go to work...This isn't fair. I want to go to work. I havn't been for almost three weeks now...or more. Stupid jerk." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that? Did I hear wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he sat beside her. Kagome jumped up in surprise and glarred at Sango and Rin for not telling her. "Or did you really call me a jerk?" He asked.

"I want to go to work." She told him flat out.

"No."

"But Inuya-..." She started.

"No." He repeated.

"Well then i'm going to train with Kaede at least." She told him.

"No Kagome. Don't you listen? You can't do anything that can help Naraku find you." He told her. Kagome stayed quiet and decided to bring it up later since people were starting to look at them.

"When 'are' we going to get Naraku?" Sango asked curiously.

"How the hell am I supposed to know where he is?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't know, have you talked to Kagura? God knows I won't. You need to ask her about Naraku and find out where he is so we can go kill him because this is starting to interfere in all our lives." Sango explained.

"Kagura isn't sure where Naraku is." Miroku told her. Sango turned to give him a questioning look.

"What do you mean? She said she would be helpful in that department. How can she not know where he is? She was incarnated from him for god sakes." Sango asked.

"We've talked to her. She knew where he was before but apparently he figured Kagura betrayed him when she didn't return with Kagome and moved to someplace else." Miroku explained to her.

"So all we're going to do is wait?" Kagome asked unbelieveably.

"It seems that way." Miroku answered.

"What exactly are we waiting for? If that's the case then Kagome needs to do stuff so he can come to us and we can get him." Rin said, entering the conversation.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked since he was staying quiet through it all.

"I'll talk to Kagura tomorrow." Inuyasha assured them to quiet them down.

_**LATER.THAT.AFTERNOON.**_

"It's still not fair." Kagome pouted from where she sat, on Inuyasha's bed.

"Ya it's not fair you get to stay here and I have to work." Inuyasha said from the closet.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She sighed.

"I know. Kagome just stay here." He instructed.

"Well it's not like I can even try since you told your mom to make sure I don't go anywhere." She told him as she sent him a narrowed look.

"Because I know you'd leave if I didn't. Just stay here Kag." He told her.

"Ok fine. I'll be here when you get back." She assured him.

"Good, i'll be back early too so you better be here." He smirked.

"Yes your majesty." She bowed down to prove her point and crossed her arms.

"Ok ok. Damn." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Hey! Wait!" She yelled as she ran out of the room but ran into him.

"I'm waiting, watch where your going wench." He smirked.

"Ya whatever, bye." She said and turned to go back to the room.

"No get back here. You can walk me out." He smirked.

"You can walk yourself out." She told him.

"Hey, that's not nice." He pouted.

"Aww, well this wench is going to go to sleep." She told him with a glare.

"Ok i'm sorry. Come on." He told her. She rolled her eyes and followed him downstairs even though his voice didn't sound as if he meant it.

"You going now?" Ms. Kappei asked as they walked into the living room.

"Ya, see you tonight. Bye." He said to his mom and dragged Kagome outside with him.

"Now why am I coming outside. You can walk to your car by yourself. Your not helpless." She told him as she stood by the door.

"Ya but you love me and you want to come outside with me." He smirked.

"Who said?" She asked.

"You know you do." He said grabbing both of her hands. "Hey don't worry about my mom bringing up anything, I talked to her. She said she was going to talk to your mom." He explained.

"What? Are you crazy!" She asked him.

"Hey it helps." He told her.

"Well I might as well forget about being your friend after this Naraku business is over with." She said as she pulled away from him.

"Your mom will understand. Don't worry. Trust me." He assured her with a calm voice. "I got to go. I'll see you later." He told her. He leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled away. He sighed as he turned and walked to his car.

_'I should tell him tomorrow...i'll just investigate it first but...'_ She thought. "Inuyasha." She said quietly. He turned to look at her and she ran over to him and jumped in his arms and captured his lips in a kiss before he had the chance to say anything making him stumble back into the car. _'I never gave up the thought of being able to stay with you. I just had to tell them that.' _She thought to herself feeling as though she had to make it up to him just for telling Sango and Rin that she did.

"Whoa you ok?" He asked finally bringing himself to pull away.

"Mhm." She assured him kissing him a few more times before he let her go and she backed up. "See you later." She told him as she walked toward the garage. "And don't worry i'll be here when you get back." She called out. "Oh ya and Inuyasha, I love you!" She called out and closed the garage side door as she walked inside it. "Get in the car Inuyasha." She whispered to herself as she listened for the car engine.

She was starting to think he was coming into the garage and started walking for the door to the house so he wouldn't think anything of her staying in the garage but relaxed when he finally started the car and drove off. She sighed in relief and got into her car that she had her mom bring over for 'Inuyasha's use' to take her to school. Inuyasha had questioned it but Kagome just told him her mom left it just in case his car broke down for some reason, she was surprised he actually bought it. She felt bad for having to lie to everyone so much but felt it had to be done. She had explained to Inuyasha's mom that Inuyasha said it was ok if she went to Sango's house since Sango 'wasn't' going to work today.

She opened the garage door and drove to the hotel Kagura was staying at, once she pulled in the driveway she could feel the bad aura and could tell it was Naraku. She drove out of there before Naraku came out and found her knowing Inuyasha would kill her if he found out she went to Naraku. When she got back to his house she went back to his room and started doing her homework. _'That had to be Naraku...but if he sensed me like everyone says he can then...'_ She didn't even want to think about it and let the thoughts drift away from her mind for the time being.

..tbc..

_**AUTHORS.NOTE.**_

**_AN: _**Well here it is. Sorry for the long delay but I had a very bad case of writers block for a while but it's gone. I've been cured and I can even type Careless Whisper which is what i'm going to do once I upload this chapter. lol. okz well i really hope u enjoyed.

_**PLEASE.REVIEW.**_

ttylz,

Bye for now!


	23. Ch22 The First Move

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer-** Man i just woke up...I don't want to bother with trying to remember what I own but sadly i know I don't own Inuyasha...yet.

_**./.CHAPTER.22.\.**_

long lost words whisper slowly to me

still can't find what keeps me here

when all this time i've been so hollow inside

(i know you're still there)

watching me wanting me

i can feel you pull me down

fearing you loving you

i won't let you pull me down

**HAUNTED. - EVANESCENCE.**

**Ch.22 The First Move**

_**RECAP.**_

"Your mom will understand. Don't worry. Trust me." He assured her with a calm voice. "I got to go. I'll see you later." He told her. He leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled away. He sighed as he turned and walked to his car.

_'I should tell him tomorrow...i'll just investigate it first but...'_ She thought. "Inuyasha." She said quietly. He turned to look at her and she ran over to him and jumped in his arms and captured his lips in a kiss before he had the chance to say anything making him stumble back into the car. _'I never gave up the thought of being able to stay with you. I just had to tell them that.' _She thought to herself feeling as though she had to make it up to him just for telling Sango and Rin that she did.

"Whoa you ok?" He asked finally bringing himself to pull away.

"Mhm." She assured him kissing him a few more times before he let her go and she backed up. "See you later." She told him as she walked toward the garage. "And don't worry i'll be here when you get back." She called out. "Oh ya and Inuyasha, I love you!" She called out and closed the garage side door as she walked inside it. "Get in the car Inuyasha." She whispered to herself as she listened for the car engine.

She was starting to think he was coming into the garage and started walking for the door to the house so he wouldn't think anything of her staying in the garage but relaxed when he finally started the car and drove off. She sighed in relief and got into her car that she had her mom bring over for 'Inuyasha's use' to take her to school. Inuyasha had questioned it but Kagome just told him her mom left it just in case his car broke down for some reason, she was surprised he actually bought it. She felt bad for having to lie to everyone so much but felt it had to be done. She had explained to Inuyasha's mom that Inuyasha said it was ok if she went to Sango's house since Sango 'wasn't' going to work today.

She opened the garage door and drove to the hotel Kagura was staying at, once she pulled in the driveway she could feel the bad aura and could tell it was Naraku. She drove out of there before Naraku came out and found her knowing Inuyasha would kill her if he found out she went to Naraku. When she got back to his house she went back to his room and started doing her homework. _'That had to be Naraku...but if he sensed me like everyone says he can then...'_ She didn't even want to think about it and let the thoughts drift away from her mind for the time being.

_**END.RECAP.**_

Inuyasha ran into Kagome's room when he heard her yelling. He was sleeping in the next room so he heard her cleary. He was surprised his mom hadn't woken up.

_**DREAM.**_

_Kagome was to the side as Inuyasha ran toward Naraku. Kagura had a tight hold on her as they watched Inuyasha and Naraku continue the battle. _

_"This is going no where fast." Kagura said sheepishly as she pulled out a gun. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw it and started to struggle. _

_"No!" She yelled as she tried to get her to drop the gun as she pushed her back. _

_"Stupid wench, stop moving or i'll kill you too." Kagura threatened and pushed her down to the floor. Before Kagome had a chance to get up she had heard gun shots being fired. _

_"NO!" Kagome yelled and looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" He had slowly gotten up from the floor and looked over to Naraku while holding his side. _

_"No exactly a fair fight is it?" Inuyasha asked trying to hold back the pain from his voice._

_"You found me, envaded this place and you want a fair fight?" Naraku asked him. "You really are an idiot Inuyasha." Naraku chuckled._

_"I'm not going to let you take Kagome." Inuyasha told him as he slowly stood up straight._

_"Oh I will get her. Even if I have to kill you, i'll get her. Don't you worry." Naraku nodded with a smirk as he attacked Inuyasha once again._

_"This will take forever." Kagura said and aimed her gun at Inuyasha once again. Kagome got up from the floor and pushed Kagura. "You stupid girl! Stay out of this!" Kagura yelled and went to grab the gun since she had dropped it. Kagome reached for the gun and pulled it away from her but dropped it when someone shot her in the arm from behind. _

_"AH! No! You fucking bitch!" Kagome yelled as Kagura picked up the gun. Kagura smirked at her as Kagome held her arm where she was bleeding and then turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Kagura took a few shots at Inuyasha. She looked over at him but then everything turned lit up from a bright light._

_**END.DREAM.**_

She realized the bright light appeared cause she woke up, the light was turned on in the room she was in. She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at her worriedly and she sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, it's ok. It was just a dream. Your ok." Inuyasha said, trying to calm her.

"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself.

"Are you ok?" He asked her softly. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "It's ok Kagome, your right it was just a dream." He assured her, he could tell she was scared and tightened his grip around her.

"It was a nightmare." She said as she began crying.

"It's ok." He assured her in a mere whisper. "Your ok now." He didn't know what to do.

"Is everything ok?" Ms. Kappei asked as she came into the room. Inuyasha looked over at her and nodded before turning back to Kagome.

"Shh, it's ok." He said as he tried to calm her crying. He hated it when she cried cause he didn't know how to make her feel better. There wasn't anything he could do when she cried.

"What happend?" Ms. Kappei whispered as she walked over to Inuyasha.

"It's ok. She'll be ok. It was just a nightmare." He explained to his mother. He understood that she was probably worried too.

"I didn't mean to wake you guys up." Kagome apologized now that she was able to control her outburst.

"It's ok, just glad everything is ok now." Ms. Kappei assured her. Kagome pulled back from Inuyasha and had to tell herself over and over again that it was just a dream.

_'Dream's arn't real, that's not really going to happen.'_ She thought in her head.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded with a sigh.

"Sorry." She said once again. Inuyasha nodded.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's let her get some sleep. You guys have school in the morning." Ms. Kappei told him.

"Your going to be ok?" Inuyasha asked again. She nodded as she looked down at the bed. Ms. Kappei started heading for the door then stopped to make sure she was ok. "Ok...get some sleep." He told her and kissed her on the cheek before getting up to walk out of the room. Kagome lied back down on the bed and had to repeat to herself again that it was just a dream.

"It's was just a dream. Nothing like that's going to happen. Inuyasha is ok, he was just in here a minute ago." She said to herself. _'If it was just a dream then why do I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach?' _She wondered to herself.

"What if that really could happen?" She asked herself as more tears began to fall. _'It's not. It was just a dream. Nothing like that could happen to him.'_ She thought as she calmed her crying. She couldn't sleep thinking that would happen to Inuyasha even if it was in her dream. _'Inuyasha your such a jerk. Worrying me like this. Agh! Ok...it was just a dream.'_ She thought. She remembered how much pain Inuyasha had been in when he was shot by Hiten and sat up.

"Dammit...I can't sleep. That could really happen." She told herself and got out of bed before walking out of the room to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and get some water thinking it would help her. After she finished her water she didn't want to go back to sleep. What if she had that dream again? She stopped in the hallway in front of the room Inuyasha was in. If he's in the room then nothing really could happen to him, so there's nothing for him to worry about. She assured herself. _'...dammit...' _She sighed as she opened the room door and walked over to Inuyasha. He had already fallen asleep by this time. She smirked and pushed his hair aside away from his face. His ears twitched as he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a yawn.

"Nothing, just can't sleep." She sighed.

"Well thanks for waking me up." He said as he pulled her over to him.

"Excuse me, next time i'll remember not to wake you up." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"It was just a dream." He assured her.

"I know...just freaking me out right now." She shrugged.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"...about when we see Naraku." She told him not wanting to mention the rest.

"Oh...don't worry, it'll be ok. Come on." He said as he pulled her onto the bed and lied down with his arms around her waist. "It'll be ok, Naraku can't do anything." He assured her. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Kagura was there too...and then she started shooting at you while you were fighting Naraku." She explained to him keeping back the tears that wanted to fall. The dream seemed so real, she really thought that was happening.

"It's ok Kagome. It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere." He said before he left a kiss on her forehead. She nodded with a sigh and looked up at him.

"Good." She smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Go to sleep." He told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, she felt safer knowing he was right there and she also knew he was ok with him being near her. All the thoughts of the dream slowly slipped away as she fell into the darkness of sleep. Inuyasha held her close to him before falling asleep himself.

_**NEXT.DAY.AT.SCHOOL.**_

_'Last dream I had was that Kagura and Naraku were working together...so when I went to the hotel and felt his presence was that coincidence or are they really working together? Maybe he found her? A dream can't come true. Dreams are nothing but your imagination...right? Cause last night...that can't come true. It was probably coincidence.'_ Kagome thought as she did her class work with her headphones over her ears.

"I still can't believe last night. Who in their right mind eats a whole dinner and _then _complains that the food wasn't cooked right?" Miroku asked.

"They just wanted a free meal. Let it go, it's over with." Shippo shrugged.

"Ya...whatever. So have you talked to Kagura?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"No, i'll try talking to her later...do you think she can be trusted?" Inuyasha asked. That question had been on his mind all morning.

"Uhh...well..." Shippo started.

"She said she wanted Naraku dea-...uhh...I mean gone." Miroku said and looked around to make sure no students looked over at them. "I don't like her but maybe she really can be helpful." He shrugged. Inuyasha looked over at Shippo to see what he was going to say.

"...maybe she could be..." Shippo shrugged. "I mean...well...she seems ok I guess...uhh...ok honestly...no I don't think she can be, she dosn't really seem to care. I don't know, that's my opinion. I don't think she can." Shippo explained. "I don't know."

"Why do you ask?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I don't know...I keep getting the feeling she's up to something...and I think Kagome knows. I don't know how but...I don't know." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe she does know and just dosn't want to make you worry." Miroku suggested.

"Sounds like Kagome to do that." Shippo nodded.

"Ya...i'm going to talk to her today." Inuyasha decided. Miroku and Shippo nodded as everyone got up to leave to head to their next class.

"Ya it's good if you find out." Miroku said.

"I don't trust her." Shippo shrugged.

"...wait...are we talking about Kagura or Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Talking about me?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"...right now i'm not exactly sure." Miroku shrugged. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack.

"They are just so intrigued in your life." Sango told her.

"Yup. Sounds that way." Rin nodded as she gathered her stuff and got up.

"I see. Well let's let them continue their conversation." Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned around and started to walk away with Sango. Inuyasha glared at Miroku before he turned around and walked after them.

"Oh hey! I need to talk to you about something later." Kagome told Sango as they walked out of class with Rin.

"About what?" Sango asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome assured her as Inuyasha came over and slinked his arm around her waist.

"Keeping secrets?" He smirked.

"Hey if you guys can talk about me then I can keep as many secrets as I want." She shrugged.

"Serve's you right." Sango smirked and Inuyasha glarred at her. Rin giggled and walked off to class.

"I was talking about Kagura...I don't know what those guys were talking about." Inuyasha told them and looked back at Kagome. "I was saying i'm going to talk to her today." He assured her.

"Good to know...what are you going to talk to her about?" Kagome asked as she stopped walking and looked over at him.

"I haven't figured that out yet. I was thinking to just threaten her or something." Inuyasha shrugged.

"That's not a very good strategy." Sango said.

"Well what else do I do? Ask her to sit down for tea and ask her nicely to tell me all about her plans?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but whatever makes you happy." Sango smirked as she started walking to class with Miroku and Shippo when they came by. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked back at Kagome again.

"I want to be there." Kagome said simply and started walking to class.

"You want to be where?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to go with you when you talk to her." Kagome told him and he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"I thought you didn't trust her?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I don't." She shrugged. "I want to go though. Anyway, I think i'd do better at questioning her then you. You have a fast temper." She giggled.

"I'll do fine." He assured her. He didn't tell her about when he went by where Kagura was staying and felt the strong evil aura around there. "Your staying at my house." He ordered her.

"You can't tell me what to do." She told him.

"Kagome...i'm going on my own." He told her.

"Why are you so persistant about going by yourself?" She asked him curiously.

"I don't want him to be able to find you." He told her. _'If you go i'd be delivering you right to him.'_ He thought. "Please Kagome?" He asked as he began to lean down to her. She put her hand in front of his mouth before he could get close.

"Don't kiss me right now." She told him and turned around and walked to class. She knew he was hiding something.

"Kagome." He called to her as she walked off. Shr shook her head and kept walking. He sighed before walking to his class also which was gym.

"So what about skipping class today and visiting the guys?" Sango asked with a smirk once they had changed and were sitting on the gym floor.

"Ya cause were going to the other gym where the punching bags are and wieghts and stuff are." Rin sighed.

"I don't want to. You guys can." Kagome told them.

"...why not?" Sango asked her.

"I don't want to talk to Inuyasha right now. He's an asshole." She sighed.

"Oh...uhh...well...we don't have to...we'll just stay then." Sango said a little surprised at how she spoke of Inuyasha.

"Alright girls, let's go." The coach said after taking attendence and led them to the other gym. They walked into the gym and spread out.

"I'm going out with Sesshy today." Rin smiled as they headed to the weights.

"I want to see Sesshy!" Kagome giggled. "We should all hang out sometime. I never get to see Sesshomaru anymore." Kagome nodded.

"Hey that sounds fun. We can all go to Inuyasha's house or something. You'll still be inside so it's ok." Sango shrugged.

"Ya we should." Rin agreed.

"So what do you and Sesshomaru have planned?" Kagome smirked.

"I think just the movies and dinner." Rin shrugged.

"Girls...i'm surprised your here today. If your here you need to be doing something." The coach said and walked away making sure all the girl's were doing something.

"Ugh." Kagome sighed and picked up some weights and started lifting them.

"Hey...I heard what the guys were talking about earlier." Rin told the two.

"Really?" Sango asked.

"What were they talking about?" Kagome asked her.

"They were talking about Kagura. Inuyasha was asking if they trusted Kagura and stuff." Rin told them as she picked up weights herself.

"What did they say?" Sango asked curiously.

"Miroku said he didn't really know and Shippo said he dosn't." Rin answered her.

"So why were they talking about me?" Kagome asked as she put her weights up and listened to Rin.

"Inuyasha had said that he thinks Kagura is up to something and he gets the feeling you know somehow. Then Miroku said you were probably just trying not to worry Inuyasha and Shippo agreed with that." Rin told her.

"They need to stay in their own business." Kagome muttered.

"Miss. Higurashi, pick something up. You can't just stand their." The coach told her. Kagome glarred at the coach and picked up a pair of gloves and went over to the large punching bag.

"Hey he's just worried." Sango told her.

"Ya and it's pissing me off. I think I _do _know what Kagura is up to and I can't go to talk to her cause Inuyasha is being an asshole and wont let me go." Kagome explained as she started punching at the bag.

"What do you think it is?" Sango asked curiously as she spotted Kagome and held the bag.

"I think she's working with Naraku but can I find out for sure? Noooo cause Inuyasha is a stupid idiot. He's telling me what to do as if he's my keeper or some shit like that." She said angrily.

"She's working with Naraku?" Rin asked.

"I think so, but I can't make sure cause that dumbass." Kagome ranted on.

"Umm...Kagome..." Rin started. Kagome jumped when she felt two hands at her waist.

"This dumbass you speak of...I don't happen to know him do I?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glarred at the two girls for not telling her before she turned to look at him.

"You should." She said simply before walking away from him.

"What are you guys even doing in here anyways?" Sango asked.

"Time to go in. I left my gloves in here." Miroku said as he held his hand out to Kagome.

"Oh those are yours? I thought they were just here to punch this thing." Kagome said with a shrug.

"No...school is cheap, gotta bring your own." Miroku told her as she took the gloves off and handed them to him. "We're outside doing baseball, you can use them if you want." He said and handed them back to her.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

"Ok, let's go. Class is over." The coach yelled out to the girls.

"Let's go." Sango said as she turned to go to the changing room. Kagome turned around and didn't even look at Inuyasha.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started. She just shook her head and kept on walking. Miroku and Shippo followed Sango and Rin out and Inuyasha reached for Kagome's arm to keep her back. She shoved him away and turned to him.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"Why are you so upset?" He demanded. She glarred at him and turned around to leave. "Kagome!" He said and followed her out.

"Back off right now." She muttered and walked into the girls changing room.

"Dammit." He grumbled before he turned around and walked to the boys changing room. He figured he'd just talk to her during lunch. Inuyasha waited by the girls' dressing room after he had changed, Miroku and Shippo decided to wait with him for a few minutes.

"Hey, i'm hungry. We'll see you in lunch." Miroku said and turned around to leave.

"Don't let your temper get the best of you." Shippo said as he followed Miroku. Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Whatever." He mumbled to himself.

"Uh oh..." Rin said as she walked out of the girl's changing room and saw Inuyasha there.

"Someone's looking for trouble." Sango said as she walked out next. Kagome walked out and rolled her eyes with a sigh and just walked passed Inuyasha.

"Kagome. Can you at least talk to me?" He asked. Sango and Rin both stopped and looked over at Inuyasha then at Kagome. Kagome crossed her arms and turned around to look at him. Sango and Rin looked at each other before turning around and started walking to the cafeteria. "What did I do to make you so mad?" He asked her.

"You have to stop telling me what I can or can't do! I know what i'm doing." She glarred at him.

"You know something don't you?" He asked her suspiciously.

"What if I do? It's not like it matters anyway cause you wont let me take care of it." She said quickly and turned around. Inuyasha walked over to her and placed his hands at her sides from behind. He brought a hand away and took her backpack off her back and dropped it on the floor.

"Is that why your so mad?" He asked and let his hands go back to her sides. She sighed and placed her hands over his.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Kags, i'm just making sure he can't come near you." He said as he slid his hands around her to tighten his grip from behind her so she was close to him. "Why do you want to go see Kagura?"

"Well why do you not want me to go?" She asked him.

"Uhh...well...I don't trust her." He told her. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"I know your hiding something from me." She said softly.

"So you get the same feeling from me that I get from you?" He asked making her notice what she was doing.

"You think i'm hiding something from you?" She asked, glad he couldn't see the panic that flashed on her face. He turned her around to face him and looked down at her knowingly. She sighed and looked down. "I'm not sure...but I think I know something." She mumbled looking away from him.

"What do you think you know?" He asked as he slackened his hold on her.

"I admited I was hiding something from you. You have to tell me why you don't want me to go with you." She said and looked up at him.

"Cause I don't want you going..." He told her.

"Inuyasha, you can't tell me or something? Why the hell do I even..." She started but stopped when Inuyasha pulled away from her completely and crossed his arms as he stood in front of her.

"Why the hell do you even what?" He asked.

"Nothing. You know what? When your ready to talk you'll know where to find me." She said as she grabbed her bag and started walking away. Inuyasha grabbed his bag and ran after her down the hall.

"Kagome will you fucking stop? I wont tell you cause i'm protecting you. I don't know why your hiding anything from me, at least i'm hiding whatever i'm hiding from you to keep you safe." He said irritatedly.

"Does this include feeling safe to?" She asked.

"What the hell do you think! Of course it does! I was trying to keep you safe so you wouldn't have to worry!" He told her.

"Well how the fuck does that make me feel safe? Huh! So staying in a house all day while you go visit Kagura should make me feel safe! Knowing that something could happen to you since Kagura is probably working with Naraku!" She yelled and pushed him back against the wall. "You fucking idiot! I don't feel safe cause i'm to worried if something is going to happen to you! Don't you understand you dumbass!"

"Nothing would happen to me! Where did you get the idea that Kagura was working with Naraku!" He demanded.

"Why the fuck do you care?" She asked him and crossed her arms.

"How the hell did you come up with that?" He asked again.

"Like it matters to you but I went by the hotel and I could sense the bad aura. Now you know so stop fucking telling me what to do! I'll do whatever I wan-..." She started but was stopped once again when Inuyasha pushed her against the other wall across from him.

"I thought I told you not to leave the house?" He growled out.

"So I didn't exactly listen to you, what are you going to do about it?" She glarred at him.

"Kagome...your making it very hard to make sure your safe." Inuyasha told her softly.

"Well maybe you should just stop trying to keep me safe if it bothers you so much." Kagome told him.

"I can't do that..." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You want to know? You really want to know?" He asked angrily.

"Yes...I want to know. Tell me why you have to stay in my business." She said and crossed her arms and looked at him while waiting for his answer.

"It's because of _you_ bitch. If there's any chance your in trouble then i'm way to worried about you to do anything else." He growled out before grabbing his backpack and began walking off down the hall.

_'So he _was _just worried.' _She thought as she let her slide down to the floor. She was so upset with him before cause he was telling her what to do and even though a part of her kept saying it was just for her safety she let her temper get to her and got mad at him. Hearing it said out loud after all she had put him through hurt her. She couldn't help the tears that began to fall.

Sango looked up when she saw Inuyasha walk into the cafeteria and gave him a questioning look when Kagome wasn't with him.

"Where's Kagome?" Rin asked him.

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha asked as he kept walking and walked toward the door that leads outside.

"What was that about?" Sango asked and a few minutes later Kagome walked into the cafeteria.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran over to her. "Are you ok?" She asked when she realized she'd been crying.

"Ya, I have to go take care of something. I'll see you guys later." Kagome said and left her backpack at the table before she walked across the cafeteria to exit out the same door Inuyasha left through. She started walking to the corner of the street the school was on. She figured Inuyasha's house wasn't to far from the school to walk to.

Inuyasha was still sitting in his car deciding whether he should leave or not. He didn't want to leave Kagome like that, he just let his temper get to him again. He lifted his head from the steering wheel and sighed as he got out of the car and walked back to the school.

"What are they doing?" Miroku asked when they kept coming into the cafeteria.

"I don't know...maybe they both lost their minds." Shippo said.

"Or they were just trying to find a way to get to Inuyasha's car without us checking on them." Miroku smirked. Sango slapped him on the back of the head before her and Rin got up and walked over to Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" Rin asked him.

"Ya really, you come in then leave then Kagome comes in then leaves then you come back." Sango explained.

"Kagome left!" Inuyasha asked in a panic.

"...uhh...ya...I thought she was going out there to talk to you." Sango told him.

"What happend? What did you guys talk about?" Rin asked.

"And why was she crying?" Sango asked him.

"She was crying too? Dammit. Did she say where she was going?" Inuyasha asked them.

"No...she just said she had to take care of something. What the hell did you say to her?" Sango demanded.

"Not now Sango. I need to find her before she does something stupid." Inuyasha said and turned around and ran out of the school back to his car. He stopped next to the car and pulled out his keys as he fumbled with them trying to get his keys. He shoved his key into the keyhole on the door and unlocked it and got in and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and sped to his house hoping to find her there but when he arrived there the garage door was open and her car was gone.

"Shit!" He yelled and got out of the car and went inside hoping her mom came to get the car.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing out of school?" Ms. Kappei asked.

"Is Kagome here?" He asked ignoring her question.

"No, why what happend?" She asked.

"Nothing, I gotta go." Inuyasha said and ran back out of the house and to his car. He saw his mom come out of the house but didn't wait as he sped out of the driveway and started driving to where he figured she might be. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to dial her number but saw he had a voicemail and listened to it.

"I-Inuyasha...hey...I understand if your mad at me...I was being a bitch about all that your right. I'm going to take care of this though. I'm sorry for making you worry like that...bye..." Kagome's voice played over the cell phone.

Kagome sighed as the words that Inuyasha had told him the day he entered back into her life.

_' "I promised I would always protect you...this also has something to do with me having to find out...so i'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I broke my promise but I want to protect you." he told her.' _She sighed once again. _'Dammit...he's probably pissed.'_ She thought.

_' "It's funny, all these years you were my knight who always came to save me." Kagome said startling Inuyasha, he didn't think she knew he was there since she was facing the other way._

_"Ya, well I promised I would be there for you. And i'm not quitting now, no matter what." Inuyasha told her sitting next to her under the tree.'_ She remembered him saying. She stopped before she turned her car off where she was parked in front of the hotel Kagura was staying at.

Her tears began to fall when another came to her that Inuyasha had told her. _' "I can and I will...he can't have you. Your right you and me do know how he is, so you should know that you can't get away from him by yourself." Inuyasha told her grabbing her hands with his other hand. "I told you that i'm going to protect you and you can't do anything to change my mind." he told her tenderly. "Now if you don't let me help you, then i'll have to do something about it by myself."_

"God dammit." She said and tried to wipe away her tears and pulled out of the driveway. "I can't do this without a weapon." She said to herself and sped out of the parking lot and headed to her house. The moment she pulled into the driveway she turned her car off and ran up to her house and let herself in as she ran upstairs to her room. She went into her closet and pulled out her old bow and arrow set along with the sword she had bought at the beginning of the year. She turned around and froze when she saw the one person she didn't expect to see at that moment. _'It's to late now, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to keep his promise even if he wanted to. ' "I promise, I will be here for you forever." He told her holding her arms as he looked at her.' Inuyasha I swear if you try to i'll kill you myself.' _She thought in her frozen spot as she starred back at the person standing in front of her.

Inuyasha was speeding toward the hotel but slowed down. _'For some reason...I have a feeling she didn't go over there.'_ He thought as he stopped and turned around as he sped to his destination. _'Kagome if your getting yourself into trouble then your in for it.' _He growled at the thought of her going without him. His growling subsided when he thought that she could seriously be in trouble. Worry instantly replaced his anger. He suddenly had a very bad feeling and rushed to her house. He got out of the car and noticed her car door was open and her car was still on. He stuck his head into her car and grabbed her keys and closed the door before he walked up to the front door. _'Your listening to me before you do anything.' _He thought as he knocked on the door. Ms. Higurashi opened the door with a forced smile.

"Oh Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi but I really need to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha told her.

"Well Kagome isn't here right now." Ms. Higurashi said and began to close the door.

"Uhh...but her car is in the driveway..." He said beginning to realize she was acting wierd.

"Sweetheart I went and got the car. She should be in school." Ms. Higurashi assured him.

"Is everything ok?" He asked her.

"Yes i'm fine." Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"Sango saw Kagome leaving school so would you have any idea where she would be?" Inuyasha asked while giving the woman a suspicious look.

"No i'm sorry. She's probably visiting a 'friend'. I think she was planning on 'spending the night' with a friend." Ms. Higurashi told him. "She probably went to the store cause she forgot her sleeping bag in her 'room'." She said making gestures toward the sky. Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling and looked at her oddly.

"Uhh...ok...I have to find her." Inuyasha told her.

"Ok...And Inuyasha, i'm allowing you to see her." Ms. Higurashi told him before closing the door.

"...what the hell..." He wondered at how strange she was acting. "Wait...a friend? Who the hell would she...Shit!" Inuyasha muttered as he ran around the house to the back. He jumped up onto the roof and peaked through the window to see Kagome sitting at her computer. He opened the window and walked in. Kagome spun around in the chair and widened her eyes when she saw him.

"Get out of here now! I hate you! I don't want you in my house!" Kagome yelled at him as she got up and started pushing him back to the window.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." He told her.

"Inuyasha get the fuck out of my house. I don't want to see you anymore. Your fucking to much to handle. I hate you." Kagome said even though it hurt her so much to say. She decided it was best to push him away. She was surprised when Inuyasha grabbed her hands in front of him.

"No..." He said simply.

"I-Inuya-..." Kagome started.

"No Kagome. I'm not letting you go again. I know what your doing." He told her. "I made a promise, and i'm keeping my word. I'm not letting him near you." He whispered and let her hands go as he walked toward her door. "He's here isn't he?"

"What the hell are you talking about! Get the fuck away!" Kagome said not being able to help the tears that began to flow. Inuyasha looked down at the floor and picked up the sword.

"Stop the fucking act Kagome! I'm not going anywhere." He told her and opened her door but ducked when a fist came swinging at him.

"Long time no see. You should have taken the hint and left. What a dense puppy." The person who threw the punch said with a smirk.

"Naraku...you fucking asshole." Inuyasha muttered and heard Kagome crying.

"He'll back off if you just let him go." Kagome told Naraku.

"Fuck that! I'm not going anywhere! Not without you Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked Naraku straight in the eye.

"Inuyasha just leave! Those dreams I had...they weren't dreams! I think they were premonitions! If you don't leave you'll die! I'll be ok but if you don't leave then i'll never talk to you ever again!" Kagome yelled at him as she pulled him away from Naraku. She stood beside Naraku and looked down at the floor.

"Kagome...i'm not going anywhere. I promised i'd be here for you...and i'm not going anywhere...not without you!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

"And if you die I guess she could always visit your grave." Naraku smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I made a promise that I intend to keep no matter what. There's no way I would break that promise...not again...not because of you again." Inuyasha shook his head then looked at Kagome. "If I ever break my promise to her again it better be because i'm dying. I'm never letting her down ever again." He said while looking straight at her. Kagome looked back at him as her tears continued to fall. She slowly lifted her arm toward Naraku and put her hand to Naraku's arm. Inuyasha looked at her questioningly as did Naraku as they watched her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She muttered quietly before taking a deep breath and shuting her eyes tight before sending out a burst of miko energy at Naraku. He gasped as he stumbled back out of the room and into the hallway wall from the surprise attack. She instantly ran to Inuyasha and let him wrap his arms around her tightly.

"I mean it. I'm not leaving you this time." He said as she cried into his chest. "You hear me?" He asked.

"Inuyasha if you don't then-..." She started but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Kagome, i'm not leaving. Even if that dream of yours were to come true then we can change it. I'm not leaving you." He assured her.

"If anything happens to you then your still breaking your promise." She cried out.

"Nothing's going to happen. I'm not going to die by this asshole. You need to get out of here and wait for Sota. He should be coming home soon." Inuyasha told her.

"I forgot about Sota." She gasped.

"I want you to get out of here and take Sota to Sango's house or something. Kagura knows where I live." Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha...I don't want to leave you here with him!" Kagome told him as she pulled away from him a bit to look up at him.

"Just do it!" He told her and pushed her out of the room. "Go Kagome!" He yelled. Naraku slowly awakened and opened his eyes. "Get the fuck out of here!" Inuyasha yelled and pushed her out of the room. Kagome looked at him once more before she turned around and started running down the stairs. She left the house and dragged her mom out of the house and got into her car to go pick up Sota.

"Sending her away? You really think that would help her?" Naraku asked as he got up from the floor. Inuyasha growled and turned around as he started running and jumped out the window stumbling a bit. A few seconds later Naraku followed him out. "Trying to run?"

"No, I would never run." He growled.

"You said you wont leave her like you did before again like you did last time. Do you really think you can make up for lost time?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

"I know I lost trust in her before but I was just stupid. I'd never let that happen again. I know this isn't making up for what I've already done to her and what I put her through but I just want to make sure she's safe and well enough away from you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Have you no pride? You lost a friendship because of your unfaithfulness and you moved on. Suddenly your near her once again and after trying to hurt her with Kikyo you beg for her friendship once again. You degrade yourself to beg for a friendship that was lost because of your stupidity and betrayel? You are the one who put Kagome through much pain and then you come back to her with the chances of doing it again." Naraku explained.

"I won't let that mistake happen again. I admit I did try to hurt her but I realized that she means way to much to me to lose so easily...Your not going to be the reason this time." He growled and ran toward him. Naraku rolled his eyes and threw a punch at him sending him back. A familiar car drove up into the driveway and the door suddenly flew open. Inuyasha jumped back to his feet and ran toward Naraku once again.

"You so pathetic Inuyasha." Naraku smirked but stumbled forward when a surprise attack hit him from behind. He jumped away to reveal Sesshomaru standing there with blood on his claws.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got a call from Kagome. You may need this." Sesshomaru said as he threw him the tetsusaiga.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Inuyasha asked and flinched as he looked at the sword as it pulsated in his hand. "What the hell..."

"Just use it dumbass!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha looked over at Naraku and ran after him. Before Naraku had the chance to move Inuyasha brought his sword down slicing through Naraku's arm. Inuyasha looked wide eyed at the now larger sword.

"What the fuck..." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he looked at the sword. He turned to look when he saw Kagura walk over with a smile on her face. Inuyasha glarred at her with a growl. "Bitch, what the fuck do you want?"

"It's more about what you want." Kagura smiled and walked away only to come back with Kagome holding her by the rope that tired her wrists together behind her back.

"Kagome I told you to stay there!" Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"She was being a good little girl. She did what she was told...well she would have if she had gotten there. I picked her up from that little boy's school." Kagura smiled.

"What did you do with Sota?" Inuyasha asked with a growl.

"Nothing. I don't care about that boy and his mother. They are all taking a visit with your mother." Kagura told him.

"She tied them up!" Kagome yelled before Kagura could stop her. Kagura pushed her back into the goshinboku. She winced when her arms hit the rough bark and she let her self slide to the ground.

"You fucking bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now now now, your fight is with me. Unless you want to give up? I can just kill you and get it over with if you want." Naraku told him with a smirk.

"Don't be an idiot Inuyasha. Fight him. I'll take care of Kagura." Sesshomaru told him as he walked over to the woman. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha for the first time and looked wide eyed at the large sword in his hands.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"Tetsusaiga. It'll be the thing that ends Naraku's life." Sesshomaru said while looking at Kagura.

"In your dreams maybe, Naraku can't be defeated by something like that." Kagura told him.

"So why the change in sides?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Well...you guys were boring. You weren't doing anything. I got bored so I decided it'd be more fun to help Naraku. Anyways, I got the information I needed." Kagura smirked down at Kagome.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Kagome said under her breath while glarring at the woman.

"Yes, well to bad your little friends didn't." Kagura shrugged.

"Why are you so interested in Kagome? I mean there are alot of girls that might even be stupid enough to like you. Kagome hates you, why go through the trouble?" Inuyasha decided to ask since neither of them had attacked the other yet.

"Well, I guess I could answer as a last request for you." Naraku sighed with a grin. "I don't want Kagome." He said simply.

"...excuse me?" Inuyasha asked. "Then why the hell are you messing with her!"

"Well you do know my good friend Onigumo right? Actually I think he's a little mental or something. No idea what is wrong with that kid but for some reason he's infatuated with our little Miss. Kagome." Naraku smirked.

"W-What?" Kagome asked, wide eyed with shock. She remembered everything she had talked about with Kikyo the last time they had spoke.

"Then why all those lies after Kagome moved!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh that...well Onigumo may have liked Kagome but I just loved seeing you in pain. That was just for me. Inuyasha your a worthless half demon that needs to die already. Enough with this, now you will die Inuyasha!" Naraku yelled as he ran after him. Sesshomaru was already in a sword fight with Kagura. Kagura had picked up the sword Inuyasha had before he got tetsusaiga.

**xXxXxXxX**

Kagome's computer had been left on and had one unread e-mail with a message to Kagome.

_Kagome you were actually right about Onigumo. I went and found out after you had told me that. This dosn't change anything between me and you though, i'm still going to remain your competition in school. Once Inuyasha kills Naraku that is. Oh yes, and i'm laying off Inuyasha too. To tell you the truth I really do hate half demons. Just watch your back in school Higurashi, i'm still better then you in many things. _

_See ya,_

_Kikyo._

**xXxXxXxX**

Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo had been driving around for a while trying to figure out where Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten to. They all had a bad feeling about them. They had just left from leaving Katsuki at home.

"Ok so they weren't at the hotel...let's try Inuyasha's house." Sango suggested.

"Ya, the only thing is she said she had to take care of something. What would she be doing at Inuyasha's house?" Miroku asked her.

"Maybe everything is ok and they just had a big fight." Rin said trying to convince herself the same thing.

"Ya and maybe Inuyasha has decided to fix world hunger." Shippo sighed.

"I'm only trying to think positively here. It wouldn't help if you guys could try the same thing. I don't want anything bad happening to them." Rin said as she crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

"Sorry Rin...I just have a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Shippo apologized.

"Ya same here...I don't like it. If they end up in the hospital again I swear i'll kill Naraku myself." Sango muttered.

"Do you think that...maybe just in case...that we should get weapons for ourselves. I mean we did promise we would be there for them if Inuyasha showed up. I don't know about you guys but i'm not going to let Inuyasha handle that on his own." Miroku told them. Sango nodded with a sigh before turning the car around.

"Ya your right. See Rin...I told you, you should have bought a sword." Sango smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know there were worse things then those evil squirrels." Rin sighed.

"Uhh...riiight..." Shippo said looking at Rin oddly.

**xXxXxXxX**

Inuyasha jumped back stumbled back when Naraku made a swing toward him letting the blade of the sword hit the ground.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha asked when five surges of power shot out of the sword. Naraku had dodged the attack just in time before he got hit by one of the streaks of power. Kagome was shocked once again and Sesshomaru was to busy fighting Kagura to explain the attack of the sword. Inuyasha starred at the blade as if he had never seen it before. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

**...tbc...**

_**/AUTHORS.NOTE.\**_

**Final Thought from Kagome:**

Oh wow...what was that? I've never seen that happen to the sword when Inuyasha used to play with it and show off. How did Onigumo fit into this picture! Do the gods have a problem with me or something or do they like to torture me! Inuyasha are you going to be able to do this by yourself! Well i'm helping no matter what you say! Almost got this stupid rope off. It would help if I hadn't gotten my arms scratched.

**_AN: _**AN UPDATE! readers: 'about time!' Yes and i very sowwy! I just get so carried away in my other fics. Like at different times. I got carried away with this one before then with Careless Whisper and i'm starting to get into what's happening in Hidden Love. lol. Well I going on to typing Careless Whisper right now. You guys I **need **more reviews for these fics! I keep thinking maybe it's not that great...not many ppl read it. My stats arn't that great. But I continue for those of you who DO like it! Thank you guys! well ttylz,

_**PLEASE.REVIEW.**_

Bye for now!


	24. Ch23 Final Decision

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer- **Do you even have to ask? we establish this every chapter. I do not own Inuyasha sadly.

_**.../...CHAPTER.23...**_

* * *

Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them

Sometimes I wonder why this is happening

It's like nothing I can do would distract me when

I think of how I shot myself in the back again

'Cause from the infinite words I could say I

Put all pain you gave to me on display

But didn't realize instead of setting it free I

Took what I hated and made it a part of me

**FIGURE.0.9.-LINKIN.PARK.**

* * *

**Ch.23 Final Decision**

_**RECAP.**_

Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo had been driving around for a while trying to figure out where Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten to. They all had a bad feeling about them. They had just left from leaving Katsuki at home.

"Ok so they weren't at the hotel...let's try Inuyasha's house." Sango suggested.

"Ya, the only thing is she said she had to take care of something. What would she be doing at Inuyasha's house?" Miroku asked her.

"Maybe everything is ok and they just had a big fight." Rin said trying to convince herself the same thing.

"Ya and maybe Inuyasha has decided to fix world hunger." Shippo sighed.

"I'm only trying to think positively here. It wouldn't help if you guys could try the same thing. I don't want anything bad happening to them." Rin said as she crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

"Sorry Rin...I just have a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Shippo apologized.

"Ya same here...I don't like it. If they end up in the hospital again I swear i'll kill Naraku myself." Sango muttered.

"Do you think that...maybe just in case...that we should get weapons for ourselves. I mean we did promise we would be there for them if Inuyasha showed up. I don't know about you guys but i'm not going to let Inuyasha handle that on his own." Miroku told them. Sango nodded with a sigh before turning the car around.

"Ya your right. See Rin...I told you, you should have bought a sword." Sango smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know there were worse things then those evil squirrels." Rin sighed.

"Uhh...riiight..." Shippo said looking at Rin oddly.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha jumped back stumbled back when Naraku made a swing toward him letting the blade of the sword hit the ground.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha asked when five surges of power shot out of the sword. Naraku had dodged the attack just in time before he got hit by one of the streaks of power. Kagome was shocked once again and Sesshomaru was to busy fighting Kagura to explain the attack of the sword. Inuyasha starred at the blade as if he had never seen it before. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

_**END.RECAP.**_

"It's the wind scar! Use it!" Sesshomaru yelled at him as he bent over and untied Kagome while Kagura got up from being shoved against a tree.

"Wind Scar?...I don't even know how I used it the first time!" Inuyasha yelled as Naraku came at him again. The moment Kagome got loose she ran to the shed in the yard.

"Stupid mutt, i'll take Kagome and then you'll be miserable without the one you love and i'll be satisfied." Naraku smirked as he blocked Inuyasha's attack.

Koga sped down the road and parked on the side of the street before he ran out and ran to the backyard where everything was taking place.

"Inuyasha!" Koga yelled then looked over to see Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"You know, at first all I wanted was to see you rot in jail for hurting Kagome the first time. You have no idea how much that pissed me off. To see her like that was killing me itself, that's when I knew I had to do whatever it took to get you in jail and that came easily. Now here you are again, and after Kagome. This time I won't be happy to see you rot in jail cause apparently you can't be held in a jail cell. No this time I won't be happy till I see you dead!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after Naraku and slammed the blade against the ground with his rage apparent and watched the five streaks spread out of the sword and head for him.

"Holy Shit..." Koga said as he watched.

"I will not let the same thing happen again. I promised her I wouldn't and I know i've broken a couple of promises before but not this time." He said as he slammed the blade down to the ground again and watched five more streaks trail out of the blade and go for Naraku, unfortunately Naraku jumped out of the way.

"My my my, so this is what I have to do to get a good fight out of you." Naraku smirked.

"You wanted this fight and now your going to get one hell of one." Inuyasha muttered but was surprised when he saw an arrow hit Naraku in the arm.

"Damn wench!" Naraku yelled as he pulled the arrow out and look behind him over at the shed to see Kagome standing there with a bow in her hands and another arrow ready to shoot.

"Your fights with me! Isn't that what you told me before? Now pay attention!" Inuyasha yelled and ran closer before slaming the blade against the ground once again.

"As entertaining as this has been, I want your rage to build more and the only way to do that is to take the one thing you love away from you. Come and find me and we'll finish this fight." Naraku said as a purple smoke filled the air.

"No! Put me down!" Kagome's voice was heard.

"Kagome! Naraku you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he covered his nose with his arm.

"You stupid wolf!" Naraku yelled when he got attacked.

"Fuck!" Koga yelled when he got pushed back into a tree with a knife in his side.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled when she saw this happen before she was thrown into Kagura who glarred at Naraku before walking over to the front of the house and an engine of a car was heard before it sped off.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled as the smoke dissapeared and Kagome was gone. He looked over at Koga who slowly stood and pulled the knife out of his side. "You ok?"

"Oh just dandy." Koga mumbled.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Koga's remark. He turned around when he heard a car speed off. "Damn him. He left without us...come on Koga."

"What! We need some kind of plan or do you WANT me to get stabbed again?" Koga asked.

"The plan is either leave now and follow Sesshomaru together or I go by myself cause i'm not about to break a promise to Kagome again." Inuyasha told him impatiently.

"I know you wont but what do you plan we do? Run in blindly and get ourselves killed!" Koga asked. Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms. "Let's get some weapons before we do that." Koga smirked. Inuyasha looked up at him with a smirk and nodded as they ran into the house to get all the weapons.

_**

* * *

**_

"Why do you bother! You know they'll come and find me and then you'll probably get put back in jail! That's if they spare you." Kagome said, glarring at him the whole time.

"You keep believing that sweetheart. Inuyasha will be to worried about saving you and he'll go through anything to get you back, he's going to wear himself down so quickly and then it'll be if 'I' decide to spare him." Naraku explained to her and lifted her chin to look at him but she turned away. She sat in a chair with both her legs and arms tied to it, she had slowly been reaching into her pocket, bringing it behind her back.

"What do you plan to do with me if let's say you actually do beat Inuyasha...as if but i'm just curious." Kagome told him.

"Onigumo will finally be off my back cause he'll have you and then he'll be killed for all this he put me through and so will you darling." Naraku smirked.

"Why not just kill me? It would save everyone so much trouble." Kagome muttered.

"I actually thought about that...but what would be the fun in that? I was looking forward to seeing the puppy again." He said and walked toward the door. Kagome went to her phone book and went down the names by three and clicked talk then pressed the earpiece to her back so Naraku wouldn't hear it. "You know...your pretty cute...I might just keep you for myself." He smirked and got a glare in return.

"I wouldn't ever go near you, like I said before...I'd rather die." She told him but froze when the hello on the cell phone was louder then she thought.

"No...you'd be mine." He said as he walked over to her. "After I teach you whats right and wrong that is." He told her as he slapped her across the face and pulled the cell phone from her. She shut her eyes tightly from stinging feeling in her cheeks.

"Kagome?" A guys voice asked over the phone before Naraku hung it up.

"Learn your place woman." Naraku muttered.

"You sound like Sesshomaru when he's fighting." Kagome said simply but got another slap to her face. "Ah!"

"Don't you dare compare me to those dogs!" Naraku yelled before storming out of the room. Kagome looked up with a glare to the door.

"This is going to be another one of those days i'm guessing." She sighed as her face softened. "Inuyasha hurry please."

_**

* * *

**_

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered his cell phone as they stood outside Kagome's house.

"Inuyasha...where is Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"...Naraku has her. He's out of prison. But i'm getting her back." Inuyasha told him.

"I think she just called me but...then Naraku found out and yelled at her then hit her before he hung up the phone." Bankotsu explained earning a growl from Inuyasha.

"That bastard's going to pay." Inuyasha growled.

"I want to help." Bankotsu said simply.

"No! This is my fight." Inuyasha told him.

"If you have some people help then they can take care of the gang while you go after Naraku, besides we know the gang better then you do." Bankotsu told him. Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment as he thought about it. He looked up at Koga who was standing there waiting so they could go.

"...ok. But i'm the one who will kill Naraku!" Inuyasha clarified.

"You got it, now do you know where Naraku is?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha sighed but then looked up when a car pulled over by the street.

"I do now. Do what you have to do and i'll call you later when I find out where exactly it is." Inuyasha said as he hung up as he walked over to the car. "I thought you ditched us." Inuyasha muttered.

"Just get in. I know where Naraku is." Sesshomaru told him.

"Great, beats searching." Koga said as he got into the car.

"Call Bankotsu and tell him." Inuyasha told him.

"Fine just get in so we can go." Sesshomaru told him as he brought out his cell phone while Inuyasha got into the car.

_**

* * *

**_

"This is all my fault...I have to take care of this on my own." Kagome sighed as she scooted the chair back next to the table and pulled her hand out of the loosened rope and grabbed the knife and started cutting the rope off of her. "Inuyasha I love you and i'm not going to let you get hurt again for something that is my fault. I know you promised me you'd help me but i'm not going to let you." She said to herself as a few tears fell from her eyes and let herself drop to her knees while holding onto the table. She knew what she felt was what she needed to do for herself but she also knew the consequences and it was taking her a while to get over the chance of never seeing Inuyasha again.

"If I don't do this...Inuyasha could die fighting Naraku. He's not going to fight fairly..." She said to herself.

'_"This is going no where fast." Kagura said sheepishly as she pulled out a gun. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw it and started to struggle. _

_"No!" She yelled as she tried to get her to drop the gun as she pushed her back. _

_"Stupid wench, stop moving or i'll kill you too." Kagura threatened and pushed her down to the floor. Before Kagome had a chance to get up she had heard gun shots being fired. '_

"That wasn't just a dream...it was like the other dreams I had..." She confirmed. "It's going to come true...but i'm going to stop it. I won't let it. Inuyasha is not going to take the fall for me this time. I have to take care of myself without getting everyone involved, no one will get hurt for me this time."

_'"AH! No! You fucking bitch!" Kagome yelled as Kagura picked up the gun. Kagura smirked at her as Kagome held her arm where she was bleeding and then turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Kagura took a few shots at Inuyasha.'_

"Naraku your not going to hurt Inuyasha." She said as she finally stood and started grabbing knives and guns left by the gang members while thinking how stupid they were for leaving it but thankful also.

_'"It's ok Kagome. It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere." He said before he left a kiss on her forehead. She nodded with a sigh and looked up at him._

_"Good." She smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips. _

_"Go to sleep." He told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, she felt safer knowing he was right there and she also knew he was ok with him being near her.'_

"Your right Inuyasha, and i'll make sure of it." She said as more tears fell as she continued what she was doing. "Inuyasha knew...when we were talking about him going to talk to Kagura..."

_'"Your staying at my house." He ordered her. _

_"You can't tell me what to do." She told him. _

_"Kagome...i'm going on my own." He told her._

_"Why are you so persistant about going by yourself?" She asked him curiously._

_"I don't want him to be able to find you." He told her."Please Kagome?" He asked as he began to lean down to her. She put her hand in front of his mouth before he could get close._

_"Don't kiss me right now." She told him and turned around and walked to class. She knew he was hiding something._

_"Kagome." He called to her as she walked off. Shr shook her head and kept walking. He sighed before walking to his class also which was gym.'_

"...he knew...he was trying to protect me, you don't understand Inuyasha...I was trying to protect you cause I knew more then you...I saw what Kagura was up to...even if it was a dream. Your not in this battle. You may thing you are, but your not. You can't protect me forever from Naraku and whatever happens after this...then somehow it will be settled that you will never have to keep Naraku away from me." She nodded.

_'"Inuyasha had said that he thinks Kagura is up to something and he gets the feeling you know somehow. Then Miroku said you were probably just trying not to worry Inuyasha and Shippo agreed with that." Rin told her. _

_"They need to stay in their own business." Kagome muttered.'_

"You can tell when I know something...or when i'm not feeling well. You've been there for me for a long time...and i've never paid you back. It's by time I do."

_'"Kagome will you fucking stop? I wont tell you cause i'm protecting you. I don't know why your hiding anything from me, at least i'm hiding whatever i'm hiding from you to keep you safe." He said irritatedly._

_"Does this include feeling safe to?" She asked._

_"What the hell do you think! Of course it does! I was trying to keep you safe so you wouldn't have to worry!" He told her._

_"Well how the fuck does that make me feel safe? Huh! So staying in a house all day while you go visit Kagura should make me feel safe! Knowing that something could happen to you since Kagura is probably working with Naraku!" She yelled and pushed him back against the wall. "You fucking idiot! I don't feel safe cause i'm to worried if something is going to happen to you! Don't you understand you dumbass!" _

_"Nothing would happen to me! Where did you get the idea that Kagura was working with Naraku!" He demanded. _

_"Why the fuck do you care?" She asked him and crossed her arms. _

_"How the hell did you come up with that?" He asked again._

_"Like it matters to you but I went by the hotel and I could sense the bad aura. Now you know so stop fucking telling me what to do! I'll do whatever I wan-..." She started but was stopped once again when Inuyasha pushed her against the other wall across from him._

_"I thought I told you not to leave the house?" He growled out._

_"So I didn't exactly listen to you, what are you going to do about it?" She glarred at him. _

_"Kagome...your making it very hard to make sure your safe." Inuyasha told her softly._

_"Well maybe you should just stop trying to keep me safe if it bothers you so much." Kagome told him._

_"I can't do that..." He told her. _

_"Why not?" She asked._

_"You want to know? You really want to know?" He asked angrily._

_"Yes...I want to know. Tell me why you have to stay in my business." She said and crossed her arms and looked at him while waiting for his answer._

_"It's because of you bitch. If there's any chance your in trouble then i'm way to worried about you to do anything else." He growled out before grabbing his backpack and began walking off down the hall.'_

"Your an idiot Inuyasha...why can't you just stop trying to protect me? You have no idea what i'd do if I lost you." She said and then felt the shikon jewel around her neck get warm as it shined a pinkish light. "The Shikon Jewel? I know how to keep them out of this." Kagome said as she wrapped her hand over the jewel and closed her eyes as she concentrated as hard as she could. She knew her powers weren't that strong so she could just borrow the powers of the jewel for what she wanted to do. After a few minutes passed she could feel it worked by the pure aura that she could sense around the place she was at. She knew Naraku would feel it soon enough so that only meant she needed to hurry and get ready faster.

_'"Kagome...i'm not going anywhere. I promised i'd be here for you...and i'm not going anywhere...not without you!" He yelled through gritted teeth.'_

"Well you have to...at least this time." She sighed.

_**

* * *

**_

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing those two there since they know where Naraku is too." Miroku said to Shippo after leaving the girls at Sango's house.

"Ya...they want to help too now that they know Kagome was taken again." Shippo sighed. "How do you think Inuyasha's holding up?"

"I don't think he's even doing that. He probably wants to get Naraku more then anything now and he wont let anyone stand in his way...the only thing is...if Inuyasha can handle him on his own." Miroku sighed.

"Ya, he acts tough but we don't know how strong Naraku really is." Shippo agreed.

"Inuyasha doesn't even think about what Naraku might do to Kagome either, he just thinks about getting her out of there." Miroku shook his head.

"We just have to believe in Inuyasha and make sure he's doing the right thing." Shippo nodded. Miroku sighed once again then nodded in agreement.

_**SANGO.AND.RIN.**_

"Like we're staying here, I'm not letting Kagome stay out there with Naraku by herself and just do nothing about it, that's not going well with me." Sango ranted on as her and Rin got in her car after gathering all the weapons she could find.

"Ok Sango, let's just go." Rin told her and Sango gave her a quick glare before speeding out of the driveway.

_**WITH.INUYASHA.**_

"How far are they?" Inuyasha asked as they sat in the car while Sesshomaru pumped gas into the car.

"I don't want to be stranded there when we have to make our get-away. My tank is empty, just be patient." Sesshomaru told him.

"This is fucking unbelievable." Inuyasha complained as he sat back with his arms crossed in the passenger's seat.

"Calm down, we'll be there soon and then Naraku will get the ass kicking of his life." Koga assured him.

"You got that right." Inuyasha agreed with a nod.

"Do you even have a plan or are you going to just barge in and get yourself killed?" Sesshomaru asked as he got in the car.

"Barge in and try not to get myself while trying to kill Naraku in the process." Inuyasha said simply.

"Nice." Koga sighed.

"Ya ya ya, well do you have something better in mind?" Inuyasha asked.

"No but you should think about it first, if you have these people helping then take up on their offers and have them do certain things. Like Bankotsu could sneak in since he knows his way around and then let you in without anyone noticing and then Koga could walk in and act as bait since they've been looking for him." Sesshomaru explained.

"Bait huh?" Koga rolled his eyes.

"Diversion, whatever." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Ya I guess." Inuyasha sighed with a nod before he started making a few phone calls.

_**KAGOME.**_

_'"I promised I would always protect you...this also has something to do with me having to find out...so i'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I broke my promise but I want to protect you."'_

"Dammit, why do I have to keep thinking of this now? It's only making this harder." Kagome said as she took in a deep breath not being able to get Inuyasha's voice out of her head.

_'"It's funny, all these years you were my knight who always came to save me."'_ She remembered herself telling Inuyasha.

_'"Ya, well I promised I would be there for you. And i'm not quitting now, no matter what."' _He responded to her that same night.

_'"I can and I will...he can't have you. Your right you and me do know how he is, so you should know that you can't get away from him by yourself."' _

"I'm sorry Inuyasha...I have to at least try." She apologized as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_'"I told you that i'm going to protect you and you can't do anything to change my mind." _

"That's why I have to do this..." She sighed.

_"Now if you don't let me help you, then i'll have to do something about it by myself."_

"Cause you can't do anything about it...I don't want you to." Kagome nodded and wiped her tear away as she continued walking down the hallway.

_"I promise, I will be here for you forever." _

"Oh Inuyasha." She said and had to stop once again and knealed down to the floor.

_'"Ok, well when we decided to be best friends forever at the park. I remember we were sitting on the park bench and I asked if we would be friends forever, we were in third grade and had been friends for three years at that time and we were always together and you said sure that we'd be best friends forever. Well that night when I went home, when your mom dropped me off and I got to my room I turned the radio on and that song was on and I just lied on my bed listening to it thinking about our conversation we had about being friends forever...best friends forever and I thought that song fit us. We are always there for each other and every time I heard that song after that I thought of us and how we would always be best friends forever"'_ She laughed a bit, remembering when she said that to him.

_'"You are my one and only angel."' _She felt her lips in memory of that day since it was the first time he had ever kissed her then Naraku came in and ruined everything which built her rage more and stood up once again.

_'"Hey Kaggs! Why are you crying?" A nine year old boy chased after the girl._

_"I'm not crying!" Kagome yelled._

_"Kag, I know you are...what's wrong?" He asked worriedly._

_"Inuyasha...how can you even tell?" Kagome asked curiously._

_"Probably the tears in your eyes stupid. Now tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha told her and reached for her hand. _

_"Your right...i'm stupid." She sighed as she looked down at the ground._

_"What?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Some kids think i'm dumb cause I don't want to play with the girls that much." She sighed._

_"Forget about them, their the stupid ones. They're just mad they don't have you as a friend. If they bother you then i'll protect you." Inuyasha shrugged. "Just don't cry, you should know by now that i'm always going to protect you." Kagome looked up at him and smiled. _

_"Your always nice to me when I cry." Kagome giggled making the young boy blush. "Your cute when your nice." She smiled before she turned and started walking without him._

_"Hey you stupid girl! You could wait for me! And don't call me cute! I'm not cute! I'm cool!" Inuyasha told her before the little girl started laughing. _

_"Ok Inuyasha, your so cool." Kagome laughed but was surprised when Inuyasha hugged her. _

_"I'll always protect you, your my best friend." He nodded before he started running. "Last one to the house is a rotten egg!" He yelled. Kagome laughed before she started running after him.' _That was the first time Inuyasha had promised to protect her 'always' and it was starting to bother her how these memories wouldn't go away so she could get done what she needed to do.

_'We were so young, it was easier then to just make those kind of promises but now it's just...not that easy Inuyasha. I love you, I really do. I just don't want nothing happening to you because of me anymore.'_ She thought.

_'"Kagome...I love you."' _Was the one memory that kept replaying her head as she threw the door open to where Naraku was.

_**WITH.INUYASHA.**_

"Everyone has something to do now let's go." Inuyasha said as they walked up to the building.

"Wait...do you feel that?" Miroku asked.

"Feel what?...wait...I think I know what you mean." Koga said. Inuyasha paid no mind to it as he continued to walk up to the building but was thrown back when he touched the door knob.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku asked in surprise.

"Dammit Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when he figured out what was going on.

"Kagome?" Koga asked.

"That's Kagome's aura, no mistaking it. She doesn't want us to interfere." Inuyasha growled.

"What now then?" Miroku asked.

"We find a way in, i'm not letting her do this by herself. She wants to keep us safe but by doing so she is risking her own life." Inuyasha said as he pulled his sword out of it's sheath.

_**WITH.SESSHOMARU.**_

"There's a pure aura present...there's a barrier up around this place." Bankotsu said as he crossed his arms.

"And she probably did it to keep you guys safe." Sango said as she walked over with Rin.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome's our friend. We're going to help whether you guys like it or not." Rin told him.

"Well there's still the matter of getting inside." Bankostu sighed.

"Want me to try burning down the barrier?" Renkotsu asked.

"No that wouldn't do anything to it." Jakotsu sighed also.

"Who are you guys?" Sango asked curiously.

"These are my old gang friends. They owed me a favor so they came to help, the rest of them are somewhere else." Bankotsu explained.

"So what now?" Suikotsu asked.

"We wait." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Wait? For what?" Bankotsu asked.

"Inuyasha...he has the power to destroy this barrier with the power of his sword. Only question is if he'll be able to figure it out, I think his rage will bring him to it and we just hope he'll bring out the power." Sesshomaru explained.

"Wait? While who knows what could be happening to Kagome in there!" Sango demanded.

"We all want to go in there and help Kagome but Sesshomaru is right Sango." Bankotsu told her.

_**WITH.SHIPPO.**_

"Sesshomaru told me about that sword and only way we can get in since this barrier is up is if Inuyasha can defeat it somehow. I hate having to wait but we have no choice." Shippo explained.

"There's no way we can break it down?" Ginkotsu asked.

"I doubt it." Ayame sighed.

"Does Koga know your here?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Don't think so, don't tell him." She ordered.

"Sure thing." Shippo nodded.

_**KAGOME'S.FAMILY.**_

"Mom?...Do you think Kagome's going to be ok?" Sota asked as he looked out the window.

"Kagome knows what is right and she's going to do what she wants. I know Inuyasha wont let anything happen to her. Kagome doesn't like Naraku and she's going to try her best to stay away from him." Ms. Higurashi explained.

"That boy is nothing but trouble, look at what he's caused." Kagome's grandpa complained.

"No...he hasn't cause any trouble...he's only helped Kagome this whole time. He's the one we should be thanking that she made it home safely the last time. We just have to pray for both their safe returns this time." Ms. Higurashi sighed hating the feeling that she couldn't do anything while her daughter could be anywhere at the moment.

"Mom...how do you know she'll be ok?" Sota asked as he went over to her and sat next to her. Ms. Higurashi smiled and pushed his hair out of his face as she looked down at him.

"Because sweety...Inuyasha won't let her get hurt...he loves her to much." She smiled at her son finally being able to admit that her daughter was in love with the young hanyou she had known so long. _'Inuyasha, you better bring my daughter back home safely. I trust you so just be careful.' _Ms. Higurashi thought.

_**

* * *

**_

_'"It's my turn to speak this time...Inuyasha...for a while i've been trying to figure why I have been feeling so different about you. While you were staying at my house I figured it out. I was falling in love with you...I have been feeling this way for a while now and then finally after you said all that stuff, and then you told me it was my choice was when it hit me, i'm not falling in love with you...I'm in love with you."'_ She remembered as she threw the door open and Naraku looked over at her.

"Thought you'd get smart huh?" He asked.

"Ya I did actually." Kagome smirked.

"You sure have been hanging out with that mutt a long time, your starting to sound like him." Naraku frowned.

"Your not going to hurt them, I won't let you. This is my battle, you have to fight me." Kagome confirmed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, whether you like it or not." Kagome told him.

"I don't think Inuyasha would like that very much." Naraku smirked.

"Oh well, this is my fight. I'm not letting anyone get hurt for me." Kagome explained to him.

"You think it's that easy? What if you lose? If you fight me then you could die." Naraku told her.

"I'm actually willing to take that chance." Kagome nodded.

"What about Inuyasha? He'd be crushed if he lost you."

"At least he'd be alive." Kagome said quietly.

"This should be interesting." Naraku chuckled lowly.

"Naraku, I want to make this clear that I have no intention on backing down. Don't think i'll be afraid if I get injured. I'm going all the way with this, it's either that or nothing don't you think?" Kagome smirked as she held a sword.

"I agree quite highly, I like your attitude towards this. No fear at all?" He asked.

"Of course i'm somewhat scared but not for the reason you think. Only thing i'm scared about is you killing me then the other's would have to fight you and risk their lives." Kagome told him.

"Very good." Naraku nodded. "I thought Inuyasha wanted you to stay away though so he could protect you?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

"Ya well it's my turn." Kagome said simply. "This fight is you and me, one on one. No cheating with your dumb gang or anything." She told him.

"Deal." He smirked. "By the way, if I kill you then I have no need to fight the others so you shouldn't worry to much but since you desire to fight me i'll grant your wish." Naraku assured her.

"No cause if I die they will come after you and want to fight you." Kagome corrected him.

"So wouldn't this be meaningless then?" He asked with a questioning gaze.

"No...i'm doing this for me." She told him.

_'"If I ever break my promise to her again it better be because i'm dying. I'm never letting her down ever again." ..."Kagome, i'm not leaving. Even if that dream of yours were to come true then we can change it. I'm not leaving you."..."Kagome...I love you."' _

_**...tbc**_

* * *

_**Final Thought from Kagome:**_

I'm sorry Inuyasha but i'm not letting you risk your life for me again...I can't. I don't want that to happen to you, not because of me...not again. I'm going to try my best to end this here and now. Just stay away for a while longer...I don't want you hurt...I love you.

**_AN:_** Oh no! . Sorry this chapter is so short but I made it this way to get you guys ready for the next chapter. . lol. Sorry it took so long...ppl started threatening me. x.X lol but it's ok cuz i deserved it, took to long to update so thanx for keepn me in check. lol. Till next time!

_**PLZ.READ.AND.REVIEW!**_

_**Bye for now!**_


	25. Ch24 Last Kiss?

**The Hells of High School**

**Disclaimer-** Nope don't own anything cept my fics. Hope ya like this chapter!

* * *

_**.../...CHAPTER.24...**_

One kiss for all my trust

One kiss for all my love

One kiss cause me to break

One kiss

I just hate it

One kiss

One kiss

One kiss

That's where I started feeling

One kiss felt so good

But I never shoulda had that kiss

_**ONE.KISS. - B2K.

* * *

**_

**Ch.24 Last Kiss?**

_**RECAP.**_

_'"It's my turn to speak this time...Inuyasha...for a while i've been trying to figure why I have been feeling so different about you. While you were staying at my house I figured it out. I was falling in love with you...I have been feeling this way for a while now and then finally after you said all that stuff, and then you told me it was my choice was when it hit me, i'm not falling in love with you...I'm in love with you."'_ She remembered as she threw the door open and Naraku looked over at her.

"Thought you'd get smart huh?" He asked.

"Ya I did actually." Kagome smirked.

"You sure have been hanging out with that mutt a long time, your starting to sound like him." Naraku frowned.

"Your not going to hurt them, I won't let you. This is my battle, you have to fight me." Kagome confirmed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, whether you like it or not." Kagome told him.

"I don't think Inuyasha would like that very much." Naraku smirked.

"Oh well, this is my fight. I'm not letting anyone get hurt for me." Kagome explained to him.

"You think it's that easy? What if you lose? If you fight me then you could die." Naraku told her.

"I'm actually willing to take that chance." Kagome nodded.

"What about Inuyasha? He'd be crushed if he lost you."

"At least he'd be alive." Kagome said quietly.

"This should be interesting." Naraku chuckled lowly.

"Naraku, I want to make this clear that I have no intention on backing down. Don't think i'll be afraid if I get injured. I'm going all the way with this, it's either that or nothing don't you think?" Kagome smirked as she held a sword.

"I agree quite highly, I like your attitude towards this. No fear at all?" He asked.

"Of course i'm somewhat scared but not for the reason you think. Only thing i'm scared about is you killing me then the other's would have to fight you and risk their lives." Kagome told him.

"Very good." Naraku nodded. "I thought Inuyasha wanted you to stay away though so he could protect you?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

"Ya well it's my turn." Kagome said simply. "This fight is you and me, one on one. No cheating with your dumb gang or anything." She told him.

"Deal." He smirked. "By the way, if I kill you then I have no need to fight the others so you shouldn't worry to much but since you desire to fight me i'll grant your wish." Naraku assured her.

"No cause if I die they will come after you and want to fight you." Kagome corrected him.

"So wouldn't this be meaningless then?" He asked with a questioning gaze.

"No...i'm doing this for me." She told him.

_'"If I ever break my promise to her again it better be because i'm dying. I'm never letting her down ever again." ..."Kagome, i'm not leaving. Even if that dream of yours were to come true then we can change it. I'm not leaving you."..."Kagome...I love you."' _

_**END.RECAP.**_

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his sword into the ground.

"Well we can't very well do anything about can we?" Koga asked also getting aggitated.

"Why the hell is she doing this? She closed us off from getting to her, putting herself in danger!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at the building.

"She's protecting you from getting hurt. I understand why it's just why the hell now? She's willing to sacrifice her life for you." Bankotsu explained. "You know very well the way she is."

"Ya and this is a one time I wish she didn't care so much." Inuyasha growled.

_**WITH.SHIPPO.**_

"Ok is he that stupid to not try the sword? This is fucking ridiculous!" Shippo yelled.

"Shippo...I've never heard you talk like that." Ayame said out of surprise.

"Well the damn half-wit is doing god knows what while Kagome is inside fighting the other idiot!" Shippo explained and crossed his arms.

"He's right, but Sesshomaru wants Inuyasha to figure out on his own. He says it's better that way." Ginkotsu said.

"Dammit..." Shippo sighed as he sat back down.

_**WITH.SESSHOMARU.**_

"Damn that mutt is an idiot." Sesshomaru said under his breath.

"Ya and you wanted to wait." Sango rolled her eyes. "Apparently you don't know how stupid Inuyasha really is."

"Fuck you Sango." Inuyasha said as he walked over.

"Well why the hell haven't you taken the barrier down yet!" Sango asked.

"How the hell do I do that!" Inuyasha asked.

"Stop yelling!" Rin yelled. "Your getting nowhere this way!"

_**BACK.WITH.KAGOME.**_

"You still think it was wise to fight me on your own? Stupid girl." Naraku chuckled as Kagome bent over forward taking in deep breaths after getting the wind knocked out of her.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Kagome asked between breaths.

"I'm kinda having fun watching you suffer." Naraku grinned.

"Fuck you." Kagome said under her breath before running to him and stabbing a small knife into his stomach.

"Little bitch!" He yelled sending her flying across the room with his powers. He pulled the small knife out and tossed it by her. "Just kill yourself and let me say I killed you." Naraku said simply before running to her and picking her up by the neck.

"You...wish." She said struggling for breath before kneeing him in the gut causing him to throw her to the ground.

_'I know your here Inuyasha...i'm sorry...' _She thought.

"Go to hell!" Naraku yelled as he pulled out his sword now full of rage.

"No, that's where your going." Kagome stood up and pulled out a gun and aimed at him and shot twice.

_**WITH.INUYASHA.**_

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked and looked at the building.

"Gun shots..." Koga said when he walked over also.

"Dammit." Inuyasha pulled out his sword with a growl hoping to stab through the barrier.

"Bout fucking time!" Sango yelled as the barrier dissapeared.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Inuyasha asked as he watched it fade away.

"That's all it took. Damn idiot." Sango said as she walked passed him and ran inside.

* * *

"Bout goddamn time!" Miroku said as he went in after the barrier dissapeared followed by the others.

* * *

"Naraku..." Kagome panted out. 

"Yes?" Naraku grinned.

"Burn in hell!" Kagome yelled and stabbed him in the chest as she collapsed to the floor from being cut and using to much of her energy.

"No that's where you'll be." Naraku said as he lifted his sword over her.

"Not in your life!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his sword at Naraku slicing his sword in half.

"So you finally decided to show up have you." Naraku smirked.

"Ya and now it's my turn." Inuyasha growled as he flexed his fist.

"Nuh uh uh, me and Kagome had a deal. I kill her then I don't kill you. Just let me kill her then we'll go on about our lives." Naraku nodded.

"Like hell i'll let you do that! Kagome wouldn't agree to that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She did though. She wanted our fight to be only between us." Naraku explained. Kagome was falling in and out of conciousness as she heard Inuyasha's voice once again. At first she thought it was another one of those memories but then she felt his aura near and noticed Naraku talking to someone.

_'No Inuyasha! Your...not supposed to be here!' _Kagome thought and reached her hand out to Naraku's leg.

"You Bitch!" Naraku yelled as a jolt of power seared through his body and he was sent to the back wall. Kagome looked to see him unconcious before feeling herself fall unconcious herself.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over.

"Oh no..." Sango said when she ran in.

"Wha-..." Miroku started but Sango just shook her head and looked at him then back to Kagome. He understood and slowly walked over to Inuyasha along with Koga.

_'Dammit...I can't move...I have to kill Naraku once and for all...but i've already used alot of my energy...this is going to suck...' _She thought as she tightened her eyes shut and reached for the jewel.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when she moved.

"Sorry..." She managed out before everyone in the room started to glow with the exception of Naraku and herself before they were thrown out of the room and she put another barrier over the room and the tetsusaiga in the door so Inuyasha couldn't break it this time.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. "Dammit Kagome!"

"Wow...she really doesn't want us getting involved." Bankotsu said.

"Thank you captain obvious...we've kinda noticed though." Sango said as she stood from the floor.

"She wants to fight this battle alone." Ayame said.

"What are you doing here?" Koga asked when she helped Sango up after walking in.

"Helping." She said simply.

_'Kagome why can't you just let me help?'_ Inuyasha thought as he stared at the door. _'Your to weak to be able to defeat him...just let me help you.'

* * *

_

"You sure that was a smart move?" Naraku asked as he stood up. "Your still having trouble getting up, they could have saved your life."

"No..." Was all she could get out before she started coughing and slowly got on all four before standing. She crouched down once again and put her two fingers to the floor and slid them to the side in front of her using some power to trip Naraku.

"Bitch. Those powers of yours are really pissing me off you know." Naraku said through gritted teeth.

"Oh ya?" She asked softly before sliding her fingers across the floor over and over again sending him into one wall after the other then she stood after catching her breath and ran to him. She picked up the handle of Naraku's sword and slid the shattered piece into Naraku's stomach.

"Bitch!" Naraku yelled before using his own power by pushing her across the room into the door and slowly slid the shattered piece of metal out of his gut. A drip of blood trickled from his mouth after a rough cough. He walked to her as she struggled in the air as she was being pushed against the door with an invisible force.

_'Ok you win.'_ Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice in his head.

"What?" He asked quietly so no one heard him as they argued with each other.

_'I'm using the jewel to talk to you...but maybe your right. Maybe I can't do this on my own...and I know he'll try killing you if I were to die so...when I say the word kill him...but hurry cause...cause I can't hold on much longer.'_ She explained to him.

Naraku pulled his fist back ready to send a power ball at her.

_'Now Inuyasha!' _Kagome told him as she let the barrier dissapear. Inuyasha pulled his sword out of the door once the barrier was gone and pushed the door open cutting Naraku's hold on Kagome and put his sword up to the power ball that came his way as Kagome fell to the ground. Inuyasha felt himself being pushed back as he held the sword to Naraku's power and had to kneal down to hold his sword.

"Nice timing." Naraku smirked. The doors shut before anyone else could walk in and Naraku grinned.

_'Kagome are you ok?' _He asked hoping she was still connected but the realized she was unconcious.

"Fuck you Naraku. I've been waiting for us to be able to communicate like this for a while. Now i'll personally send you to hell." Inuyasha growled out and then felt Kagome's aura start to dim down some. _'Dammit she's really weak.' _

"So many promises." Naraku rolled his eyes.

"This one I tend to keep." Inuyasha yelled out as he pushed his sword back at Naraku and watched with wide eyes as the power ball was sent back at him. He saw as streaks of power flew out of the ball and he ran and covered Kagome with his body afraid it'd shoot toward her. He heard yells from Naraku as he held Kagome close and noticed her breathing very ragged. He looked down at her with worryful eyes and then looked up at Naraku and stood out of anger and even though Naraku was getting hit by his own power Inuyasha sent one more attack.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled and stood in surprise as he watched Naraku just sort of dissolve after being hit. Only bad thing was he was killed before the attack from before was finished and since it's target was gone the streaks of power were searing in every which way. "Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled and picked Kagome up before running to the door and pushed it open and started running out of the building.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled before they all followed when they heard the noise from inside the room.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled when Kagome stopped breathing. _'She's used way to much power and energy.'_

He grabbed her wrist and felt no pulse. He suddenly got a terrified look on his face as he looked down at her.

"Call the fucking ambulance! NOW!" Inuyasha yelled unsure of what to do.

"Is she ok?" Sango asked as she rushed next to him.

"Just call the damn ambulance!" He yelled making her jump back. His head was rushing from worry and complete terror. He did not want to lose her. No way in hell was he going to allow that. He thought he was going to break down but knew he had to think of way to save her. Then it suddenly came to him and he lied her out on the ground and started breathing into her mouth and pumping her chest.

"I-Inuyasha?" Sango asked now frightened from seeing Inuyasha giving her CPR, it was never a good sign if someone needed CPR in her opinion.

"Sango go get the first aid kit from my car." Miroku told Sango so she'd have something to do and not have to worry. Sango was hesitant before turning to run to his car.

_'Kagome come on!'_ Inuyasha thought feeling himself starting to lose his strength to stay calm. _'I'm so sorry Kagome...'_ He thought.

"Maybe you should stop for a second...you might be doing it to quickly." Miroku told him quietly knowing he was trying so hard to get her to breathe again. He stopped and just leaned down to kiss her lips as he started to think he had lost her. He felt his heart just slowly breaking and picked her up and held her tightly. He rubbed her back gently and heard her take in a deep breath before she started breathing quickly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he placed her back on the ground. She was still unconcious but he was just glad she was breathing. He kept an eye on her while they waited for the ambulance to make sure she didn't stop breathing again. As Sango sat next to him as she cried and he tried to comfort her somewhat although he was distracted by watching Kagome.

* * *

"You know, the teachers are going to think something's up since ya'll keep having excuses for being in the hospital." Sango laughed. 

"Ya really." Rin smiled as they tried to cheer Inuyasha up a little. He was doing alot better since Kagome was doing better but he was still upset that she'd been in the hospital for three weeks now.

"Hey just be glad she's getting out today and now you get to date Kagome again...well that's if her mom doesn't find out you skipped school for a couple of days to visit Kagome." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Ya well...umm...I wasn't sick those days either..." Miroku admitted fearfully.

"I know you weren't. Wondered when you'd tell me." Sango smirked.

"You knew!" Miroku asked.

"Yup." Sango laughed.

"How many times are you going to look at the clock?" Rin asked Inuyasha.

"Until it rings." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Five more minutes Inuyasha, chill." Sango rolled her eyes.

_'Damn high school.'_ Inuyasha thought with a glare to the clock.

"Well he hasn't seen her in about two weeks now. Anyway, her mom DID find out. She was there one of the days. We had to hide in one of the bathrooms but she caught us when we tried sneaking out of it." Miroku explained.

"You hid in the bathroom?" Sango laughed.

"Ya..." Miroku sighed. "Second time for Inuyasha to do that."

"So that explains why he hasn't skipped anymore school." Rin laughed.

"See you guys later." Inuyasha said when the bell rang.

"Damn, he didn't waste any time." Sango laughed.

"Nope." Rin laughed.

"He misses her, can you blame him?" Miroku asked with a shrug.

* * *

After being officially welcomed back home two hours ago after her nap she was now sitting in her room thinking of all that had happend. Which is what she had been doing alot for the past three weeks. What else was there for her to do while she spent all her time in the hospital? She knew one thing was for sure, she wasn't ready to be taking power lessons so much a week anymore. Sota hadn't gotten home from school yet and her mom was downstairs. She was trying to stay away from going downstairs so she could try to delay more lectures. She moved to her desk and laughed at all the trouble the jewel had caused her when she looked at it as it lied on her desk. She jumped when she heard a knock and looked to her window to see Inuyasha. She went over and opened it to let him in. 

"You know we _do_ have a door Inuyasha." She laughed.

"Ya...didn't really want to run into your mom just yet." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Your the one who broke the rules." She laughed and was surprised when he pulled her into a hug.

"Promise me something." Inuyasha told her.

"I know I know." She laughed. "I promise I won't do that ever again." She assured him.

"You better not." He told her not as amused about it as she was.

"Kagome! Phone!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be right back." She told him as he let her go and watched her walk out. He walked over to her desk and picked up the jewel.

* * *

"Thanks for telling me...i'll call you back later Sango." Kagome hung up the phone. 

"What was that about?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing, i'll be right back." Kagome said before she ran upstairs and into her room. Inuyasha put the jewel down when she walked in.

"You ok?" He chuckled when she had burst in the door. She didn't say anything as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before capturing his lips in a full passionate kiss.

Kagome jumped away from him when her mother cleared her throat from behind them. Inuyasha was still a little shocked by what was going on but now knew he was in trouble.

"Sheesh, second time." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Well...I've been expecting you Inuyasha. I was hoping you'd use the front door though." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Hell, he didn't know 'what' to say.

"Shall we go downstairs to talk?" She asked before turning around heading downstairs not giving them a choice. They all went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. "Your brother went to Kohaku's house and your grandfather had to go run some errands." Her mother said meaning the house was empty.

"Great." Kagome said with a sarcastic smile.

"It's about time we settle this. Your mom is coming over." She told Inuyasha.

"My mom? What exactly are we settling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said and shook her head and the front door opened and in walked Inuyasha's mother.

"Kagome, how are you feeling sweety?" Mrs. Kappei asked as she went over to hug her.

"Good." Kagome said simply.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were both in the living room as both their mothers wanted to talk amongst each other first. They were forced to sit on different sides of the room though. 

"This is fun." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome laughed at how bored he looked when he said that. "It's not funny." He laughed.

"You didn't see your face." She told him.

"Well excuse me." He smirked and stretched.

"Oh! You better not move. You could get sent into the bedroom if you move." Kagome said making fun of the fact that they had to sit away from each other.

"So i'm supposed to stay still?" He asked then froze. "No it's to hard, I just have to move so much." He said as he looked like he was fighting the urge to move.

"Shhh." Kagome laughed. "They'll hear us." She told him.

"You started it." He shrugged and sat back in the couch he was sitting on.

"Oh well." Kagome said as she lied down across her couch.

"So what was that kiss about?" He asked talking about the kiss that got them caught.

"Sango called. Apparently I died? That kinda sucks. You know dying is just a pain in the a-...I mean it's a pain." She laughed and looked at the door to make sure her mom didn't hear her.

"She told you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya...but...why didn't you?" She asked him.

"How was I supposed to? First time I went to the hospital you were still unconcious and then the second time your mom caught me and Miroku when we walked out of the bathroom and i've barely got to talk to you since i've been here." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Kagome sighed as she turned on her stomach and rested her cheek against the couch.

"Why?" He asked as he got up and walked over to her.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble." She told him as he knealed down in front of her.

"You didn't." He told her as he stroked her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. Inuyasha pulled away and looked at the kitchen door to make sure they weren't going to walk in.

"Go back to you couch, they'll end up walking in." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha sighed before going back.

"I feel like i'm in time-out." Inuyasha complained.

"That's where the familiar feeling is coming from. Always getting in trouble...and it always being your fault." Kagome rolled her eyes. "So this isn't new."

"How was it always my fault?" He asked and she smirked.

"Trouble maker." She said simply.

"What!" He asked.

"You and your adventures. Killing demons." Kagome laughed.

"Man, how was that my fault we got in trouble? We used to get in trouble for just climbing trees." He rolled his eyes.

"And we did alot of that. Which always brought us here in these exact spots." Kagome sighed.

"You were the one that always 'had' to be a princess that had to be rescued." Inuyasha laughed.

"I was little! Shut up Inuyasha. I don't remember you ever complaining." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Keh, I was little too." He rolled his eyes.

"I think we're a little old for this time-out thing." Kagome sighed.

"You got that right. But apparently we're not trusted."

"Ya...I hate that. You know? Why don't they trust us? I think we know how to live our own lives. Pretty soon we'll be going off to college. What then? They can't control us then." Kagome said.

"One more year after the rest of this year...that's if we don't fail for missing so much school." Inuyasha laughed.

"Ya really." Kagome laughed along. "Inuyasha...what ever happend to Kagura?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't think this is over with yet. I think we have another battle to fight." Kagome said and before Inuyasha said what he opened his mouth to say she spoke again. "Together." She smirked.

"Fine." He smirked.

"So what do you think the verdict will be?"

"I don't know. Knowing our parents we probably wont ever be allowed to date cause 'we've been friends to long and we know to much about each other'." He said the last part in a high pitched voice, mimicking their mothers. Kagome laughed at how funny he sounded and sat up.

"You know...maybe we should wait, I don't like them thinking bad stuff about us." Kagome sighed.

"Maybe your right." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm right? Your supposed to try and talk me out of it." Kagome whinned.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Cause I don't want to wait." She sighed.

"Then why'd you say it?" He chuckled.

"I was trying to be reasoning." She sighed once again.

"Well say what you want, I can't read your mind." He told her.

"I know. But maybe...it's the right thing to do." She told him.

"Maybe..." He shrugged then looked at the door when their mothers walked in and sat on the last free couch. Kagome sat up and crossed her arms.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"We understand that you two care for each other so much..." Mrs. Higurashi started.

"But?" Inuyasha asked knowing it was coming.

"...but your only in high school." Mrs. Higurashi said still not able to get over that small fact.

"Mom- " Kagome started.

"She's right guys. You guys are young and known each other longer then any other couple." Mrs. Kappei said.

"And?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're going by how our own lives went. We don't want you kids making the same mistakes. If you know each other as well as you two do then you'll think your ok to do whatever." Mrs. Higurashi told him.

"I think we know better then that." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Ya. We're not stupid or anything. We know what we're ready for and what we're not. I'm 16 and I think I can live my own life now." Kagome complained getting upset.

"Not very well apparently!" Her mother yelled. "I'm just trying to look out for you." She said in a more calmer tone. Kagome was still shocked by her mothers outburst.

"Well we talked it out too while you two were in the kitchen and we thought we'd wait." Inuyasha told them.

"No we didn't!" Kagome told him.

"What? Your the one who suggested it." Inuyasha told her.

"I didn't mean it!" Kagome told him.

"Well whoever came up with it, it's a good idea. Maybe it would be good to wait." Mrs. Kappei nodded. "Till College." She told them.

"What! That's like two years away." Kagome said.

"It's a little more then one year Kagome. And by then, hopefully your mature enough to have a relationship where I don't have to keep finding you two all over each other." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Is that what this is about?" Kagome asked.

"Partly." Mrs. Kappei said.

"I was kissing him cause my best friend Sango did me the favor of calling me up to tell me that I had almost died if Inuyasha hadn't tried so hard to bring me back to life!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha blushed not really wanting that to get out.

Both mothers were stunned at the new bit of information, which left them speechless.

"You could say something you know." Kagome told Inuyasha as he just sat there. He just shrugged with an unknowing look. She glarred at him and turned back to her mother with a fake smile. "Fine, i'll wait. Maybe by then Inuyasha can grow up enough to actually care." She said throwing Inuyasha a glare before running upstairs. Inuyasha looked down at the floor beside him and sighed. It wasn't he didn't care, it was just he didn't know what to say. Usually he _was_ more defensive it was just...he didn't want her mother thinking more bad things about him then she already did.

"I'll let her have some space...i'm sure she'll be ok." Mrs. Higurashi assured Mrs. Kappei when she looked at her worriedly.

"But now their fighting." Mrs. Kappei said and looked at her son with a look of regret.

"They'll make up." Mrs. Higurashi said. "They always do."

"Keh, that's what you think." Inuyasha said as he stood and went to walk out of the room.

"Inuyasha what do you mean?" His mother asked.

"You don't get it do you? We're not your way out to fix the mistakes you made in the past. You think we're just so stupid and that we'll go off and ruin our lives. We won't do that. Mrs. Higurashi, the reason she's mad at me is cause I wasn't trying to defend our side but I was trying not to get further on your bad side then I already am since you think i'm some kind of screw up or something. Well you know what? I don't care anymore. I regret not saying anything. Why should I try to impress you? You've known me your whole life and if you can't figure out that I would never hurt Kagome then you must not pay to much attention to your daughter. I'll follow your wishes and wait till after college, that's fine. If you still think i'm such a bad person by then...well excuse my language but I won't give a damn about what you think. I'm leaving, I said what I wanted to say. Bye." Inuyasha said as he headed to the front door.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Kappei yelled in surprise as both mothers were shocked. He didn't listen as he walked out the front door and slammed the door behind him. He walked around to the back of the house and got up to Kagome's window. It was still open from when he had entered it earlier. Kagome was lying on her bed with her face in her pillow as she cried. He didn't want to make her cry and slowly entered through the window. He carefully sat beside her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Come on, don't cry, I didn't mean to do that." Inuyasha begged her. She slowly sat up and looked at him.

"That's...That's not why i'm crying." She whispered as she looked down.

"...then why are you crying?" He asked out of confusion.

"I heard what you said to them and I didn't know that was why you didn't want to say anything and I felt bad for getting mad at you." She explained to him finding the comforter very interesting. He sighed and lifted her chin to look at him.

"It's ok, forgive me though?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"Of course." She smiled at him he smiled back and wanted to lean in to her to kiss her but stopped himself. She noticed and sighed before she found the spot on the comforter so interesting again.

"If you need me i'll be at Miroku's house. I don't think I want to go home right now." He told her. She nodded.

"So that's it huh?" She asked not wanting to look up at him.

"I guess so. But it's ok. We get more time to mend our friendship back together." He forced a smile but she didn't seem to happy about that. He got up and walked back to the window. Kagome sighed and got up and walked over to him before he left. Without a word she stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down to her and closed her eyes before capturing his lips in a long fierce, last kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid his tongue across her lips before she parted her lips for him. They heard the front door open and they pulled apart and Inuyasha let his arms loosen as he only rested his hands on her sides and looked back down at her.

"I don't want to wait." Kagome sighed knowing they didn't have much time.

"I know, but you know what they say. Good things come to those who wait." Inuyasha smirked and kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh shut up." She smiled at him. Inuyasha sighed and pulled away from her and put out his hand.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Ya sure." Kagome said dissapointedly with a sigh. "Wait does this mean we're dating other people?" Kagome asked a little afraid knowing that girls liked Inuyasha.

"...I guess." Inuyasha shrugged with a sigh.

"Alright." She nodded holding back her tears that she felt. There was a noise in the hallway and they both looked at the door. "You better go." Kagome whispered.

"Ok, see you later Kaggs." Inuyasha told her.

"Later Koinu." She forced a smile for him and closed the window once he was gone and went to sit on her bed ready for her mom to walk in and start lecturing her, as if on time her mom walked in.

_**tbc...

* * *

**_

_**Final Thought from Kagome:**_

I'm not in the mood mom. You just destroyed my relationship with Inuyasha. I love him mom! What don't you understand that you can't control my life! Fine! Well you might have won that battle but don't think we're going to be alright for a while...

**_AN: _**Finally here! YAY! Plz don't hate me. x.x

hmm...what gon happen with Inuyasha and Kagome? Agh! This sux...don't you hate mothers who think they know better when they don't? Well hopefully things get better.

Till next time!

_**PLZ.R.&.R.!**_

_**Bye for now!**_

**_MERRY.CHRISTMAS.!_**


End file.
